


The Year

by writingisbliss



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisbliss/pseuds/writingisbliss
Summary: A year with Kallus and Zeb, sometimes despite your best efforts you'll always do the wrong thing.





	1. New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well I tried and I tried until finally something clicked. Unlike my previous stories that were well written a head of time I'm going to try releasing on the fly. Which means updates. And waiting for said updates. 
> 
> Now if you read Kallus's Vacation and Incentive you know where this is heading. The story starts of with a bang but I promise plot will appear. 
> 
> This is not a continuation of Kallus's Vacation or Incentive but a whole new universe. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. These chapters are not as polished as the previous entries. But I hope people enjoy the ride. 
> 
> As usual comments and criticisms are welcomed.

           The end of the year found Kallus, yet again, alone. He had finished up all the paper work he could get his fingers on and when the compound closed down he found himself directionless. There were the usual New Year’s invites, Emperor Palpatine was holding a big one and all high command was invited. People were dying to attend and Kallus was doing his best to skip it. There was no amount of gossip or possible information he could gleam from that snake pit. Instead of ringing in the New Year with glittering glamor he took to the streets and ended up in a crowded low end bar. He wasn’t in his uniform and put a green cloak around his shoulders to ward off any suspicion. As he sipped a very cheap blue drink and fought off the miserable loneliness, he took in his surroundings. It didn’t matter if he was working for the Rebels now, old habits die hard. There was a variety of aliens moving around the bar greeting friends and loved ones. A pair of Bothans were making out in booth, a black haired Wookie was putting the smooth moves on a Twi'lek and across from them a Rodian was unlatching a pistol underneath a table while he negotiated with a pair of human men. All in all, business as usual.

            The dive he was currently occupying was blasting cantina tunes that made his skin crawl. This warred with the never ending stream of New Year’s celebrations broadcasting to the colonies. The resulting noise was giving him a slight headache but then again he had the choice to finish his drink and leave. Just like he had a choice of packing up and getting the fuck out of the empire before Thrawn found him out. He knew there was a spy, he didn’t know who it was but it was only a matter of time. A chill crawled down his back every time that red gaze landed on him. It was as if Thrawn could see all the little, terrible, secrets Kallus was hiding and by the Gods he was fucking sick of hiding. He was a man of honor and action. This terrible limbo was starting to grate on his nerves.

            What he needed was a good lay. Just to take the edge off, start the New Year off right. However, considering his location, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. It was Kallus’s luck he liked men. He had managed to arrange a few trysts with willing partners on his downtime but that time he now devoted to bringing the Rebels news. There was no room to woo strangers to his bed and frankly he was too stressed to really deal with skittish lovers. There was also no room for error. If he picked the wrong man he could end up in cuffs and worse. It was better to be on his own.

            Gesturing for another round he tipped up the drink determined to head home and call it a night when he a flash of purple caught his eye. Lowering the glass he was stunned to be sitting across from Garazeb Orrelios. The Lasat’s ears swung forward in surprise. A whole section of alcohol and the glowing round bar was clearly between them but suddenly Zeb was all Kallus could see. Zeb blinked but kept his face neutral. Kallus was having a slight panic attack. Should he offer the Lasat guardsman a drink? Pretending he wasn’t there just seemed rude. The choice was taken out of his hands when the barkeep moved blocking his view. Kallus craned his neck to the side hoping to find Zeb but the seat was empty when the barkeep moved away. The golden man let out a disappointed sigh. What was he expecting? A hello and how are you? Just because he grew a conscious doesn’t give him the right to Zeb’s friendship.

            “This seat taken?” Zeb asked appearing at his left and startling Kallus so much he nearly dropped his drink.

            “No, please join me.” Kallus smiled, bewildered at the twist of fate. Zeb casually sat down and ordered a drink.

            “Not here with anyone?” The Lasat inquired knocking it back and ordering another.

            “No, the high command are currently getting shit faced in the most pompous way they can. No doubt Pryce will be a joy to work with tomorrow and Konstantine will be insufferable.” Kallus bemoaned. He normally kept his head down the day after the New Year party or else he might find himself shipped off to a cold, desolate outer world for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person at the right time.

            Zeb laughed his ears swinging to the side. “They sound like a fun bunch for despots. Why aren’t you with them?”

            Kallus shrugged. “I’m with you now.”

            He meant to say ‘I’m with the Rebellion’ but it came out wrong. Zeb’s head rocked back in surprise.

            “What I mean to say I’m not exactly the despot any more am I?” Kallus whispered keeping a keen eye for any one eves dropping. Yes they were alien but that didn’t mean they weren’t empire dogs.

            “No, you certainly are not.” Zeb replied holding up his shot glass in a salute. “Thank Ashla for that. You’ve done a lot of good this year Kallus.”

            Kallus clinked his glass against Zeb’s. “I hope so. I’ll never make up for it all but at least I can work towards…not being a total asshole.”

            Zeb’s smirk wasn’t mocking. It was understanding. He raised his shot glass again in another salute. “To not being a shitty person.”

            Kallus was smiling now, a real one that relaxed his features. “Here, here.”

            They drank and Kallus felt his nervousness lesson.

            “Are you here with anyone?” Kallus inquired trying to keep his voice was betraying his awkwardness. A lot happened on Bahryn and much more afterwards. He didn’t know where he stood with Zeb but the man was proving to be friendly.

            “No. Just doing the rebel thing. The flights off world are banned for the New Year celebration and I’m stuck planet side until tomorrow.” Zeb commented. Kallus immediately back pedaled. It was not any of his business and he didn’t want to come across as probing for information.

            “Not that it’s any of my concern-”

            “It’s just intel pick up-”

            “You don’t-”

            “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s honestly nothing-” Zeb rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Things were a lot simpler when we were shooting at each other.”

            Kallus couldn’t help it. He laughed, a full on belly laugh that made tears spring to his eyes. “You have no idea.”

            Zeb joined in. That seemed to ease the discomfort between them.

            “Want to get out of here? My apartment is only a few blocks away.” Kallus offered, getting weary of the noise and having to whisper most of their conversation under it. The bar was packed now. The last hour of the year was coming to a close. Getting a drink would be impossible.

            “Sounds good to me.” Zeb nodded his head in agreement. They dropped credits down on the bar and shoved their way out onto the deserted streets. The snow was falling hard, coating the world in a blanket of white. Zeb pulled his black cloak closer to his body. Following the back alleys would make the journey longer but ultimately safer. The camera coverage was limited. It was dark out with only minimal light.

            They didn’t speak as Kallus lead the Lasat up the iron fire escape into the back entrance of his apartment. The place was just one of many temporary lodgings the empire doled out their employees on the move. It had a basic kitchen that Kallus never used. A large bed with scratchy white sheets that Kallus hardly slept in. A simple bathroom that Kallus never bothered to upgrade. There was a door but not any windows except a small one just above the bed. The floor was dark wood, the walls painted in dark green. The agent flicked on the pot lights scattered around the place giving it minimal light. However there was a fireplace and a leather couch facing it. Turning on the fireplace Kallus shed his disguise. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a white jacket and black pants. Zeb tossed off his cloak taking in his surroundings. Kallus got an eye full of his new uniform. It was much like the last one but his arms were on display.

            “Maybe you should have found an inn.” Kallus joked as he opened a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out an expensive bottle of scotch. In a moment of foolish spending he had purchased it. Taking out two round glasses he filled them half way.

            “It’s just a little…” Zeb trailed off unable to say what they both knew.

            “Come on, don’t feel like you need to spare my feelings. Call it what it is- depressing.” Kallus finished for him handing him a glass. He put the news coverage on and settled into the leather sofa. Zeb joined him.

            “Are all imperial lodgings like this?” Zeb asked sipping away. He briefly swung his ears forward when the taste hit his tongue.

            “Not all, some even have more windows. Although those are only rumors whispered about in the cafeteria.” Kallus joked taking another sip.

            Zeb chuckled. It was deep, vibrant sound. It did things to Kallus that he was not prepared to deal with. Suddenly it became obviously clear why he had asked to get Zeb alone. Even if he hadn’t meant to, he was subconsciously putting the moves on the Lasat. His palms grew sweaty with the realization. _Gods man, just what the hell are you doing?_

            “We don’t have any better. If anything this is luxury. At least you have your own bathroom.” Zeb said.

            “Well that settles it. Tomorrow I’m going to work and confessing my sins. I just can’t live with sharing a bathroom with someone else again.” Kallus drained his glass as Zeb laughed softly beside him.

            “Look at you. I never pegged you for having a sense of humor.” Zeb commented draining his glass.

            “I’m a man of many talents. I never pegged myself as a Rebel spy either.” Kallus shot back and immediately regretted his words. “I’m sorry that was in poor taste.”

            Zeb took his hand, making Kallus look up at him. “Look Kal, let’s just clear the air shall we? I respect what you are doing. You found out what the empire truly was and you didn’t just jump ship. You are actively trying to do good and not everyone has the courage to do that.”

            Kallus pulled his hand away. He wasn’t uncomfortable with the touching, in fact the exact opposite. He was trying not be swept up in the good will Zeb was throwing his way. He had one person in this crummy universe that was singing his praises. It was his duty not to fuck that up with unwanted sexual attraction. Besides the Lasat was off limits. He had effectively ruined Zeb’s life by trashing Lasan, and then there was the fact Zeb was a high ranking Rebel. A romantic entanglement was not only stupid it would cast doubt on the Lasat if anyone found out. Kallus couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. Not to Zeb.

            “Well…thanks. Shall I get more scotch?” Kallus asked trying to be sincere in his request.

            “Is that what we were drinking?” Zeb replied letting the heavy statement hang there unanswered.

            “Yes, I thought I would treat myself.” Kallus commented as he returned with the bottle.

            On the holo board the news was counting down the final moments of the old year. Kallus poured them a generous helping.

            “To a new beginning.” Kallus declared.

            “To a fucking awesome new year.” Zeb agreed as the countdown finally reached its conclusion. The sound of celebration washed over them as Kallus leaned over and gently pecked Zeb’s cheek with a chaste kiss. His purple beard was fluffy and skin was furry, it tickled the agent’s lips in the most pleasant way. Kallus pulled back to raise his glass when he caught Zeb’s flabbergasted expression. His ears were forward, he was staring at Kallus as if he hadn’t seen him before.

            _Well shit._

            It was only a minute in a new year and already Kallus was fucking up. The apology was on his lips but he couldn’t get the words out.

            It turned out he didn’t need to say anything. Zeb grasped the back of his head and yanked him forward. Their lips meant in a heated exchange that made Kallus drop his expensive drink to wrap his arms around the Lasat’s neck.

            After several seconds Kallus pulled back. “What are we doing?”

            “I thought that was obvious.” Zeb replied gently before leaning in to nuzzle his neck. Hot lava followed in his wake, Kallus didn’t push him away. He only pulled him closer.

            “This is a bad idea.” The golden agent managed to mutter before tossing his head back to moan sensuously when Zeb’s canine teeth nipped his flesh.

            “No doubt.” Zeb moved back to his mouth and Kallus moved onto his lap. He was achingly hard from the prolonged make out session. That was defiantly not a blaster sticking into his thigh.

            All the while his conscious was screaming STOP THIS, STOP NOW. He told his conscious to fucking shut the hell up and shoved his tongue into Zeb’s mouth. He tasted like the scotch they consumed. He tasted like lust and desire. It was killing Kallus, inch by inch.

            Zeb was the one to push him back against the couch. He ripped the shirt right off him before tugging his own off. The second they were partially naked Kallus was on him. Hands gripping his back and lips laying worship across that furry chest. Zeb raked his claws down his back gently.

            In the back of his mind Kallus knew they were past the point of no return and a part of him would hate himself in the morning. However the other part was getting off tonight. The part currently glued to Zeb’s body. Zeb worked his pants off while Kallus continued to kiss him. Impatient Kallus knocked his hands away and with a slow tease eased them down over the hard erection before stripping them right off. Running his hands down Zeb’s backside and licking at his abs he headed downwards.

            “Don’t be a tease.” Zeb pleaded.

            Kallus shot him a smirk from his position on his knees. “Perish the thought.”

            He pushed Zeb down to sit on the sofa before spreading his thighs. Slipping between his legs Kallus ran his hands up his chest. With a wink at the shuddering Lasat he dipped his head and took Zeb’s erection into his mouth. It was thick and long, Kallus needed to slowly move it backwards or else it might trigger his gag reflex. Luckily he had experience with big boys and as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck the Lasat let out a juicy moan of pleasure.

            “Karabast I knew you’d be good.” Zeb groaned out before words escaped him.

            Kallus rewarded him by taking him deeper. For several moments he pleasured Zeb. The big Lasat was at his mercy. Kallus had long come to the realization that he had a power kink. Considering he was a fucked up individual any way this little kink didn’t bother him. Having Garazeb, an extremely dangerous powerhouse aching for him was just his right kind of wrong. It was surprising when Zeb suddenly pushed him back gasping for breath.

            “Are you ok?” Kallus asked wiping his mouth.

            “Any more of that and the night would end up in my embarrassment and your disappointment.” Zeb took a deep, calming breath.

            Kallus didn’t want Zeb calm and collected. He wanted the Lasat to lose his shit just like he was. He was about to latch on again when Zeb yanked him up and settled Kallus with his back against his chest.

            “What are-” Kallus was about to protest.

            “Normally I’d move on to the main event but that performance deserves a just reward.” Zeb breathed into his neck before running his hands down chest towards his hips. Kallus shimmed out of his pants before large hands parted his thighs and Zeb scrapped his teeth along Kallus’ slender neck.

            “Just relax babe.” Zeb breathed.

            Kallus was about to protest when Zeb fisted his erection. Kallus’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. It illegal for an agent of his standing to engage in this sort of behavior with a man. For the first time Kallus heartedly agreed. Zeb’s fist on his cock was positively criminal. It was slick too, the Lasat apparently had the talent of making lube appear out of thin air. The agent abandoned any pretense of civility. He rocked into that hand, fucked it like an animal in heat. He was consumed with the feeling, wrapping his arms around Zeb’s neck from behind and pulling him closer.

            Zeb nibbled his ear. “Close?”

            Kallus couldn’t speak beyond the occasional moan. He did however manage to nod his head. Zeb’s tight grip loosened making Kallus whine in the back of his throat from the loss.

            “None of that,” Zeb whispered. “If we had time I’d let you but we only have so much and there’s a lot more I want to do to you.”

            That was a loaded promise. Gods they were actually going through with it.

            _Bad idea, bad idea._ His conscious was back for one last protest.

Zeb tossed him onto the floor onto his hands and knees before sliding down behind him.

 _SHUT UP. This is an awesome idea._ Good Gods can’t he just have this for one night? Would it be that terrible to be happy for one fucking second? He silenced everything and focused on the hard cold wood under his knees and hands. He jumped when Zeb framed his hips. His hands were burning hot against his skin.

            “Can we go all the way? Can I have you?” Zeb asked parting his thighs. Kallus normally did the dirty deed in the dark. It was better, he felt safer and less exposed then when the lights were on. Apparently with Zeb all the rules were being broken.

            “Yes, please just take what you want.” Kallus was on the edge, he was wanton and greedy. He heard a foil package being torn and kept his eyes on the wooden ground in front of him. If they did it this way it wouldn’t be intimate. He took a deep breath.

            “You’re shaking.” Zeb murmured against his back placing sweet kisses along the spine. Kallus hated this tenderness. He wasn’t looking for kindness he was looking for a raw fuck.

            “I’m fucking cold,” Kallus shot back over his shoulder. “Warm me up.”

            That command was meant with a chilling laugh before something pushed against his entrance. Oh Gods, it was a slow touch meant to stretch and ease the way. Kallus swallowed thickly. A few agonizing moments later another finger was added to the first. This time he did whimper.

            “Too much?” Zeb’s hot breath grazed his ear.

            “Maybe I should suck you off longer. Apparently you’re no longer interested.” Kallus growled getting fed up. He was rewarded with the fingers being removed. Before he could apologize and get them back on track Zeb yanked him against his chest, lifted his left leg and eased Kallus down onto his erection slowly. Kallus’s shuttered his eyes as he was filled to the brim, stretched and just when it couldn’t get any better Zeb hit the sweet spot. The spot buried in his body that made sure he didn’t know his own fucking name. His head tossed back against the Lasat’s shoulder.

            “Not interested? I’ll make a fucking liar out of you babe.” Zeb snarled before impaling the agent, roughly this time. Kallus saw spots when Zeb shoved him back on his hands and knees. Zeb switched his grip to his thighs and started to move fast. Kallus took the assault happily, spreading his thighs and gripping the hands that held him. When Zeb thrust forward Kallus moved back to meet him. The result was sweaty, satisfying sex. Up and down he was impaled repeatedly, moving faster and faster. The grunts and moans from their union was drowning out the broadcast, it encased them against the world and trapped them in their heated exchange.

           “Karabast Kallus I can’t do this forever,” Zeb’s chest was heaving, sweat covered his skin and dampened his fur.

           “Just a little longer.” Kallus pleaded before his voice gave out.

           “Fuck that!” Zeb shot back before he yanked the agent against his chest by the back of his head and started to jerk him off. It was too much stimulation, Kallus couldn't escape the riot of ecstasy. He orgasmed gasping and withering, held tight by his lover. Zeb gashed his teeth together as he followed him over the edge. They caught their breath, slowly coming to realization of what happened. Kallus’s spunk had splashed across the floor and he could feel Zeb deflate inside his body.

           “We should clean up.” Kallus commented although he made no effort to move. He had just let Specter Four, Garazeb Orrelios climax in his body. They had done it and dear Gods what were they going to do now.

            Zeb eased out gently and pulled off the used condom before tossing it to the side. He put his hands on Kallus’s tense shoulders.

          “Easy now, its ok Kal.” Zeb murmured gently coaxing the agent back against his chest.

          Kallus shot him an uneasy look over his shoulder. “I didn’t think this through.”

          “I believe that’s called the heat of the moment.” Zeb said with a slight smile. He was taking the agents freak out quite well. He gently ran a hand through Kallus’s hair. “Having second thoughts?”

          Kallus had second thoughts before they even started. Now he was an emotional mess. This was such a fucking stupid, horrible, mistake. He started something he couldn’t possibly finish.

          “I’m not going to say it was a mistake.” Kallus said looking down.

          “But it was.” Zeb nodded his head in agreement. Even though it was true it still fucking hurt. Icy acceptance clawed at Kallus’s stomach.

          “I don’t want to hurt you.” Kallus returned with a slight frown.

          “Then we part as friends.” Zeb suggested with an air of finality.

           Kallus didn’t want to be ‘just friends’. Friends didn’t fuck like that. Friends didn’t want other friends to do what they did. He could taste what the New Year could bring. It was so delicious, he could easily forget he had a duty and responsibility to the Rebels to fulfill. He had promised not to be an asshat this year. That had died a swift death the moment he laid eyes on the Lasat. However he could do better going forward. They couldn’t do this again. It was wrong, no matter how right it felt.

          “Friends then.” Kallus was a brilliant actor. He even managed to smile a little. Zeb returned it with ease.

         “Well this friend is certainly not sharing the shower with you. Dibs.” The Lasat claimed, shakily getting to his feet to clean up. Kallus waved him towards the bathroom.

         “Fine. Since I’m a gracious host I’ll take care of the mess.” Kallus commented working out the kinks in his back and shaking out jell from his legs.

         After separate showers and a good amount of scrubbing on Kallus’s part they managed to make it into bed.

        “You know it’s just a common curtsey to spoon your host.” Zeb pointed out before wrapping Kallus in his arms.

        “Well then I shall allow it. Only because it’s just the friendly thing to do.” Kallus pointed out with mock disappointment. They had gone at for hours, and then Kallus made sure to clean up the act. He was bone weary and Zeb was so damn warm. Despite wanting to savor the closeness of the other man as long as he could Kallus fell into a deep sleep.

 

        In the morning Zeb was gone. Kallus woke alone. The bed was still warm and there was a pot of caf ready for him.

        What the agent didn’t see was the various foot prints walking back and forth around his doorway. How Zeb had lingered ten minutes after he shut the door debating going back in. In the end the Lasat could not bring himself to go back. Kallus had been firm and although the agent had thoroughly rocked his fucking world the night before he was not at ease with their new found activity. Zeb wouldn’t push. With a sigh the Lasat left Lothal and the falling snow erased any traces he had been there at all.         


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a lousy spring.

             He could feel blunt, slender, fingers trail down his chest. A little purr vibrated up at the pleasure.

            “That’s adorable.” Kallus whispered as his lips replaced his fingers. Zeb smirked, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

            “To quote a salty man I knew who worked in the empire, I’m a man of many talents.” Zeb remarked as Kallus slapped his chest playfully.

            “Under duress I assure you. Also I’m not that salty right now. In fact I’m decidedly sweet, wouldn’t you say?” Kallus replied working on the draw strings of Zeb’s pajama bottoms. The Lasat couldn’t agree more. Kallus could be very, very sweet.

            Unfortunately this was the point his alarm went off and dream Kallus flaunted off to the edges of his imagination. It was a little disappointing to wake up and remember that he was Kallus’s friend. Just a buddy who imagens his pal naked and teasing when he closes his eyes. Zeb was a fairly honest person and he hadn’t shown a hint of said honesty when the skittish agent had backpedaled after their memorable encounter. Zeb went along with it to save face. It wasn’t that the sex was bad, on the contrary if Kallus rang him up over the Fulcrum hotline he would be there in a heartbeat for seconds. No, the agent just wasn’t interested in seeing where this could take them. Fair enough, can’t blame a Lasat for hoping right? With a sigh he picked up himself up off the bed and headed for the common shower. He passed several sleepy pilots and a handful of droids on his way to the tiny bathroom designated to the Ghost crew.

            Banging on the door he heard. “Just one second.”

            “Ezra I need to take a shower.” Zeb yelled through the thick steel door.

            “And I need to style my hair.” Ezra shot back with a snide ‘so there’.

            “How the hell do you style a crew cut? It’s a fucking crew cut!” Zeb grumbled. As usual dream Kallus hadn’t gotten him off and he was cranky as hell.

            “Wow, low blow bro, low blow.” Ezra commented. Zeb knew for a fact the kid didn’t care about his opinion. “Unlike some people I take great pride in my professional appearance.”

            “Well when you’re this good looking no one needs to make an effort. It must be so tiresome for all the little people like you.” Zeb snorted.

            The door opened and a pissed off Ezra Bridger faced him. “What the hell crawled up your ass and died? You’ve been like this all winter!”     

            Despite bringing in the New Year with a memorable and literal bang, winter slogged on. Zeb came from a hot planet, the chill did not agree with him and he loudly complained when he was assigned missions near Lothal. The various deadbeat worlds were in the thick of icy temperatures and frozen winds. It was a relief when spring finally graced the star system.

            If he had a warm body to curl up to maybe the purple rebel wouldn’t be such a dick. No, that wasn’t bitterness at all.

           “Language or I’m telling Hera and Kanan, in that order. Now get the hell out so I can shower. Hera’s sending me out on a mission.” Zeb said the magic words for Ezra grabbed his various cans of hairspray and stomped out towards his room.

            Slamming the door shut Zeb got down to business. When he entered the command center, clean and freshly groomed, Hera was waiting for him pouring over intelligence reports. Most rebels didn’t realize that there intelligence network was all that was keeping the rebellion from starvation and worse. Without the large network of files surrounding them the rebellion would be dead in the water.

            “Zeb we need you to go to outpost 2241. The empire is dropping off something dangerous.” Hera explained showing the horizontal, iron, cylinder space station up on the hologram. Zeb would have a copy and from a glance he could see three potential problems.

            “There’s only one way in, guarded by heavy droids and you’ve neglected to mention what I’m looking for.” Zeb pointed out.

            Hera shook her head sadly. “We don’t know what it is. Kallus could only provide us with a location, time drop and a vague idea that whatever the outpost is receiving spells trouble for us.”

            Zeb’s ears, which had been pushed back swung forward. “Kallus has been in touch.”

            Hera gave him a steady look. “He hasn’t been on the hotline in a while but a hit came through.”

            The ‘why do you care’ was left in the open. If Hera wanted an answer Zeb could not provide her with one. Not one that she wanted to hear anyway. He had kept his run in with Kallus silent. There was nothing to tell anyway.

            “Anyone coming alone for the ride?” Zeb questioned brushing off the Rancor in the room. Sabine might be fun to hang out with, Kanan was always welcomed. Chopper not so much but hey better than nothing. Ezra, if he was behaving himself, was still trouble.

            “Iron Squadron is going with you.” Hera said gaze flickering down.

            “Wait-what? Do you hate me this morning?” Zeb asked surprised at this little twist.

            “Zeb you are a well-trained operative. These kids need to learn discipline and team work if they are ever to be good rebel soldiers.” Hera insisted.

            “And you want them far away from dragging Ezra into another hot shot, stupid ass idea?” Zeb huffed, earnestly he was so put upon with this mission. His ears swung back and he resisted the urge to cross his arms.

            “That too,” Hera respected him enough to admit it. “If anyone can scare these kids straight it will be you.”

            “This isn’t a walk in the plazas of Naboo. This is a mission with live ammo and if it goes to shit they might die.” Zeb hissed. He did not want blood on his hands. Not this variety.

            “They were shooting empire ships long before we entered the picture. They know how dangerous this is. Give me a report on each other them when you’re done.” Hera commanded. Zeb took a deep breath and stopped himself from arguing further. Hera was putting her trust in him and he would not bitch about it.

           

            Zeb bit his inner lip fighting the urge to let loose on the little tag team of operatives following him through the ship as he checked the hyperdrive, the targeting systems and the rechecked the passwords that would get them access to the outpost.

            “So, like you’re really old.” That would be Mart.

            “Mart come on. That’s rude. You can tell he’s super old.” That would be Jin.

            “Gods you guys are such jerks.” And finally Gooti. The Theelin girl was the only one Zeb seemed to reach. She could make a fine soldier one day.

            “With age comes experience and one day, you’ll be my age Mart.” Zeb warned with a toothy smile.

            Mart graced him with a disgusted expression. Zeb understood that the kids had gone through something horrible, he got that they were angry and hurting but that did not give them a free pass to throw their lives away. He would train them with the hope that one day they might not know war or pain. That they would live on to have families, careers that didn’t need them to assemble assault rifles or plant bombs. In an uncharacteristic moment of insight he understood why Hera and Kanan took on Sabine and Ezra. This war might not have an end.

            “We’re pulling up on the outpost sir!” Jin called when the console flashed.

            “Everyone buckle in, we might have to skip out of here if the codes are detected.” Zeb announced jumping into the captain’s chair.

            The kids scrambled. The speaker crackled to life on their little freighter ship.

            “Identify.” The voice was robotic.

            “Shipment 114-98 incoming. Do we have permission to dock?” Zeb said as he entered the codes and silently counted down the moments of pause.

            “Should we leave?” Mart asked getting anxious.

            Zeb held up a hand to silence him. “Just one moment.”

            “Codes accepted. Proceed to docking bay three.” The droid confirmed. Zeb let out a breath of relief. Kallus had come through again.

            “Once we are inside keep on guard. Stay behind me and you don’t move a god damn muscle without me saying so ok?” Zeb demanded. The group nodded their acknowledgement. “Our objective is to make it into the command center. A manifest of incoming shipments will clue us in to what we are looking for.”

            “Are all missions so vague?” Mart asked sarcastically.

            “Can the attitude. Sometimes we need to run missions with nothing. This is an excellent opportunity to evaluate how well you react to change.” Zeb replied as the steel doors opened. The facility was in darkness. A few droids ran around scanning cargo crates and updating the database.

            “So there’s no one on board?” Gooti asked looking around nervously as they picked a path through the tall piles.

            “Yeah,” Zeb confirmed.

            “Then who is that?” Jin asked gesturing to the left. Zeb’s head swung around and sure enough, shrouded by darkness a person was standing by the crates down the hall. Zeb gave a start for he had scanned the ship beforehand and no heat signatures popped up. The fur on the back of his neck rose up.

            “HEY!” Mart yelled nearly startling Zeb out of his skin.

            “What the hell Mart!” Gooti abolished.

            “Hey you! We’re taking you prisoner! Hands up!” Mart instructed taking aim. Zeb put a hand over his face. Maybe one day Mart would evolve out of this constant need to attract trouble but somehow the Lasat guardsman doubted it.

            The person showed no movement. Their back was to the group, as if they were deaf for they certainly hadn’t heard them.

            “Hey are you ignoring us?” Mart called over. Zeb gently smacked him on the shoulder.

            “Enough Mart. Somethings wrong. I want you and the Iron Squad to pull back to the ship. Wait for me there.” Zeb commanded.

            “First of all its Iron Squadron ok. Secondly we don’t run.” Mart sneered.

            “I am the commanding officer on this mission. Pull back to the ship.” Zeb replied sternly.

            “Mart we should do as he says.” Jin was already creeping back.

            “Mutiny Jin, didn’t see this coming from you.” Mart huffed insulted.

            “No asshole, look!” Jin pointed back at the person.

            There was no one there.

            “Where’d he go?” Gooti asked the burning question. Zeb sighed this mission was rapidly getting stranger and stranger. Every instinct was whispering for him to abort.

            “Doesn’t matter, get back to the ship and move slowly.” Zeb said tersely.    

            “Fine. But I’m submitting a complaint to my uncle as soon as we get back.” Mart grumbled and the kids backtracked. Zeb extended his bo-rifle and started to move forward cautiously.

            “Gooti scan for life forms.” Zeb whispered into his comlink as the door to the weapons locker opened. All the heavy duty droids were deactivated. This was wrong, it was all wrong. They should be up and moving around performing patrols. Instead they were locked up tight and from the flashing on the screen next to the iron beds they should have been active. Taking a closer look Zeb scrolled through the info. There were fifty two calls to action. The droids however had ignored their programming and remained off line.

            “No life signs sir. Are you returning to the shuttle?” Gooti asked.

            “Negative. We still need that manifest.” Zeb replied hoping the kids had the good, common sense to stay the hell away from whatever was happening on Outpost 2241. Passing the log screen he opened the next door to the mess hall and when the lights flicked on Zeb resisted the urge to run.

            Bloody hand smears covered the entrance door on the other side, dragged backwards to the middle of the room where it pooled. This had been a kill floor. It wasn’t fresh but there was a damned lot of it and yet there wasn’t a corpse in sight. Some splatter even hit the walls and colored the ceiling in red dots. Something horrible had gone down and his instincts were screaming for him get out fast. 

            That did it, Zeb was aborting. Whatever dangerous thing the empire had shipped to the outpost was already on board. He moved backwards keeping an eye on the empty room.

            “Kids get the ship ready to depart.” Zeb whispered.

            “Why? What did you find captain?” Jin asked.

            “No questions, just get ready.” Zeb repeated as the door closed, cutting him off from the scene. He started backwards eyes darting around the silent sentinels waiting for them to come online. He luck was already rotten today, no doubt it would not improve. He made it all the way back to the cargo hold. Blasting the lock out to keep the robots inside he turned and found their mysterious stalker was back. Standing on a row of wooden crates and looking down at him.

            “Alright, out with you and let’s face each other.” Zeb snarled twirling his bo-rifle around.

            He did not expect the person to drop to all fours and crab crawl all the way down. Zeb wasn’t a genius but he knew how gravity worked. His mind worked over his fear and he swallowed thickly. The person reached the ground and stood up slowly coming into the light.

            It was an imperial, it might even be a man but there were scratches down his face, and his eyes were starting to shine green. Flashes of the Dathomir rescue mission report went on fast forward inside Zeb’s mind. Kanan and Sabine had been possessed by the remnants of the Nightsisters. Ezra had a hell of a time taking them both on to destroy the tomb connecting them to this world. Zeb was not in the mood for fucking Jedi bantha shit.

            “Little captain Orrelios, what a pleasure.” The man hissed, an undertone not entirely human was coloring his words.

            “Can’t say the same.” Zeb shot back.

            “Sir who is that? We’re still registering you as the only life sign.” Jin asked nervously.

            “No one, turn off the coms and take the ship back to base.” Zeb replied as three more people appeared on top of the crates and scuttled down to join the first person. Zeb noted that one of them was missing an arm.

            Without skipping a beat the man wiggled a finger at him as if he was a naughty child. “Now, now, no need to panic. Just let it happen.”

            Then he smiled. He had filed his teeth into points.

            “But Zeb-” Mart started to protest, as fucking usual.

            “Karabast just do as I say MART. That thing we were looking for is already on board. You need to leave NOW.” Zeb didn’t waste time he started firing. He went for the knee caps, the corpses didn’t scream when they were hit. Frantically his mind worked, did Kallus set them up? Did he know it was already there? Was it even really Kallus who sent them the intel?

            “You can run but you can’t hide.” The man sang, sending chills down Zeb’s spine. He had to destroy the tomb. Without the manifest in the command center he had no idea where it was, but he had a backup plan.

            “Mart I need you to blow the outpost up. Use everything we got.” Zeb commanded heading towards the life pods.

            “WHAT! You’re still on board!” Mart protested.

            “Just do it! I’m getting to a life pod now!” Zeb ripped the lock open and started to rip wires out. He slammed into the wall when the possessed imperial hit his back. Kicking a leg back he whirled and electrocuted the person before swinging his bo-rifle up to block a hit to his head. The rank stink these two were giving off was making his eyes water.

            Grasping the knife attached to his attackers belt, Zeb kicked his opponent down and slammed the knife straight through her hand pinning the snarling person to the ground. Getting up he was shoved into the door and the imperial man was at his throat.

            The outpost rocked to the side as the Phantom II peppered the shields with explosives. Zeb moved with the momentum and when the door to the life pod pinged open he tossed them both into life pod. It unlatched and while Zeb grappled with his opponent he could see the outpost lit up and finally in a flash explode. The imperial dropped, lifeless as the tomb that was keeping its ghost alive blasted apart. Sinking into his seat he took a deep, steadying breath. If the empire was using Dathomir artifacts the rebels were in deep, deep, shit. He was about to radio for a pick up when a star destroyer flashed into view from hyper space.

            The Phantom II ran for it leaving behind its captain; who was sitting in a life pod with a dead imperial who had scratch marks all down his face and no reason as to why.

            _It’s just one of those days_ , Zeb grumbled silently.

 

            Kallus was having a rotten day. _People say spring is the time of new beginnings, hogwash._ The golden agent sneered silently. Thrawn was sending him on a prisoner pick up. Such things were below his station but the agent couldn’t voice his displeasure. It would only fall on deaf ears.

            Instead he chugged a bad cup of caf, gathered his men and set off to pick up this highly important person. Kallus stifled a yawn. Spring had brought about the winds of change. Suddenly normally compliant worlds were starting to resist. High command was scrambling to put all the fires out. The emperor was losing patience and pretty soon he would start issuing firm commands. The situation was just a hairs width away from exploding.

            “Coming up on the _Ravager_ sir.” Commander Clemens reported before the heavy transport swung up into the star destroyer.

            “Get the escort ready, I want this to be a smooth transition.” Kallus intoned clearly bored. There was a thousand other things he could be doing. He could be gathering intelligence for the rebels, he could be sabotaging the empire by making a joke of their bureaucratic process, and he could be feeding his superiors false information. He’s already sent Konstantine on two wild goose chases. A third wasn’t so farfetched.

            Instead he was strolling purposefully towards the cell block. Handing over his requisition datapad the guard signed off.

            “He’s in number 10, good luck.” The Stormtrooper chuckled darkly and his friend joined in.

            “Seems we’ve been left out of the joke Clemens.” Kallus replied in ill humor.

            “That’s rude.” Clemens responded without missing a beat.

            “Maybe a few days of cleaning duties will set those manners right. Clemens log a report with their supervisor.” Kallus said with a slight smirk.

            “You have a good day.” Clemens clapped the man at the desk on the shoulder before swinging away. “Because your weeks about to be hell.”

            This is why Kallus enjoyed bringing Clemens along. When Kallus tossed the verbal bitch slap, Clemens would step in to back it up with a verbal high five. In a better mood the agent walked over to cell block 10 and his good mood evaporated in a cloud of ‘what the utter fuck’.

            Garazeb Orrelios, Specter 4, was sitting chained to the ground looking miserable. They even put a muzzle on him.  When he saw Kallus his eyes narrowed while the agent stared at him completely thrown off his game.

            _What are you doing here! What the hell! What am I going to do? How the fuck am I going to free you now? This is a disaster!_

            “Sir?” Clemens asked startling him out of his silent freak out. “Should we proceed?”

            Kallus took a moment to run the odds in his head of getting Zeb off the _Ravager_ alive. Needless to say they were not comforting but doable. “Secure the prisoner for transport.”

            The escort moved in and untied the prisoner. Zeb glared at Kallus but flicked his ears forward. He was waiting for a signal to move.

            “Make sure his shackles are tight. We don’t want him getting away.” Kallus said giving Zeb the stink eye. He hoped the Lasat got the message he shouldn’t make a move now. They needed to get him on the transport ship and off the star destroyer before anyone tried anything. Zeb was pulled by his shackles out of the cell and when he neared Kallus he shot the man a nasty glare and flipped him off. In the back of his mind Kallus knew that this was a good move, a great show to throw off suspicion. However it did sting his pride a little. After the memorable New Year ‘celebration’ Kallus had done everything to focus on his work and off his love life. That didn’t stop him from anticipating the next time he ran into his favorite rebel. Needless to say, this was not what he imagined.

            In return of the gesture Kallus adapted his usual sneer of overt imperialism.

            “Watch it you!” Clemens slapped Zeb upside the head none two gently.

            “Clemens, we are to transport the prisoner without incident. Pryce will want him in perfect health.” Kallus politely but firmly chastised his underling.

            “Sir, if he acts up I will act accordingly. If the mangy beast behaves we won’t have a problem, will we brute?” Clemens addressed Zeb tapping his blaster. The Lasat swung his head towards Kallus and raised an eyebrow. _Is he for real?_ was definitely his nonverbal communication.

            Kallus refrained from gritting his teeth. He would only end up with a headache and his jaw would hurt since he had been doing that a lot lately.

            “Let us proceed gentlemen. We have wasted enough time as it is.” Kallus said instead of telling Zeb to cool it and Clemens to sit in a corner for time out. They were both proud men and if the circumstances were different they might have gotten along. It made Kallus a little sad that two of his friends were acting against each other. Shaking it off the little group made their way towards the front of the cell block.

            They were almost out the door when Zeb surged backwards, tossed Clemens over his shoulder into the back wall and reached out with a long leg to yank down a leveler on the control board. The leveler that opened every prisoner cell block in the holding department. The guards scrambled, alarms went ringing around the block and the escort was overrun. In the confusion Kallus managed a little sleight of hand and unlocked Zeb’s tight restraints. Free from them, Zeb ripped off his muzzle, grabbed a blaster and yanked Kallus against his chest pointing the barrel of the gun at his temple.

           “Anyone moves to stop us I open fire!” Zeb snarled as the chaos exploded around them.

           “Kallus!” Clemens was scrambling over the console for him. A Rodain lunged at his back and they landed in a heap swinging at each other.

            Zeb slapped the lock and dragged Kallus out of the room before the doors closed.              

            “Any other bright ideas.” Kallus hissed, he was pissed. He was super angry at the large furry man for fucking up a rather good escape plan.

           “You didn’t have any. I had to take action.” Zeb replied ears backwards and just as pissed off as his prisoner.

            “I HAD a brilliant idea. A better escape plan than this! Now you’ll have to drag me all the way back to the cargo bay for a ride off this ship.” Kallus rolled his eyes.

            “Why didn’t you say something?” Zeb whispered.

            “I thought I made myself clear in the cell!” Kallus replied harshly.

           “How? All you did was glare at me.” Zeb defended his actions as he marched Kallus in front of him and they made their way down the steel hallways.

           “THAT’S HOW! I glared ‘don’t move I’ll get you out of this’.” Kallus shot back as they rounded the corner and Zeb yanked him backwards into a storage closet. Stormtroopers were racing down the hall. Kallus watched their shadows go by under the door.

           “How the fuck was I supposed to pick that up? I’m not a bloody Jedi.” Zeb argued in a low voice.

           “You’re supposed to trust me!” Kallus retorted in a whisper.

           “After what happened on Outpost 2241. No way.” Zeb’s ears twitched from being backwards their entire conversation.

           “What are you talking about?” Kallus asked as he peaked his head out. The alarms were still ringing but the hallway was clear for now. They started to run, Zeb had the gun lowered but he made Kallus go first.

            “So it wasn’t you.” Zeb sounded relieved. They finally made it to the cargo hold. There was Kallus’s transport ship, the ramp was still down and no one was around. They were all in the cell block fighting the insurgency.

            “It wasn’t me what?” Kallus insisted before jumping backwards into Zeb’s embrace and holding placing the gun at his temple again. Cameras were still recording.

           “Fulcrum sent us a mission. It was a set up. I barely managed to make it out alive.” Zeb recounted as he inched his way towards the ship. A flood of Stormtroopers came racing out the entrance. Zeb yanked Kallus closer. “One fucking move and I waste your best agent!”

            “You think I’m good?” Kallus asked out of the corner of his mouth.

            “You’re the fucking best.” Zeb replied lowly.

            “Please! Hold your fire he’ll do it! He’s crazy!” Kallus shouted loudly, letting a panicked look cross his features.

             “You don’t think I’m really crazy do you?” Zeb whispered, his hot breath brushing Kallus’s ear. He refused to blush and ruin the performance he was putting on.

            “Jury’s still out on that after the stunt you just pulled.” Kallus muttered under his breath.

            “Everyone’s a fucking critic.” Zeb replied with a nasty smile before he raised his voice. “That’s right! I’ll kill him dead!”

            “HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Clemens had bested the Rodain and was back on the scene. “Agent Kallus be calm. You touch one hair on his head and I’ll cut yours off beast!”

            Kallus was touched by the sentiment. He got on well with Clemens but the show of loyalty was nice. However unnecessary it was.

            “Nice boyfriend.” Zeb hit the ramp and put pressure on dragging Kallus up it.

            “Just my friend, not my boy.” Kallus clarified as he hit the ramp button when they were out of view. Privately he knew it was none of Zeb’s business. Just as it was none of the Lasat’s business that he was the show stopper of Kallus’s sexual fantasies these past months.

            “I was your friend too, for a night.” Zeb let Kallus go and they raced for the command center. The Stormtroopers were advancing if they didn’t get the ship up and moving they would storm the transport.

            “Yes, well, you are decidedly a unique friend I believe.” Kallus said as he engaged the thrusters and maneuvered the ship out of the star destroyer. “And I believe we have more to talk about then a certain New Year’s celebration. Someone’s found the Fulcrum network. We need to shut it down. Also I’ve very curious how they managed to capture you. Gods know I’ve been trying for years.”

           Zeb narrowly avoided smashing into the captain’s chair when TIE fighters hammered the transport with blaster fire. “Yeah well, you didn’t use an object from Dathomir to do it.”

          Kallus brought the hyperdrive online. “DATHOMIR!”

          “Well at least you’ll believe me when I tell you the story.” Zeb shrugged as they jumped into hyperspace.

          Kallus turned around from his seat below the captain’s chair. “Tell me everything.”

 

         Once Zeb was done Kallus put his face in his hands and took a steady breath.

        “Are you ok Kal?” Zeb asked nervously.

        “I heard rumors but I believed that’s all they were. We need to get back to the rebellion and stop more artifacts from Dathomir getting shipped to planets. This is madness.” Kallus replied dully. He had come to accept that the empire he served was evil. But this, this was evil in its purest form. “You’ll have to keep up the ruse I’m imperial and your prisoner. I can’t leave the empire just yet.”

       “Fine. I was already your prisoner, turnabout is fair play.” Zeb shrugged casually.

       “Why do I feel you’ll enjoy this?” Kallus asked uneasily.

       “Oh where’s your sense of adventure?” Zeb teased and Kallus let out a weak chuckle.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we are not done with spring yet. 
> 
> Next up Spring I
> 
> Comments and criticism is welcome. Also still looking for a beta reader.


	3. Spring 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb took the fall of Lasan very differently. The tomb from Dathimor is going to remind them of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight warning for characters discussing death. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. Comments and criticisms welcomed.

             Kallus was silently sitting in steel cuffs, under guard, as the Ghost Crew gathered around the command center and tried to decide what to do with him.

            “He saved my life.” Zeb argued eyes flickering the agent. Kallus might be calm and collected but Zeb could see how stressful this was. After knowing the agent intimately he could see the lines around his eyes and how clenched his jaw was. This was not how he wanted to integrate the man into the rebellion.

            “No one is disputing his contributions to our cause Zeb.” Hera assured him. “However he is ISB, this could be a trap.”

            “Let me get this straight. You think Kallus sent us bad information, hoping that it would result in my arrest if I survived, then he just rolled with my prison breakout plan and is now content for us to run around destroying these artifacts in the _hopes_ of failure resulting in death.” Zeb explained sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  

            Ezra and Sabine exchanged looks of surprise. Normally Zeb wouldn’t challenge Hera, he loved and respected the hell out of the woman but that didn’t mean she was in the right.

            “We are using caution Zeb. No matter what he has done for us, he is still an agent.” Hera argued. Zeb wanted to toss his hands up in the air in frustration.

            “He’s our agent.” The Lasat pointed out.

            “And he will be treated fairly while he is our guest.” Hera responded firmly.

            “If you throw him in a jail cell he will be dead by morning.” Zeb shot back keeping a tight rein on his anger. Out of all the little day dreams Zeb had of Kallus showing up on base, this was not one of them. It wasn’t even on the list.

            “Then you will have to watch him.” Hera decided.

            That was a horrible idea. He was too close to Kallus, he had sex with the man on New Years for Ashla’s sake. Not that Hera knew about that. Gritting his teeth he tried to come up with a valid reason not to keep the agent in his custody. 

            Zeb was trying to do the right and no one could see how being in charge of Kallus was the opposite of this goal. The moment the golden man showed up in the cell block he was back to square one. Namely wanting to do untold number of pleasurable things across a variety of load baring surfaces. The journey back to base was filled with light hearted banter and subtle flirtation. He knew, just like he had at New Years, if Kallus lit the spark Zeb would ignite. They were a hairs width away from repeating their past mistake. This had disaster written all over it.

           “I’ll be running missions with you. I won’t have time to watch him.” Zeb replied. If he was busy he wouldn’t be lead into temptation by a slight smile or heated look.

           “I don’t have time to vet anyone else. You know him best, if he’s pulling a fast one you’ll know. You did say he didn’t kill you so you must be friends.” Hera graced him with the stink eye and Zeb relented. Pushing the subject would only cast suspicion on him and his ‘friend’. The image of Kallus on his knees sent a slight shiver down his spine. Zeb wanted to groan and put his heads in his hands. His ears drooped but he kept it together.

           “If there isn’t anything else, we should get to sleep.” Hera commanded and the team disbanded. Kanan put an arm around Sabine and Ezra steering them away before they could pepper Zeb with questions. Chopper rolled up to Kallus and oddly enough started a brief conversation that made the agent pat the unit on the head. Zeb fully expected Chop to protest and zap the hell out of man but he endured it. With a beep of goodbye the unit went off to recharge.

          Without a word Zeb collected Kallus and led him out of the command center. The blast of early spring cold air made them both shiver.

          “I thought this was a seasonal planet.” Kallus groused as they quickly headed toward a row of steel shipping crates.

          “It is. The nights however are damned cold.” Zeb shot back unkindly. He was in a bad mood from his talk with Hera. If this offended his prisoner Kallus gave no indication. They finally found his designated sleeping space and without ceremony Zeb yanked the door open.

          Due to his hectic schedule the Lasat had not picked his clothes off the frayed brown carpet, the little heater to the side was off and the bed was a mess of sheets. Kallus lifted an eyebrow as he handed his restraints to the purple man. It did not surprise Zeb that the agent had freed himself.

          “Well…it’s cozy. Where will you be sleeping?” Kallus asked a hint of upper crust disdain coloring his voice. It made the fur on Zeb’s back rise in annoyance. To stop himself from flipping the agent off he turned on the heater.

          “Here. This is my room.” Zeb shot back with flat look.

          “But there’s one bed. Where will I be sleeping?” Kallus pointed out, his gaze on the floor as if the mess would become sentient and swallow him whole.

          “With me.” Zeb remarked sliding into the sheets. He hated the cold, he hated cold sheets against his fur all the more. Shivering slightly he found Kallus rooted in place.

          “But there’s two of us.” Kallus replied.

           Zeb rolled his eyes. “So glad all that imperial training allowed you to learn numbers.”

          “There’s one bed and two of us.”

          “So?”

          “Don’t you see the problem?” Kallus burst out getting frustrated.

          “There is no problem. We sleep in our clothes, we share a bed. You take one side, I take the other. That’s it.” Zeb commented with an air of finality. “Or you can freeze. Your choice.”

           It took a few moments of silence but the sheets around Zeb twisted and turned as the agent settled himself. This was as far from sexual stimulation as they could get. With a long sigh of disappointment Zeb curled into his warming cocoon and admitted it was going to be a damned long night.

 

          Someone was banging on the door.

          Kallus woke slowly, he was laying across a very broad chest. A nice furry chest at that. The agent will never admit to anyone but he loved his men hairy. Wrapping his arm around a trim waist he snuggled back down and drifted off again. A large hand went down his back. Kallus wrinkled his nose in distaste. The fabric of his jumpsuit was getting in the way of that hand. Had he worked a double shift again and fallen asleep during an intimate interlude? Wouldn’t be the first time. He could shake off this embarrassment with a thoughtful gesture.

           Another knock, louder this time echoed in the dark space.

          “What time is it?” Kallus sleepily asked.

          The chest to which he was across gave a large sigh.

          “Half past ‘too fucking early’ and quarter to ‘Karabast’.” Zeb replied. Kallus let out a warm chuckle nuzzling the Lasat’s neck. As far as pleasant dreams went, this was decidedly sweet.

           “Why am I wearing clothes?” Kallus rolled over and Zeb spooned him. This was the right stuff to start the day. He dropped down on his stomach and tossed a heated look over at the man next to him.

          “Dunno, let me help with that.” Zeb murmured grasping the zipper on his back and peeling it down. His knuckles dragged down the exposed skin sending tendrils of heat along their path. Kallus sighed happily and when Zeb finished to run his hand up the spine he let out a soft moan.

          “Open up Zeb I know you’re up!” Ezra Bridger shouted. The sleepy illusion shattered, as if someone had poured cold water on him Kallus came to the conclusion he wasn’t dreaming and Zeb was nearly naked. He also started stripping him.

           Out of sheer embarrassment Kallus bolted up right and away from the Lasat. Then the pride and joy of the Intergalactic Security Bureau tripped up in the sheets, toppling face first into the ground with a bang.

          “Are you going to open up or what? I’m freezing out here!” Ezra shouted through the steel door. If Bridger came barging in he would see that Zeb had pushed his jumpsuit down to his waist in his sleep and Kallus was doing the most ridiculous dance to get his back up.

          “I’m coming!” Zeb roared back before yanking Kallus to a stop and with business like movements zipping him back up again. If he was embarrassed or slighted by the interruption his face gave nothing away while Kallus was sure he would combust from humiliation. If Bridger hadn’t persisted slamming on the door, how far would he have let Zeb go? The agent suspected the answer was quite clear and he wanted the horde of clothes to swallow him up. This was mortifying.

          Putting his own uniform back into place, Zeb yanking the door open before exchanging aggravated tones with the teenager. He slammed the door shut when they were done.

          “I’m telling Hera you’re acting like a jerk again!” Bridger shouted loud enough to wake the base before stomping off. Zeb glared at the door before turning to his prisoner.

          “We have our mission. I’ll show you where the showers are.” Zeb commented before grabbing his grooming kit and tossing a spare at Kallus, who had recovered enough brain cells to catch it.

           Kallus cleared his throat and picked his dignity off the floor. “About this morning, I’m sorry-”

           “Nothing to worry about. Nothing really happened. Let’s just forget it ok?” Zeb replied in clipped, tense, tones. Kallus should have been thanking his lucky stars the Lasat wasn’t offended by his wanton display but he was disappointed. Nothing happened? Kallus could still feel the heat spiraling down his spine. He ached to tell the universe to go fuck its self while he and the rebel did a live reenactment of New Years. It wouldn’t take much to get back to where they were seconds after Bridger woke them up.

           No amount of sexual desire could change the fact that it would be wrong. He had given into temptation once, he would not again. He was here to provide information, help the rebellion take down the Dathomir artifacts and then go back to the empire for more spying. He wasn’t here to get his jollies off with Zeb and then put him at risk with a relationship that was doomed from the start. 

          “Of course, already forgotten.” Kallus rushed to assure him. The agent was lying threw his teeth but Zeb didn’t know that.

          “Right put these on again and turn off the heater. We won’t be coming back here today.” Zeb instructed tossing the cuffs back at him. Kallus slapped them into place and Zeb moved him towards the main building. The hand that steered him was the same one that had caressed his back moments before. Kallus briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath of cold morning spring air. He would never do something so foolish ever again.

 

           “What the hell is a zorg?” Zeb asked flat eyed and exhausted.

           He could have spent all morning lazily sexing the golden man beside him but Ezra had continued to bang on his door and really wake up the two inside. Karabast, Kallus was downright delectable in the morning. Hair pointed in all directions, full of nuzzles, sleepy smiles that invited kisses. When he had dropped onto his stomach from the spoon so that Zeb could unzip him, the Lasat felt like he was opening an early birthday gift. Every inch of skin was hot under his knuckle and he had licked his lips eager to lean in for a taste.

           Then the teenage terror had shouted through the door and broke the rising intimacy with a fucking sledge hammer. Kallus went from smoldering sexy to outright panic under three seconds. Before Zeb could apologize and establish proper boundaries again, Kallus was jumping out of the bed and slamming into the floor to produce distance. Clutching his jumpsuit to his chest in an attempt for modesty. That had wounded Zeb’s pride a little. The Lasat was less then gracious when he finally yanked the door open and Ezra delivered his message from Hera. When Kallus attempted to apologize for what happened Zeb’s ears had been slapped backwards, he was annoyed and now his pride had been dented by Kallus’s reaction. Needless to say he was flippant when they spoke. Did Kallus have to cheerfully brush off the morning with a smile? There wasn’t a hint of regret in that face when Zeb had shrugged his shoulders and told the agent to forget it.

          The trip to the showers had done little to improve his mood. He used the hand that had unzipped his prisoner to steer him along. The jumpsuit was firmly in place but Zeb could still feel the solid muscle under it.

          To top this stellar shit morning, he was going off to an outer rim planet looking for the scariest shit the galaxy has ever seen. His gaze went heaven wards. _You hate me don’t you?_

          “Zorg is a mining facility. Reports indicate that one of the remaining Dathomir tombs was shipped there. You need to investigate. Sabine and Chopper will be close by if you need reinforcements. There is no empire presence but I recommend you use a disguise Kallus.” Hera commanded. Kallus nodded his head in agreement.

          “The rest of us are headed to Lothal. We have an informant that might pinpoint our next target.” Kanan spoke.

          “Anyone else want to join us?” Zeb asked nonchalant. He really didn’t want to spend time with Kallus alone. After the morning he needed time to cool his heels.

           “You have your missions.” Hera said gently.

            It had been a long morning and it was going to be a longer day.

 

           “-so the Wookie says ‘I may be a walking rug but this rug shagged your wife’.” Kallus delivered the punchline that had Zeb chuckling. Despite the rough morning the afternoon greatly improved. Kallus even managed to wiggle his way into the Lasat’s good graces again with terrible jokes. Zeb ate them up continuously and somehow the agent had been roped into a show down. The Lasat might have a few good ones but the human was the raining champ of terrible punchlines. Clemens once bet that he could break prisoners alone with his terrible humor.

          “That’s fucking horrible. I love it but you can’t top-” Zeb cut off when they dropped from hyperspace. Zorg loomed across the view window, gray, decaying, and cheerless. A heavy rain front was moving across the planet. Kallus sat up straighter. He had discarded his helmet and his black jumpsuit for a black jacket, brown pants and black boots. He carried his bo-rifle across his back.

          “Welcome to Zorg.” Zeb muttered as they started their descent. Once they cleared the clouds Kallus could see one little town in the dying light. It was nestled at the foot of a large mountain range. Taking a cursory glance he could see the landing pad had been stocked with crates going out but no transports were present. There was no light visible in the various windows of the round, white, dome houses littering the place. It was raining however someone should be moving around, a patrol of local law enforcement, people running to get the supplies out of the rain. There was no one.

          “No life forms are showing up.” Zeb confirmed. “Just like Outpost 2241. Keep your guard up and let me know if you see any one.”

           Kallus nodded. “Stay close, we’re going to have to make a run for the landing pad. The manifest of all incoming shipments should be in the office.”

          They chose not to land on the landing pad incase the worse had happened and they were overrun.

          Zeb sighed heavily. “Why couldn’t this take place in the brightly lit meadow?”

          Kallus clapped him on the shoulder. “So you can see all the blood spatter in detail? I think I prefer this.”

          Zeb shot him a slight smile that disappeared the moment he lowered the ramp. Stepping into the rain they quickly made their way into the town. Kallus kept his weapon at the ready and followed Zeb’s lead. They managed to make it to the office, Kallus booted the computer. His hands were steady and he worked hard but the cold chill of fear was working its way into his bones.

          “Any luck?” Zeb had taken point by the window, keeping a steady eye on the open space.

          “Patience is a virtue.” Kallus remarked as he finally managed to hack the database.

          “Not when walking dead people are out to kill you it’s not.” The Lasat responded.

           Kallus scrolled through the information quickly. “There’s nothing here but a message.”

           Before Zeb could stop him Kallus hit play.

           “-we….didn’t know….in the mine…toss it down…” Kallus physically jumped back, the woman who was recording was twisting and convulsing as she spoke. Her skin stretching, fingers elongating the longer the video went on. Then it went on loop so he could see it all over again. He gave a jolt when Zeb wrapped an arm around his stomach and another over his eyes. He pulled the stiff agent against his chest.

          “Easy now.” Zeb murmured and shut the message off.

          “What the hell was THAT?” Kallus took deep calming breaths gripping the hand to his stomach as Zeb let go of his eyes. Kallus might not see it anymore but he would always remember it. It was something straight out of a horror holo except that it was real.

          “Never mind that. We have a location. They tried to toss it down the mine. We need to find it. Can I count on you?” Zeb asked calmly. Pushing the image of the woman into the back of his mind Kallus took a steadying breath and nodded his head.  “Alright, let’s get a move on. Remember the tomb needs to be destroyed. Not buried, not taken off planet to be chucked into the sun but destroyed. Do it anyway you can.”

           The trip to the mine was slow going, the two swept the area in circles keeping an eye out for movement. Finally they came to the large entrance, several mine carts were filled with minerals ready for shipment but sat abandoned.  A steady drip of water filled the cave as they turned on lights. Kallus noticed the lines of rusty dried blood dragged along the cave wall. That menacing presence was lurking in the dark, the hairs on his arm were rising. They approached slowly.

           Then Kallus heard it. There was a slight sound of hands and feet against a hard surface that grew louder.

           “Do you hear that?” Kallus asked his companion swinging around for the source. They came to an over crop and pointed the lights down. Fifty people were crab crawling their way up the sheer rock drop. Suddenly Kallus was the object of unsettling, green eyed stares. In tandem they smiled at him freezing his blood over.

          “GO!” Zeb roared shoving the agent towards the rickety wooden plank that would lower them deeper into the mine. They jumped on it and Zeb pushed the lever making the scaffold descend as fast as it could. Kallus took position next to the Lasat as the wave of dead people started to quickly crawl sideways towards them. The air rushed up around the agent and he had to aim off to the side to compensate for the movement.

          “I take it back!” Kallus shouted over the whine of the engine as they opened fire. No kill shots, the best they could do was hit leg and arm joints. That meant letting the insanely creepy people in close before firing off a shot. They managed to hit only a few targets. They others would scattered before pursuing them.

          “Take what back?” Zeb returned as he managed to knock an arm straight off.

          “I’d like a meadow. A brightly, lit, butterflies everywhere, meadow!” Kallus gritted out as he shot out a kneecap.

          “Here they come!” Zeb warned as the undamaged dead bastards jumped onto the scaffold. Zeb extended his bo-rifle to push them off as Kallus continued to shoot providing him with cover fire. While the Lasat bodily managed to kick the corpses clear, Kallus was able to slow them down. They were almost to the bottom, they just had to keep it together. Kallus’s arms ached from keeping the heavy weapon up for long periods of time and Zeb was panting from the onslaught. They were going to make it, they just had to hang on.

          Then it went to hell.

          A wall of hands grabbed the Lasat straight off the moving plank. Kallus didn’t keep a cool, collected head. He outright panicked. Without thinking he lined up the shot and let it fly. One of the men holding Zeb went toppling backwards, blood splattering against the rock wall. The green mist rising out of his body was taking shape. Zeb was too heavy for them to keep him and he dropped like boulder. The Lasat slammed onto the ground of the wooden plank. Kallus couldn’t open fire on the green misty thing floating above them without adding to its numbers.

         “I’m sorry- I-” Kallus stammered as they hit the ground level.

         “Doesn’t matter, run for the tomb!” Zeb shouted back as they vaulted over the side. They were in a large dark crater in the center the stone abomination was swinging in the air, rope lines keeping it from shattering on the rock bed. Kallus took aim and the air was knocked out of his lungs as ten people landed on his back.

         “Shoot Zeb!” Kallus snarled twisting around to see a decaying face snapping at his neck. He twisted out of the way keeping an ear out for the shots that would end this. None came instead he heard a ghostly voice whisper.

         “Come captain, come back to us.” The raspy voice whispered. Kallus craned his neck to see the green mist take shape, lighting up the crater with light. The old king of Lasan was back among the living. The wispy forms of his family dropped down from the tomb to stand beside him. Zeb’s expression said it all. He lowered his weapon.

          Fuck.

         “Zeb take the shot!” Kallus shouted as he fought against the hard, razor sharp, hands holding him in place. If he could wiggle free he could do it for him. Of all the things to stop Zeb from his mission, this would be it.

         “Come my dutiful captain. Fulfil the oath you made in life in death. Protect us.” The king pleaded, reaching out a hand to the Lasat. Kallus knew if Zeb didn’t move now they’d both be enslaved to that evil thing.

         “It’s a fucking TRICK!” Kallus thrashed like a madman trying to free himself.

         “Please come back. We can all be together again.” The king coaxed.

          Sharp teeth sank into Kallus’s shoulder, arm and leg. Pain laced his body and he howled.

          “GARAZEB!”

          With a flick of his wrist Zeb compacted his bo-rifle and shot. The vines holding the tomb suspended above the flat bed of rock blew apart and the stone monstrosity smashed to pieces against the ground.

          There was a horrible silence that followed as the bodies holding him down went limp. Kicking himself free Kallus ignored the burning, the blood seeping out of his wounds and raced towards Zeb who stood shell shocked in the middle of the crater.

          “Move!” Kallus shouted dragging the larger man back towards the lift. Once the tomb was destroyed the curse binding the bodies to life was broken. All those people who were crab crawling their way down were now falling towards the ground. They had to run for the lift or they would be buried alive.

          Around him the sounds of bones smashing, skin ripping and blood splashing filled the air as all the dead people broke against the ground. Finally Kallus managed to push the larger man onto the lift and hit the control lever. As they flew up Kallus extended his bo-rifle and kept his gaze turned up to knock a dead body out of the way. If the scaffold took too much weight it would buckle and break. Zeb sat on the floor, hands limply holding his weapon. He was too shell shocked to be of much use. Not that the golden man blamed him.

         Kallus breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left that horrible hell pit far behind them and came to a stop near the entrance. Rain continued to pour misery down on them. For a moment the golden man let the sound drown out everything. He could not even fathom what Zeb was going through and he was powerless on how to comfort him.

         “Zeb I-”

         “Don’t. Just don’t.” Zeb warned glaring at him. It had been a long time since the man was subject to such hate from someone he cared for. It was a stark reminder why they should never be together and why Kallus didn’t deserve to be happy.

         “If I could take it all back I would.” Kallus offered trying to do something, anything to provide comfort. This misery was all because of him and it was killing him.

         “But you can’t. Saying it doesn’t bring them back. Their dead because of you.” Zeb snarled, poison dripping from every syllable. Kallus flinched as if the Lasat had dealt a deadly blow.

          Unable to properly offer Zeb anything the agent, body aching and in need of medical attention, hobbled by him. He left the only light they had by the lever and headed into the darkness towards the Phantom II.

          “I’ll report our success.” Kallus commented expecting no response. He received none.

 

           It took a while but Zeb was able to pull himself together again.

           He had dealt with immense guilt and grief before but having his nose rubbed in it wasn’t to his liking at all. He hadn’t meant to take it out on Kallus but he was hurting, pain and remorse were throbbing like open wounds without end. Now after Ashla knows how long he managed to pick himself off the floor and move on again. This time however he had the Ghost crew and he had his friends to be there for him. 

          One of them were currently planet side that needed an apology.

          He picked up the light and move swiftly out of the large entrance area of the mine. Tomorrow he would fill it with explosives and blow it to hell. With a last look of disdain he turned away and walked all the way up the hill. There he found Agent Kallus laying down on the ground unconscious before the ramp. He was spread out on his back, with only his black briefs on. The bite marks on his left thigh, right calf and left shoulder were inflamed red. The rain continued to rush over his pale body leaving red streams in its wake.

          Zeb had a mild heart attack. He went racing for the figure on the ground, various scenarios playing in his head. There was another tomb, when Kallus woke his eyes would be possessed bright green, someone had jumped him and left him to rot in the rain. Worst of them all he was gone and Zeb would never get the chance to apologize.

          Landing on his knees he shook the cold shoulder of the man before him and Kallus’s eyes slowly opened. He graced Zeb with a sloppy smirk.

         “Hello!” Kallus greeted, his pupils were blown wide.

         “What the fuck Kal? Are you high?” Zeb exploded, relief eclipsed by sheer confusion. He had left Kallus alone for nearly three hours. How long had the agent been lying out in the rain?

         Kallus chuckled as Zeb swung him up. He was freezing to touch. “It’s just a little ibuprofen.”

         Zeb’s ears swung forward. Ibuprofen did not have this much of a kick. “Let me see the package you took it from.”

         Zeb carried the agent to his room, made sure to secure the ramp least they deal with dead visitors, and went to investigate. He found the med kit and the ibuprofen, only someone had tampered with the packaging and the pills inside were severe sedatives. There was only one THING in the entire galaxy that would get a lark out of this.

 _Chopper you son of a bitch._ Zeb silently cursed. No wonder Kallus was tripping balls and stripping off his clothes. Gashing his teeth together in frustration Zeb took a calming breath. He was not in the mood to deal with this. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and mope for the next century. As usual he never got what he wanted.

         Swinging back into his room Kallus was immensely interested in the gel packs before him, squishing them between his hands and laughing. Running his hand down his face the purple Lasat yanked them unkindly from the human’s hands and ripped open antiseptic packages.

         “You need to stay still while I clean your wounds.” Zeb commanded gently.

          Kallus sighed, his head lolling back. “Fine.”

          Zeb braced himself and applied the first swab to his calf. Kallus jerked away shouting incoherently in pain trying to make a break for the door. Zeb jumped him and held him down.

          “It hurts!” Kallus thrashed to free himself. Zeb locked an arm around his chest holding his arms pinned to his sides before leaning his full weight over the human to keep him still. Luckily the golden man was not in possession of a clear mind. He was a nightmare in close courters combat. 

          “I know but if we don’t clean it, it will really hurt later.” Zeb explained patiently.

          Kallus sagged under him. “I don’t understand why you’re bothering to help me.”

          Zeb was having a hard time with that one as well. “Because I’m a nice guy.”

           He quickly but thoroughly washed out the bite marks while Kallus was still willing to cooperate.

           “I’m a bad man.” Kallus admitted turning his head to the side blinking back sudden tears. Zeb wanted to bash his head against a cement block. A panicked, furious, sarcastic Kallus he could stand but a weepy mess only tugged at his heart strings.

           “IF anyone is going to be a mess tonight it should be me! I lost Lasan, I lost the royal palace and the royal family! If anyone should be crying, it should be me. Now pull yourself together.” Zeb demanded. Karabast the agent was making this five times shittier then it needed to be.

           “I don’t mean to make this all about me when it should be all about you. All I want is for you to be happy again.” Kallus murmured dashing away the tears with the back of his hand. Ashla provide guidance to a very worn out Lasat.

            “Yeah well people can live without being happy all the bloody time.” Zeb tossed out smacking the cool medi gel pads up against the wounds. Kallus sighed as the soothing coldness hit the inflamed flesh. “There all done.”

            “My leg hurts.” Kallus replied as they got up off the floor. He wasn’t rubbing his injured right calf, it was the leg he broke all those months ago.

            “Did you break it again?” Zeb asked concerned. He hadn’t tackled the man that hard or at least he hoped he hadn’t. Karabast he had seen Kallus get force pushed into a wall and walk it off surely he didn’t re-break a leg.

            “No, I over use it and it aches. I have a heating pad at home. Do you have one here?” Kallus asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

            “Kal, what kind of ship carries a heating pad?” Zeb asked tersely. He could see where this was going.

            “A well prepared and stocked one.” Kallus replied looking cast fallen. “There’s no heating pad is there?”

            If Kallus was in his right mind he probably wouldn’t even mention it. But no, Chop had to mess around with the ibuprofen and now Zeb was fucked.

            “No there isn’t,” Zeb confirmed with a frown. “But my body temperature runs hotter than yours. I’ll put my hand on your thigh and heat it up.”

            _FUCK YOU ASHLA._ The Lasat secretly raged.

            “Really?” Kallus asked hoping back on the bed and patting the space next to him with a wide grin. Zeb envied his happiness. Resigned to hate his existence at this moment, the Lasat took a seat, moved Kallus to face the door away from him and hesitantly put his hand against the cool skin of the agent’s thigh. The moan that followed wasn’t one of pain and his ears slapped backwards to block it out.

            “Thank you Garazeb.” Kallus breathed as heat continued to seep into the agent’s cool thigh. Kallus reached down and moved it upwards to another spot. Zeb was not horny in the least after today but a part of him was starting to enjoy this much to his embarrassment.

            “Yeah well, don’t mention it.” Zeb commented. “Actually really don’t mention it, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

            Kallus chuckled, warm and open. “There you go again making me laugh.”

            “It’s reactive.” Zeb couldn’t help the slight smirk before his face fell. He used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. “About what I said, I’m sorry it was wrong.”

            Kallus went rim rod straight. “But you weren’t, they are dead because of me. I wouldn’t blame you one bit if you spaced me on the way home.”

            Zeb shook his head. “Hey now, I wouldn’t do that.”

            “Or you could walk me to the mine and toss me in.” Kallus offered in a steady voice. The purple man stilled getting concerned where this was going. “If you don’t want to toss me, I would fall in. It would be easy.”

            This was going to a very dark place. Staring at Kallus’s relaxed shoulders and back Zeb was getting more uncomfortable. “Ok, enough of that.”

            “Or you could do it right here and right now.” Kallus offered in that horrible monotone voice as he swept Zeb’s hand off his thigh and put his fingers against his slender neck. “I wouldn’t blame you and I wouldn’t fight you. I just want you to be happy.”

            Zeb scrambled backwards on the bed utterly repulsed. “KARABAST! I don’t want to kill you Kal!”

            When Kallus turned around to look at him he was so bloody calm it chilled the Lasat through and through.

            “Why not? It’s what I deserve.” The agent intoned gently. As if he was asking for a cup of coffee and not strangulation.

            Ok, Zeb was officially freaked out. _He’s not in his right mind, it’s just the drugs._ He reasoned staring at those dead gold eyes. Karabast he had no idea how dark Kallus had gotten in his absence. As much as the fall of Lasan had effected Zeb, it effected Kallus as much now that he knew the truth of his actions. So much in fact he was perfectly ok with dying by a friend’s hand. Zeb’s mind raced trying to find a way to bring Kallus out of the horrible, empty, void he was sitting in.

            “You want me to be happy?” Zeb asked keeping the tremble out of his voice and himself calm.

            “Of course.” Kallus replied smiling. It was bright and sunny, totally creepy given the circumstances of their unfortunate conversation.

            “Tell me that joke about the Wookie and the Ewok.” Zeb asked. Kallus moved, surprising him as he pulled the Lasat into a spoon and grabbed the blankets of his bed to wrap them up. He then told the joke, holding Zeb from behind around the waist and even though it was universally unfunny the Lasat laughed anyway.

            “It’s not that funny.” Kallus protested with a yawn.

            “See, if you die, who will tell me awful jokes?” Zeb moved around and pulled Kallus closer to his chest. He really needed to hold the man after all those terrible suggestions and the death toll sitting inside the mine. The agent went willingly.

            “Someone who deserves too.” Kallus responded snuggling closer.

            “I think you do.” Zeb commented drifting asleep.

            “That’s sweet. I’ll tell you an awful joke whenever you like for however long you like. As I’ve said I want you to be happy.” Kallus insisted gently.

            “I want you to be happy too you know.” Zeb replied but only snores answered him. Content that no one else was going to die tonight the Lasat held the human closer and despite the wrecked tomb at the bottom of the mine, he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of spring is next and then on to summer. You know what they say about summer romances ;)


	4. Spring II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus is a hot mess. 
> 
> And this is the end of Spring.

            Kallus woke the next day as if a transport shuttle had run him down. Groggily he lifted his head and winced at the headache. He remembered getting to the shuttle but the rest slowly came back as the fog inside his mind cleared. He went red with embarrassment. Oh all the things that could have happened last night, Kallus went straight to a death sentence. He had been calm, reasonable, and assured when he placed those thick fingers against his neck that Zeb would make it quick. He didn’t know what scared him more, the fact he had put it out there in the first place or the fact he might have offered it to someone else who would have taken him up on it. This is why he stopped hard drinking and refused heavy sedatives.

            “Sleep well?” Zeb asked.

            That was the moment he realized he was in his underwear, again, in bed with Zeb. Again. The Lasat lounged on the one pillow in the bed and Kallus had draped himself across that massive muscled thing Zeb had the audacity to call a chest. 

            “Contrary to last night I had a marvelous sleep. I’m so sorry Garazeb, I don’t know what I was thinking. What kind of anti-inflammatory drugs do you have?” Kallus asked trying to remain dignified in the face of an impossible situation. He should move off the furry chest, but the chest was warm and there was only one pillow so he laid back down stifling a groan of shame. 

            “Good to see you remember. Chopper messed with the packages as part of a prank. That was not ibuprofen.” Zeb confirmed what Kallus suspected.

            “Well…fuck him.” Kallus sniffed with disdain.

            Zeb chuckled before lifting Kallus’s chin by his knuckle. “Not something you’d enjoy.” Then his smile dropped and the agent could see what he was going to ask. “Kal, why did you do it?”

            The ‘it’ in question was certainly his horrid offer. Kallus wanted to brush it off, to hide but there was nowhere to hide. Nowhere to go. He was stuck and he might as well owe up to it.

            “I-you see- there’s been…I have no explanation.” The golden man responded laying his head down on Zeb’s chest to listen to the heart beat. It was better than looking straight into his eyes. Kallus couldn’t bear the disappointment there. “I have no idea what I was thinking. I don’t even know where that came from. Thank you, for not going through with it.”

            “Oh for fucks sake.” Zeb shifted wrapping his arms around his back and held tight. Good Gods it had been a long time since anyone had done this. Without agenda or seduction mixed into the gesture. Zeb wanted nothing from him, nor did he need anything.

            “I’m a little bit of a hot mess.” Kallus whispered, choking up a little.

            “Karabast, no kidding. Just promise me two things.” Zeb demanded sternly.

            “Ok, shoot.” Kallus looked back up at him.

            “DON’T ever offer me that again.” The Lasat warned, there was a glint of anger to those green eyes that Kallus did not want to cross.

            “Agreed.” The agent nodded his head. He would never forget the panicked and outright repulsed look he had received.

            “And two, DON’T ever offer it to someone else.” Zeb finished. Kallus nodded his head. Apparently he wasn’t the only one concerned about his mental stability.

            “Anything else?” Kallus asked.

            “Yeah, I’m not a toy bear, get off me.” Zeb huffed but he didn’t sound annoyed.

            Kallus shot him a shit eating grin. “But you’re so cuddly.”

            “OFF!”

            “Oh come now, you’re just being _unreasonable_.”       

 

           “We, uh, need Kallus to open a com channel and contact the empire. They have been sending out hails for negotiations from a ship called the _Strider_. They left their com channel information.” Kanan shrugged uncomfortably. Zeb and Kallus had just disembarked from the Phantom II and the Jedi was waiting for them.

           Of course the moment they reach the temp base they couldn’t take a moment to breath. Kallus was still a prisoner in the eyes of the empire. However Zeb would have appreciated a moment to sit the golden man down and maybe address a few issues of his own. Such as why they weren’t together and just what did Kallus feel for the Lasat. Hot and cold didn’t begin to describe their bizarre relationship. This wasn’t a typical friendship and it wasn’t sex. Frankly Zeb was downright confused. He turned to watch Kallus take the news

           At Kanan’s announcement Zeb saw a change come over the golden man. He stood straighter, he lost that openness that the Lasat enjoyed, his eyes took on a hard look and he produced a set of cuffs to secure his wrists. Where the hell he had been hiding them on his person Zeb couldn’t guess.

          When they entered the command center a communications officer nodded his head and Kallus cleared his throat before opening a channel. “This is ISB-021, calling the _Strider_ , come in _Strider_.”

          “This is the _Strider_ , good to hear you’re still alive ISB-021. Rebels activate your hologram so that we can confirm the status of your prisoner.” A level, male, voice asked politely.

          “Your status?” Ezra cocked an eyebrow.

          “Confirmation of my health.” Kallus responded before clicking on the hologram. Before him was a standard Stormtrooper.

          “Have you been treated well sir?” The Stormtrooper asked. Launching into a serious of bland, by the numbers questions to determine how well their prisoner was doing.

          “Are you under duress sir?”

           “No.”

          “Are you being kept in good health?”

          “Yes.”

          Kallus did not elaborate or give away any more details then was necessary. The whole thing was so detached. If it had been one of the Ghost crew Zeb would have been spitting nails.

          “Have the rebels-” The Stormtrooper was violently shoved aside with a surprised yelp as another, smaller man took his place.

          “Fuck off Dipper! Kallus are you ok?” The new one asked urgency in his voice. Kallus actually softened and a small smile came to his lips. Zeb didn’t know what to make of it, but he did not like the friendly gleam in the agent’s eye.

         “Clemens, good to see your face again.” Kallus teased gently for the trooper was still wearing his helmet.

         “What the hell happened to your neck? Are those bite marks?” Clemens exploded. Kallus slapped a hand to the side of his neck where the tip of his jacket was open, showing a hint of teeth mark where the possessed miner had bitten his shoulder.

         “No, it’s not,” Kallus visibly struggled to maintain his composure. Clearly stopping himself from revealing the truth of his injuries.

         “They’re letting the beast bite you! And you look exhausted! It’s torture, their fucking torturing you!” Clemens raged pacing back and forth.

         “No! It’s all a misunderstanding.” Kallus assured the little seething hologram.

         “Oh it is on! You hear me fucking beasty! I’m going on a hunt for your purple ass!” Clemens cocked his shotgun before taking a deep breath. “Don’t worry sir! I’ll find you and bring you home! Hold on just a little longer.”

         “No Clemens you don’t-” Kallus cut himself off as Clemens was tackled by Dipper into the floor. A small platoon of Stormtroopers filed into the room and bodily dragged him out as the hologram went dead.

         Kallus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Zeb’s eyebrows were shot to his hair line. The little Stormtrooper couldn’t possibly think the Lasat would randomly bite people. That was such a racist thing to say. He was horribly insulted.

         “Well…that is a very short, angry, Stormtrooper.” Kanan broke the silence.

         “He didn’t mean it.” Kallus turned to Zeb and laid a hand on his forearm. The Lasat yanked it away from him. He didn’t like this side of Kallus. Fraternizing with the enemy, clearly they had a solid relationship. Unlike his own with the golden man. 

         “He meant it. For someone who isn’t your boy he sure acts possessive of you.” Zeb pointed out, ears slapped backwards. He was starting to suspect Clemens was holding a torch for the agent. He was also starting to suspect that maybe they slept together or were sleeping together. Zeb had one night with Kallus and he had done everything in power to keep the agent happy. _Well look at you_ , his inner voice sneered, _just another cuckold_.

          Kallus slouched and folded his arms across his chest. “I told you he’s just a friend.”

          “I don’t care.” Zeb snarled, his pride had been wounded. His lack of sleep was messing with his perception and he was viewing his friendship with the agent in a new light. Kallus had, somehow, wrapped him around his little finger. The smile he sent Clemens was no different from the one he graced the Lasat with. Zeb was foolish and blind to think there were was anything more going on between them.

          An unpleasant thought started to churn inside his mind. How many other men had fallen under Kallus’s charm and just what had they given for the pleasure of his company? Zeb freely gave the agent his freedom, care and consideration. If the agent pushed for more he’d even give him sex as well. What did he really get out it? A warped friendship where Kallus turned hot and cold within seconds. Where the agent gained the most. Zeb would like to think he knew Kallus but in reality he didn’t know a thing about him. He realized in a moment of shame, he didn’t even know his real name.

         “Hera can you take over guard duty? I just need a moment.” Zeb asked. He really needed to get his thoughts together. This wasn’t like him. However the nagging doubts were starting to plague his mind. If he didn’t escape Kallus’s company he might say something he would regret later.

         Kallus’s face didn’t drop. He was calm and collected as Hera put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away. He didn’t even bother to break out of the steel cuffs.

         “Ezra, why don’t you find Chopper. I have some suggestions for upgrading the Ghost.” Kanan said calmly.

         “But-” the young man started to protest.

         “Now please.” Kanan firmly stated. The teen huffed and walked off. “So, are you going to tell me just what the hell happened on Zorg or not?”

          Zeb stormed off. “Definitely not.”

          He heard Kanan’s heavy sigh before the Jedi started following him.

 

         Kallus sat beside a window to the frozen outside world, feeling more than a little lost. Zeb’s reaction to Clemens was completely out of context. Then the Lasat dropped him like a sack of potatoes on Hera. Kallus was too exhausted to care about proving his innocence. He told Zeb that Clemens was a friend. That should have been the end of it. _You’re also ISB, what would you think._ His conscious whispered. ISB were trained to find any weakness and exploit it. Kallus was aware of Zeb’s more than friendly feelings as much as he tried to avoid them. From the outside his little chat with Clemens could look romantic in nature.

 _If the stupid, purple, idiot had bothered to ask me I would have told him Clemens is straight and happily having sex with a woman on Lothal. SO THERE_. Kallus shot back. Suddenly he realized he was fighting with himself and losing. He put his head in his hands. He could explain it all, assure Zeb that he-

        -that he more than returned his feelings. That he might, just might be in love with him.

 _Oh you fool_. Kallus closed his eyes. _No, no, no, NO!_

         He never should have slept with him, he never should have let it go any further than a friendly drink. Fuck, he never should have gotten the drink. _Zeb has no idea, surely he couldn’t tell-could he?_

         “Are you ok?” Hera asked as the door opened. She carried a small, metal dish of food.

         “Fine.” Kallus returned with a slight smile. He was completely NOT fine. Being in love with someone who gained literally nothing but shit from said love, was as far from fine as he could get.  

         “We found another Dathomir tomb. We’re leaving in the morning.” Hera said leaving as little details out as she could. Kallus didn’t even bothering asking more about the mission. “Do you have any questions?”

         “No.” Kallus replied and took the tray with quiet thanks. The good news was, at least he wouldn’t wake up tangled up with Zeb. The bad news was he wasn’t waking up beside Zeb.

         Once it was all over and Kallus was back in the empire surely he would fall out of love with Zeb. Surely he could find someone else, someone whose life he doesn’t mind ruining. This was a sound idea. A good idea.

          An idea that turned the food in his mouth to ash.

 

         “Alright, the empire is going for broke with this one.” Kanan announced. “They are sending it to the space port above Alderaan.”

          Zeb’s ear swung forward. “That’s evil, even by their standards.”

         “Which is why two teams will be heading to Alderaan. One for the spaceport and one for the planet. I’m not taking any chances with this. We failed to find our tomb on the last mission and Gods only know where it is.” Hera said crossing her arms over her chest. People nodded. “First team on the space port is me, Chop, Sabine and Kanan.”

         That left all of Zeb’s favorite people going planet side. _Fucking whoo hoo_. Zeb inwardly cringed. After a good long talk with Kanan he didn’t feel any better about his messed up and strange friendship with Kallus. If anything the Jedi had flat out told him to get over his jealousy. There was no sympathetic shoulder to cry on or any understanding in regards to Kallus’s skills at manipulation. Zeb was also not jealous. Not of a short, angry, Stormtrooper with a chip on his shoulder. He was cautious, that’s all it was.

          So cautious that he missed out on sleepy Kallus. On octopus Kallus who was all arms and legs sprawled everywhere. On that smile in the morning. His caution may have kept him safe but it did not keep him warm. It also made him irritated that the golden agent had shown up in the morning looking refreshed and ready to tackle the mission at hand. Zeb was the only one who slept badly and it only furthered his paranoia that Kallus was using him for unknown reasons. The agent had smiled and greeted him with a cup of caf, ready to put their little tiff behind them. Zeb wasn’t ready for that, he thanked Kallus for the cup but did not engage him beyond that.

          Now he was sitting in a transport shuttle to Alderaan wondering where his life went wrong. To keep himself somewhat sane he worked on his bo-rifle and when that failed he admitted defeat and headed to the cockpit. That’s when he overheard the strangest of conversations.

         “So what made you turn to the good side?” Ezra asked, sarcasm laced in his words.

         “You had the better dental plan.” Kallus shrugged nonchalant.

         Zeb despite himself chuckled silently.

         “Seriously, what was it?” Ezra dropped his sarcasm for sincerity.

         “It an accumulation of things really.” Kallus replied as they dropped from hyperspace.

         “It was Zeb wasn’t it?” Ezra inquired.

          Zeb stilled, wondering what Kallus would do. He wanted to believe in the man but Kallus’s training threw everything into question. He would have never thought to think ill of the golden, handsome, man if the agent hadn’t interacted with Clemens the way he did. And he was firmly still not jealous.

          “It was. He put up compelling arguments.” Kallus replied smoothly.

          “So, you banging him?” Ezra asked bluntly.

 _WHAT!_ Zeb’s ears swung forward in outrage.

          “WHAT?” Kallus echoed Zeb’s inmost thoughts.

           “Oh come on! I heard Hera and Kanan talking about it last night. You two must be banging or you will be once Zeb gets over being jealous of the short Stormtrooper.” Ezra explained. His view point was that of a fifteen year old. Zeb ran a hand down his face. He could not be that obvious if fucking Ezra Bridger could see right through him.

            AND he is not jealous! Cautious. He was cautious!

           “I-that’s insane. We’re not-I mean once- none of your business.” Kallus stammered. Zeb could see his back but he could bet the human’s face was beet red. It would be a cute view if the stakes weren’t so high.

           “If you’re using him I will Force push you off a cliff.” Ezra warned, eyes narrowed. Zeb felt himself grow a little warmer to the teenage terror.

           “Well then I have nothing to worry about because I’m NOT using him. I have no intention of using him. We’re here to do a job, not ‘bang’ as you so eloquently put and besides once I’m done here I’m going back to the empire. End of story!” Kallus finished as he gritted his teeth. “Although I do have ten credits riding on you and Sabine being cutesy boyfriend and girlfriend.”

           “You’ll lose ten credits then.” Ezra bit out bitterly.

            Kallus turned his head and grinned evilly before starting to sing. “Ezra and Sabine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-”

           “SHUT UP you old loser!” Ezra shouted and slapped Kallus on the arm, who only started laughing at the assault.

           Zeb felt comfortable enough to walk into the cockpit.

           “We’re getting ready to depart. Sabine hasn’t radioed it in yet?” Zeb asked. He was the commander on this mission.

           “Nope, so if I were an old, rotting, tomb full of dark magic where would I go?” Ezra commented. Silence was his answer.

           “Son of a bitch.” Kallus hissed making both of the Ghost crew jump. “I know exactly where a possessed piece of evil Nightsister shit is heading. Antiquities. There’s a high profile dealer here who has the best collection of pre-imperial ancient items. Hold on!”

            Kallus swung the Phantom II towards a major city. Zeb kept his eyes out for movement. Both times he had come across the tomb it was too late. From his view point in the shuttle he could see citizens go about their daily life, no one was screaming and no one was bleeding. This was a good sign.

           “Specter 4 come in, this is Specter 5, confirmation of target acquired.” Sabine confirmed.

           “Ok lucky break.” Ezra said with a shrug as they swung down onto the landing pad.

           “Specter 5 confirm kill.” Zeb demanded as Kallus tossed him his weapon.

           There was radio silence.

           “That can’t be good.” Kallus muttered darkly.

           “Specter 5 come in?” Ezra radioed while they exited the transport. Two heavily armed droids approached them.

           “This is a restricted area.” One said in a monotone voice.

           “Mater LeVeaux, I have clearance and I’m here to shop.” Kallus held up his hand. They scanned it and bowed politely.

           “Access acquired. Thank you Master LeVeaux, may your shopping experience be pleasant.” The guards retreated into standby mode.

           “LeVeaux?” Zeb asked. This again highlighted everything he didn’t know about Agent Kallus and that left him feeling foul.

           “I’ll explain later.” Kallus winced as the oval doors parted to paradise. That is only how Zeb could describe what he was looking at. Fresh water fell behind glass walls to pool and run down the sides of a very expensive, gold platted tiles leading to another silver oval door. Their whole group was going to leave foot prints everywhere.  

            Ezra let out a whistle. “Swanky Master LeVeaux.”

           “Shut it. You know my name.” Kallus shot back.

           “Yeah but I’m starting to think I don’t know you as much as I thought I did.” Zeb graced Kallus with an unfriendly look. The agent sighed heavily.

           “You know what’s important. And if you had bothered to ask maybe I would have explained myself.” Kallus defended himself. Zeb had the inclination to think they weren’t discussing his name anymore. Kallus turned away from Zeb and marched up to the door.

           “Master LeVeaux to see Ink please.” Kallus said to a droid.

           “I’m sorry Master LeVeaux but Mistress Ink is dealing with a very volatile situation at the moment-” the silver droid protested.

           “She’s about to get another volatile situation if she doesn’t get down here right now! I will pull my accounts and look elsewhere.” Kallus threatened, stiff upper crust all the way.

           “One moment sir.” The droid conceded.

           “Specter 5 come in.” Ezra tried again and only shook his head when the comms remained silent.

           “The empire is jamming communications.” Kallus pointed out. “If you unleash a devastating weapon you don’t want the wrong people getting hails out for help. We’re on our own.”

           “Hopefully our friends are having better luck then we are.” Ezra muttered.

            The door opened and a white Kaminoan stepped out, gold beaded head dress swinging as she gilded across the floor. “Master LeVeaux, we are most humbled by your patronage.”

            Kallus had his bo-rifle out and pointed at the slender neck in seconds. “Save it Ink. I know the Dathomir tomb is here. You can let me deal with this or you can stand in my way and THEN I’ll deal with it.”

           Ink blinked her ebony eyes and stood aside. “I would never presume to stand in your way young master but do be careful with the other artifacts, they are priceless.”

           “Whatever, come on.” Kallus sneered as they three of them entered the silver doorway and Ezra came to a full stop. Bloodied, fresh, handprints were everywhere.

           “What the f-”

           “Don’t think about it.” Zeb commanded putting a hand on the young ones shoulder and pushing him forward.

           “I managed to get my droids to put the infected visitors down in the viewing room. You’ll find the tomb there.” Ink said over the shot wave commination’s channel. Zeb stood before the door, the red carpet was stained, and the beige wallpaper embossed with gold trees was ripped in places from the infected being dragged bodily from the room. Outpost 2241 was a walk in the park compared to what was happening here.

           “So what’s the plan?” Ezra asked taking out his lightsaber.

           “Get to the tomb and destroy it.” Zeb replied as he extended his bo-rifle.

           “Simple enough,” Ezra joked. His voice was strained with worry.

            “Not so simple. No matter what you see, or hear, get to the tomb. It will all be over when we destroy it. Make sure to injure your targets. Killing them releases the ghosts.” Kallus instructed.

            “I’ve done this before.” Ezra argued.

            “Not like this kiddo.”  Zeb took a deep breath and punched the open button, the doors swung apart to reveal a nightmare in the making.

           The room its self was all glass ceiling, fountains, marble flooring, and pieces of the Old Republic art littered the podiums surrounding the back walls. It was a stark contrast to the chaos erupting inside. People were at each other’s throats. A woman was digging her teeth into the arm of a man while another was ripping his ear off in a splash of blood. Two men were literally ripping each other apart. A pair of woman were trying to drown each other in the first fountain. The speaker box in the side of the room was broken and the music that would have been cheery was warped. Ezra gaped before Zeb pointed into the far side of the room.   

           “There! Get it!” Zeb shouted jumping into the riot. A face swung his way and he swung his bo-rifle against it before shooting out the man’s legs. More people whirled his way and several jerked to a halt when Kallus opened fire.

            “There’s too many we’ll never make it!” The agent warned fighting off a surge of finely dressed men trying to take him down.

            “Ezra can you get to it if we hold them off?” Zeb asked dancing backwards as two men went for his throat.

            “Yeah!” The teen confirmed, lightsaber flashing as he burnt off arms and legs. Sending his opponents to the ground. The thing that made Zeb’s fur stand on end was the lack of screams. If someone had chopped off his arm he would be howling. But the injured only struggled to get back on their feet, not comprehending why they couldn’t attack.  

            “Then do it, come on!” Kallus shouted before the two formed up and started moving forwards, clearing a path for the Jedi teen. Ezra jumped up on a raised platform before leaping over the crowd of possessed people and landing by the tomb.

            This left Kallus and Zeb alone to defend themselves against the snarling wave of people.

            “Ok I admit it.” Zeb ground out as his bo-rifle was yanked out of his fingers by a man missing an eye. He punched the nearest face he could hit. If he was going down, he was going down swinging. “I was jealous.”

            Kallus swung around and electrocuted his opponent before swinging back into his fight. “He’s ‘banging’ a girl on Lothal! He’s just a friend-that’s it. And for your information I’m a little hung up on you to notice him if he was available!”

            The Lasat was about to answer but two hands were around his throat and he let out a choked sound. Kallus barreled into the man tightly gripping Zeb and with only his strength managed to pry Zeb loose. At great personal cost. Kallus was swarmed and the horde fell down on him. Zeb ripped them off and tossed them behind him as he desperately tried to keep the agent breathing. A heavy weight shoved him off his feet and down on the ground next to Kallus.

           “I’m sorry.” Zeb gritted out as someone bit his arm making him snarl in pain. A man snarled and withdrew a knife.

           “I know.” Kallus shot him a warm look as a woman leaded down and opened her mouth on his jugular. The agents out stretched hand gripped Zeb’s as a knife pinched the skin of the Lasat’s throat.

            The loud boom filled the air and the people around them went flying backwards as the bomb exploded. Zeb skidded a good ten feet before wobbly getting to his hands and knees. The tomb was destroyed, the wave of insane attackers were dead. Truly dead this time. He watched in silent gratitude as Kallus scrambled over to his side and wrapped around him. The Lasat held tight.

           “Ahem!” The two of them swung their heads to see Ezra get to his feet groaning. “Seriously Kallus never use to the term ‘banging’. It’s just embarrassing for your age.”

            Kallus let out a shaky laugh before wincing. Zeb pulled back to see the agent favoring his left side. “Broken ribs?”

          “Seriously bruised if not broken.” Kallus flinched again. “At least I wasn’t bitten this time.”

          Zeb held up his bleeding arm. “I was.”

          Kallus leaned in with a smirk. “Shall I kiss it better?”

          Zeb was about to invite him to kiss something else when Ezra groaned loudly.

          “You two are in competition with Hera and Kanan on how utterly disgusting you can be. Is no one going to mention how I saved the day?” Ezra cut in.

          “You got the job done. Any longer and we wouldn’t be here to celebrate.” Zeb pointed out getting to his feet slowly. He was banged up but he could still move. He helped Kallus to his feet and kept an arm around him. No longer conflicted or jealous. If the agent was using him why grasp his hand in the moment of death? Why bother defending himself at all? If this was going to work Zeb would have to take things at face value.

           His new found ease was also helped by Kallus being ‘hung up’ on him. This cleared up any confusion as to where his affection lay. It also helped Zeb feel easier about this relationship. There was no mistake, this was a relationship and although Kallus was a hot mess, he was Zeb’s hot mess.

           “Bitch, bitch, bitch. I was awesome today. I had to fight eight of them off to blow up the tomb.” Ezra repeated as the three of them started hobbling towards the door. Kallus leaned heavily on Zeb as they walked.

          “I do agree you succeeded. But next time hurry it up.” Kallus remarked drily and Zeb rewarded him with a smile.

           The doors parted and they made it back to the gold plated hallway. Ink was nowhere to be seen. The silver droid was pacing back and forth distressed.

          “Hey shiny, where’s Ink?” Zeb barked.

          “Mistress Ink is checking on the second outbreak.” The silver droid replied. “Oh I do worry about her. This is most unlike anything we have-”

         “Second outbreak?” Kallus demanded. 

         “Why of course. Once the first tomb infected our visitors, Mistress Ink made sure to take precautions with the second Dathomir artifact. However, it was for naught.” The silver droid informed them.

         “It’s not on the space station.” Ezra seethed.

         “It’s here.” Kallus confirmed. “We have to get to it.”

 

         Kallus was aching to hell and back. He was sure his ribs were bruised but they were not broken. If they were they wouldn’t cause this much pain. The blast that had blown the tomb apart had sent him skidding across the hard marble surface of the floor. Then a chunk of something hit him in the left side of his chest.

         Once he managed to catch his breath he had lifted his head and saw Zeb sprawled across the ground. All the grand plans to be a good person and do the right thing flew out of his head. All he wanted was Zeb’s love. It would cost the Lasat much but Kallus was now in the mood to be greedy. When the large purple man got to his hands and knees the golden agent had wrapped his arms around him vowing not to let go.

         Now he would have too. “There’s three places Ink could have hidden it.”

         “Easy enough, just look for the possessed people and a lot of blood.” Zeb commented. It wasn’t a joke because it was true.

         “We’ll have to split up.” Kallus warned.

         Zeb gritted his teeth. “Radio for backup, short range comms still work.”

         All three nodded their heads and split up moving fast towards the loading dock. Ink’s personal collection came in on three ships, three separate loading docks for safety. This also made it impossible to know where the tomb ended up and how bad their chances looked if it infected the dock workers. If one person managed to leave the area, the whole of Alderaan would go down.

         Cheery thoughts aside, Kallus hobbled along trying not to breathe too heavily or move too much. He came to the docks and found a med kit. Ripping open the metal container he found real ibuprofen, an ice pack which he strapped to his injured side with large roll of bandage. It wasn’t going to be pleasant but he could deal.  

         He almost missed the drop of blood next to his foot. One drop lead to another, to a full patch, to a hundred hand prints until he was staring at what was the winning door. Groaning inside he was about to radio for help when he heard.

        “This is Commander Clemens! My unit is pinned down on docking bay 6! There’s some sort of viral threat ripping through Ink’s Antiquities! Can anyone hear me?” Clemens shouted over the short wave radio.

 _What the fuck!_ Kallus gave a start. What the hell was Clemens even _doing_ on Alderaan? There was no way, no way on the Gods green earth that the trooper was stationed here by accident. Little pieces of information were nagging at him. Hera’s team had not successfully retrieved their tomb, and now Clemens was planet side dealing with something immensely powerful. Something that would kill him.

         He was Kallus’s friend. His best friend.

         “Kallus what is he doing here? Pull out, we’ll deal with this mess.” Zeb demanded. A part of the agent wanted to desperately follow his command. How the hell could he explain it? His sudden appearance when he was supposed to be captured. The wheels in his head turned. Unless, he used his family name. Made it look like he offered to pay his own ransom.

         One thing was clear if Kallus walked through those doors, he wouldn’t see Zeb ever again. The temp base was being cleared this very moment and only Hera knew the coordinates of their real base. Lothal was deep in empire territory and travel restrictions were becoming impossible.

         “Someone! Anyone! Help us!” Clemens shouted.

          Kallus could not in good conscious leave his best friend to die. “He’s my friend. Forgive me Zeb.”

         “Kal wait!-”

          The agent let out an agonized breath as he cut the comm channel off and pushed the open button on the silver door. The dock workers were crawling up a line of wooden, cargo, crates. At the top was the rest of Commander Clemens unit, they were a crack shot and the moment a green ghost was released it headed straight for new body. They were fighting a war against the horde and their own turned traitor.

         “Don’t shoot them in the head! Go for legs! For arms! Form up!” Kallus shouted hitting a few arms and legs to help their chances.

         “Kallus! What are you doing here?” Clemens shouted tossing out a grenade, the horde was blasted backwards creating a small opportunity to get at the glowing Dathomir tomb. Although every breath was agony Kallus raced for the tomb. He’d break it with his bo-rifle alone if that’s what it took. Kicking a snarling face out of his way he ducked a shot to his head, hissing in pain.

         “Don’t be a glory hog Clemens, provide me with cover fire and I can end this.” Kallus tossed Clemens a reassuring smile laced with suffering before turning his attention to the tomb.

         “You heard the man! Leg and arm shots only! I’ve got you sir!” Clemens shouted opening fire and taking down the wave of people gunning for the agent. Kallus neared the tomb and compacted his bo-rifle for a series of shots that would end this madness. Only to have the ghostly vision of Zeb rise up out of the tomb and hover in front of him making him stumble to stop.

          “Don’t do this love.” The Lasat whispered walking forward, arms open.

           Gods Kallus wanted this. He wanted it with every fiber of his being. So much so he forgot he was standing between life and death. To his credit the magic was intense when the tomb was defending its self. To the agent this was the living, breathing, love of his life.  

          “Don’t you love me? Don’t you want me to be happy?” Zeb whispered into his ear, arms reaching to enfold him.

           Something inside Kallus alerted him to the utter messed up situation he was in. Suddenly he realized he wasn’t with Zeb.

 _I want you to be happy too you know_.  

          Those words were sacred and the tomb was pissing all over them.

           Kallus turned and glared at the image. “FUCK YOU.”

           He pulled the trigger and he kept pulling it until he ran out of ammo. A blast of green magic alerted him to breaking of the tomb. When he ran out of ammo he extended his weapon and started beating the stone. Without the Nightsisters magic keeping the stone intact it crumbled under his assault. Breaking apart at the seams. No matter how much it hurt to breathe or raise his arms Kallus fought through the pain, and kept hitting until Clemens yanked the bo-rifle out of his hands.

          “It’s over sir, its ok. Everything’s going to be ok. Reinforcements are on their way.” Clemens soothed keeping a tight grip on his shoulder. Kallus took a shuddering, painful, breath. It would never be ok. He loved Garazeb and he lost him. With empire reinforcements on their way the rebels would flee to parts unknown. Far away from empire controlled space. Far from Kallus.

          “Gods sir, just look at what they did to you.” Clemens fussed leading him to sit numbly on a blood soaked crate. Dead, mutilated, bodies littered Ink’s docking port as more troopers poured into the space with scientists not far behind them.

         “I’m all right.” Kallus assured the short man.

         “I don’t know how you got here or what you’re even doing here but I’m so glad to see you.” Clemens commented as he checked the warm ice pack against Kallus’s injured left side.

         Kallus faked a smile. He was truly grateful to see Clemens through the worst of the attack but his heart ached to go back to Zeb. To go back home.

 

         In the days that followed the attack, it was all swept under the rug. There were no more tombs to deploy to parts unknown. There were no more artifacts taken from Dathomir. In fact the planet was put under quarantine and ships rerouted to safer ports. Ink charged Kallus’s family for the damage he caused to her shop but they could well afford it. They were all too happy to pay.

        Kallus was the hero of hour, so proud he made his imperial parents. Not only escaping rebel custody but joining the battle even though he had been injured during interrogation by said rebels. He was the poster boy of the perfect imperial and he fucking loathed every minute. Every recruitment flyer that held his pristine image, every fan that clamored for his autograph, every second of it. If only they knew he would happily suck alien dick the moment Zeb turned up.

        But he didn’t turn up. When Kallus was well enough to rejoin the empire he worked hard but he was given light duties until he fully healed. Which meant more time planet side on Lothal. On his off hours he went to the dive bar he had graced on New Years, sipped a drink until closing and went home alone every time. His hopes dashed. However this was his only tether to Zeb and he would keep going back, possibly for the rest of his life if it meant he could see the rebel again.

        There was no rebel activity he could find. No files or even chatter he could pick up. It was as if they all disappeared.

        One night when summer was finally upon them Kallus returned to his apartment, closed the door on his disappointment and took out a bottle of scotch. He almost took a sip when the back door slammed open and hit the wall.

        Jumping to his feet, heart in his mouth Kallus raced to the back and found Ezra Bridger holding his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

       “They got us… they got all of us.” Ezra gritted out before passing out on the floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up summer!


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus enlists the aid of the very few friends he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we are almost half way there. Updates are getting spotty after this as I am going back to a day job that eats away at my time. 
> 
> I can't even promise to finish the year but I will let everyone know if it's on hiatus. 
> 
> Real life can be such a drag.

        “ETA Maeve?” Kallus asked adjusting his grip on Ezra’s chest to pick him up off the floor.

        “Around twenty minutes.” The Lasat girl replied.

        “You’re going to have to do better than that dear.” Kallus commented as he dragged Ezra onto his bed, the trail of blood left in his wake was worrying. Putting pressure on the wound he gently slapped Ezra’s face. “You have to keep awake Ezra.”

        “Unless you can get me an escort all the way to the flat, I’m stuck in traffic.” Maeve pointed out in annoyance.

        Kallus didn’t hesitate for a moment. He inserted an ear piece and opened a comm channel. He set it up a long time ago when the boys needed an illegal but useful comm channel the empire didn’t know about. To cover all the things that could damage a career such as excessive drinking or in this case blaster fire. There was only one other person on the network.

         “Clemens, come in.” Kallus radioed while Ezra blurrily regarded him.

         “Sir, what’s up?” Clemens asked immediately. He was on patrol and soon would be off duty. Kallus caught him at the right moment, much to his relief.

         “I need you to escort a friend of mine quickly to the apartment and I mean quick.” Kallus relayed counting down the minutes and the blood seeping out of Ezra’s body.

          “On it, ETA ten.” Clemens replied. No questions, not even a moment’s hesitation. He would see Ezra laying in his bed but it was unavoidable. He couldn’t afford to gamble with the young Jedi’s life.

          The moments ticked by as Kallus continued to put pressure on wound. Ezra was starting to sweat and get disoriented.

          “You’ll find them, won’t you?” The usual buoyant boy was reduced to watch his life bleed out.

          “I will.” Kallus promised. “We will find them together.”

          “He wanted…to come…back to you.” Ezra coughed and the spittle leaking out of his mouth was red.

          The door his flat smashed open and Maeve rushed into the bedroom with Clemens on her heels. Every time he looked at her, Kallus was momentarily back on Lasan. She was golden, black spotted and her eyes were bright green. Her black hair came to a point on her forehead and flushed backwards in a black bob. She wore a black jumpsuit, cut in a halter top with a heavy gold, bulky, necklace. On her wrists and ankles she wore onyx bracelets. She had been so young when he ‘lost’ her prisoner transport papers and whisked her away to his private estate on the Outer Rim. Now she was turning seventeen.

            Maeve wasted no time on pleasantries, she slapped open a black kit.

           “Is that Ezra Bridger?” Clemens asked, standing in full uniform at the doorway to the bedroom.

            “Yes.” Kallus confirmed, he had a side arm under the bed and he really hoped he didn’t have to use it.

            Ezra let out a pained gasp of anguish when Maeve lifted the bandages and moved him to lay on his side. She patted his shoulder.

            “It’s going to be alright. Shot clean through.” Maeve injected the young man with a syringe.  

            “What are his chances?” Kallus asked stepping away.

            “Not good but not impossible. Get some hot water and towels. This is going to be a very long night.” Maeve cautioned.

 

            “So.” Clemens said hesitantly.

            “So.” Kallus returned uneasily.

            “Why is Ezra Bridger in your bed bleeding?” Clemens asked calmly. “And why is a Lasat girl tending to him?”

            The padawan was out of danger and Maeve was tossing the red towels into a hamper. Without the distraction of death the agent was faced with some very tough questions. Kallus opened and closed his mouth several times. There was no possible lie he could tell. No reasonable explanation he could provide.

            “You know what,” Clemens cut him off. “I’m not sure if I want to know.”

            “I know this looks bad.” Kallus watched Maeve make Ezra comfortable.

            “No, sir, with all due respect this looks like your harboring a fugitive. AND if I haven’t pointed it out SHE’S a Lasat!” Clemens shouted losing his cool and starting to pace.

            “SHE also has ears bucket head!” Maeve shouted from her position next to the bloody bed.

            “Not helping Maeve.” Kallus gently abolished her.

            “He’s not helping my temperament. Either shoot him in the head or take it outside! I need to concentrate on keeping this guy alive.” Maeve warned as Ezra let out a loud moan. Maeve put a hand to his sweaty forehead. “It’s alright kid, I’ve got you.”

            Clemens gave a start. Fingers lingering by his blaster. “You wouldn’t-”

            “Of course not! Not when I know I can reason with you.” Kallus didn’t add that he could always drop the Stormtrooper with his own weapon. They made him efficient and deadly at the academy. They also made him ruthless and when it came to Maeve and Ezra Kallus would do anything to protect them. They were just kids for Gods sakes. “Look Clemens-Jake, what if I told you that the empire isn’t what you think it is.”

            The Stormtrooper removed his helmet. He was just a tad younger than Kallus, square face with brown hair and brown eyes. “Sir, do you honestly think I give a shit about the empire. Officers are the ones that get the most out of it. It’s a day job and a crummy one at that. Like who the fuck thought white was a great uniform. Might as well run around with targets on our backs.”

            Kallus chuckled. “Death troopers have the right idea.”

            “What I’m trying to say is,” Clemens clapped Kallus on the shoulder, “I don’t care about the empire. I care about you. You’re my friend. You got me off Alderaan alive, you had me transferred here so I can see Lyla. So if you’re turning rebel on me at least have the courtesy to bring me along.”

            Kallus was fairly touched. However he would watch Clemens carefully. Speeches were all well and good until someone alerts the empire. For now there was nothing to do but put faith into his friend.

            Clemens gestured to the injured boy. “Besides it looks like you could use all the help you can get. If he was bleeding when he got here-”

            “-then he left a trail that leads back to me. We have to go.” Kallus announced as they ran back into the room and Kallus yanked out a rucksack. He started tossing weapons and clothes into it at an alarming speed while Clemens put his shotgun away and reached for the boy.

            “We can’t move him.” Maeve warned.

            “We don’t have a choice.” Clemens shot back.

            “Kallus you can’t leave the empire like this. Someone will wonder where the hell you went, or at worse they will know why you’re no longer at work.” Maeve cautioned as Clemens gently lifted the young Jedi into his arms. The golden Lasat wrapped him up to keep him warm. “Don’t jostle him too much or you’ll rip out his stiches.”

            “It can’t be helped.” Kallus responded as someone knocked on the door loudly. Apparently time was not on their side and neither was luck. No matter Kallus could handle it. “Clemens strip down to a towel and meet me at the door.”

            “What the fuck?” Clemens gently put Ezra down. Kallus was already moving for the main entrance.

            “Just do it and roll with it.” Maeve instructed as Kallus removed his coat, ran his hand through his hair to bring a few strains loose and picked up his long forgotten drink. Opening the door he raised an elegant eyebrow.

            “Yes?” Kallus asked taking a generous sip of Scotch whisky.

            “Sir, there was a prisoner breakout. We need to search the premises.” A Stormtrooper demanded.

            “Oy! What’s the hold up Kal?” On que, Clemens strolled up behind Kallus in nothing but a towel. He wrapped an arm around the taller man’s stomach and the agent forced himself to relax as he leaned back into Clemen’s chest. A feat that was hard considering the trooper only came to his collar bone.

            “Sorry love, just some friends stopping by to see if we’re harboring a fugitive.” Kallus responded with a roguish smirk as he gripped Clemen’s hand. These two underlings could levy charges of sexual deviancy against him but he was far too high on the pay grade to make it worth it.

            “Firstly, Clemens what the hell man.” The second Stormtrooper said. “Secondly, I fucking knew it. What about Lyla?”

            Clemens shrugged nonchalant. “Who says she’s not in here Cringle.”

            “You know what, not worth it. You three enjoy yourselves.” Cringle responded flatly. Disapproval coloring his voice. Kallus remained highly amused. What did he care what one little, homophobic, Stormtrooper thought of his love life.

            “But we have to search everywhere.” His friend protested.

            “No Simmons, we don’t. I’m not going in there. You can and then you can tell high command what you saw.” Cringle complained. “Here’s what happened tonight Sims. We showed up and the agent wasn’t home. End of story, let’s go. We still have entire blocks to check.”

            “I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves.” Kallus pushed.

            “Trust me, I’m going home tonight to bleach it from my brain.” Cringle shot over his shoulder as he left. Kallus swung the door shut and Clemens let out a whoosh.

            “I can’t believe that worked.” The trooper said as he gave a start. “Wait a minute that asshole ‘knew it’ what the fuck does that mean?”

            “Clemens. If we’re going to trust each other you should probably know I-um- those rumors about me…they’re a little bit true.” Kallus confirmed as they briskly walked back into the room.

            “Sooo…those rumors about Hank?” Clemens asked as he grabbed his clothes.

            Kallus winced. Hank was a toxic mess best left forgotten. “Yeah…but don’t worry I’m firmly besotted with someone else.”

            “Kallus and Zeb, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-” Ezra sang before he passed out abruptly.

            There was a prolonged silence.

            Then Maeve let out a gasp of joy. “Wait what-”

            “WAIT a minute! Not the beasty?” Clemens protested looking completely repulsed.

            “Look at the time, we better get going before they swing back.” Kallus said before rushing the rucksack out of the room. “Do grab the boy and hurry!”

 

            Kallus let the water run over his shoulders and wash the blood off his back. It was sheer luck that Ezra hadn’t torn his life saving stiches. Maeve would sit with him and monitor his health until they made it to the manor house on Coruscant. He was not escaping the Core Worlds. No, Kallus was going to hide in plain sight. He knew their ways, they would be combing the ports for him. He needed time for things to cool off and what better way to spend it then saving the Ghost crew.

            Now that he had a moment and they were not currently running for their lives he let fear creep up his spine. Gods, what Zeb was enduring this moment made his skin crawl and there was no doubt his timeline was going to be compressed. The high command would want the rebels swinging from their necks as soon as possible.

           They had no gear, they had no intelligence, and their only source of information was too weak to provide details. Kallus could not wait for Ezra to awaken he had to move fast.

            _Hang in there._ He thought, wishing those words to Zeb. _I’m coming for you._

            Kallus dried off and selected to wear black pants, boots, a coat with a large open collar and gloves. The customary bo-rifle was on his back. He found Clemens pouring over reports near a hologram projector in the mess hall. The trooper had ditched his armor and instead wore a black jumpsuit and black heavy armor embellishments across his chest and arms. It seemed the ex-Stormtrooper had taken his death trooper remarks to heart.

            “What’s this?” Kallus asked.

            “Detailed reports about the break out. Hera Syndulla got him out before they shot her.” Clemens brought up the silent footage. Hera had managed to down three heavily armed escorts before freeing Ezra. They both came under heavy fire from the second escort squad. Ezra Force jumped the gate and took off running. Hera took a shot to the shoulder and went down.

            “Spry little bugger isn’t he?” Clemens commented.

            “He’s a survivor. So is she.” Kallus replied as they dragged the bleeding Twi'lek from the scene. They left a long line of blood splatter in their wake.

            “We don’t have a lot of time.” Clemens announced. “They’re all being executed once high command comes together. We have maybe six days and no more than seven.”

            “Then we make every moment count.” Maeve announced.

 

            It took two, long, miserable days to finally reach Coruscant. Time spent planning, calling in favors, acquiring assets. Kallus funneled the money he spent through several subsidiary companies that would take weeks to unravel. Hopefully by then the Ghost crew would be far from enemy hands.

            When their shuttle landed Kallus had an emergency crew on standby to move Ezra onto a stretcher and monitor his recovery within the safety of his family home. This freed up Meave’s time and she could help provide insight to this new and deadly undertaking.

            Shutting down the shuttle Kallus went to collect her and hand off their new guest. He paused when he heard them chatting.

            “So you grew up here?” Ezra asked, his voice weak.

            “I did.” Maeve responded.

            “Why? Why stay?” Ezra pushed and coughed.

            “Why not. It’s not as if there was anywhere I could go. You need to rest.” Maeve said gently.

            “I need to get back on my feet…I need to find them.” Ezra wheezed.

            “And kill yourself in the process. Well I’m not stopping you.” Maeve’s temper was flaring. Kallus knew her long enough to know when to back off. Ezra had no experience with her temper and didn’t take her words as the warning they were.

            “Good because I don’t want to hurt you.” The young man threatened.

            “However if you pull your stitches I will not sow you back up again. Then you’ll bleed to death and when we rescue everyone they will be so disappointed you’re dead.” Maeve pointed out, sarcasm dripping from every word. “Well what are you waiting for? Up and at’em lazy bones.”

            “Were you born this sarcastic or did you learn it from Kallus?” Ezra sneered.

            “Neither, you just seem to bring it out of me. Now lay still, Kallus should be bringing help soon.” Kallus peeked around the corner to see Maeve standing at Ezra’s bedside, ears swinging to the side. “Hopefully very soon.”

            Kallus chose that moment to walk into the small medical bay at the back of the shuttle.

            “We’ve landed. I know this is hard Ezra but you need to recover from your injuries. Trust us to handle this.” Kallus pleaded gently.

            Ezra turned his blue gaze on him and sighed heavily. “I don’t have a choice do I?”

            Maeve put her hands on her hips, ears backwards. “Again no one is stopping you. Doors that way.”

            Before Kallus could ask for her understanding the emergency team approached and the two fled the small room before it became claustrophobic.

            “Why did I struggle to keep him alive? Bloody little ungrateful whelp.” Maeve seethed as they exited down the ramp toward the towering monolith that Kallus called home. The top of the large tower was round to catch the very few rays of light. The floors were white wood, the walls were white to reflect the sunlight and arched. Several glass elevators were waiting for them. Clemens had gone ahead to make sure their gear was on its way.

            Kallus put a fatherly arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the brightly lit lift. “Happy to be home?”

            Maeve smiled at him. “Happy to see you again. The Outer Rim is full of danger and possibility. It’s been a while since I let my guard down.”

            Kallus squeezed her shoulder in understanding. The entered the lift and watched the ground disappear as the elevator swung up towards the rounded dome at the top.

            “Kal, do you think we can win?” Maeve asked. “Are you ready for this?”

            “Absolutely not. The odds are next to impossible, our chances of survival completely shot. We have no time and no intelligence.” Kallus replied wearily.

            “Then why the hell are we even doing this?” Maeve asked.

            “Because it’s the right thing to do my girl.” Kallus responded. “The rebels can’t end here.”

            “Zeb might be dead. They might all be dead.” Maeve hesitantly pointed it out, her ears drooping to the side.

            Kallus stopped in his tracks. “There’s a high probability they are. But we don’t know that for sure and I need to know either way.”

            Maeve nodded. Taking his determination in stride although it certainly meant her life. He knew that she understood his chances of survival increased with her help and if he decided to take a walk into hell she could undoubtedly go with him. He was ever so thankful for the support.

           They walked into a large, circular room with windows casting shadows across plain white arched walls. In the middle were various blue lounge chairs, a holo projector and a glass table. There were weapon cases open, ammo boxes everywhere and Clemens was holding up a powerful shotgun. His head barely cleared the black cases.

           “DIBS! I’m calling dibs!” He said excitedly. Maeve chose two thin blades and slipped them into her gloves. 

           The roar of an engine sounded and Kallus walked to the window where their new ship was landing outside. Maeve came up to stand next to him.

           “Is that an Upsilon-class command shuttle?” She asked in wonder.

           The large command center, the roomy hold, the folded wings all shouted high class travel. It was also newly constructed and this was its maiden voyage. It cost more than Kallus would make in his life time serving the empire.

          “I see heavy laser canons. Swanky.” She murmured and graced him with a grin.

          “It should be. Grand Admiral Thrawn has one just like it.” Kallus shot her a smirk that screamed mischief. Maeve caught the hint of his plan and started laughing.

          “We’re going to die.” The golden, black spotted, girl pointed out between chuckles.

          “Yes but we’re going to die in style.” Kallus responded still smiling.

          “Hey is that an Upsilon-class shuttle?” Clemens asked coming up beside them, heavy shotgun slung across his shoulders.

          “Yes.” Maeve responded as the short man nodded his head.

          “Grand Admiral Thrawn has one just like it.” Clemens commented sending Maeve into another fit of laughter. “What? What did I say?”

 

          “Get your filthy imp hands off me!” Maeve snarled as she thrashed. Her hands were bound behind her back and Clemens was having a hell of a time keeping her under control. They were standing in front of a labor camp on Wobani. The tall, dirty, square building had all the rebel insurgents in heavily guarded waiting cells before execution in the afternoon. Kallus held up a datapad.

          “Prisoner 4593 for transfer.” Kallus intoned in a dull tone. He was wearing an officer’s uniform.

         “We have no record for a transfer today.” The Stormtrooper guard responded in doubt.

          Kallus let out a heavy, disappointed, sigh. “Look, Grand Admiral Thrawn is coming at any moment for the execution do you want him to see us arguing? What a great impression that would make.”

          “Doesn’t change the fact our records don’t match yours. You- shorty, take her somewhere else.” The Stormtrooper responded flatly. Ok, intimidation wasn’t working and he owed Clemens ten credits.

          Maeve chose that moment to break free from Clemen’s hard grip before ramming into the Stormtrooper guard. Kallus scrambled to pry her off, she got a good kick to the man’s head and his stomach before he did. He made sure to give her the chance.

          “I’m so sorry, PV-2606 get the prisoner under control!” Kallus snapped at Clemens. Whoever PV-2606 was, they were about to inherit a shit storm. The short man rushed forward to knock Maeve upside the head with his blaster rifle. It was a well-rehearsed move that would not damage the Lasat girl. In the midst of confusion the Stormtrooper couldn’t see if the hit connected or not.  

          At the same time a shuttle dropped down from the sky and the guard swore heavily. “He’s early! FINE, take her inside and keep her out of sight!”

         Kallus and Clemens rushed by him. They had mere moments before the second half of the plan went into motion. Maeve broke out of her restraints and swung away from the group heading towards the command center. She took out two concealed knives in her gloves.

        “Call us if you need help.” The short man said as he and Kallus started heading towards the prisoner waiting areas.

         “Please, you’ll be calling me.” Maeve responded before Kallus tossed his cap, took his bo-rifle off Clemens back and the two of them headed towards the next area. A loud explosion went off and rocked the building. Clemens stumbled holding onto the wall.

         “Shit, they already tripped the bomb!” The ex-trooper grumbled. Sirens started ringing.

         “Can’t be helped.” Kallus responded calmly.

         They rounded the corner and found four guards standing at the entrance to the waiting area.

          “Hey! This is a restricted area!” The commanding officer yelled.

          “I’m sorry I can’t hear you!” Kallus shouted back gesturing to his ear. The trooper tried again, but not before letting Kallus get in range. When he started to swear at the golden man Kallus extended his bo-rifle and smashed it into his chest. The trooper dropped from the electric shock running through his body.

          “Maeve we need those doors open.” Kallus hissed. Clemens shot two guards dead before the remaining one rushed Kallus. He was shoved into the wall before kicking the guard clear. Kallus ducked to the side and slammed his bo-rifle into the troopers exposed left. Sending the man reeling into the ground. Clemens was at his shoulder and shot.

          “I need a few more minutes.” Maeve responded breathless. No doubt engaged in a fight. Around them heavily armed droids started to power up.

           “We might not have that long.” Clemens admitted nervously clutching his weapon.

           “And you said I’d call for help. HA.” Maeve replied before the doors beeped and slid open. Kallus rushed through.

           “What about the droids?” Clemens asked as the sirens shut off and the door locked again.

           “We will deal with them later.” Kallus tossed over his shoulder as he entered the cell block. Pushing the heavy locks open he peered inside.

            “Whose there?” Kanan asked slowly getting to his feet. His lip was busted, he clothes torn along the arms and from the looks of his neck he had been strangled.

            “It’s just me.” Kallus confirmed before handing the Jedi off to Clemens. “He’s blind, take special care.”

            “Ezra, did he make it?” Kanan inquired. His voice was hoarse.

            “He did, you’ll see him soon.” Kallus assured him before opening another door. A happy beep greeted him. “Chop! Still functioning?”

             Another beep as the little droid wheeled out.

            “Kanan!” Hera emerged after him, her shoulder was patched up but she still favored her injured side. She ran to the Jedi and the two embraced.

            Kallus opened the next cell. His palms sweaty from each moment Zeb was out of his sight. Gods only know what happened to him. Sabine Wren’s tired face popped out of the darkness and he swallowed his disappointment.

            Hera fussed over her as Kallus approached the last cell. Without hesitation he popped the lock and shoved the doors aside. His heart was in his mouth and he let out a pained gasp.

            “Zeb?” Kanan asked nervously.

            “Not here.” Kallus returned in shock.

            “What?” Hera blinked in confusion. “He was this morning when they moved us.”

            “Well he’s not here now.” Kallus returned furiously. He clutched the door until his knuckles were white.

            “We need to go.” Clemens said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Kallus knew that they had to free up the Ghost from impound before reinforcements arrive. They also had a number of droids to get through before making it there. He could not stay and find out what happened to Garazeb. That did not stop him from wanting too.

            “Kallus Zeb was moved but the records are scrubbed. I don’t know what to do.” Maeve panicked over the airways.

            Defeat was a bitter pill to swallow and that hollow feeling sitting on Kallus’s chest was starting to grow. “We need to leave. Maeve find the Ghost and meet us in the main hall.”

            “We aren’t in any position to help.” Kanan warned.

            “Didn’t expect you to be. Try not to get shot.” Kallus assured him before the doors opened and heavily armored droids started to pour through the opening. Clemens and Kallus peppered them with shots but they were barely making a dent.

            “Is there another way out Maeve?” Kallus asked fighting tooth and nail to gain ground.

            “No.” Maeve said tersely.

            “Clemens cover me!” Kallus scrambled over to a downed droid, ripped open its chest, grabbed its main battery before slamming it into a functioning shooter. He felt the heat from shots firing near his cheek but he ignored it. The droid swung at his head and he ducked out of the way before kicking the heavy droid back.

            “Shoot the battery and take cover!” Kallus shouted diving for the ground. Clemens opened fire and the blast sent Kallus flying backwards into Chopper. The two of them banged into the ground. It was blind luck the little droid did not land on him.

            “Any other bright ideas?” Hera murmured sarcastically climbing to her feet.

            “I’ll all out.” Kallus returned, slowly finding his footing. His side ached from where he fell but other that he was remarkably unharmed. They hobbled their way back down the main hallway and meant up with Maeve who was sporting a busted lip and a lot of blood splatter across her chest and shoulders.

            “Any of that yours?” Kallus asked.

            Maeve shook her head. “Lucky break this time. We need to move. The Ghost is under lock and key this way.”

            Suddenly the alarms started ringing again.

            “Shit.” Kallus snarled. “Thrawn is early.”

            Maeve brought up the security feed on a portable hologram transmitter in her onyx bangle. “We have ten minutes tops.”

            “Then let’s get the hell out of here.” Sabine suggested as they group started running to the back of the compound. A few stray security droids tried to slow them down but Clemens just plowed over them.

            “I really miss my new shotgun.” The short man groused.

            “Really Jake, now?” Maeve teased as she hacked the console.

            “I can’t be without a blaster.” Sabine joined in with a smile.

            “Bo-rifle or bust.” Kallus murmured as he kept a close eye on the bottle neck hallway behind them. They were almost out of the ten minute grace period.

            “Got it!” Maeve shouted triumphant before a shot narrowly missed her nose. She jerked back and the group swung inside before Clemens broke the lock. Without pomp or even a quip, Hera was opening the ramp and everyone was running inside. Clemens manned the back turrets, Kallus the forward guns as the engine started to warm up.

            “Here, let me see,” Maeve spoke gently to Kanan examining his injuries.

            “Time to leave the party,” Sabine warned. “Company is inbound!”

            The ship launched and rocked from heavy fire.

            “Ok so what’s the plan? Do we have a plan?” Clemens shouted firing off a volley of cannon fire.

            “Our plan is currently a smoldering heap Clem.” Kallus responded before taking aim. The targeting system was old and clunky.

            “You people really need to learn to improvise.” Hera remarked before swinging the Ghost into a barrel roll evading the bombs heading their way. “Luckily the Ghost has a few tricks left in her!”

            The hyperdrive groaned heavily as Hera started a deadly game of chicken with a light cruiser heading their way.

            “Hera that’s a cruiser.” Kanan pointed out.

            “Yes dear I can see it.” Hera responded flatly hand on the hyperdrive.

            “It’s getting really close.” Kanan yelled gripping his seat. The shuttle shuddered from taking damage.

            “No back seat driving please!” Hera replied flippantly before she slammed the hyperdrive online they jumped.

            “Do all your plans just end up in ‘fuck it, winging it’ or was it just this time?” Clemens groaned sinking in his seat.

 

            Kallus sat in the mess hall, a cup of caf rapidly cooling in his hands. He was lost in his own misery. He was smart, he knew if they didn’t get Garazeb now then there was a likely chance the Lasat was dead. Maeve swung down and took a seat beside him on the rounded booth.

            “Kal, talk to me.” Maeve asked gently. She had spent the better part of the journey to Coruscant patching up the Ghost crew and cleaning their wounds. They would receive better medical treatment when they arrived at the estate. Now all they had to do was wait.

            Kallus could feel Zeb’s pulse slip through his fingers. Steadily dying out as time passed by.

            “Do you have anything? A name? A number? Something!” Kallus asked wringing his hands in frustration.

            Maeve shook her head and put an arm around his back. “I did manage to steal pieces of the security feed. A program is patching it up right now. We will never know his destination but we can find out who took him from the cell block.”

            It was better than nothing.

            “How did it happen?” Maeve asked.

            “The strike force-” Kallus started to question before the girl held up a hand stalling him.

            “No, not what happened to the Ghost crew. That was obvious. How did you and he get involved?” Maeve inquired gently.

            “It was New Years, I was lonely and it happened.” Kallus was turning red, he could feel the flush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

            “Truly a romance for the ages.” Maeve teased rolling her eyes. “I know you. It took Hank six months to even get a shot at your pants. It took Zeb a whole night.”

            “Less than an hour actually.” Kallus coughed into his hand uncomfortable.  

            “You slut.” Maeve chuckled warmly taking the sting out of the words and assuring her father figure that she was joshing him. Kallus graced her with a flat look.

            Kallus turned his nose up. “I’m not discussing this with you.”

            “You have to talk to someone, might as well be me.” Maeve pointed out before her face fell. “We’ll get him back.”

            Kallus was about to recite Zeb’s chances when Maeve’s computer beeped, she scrolled through the data and asked.

            “Who’s Governor Arihnda Pryce?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, two OC's what is this even! No worries, Maeve will be exiting stage right just a swiftly as she came. 
> 
> Now it's Zeb's turn. Just what does Pryce have to do with this? Everything. MAHAHAHA....dun dun duuuuunnnn!


	6. Summer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Kallus working Zeb's escort duty? How did Clemens end up on Alderaan. 
> 
> Where's Zeb now.

             When Arihnda Pryce was a little girl everyone would say that one day she would grow up, get married, and have children of her own. She used to stick her tongue out at such people. As it turned out Pryce did grow up, she was Governor of Lothal, serving the empire faithfully and a woman of power.

            She had no need of a weak willed husband who would only consume her precious hours or children who would no doubt take up the rest. She was perfectly happy with her string of available, younger, men who served their purpose and left her life when they didn’t. She had so much more to give then a uterus. However her parents were pressuring her, saying things along the line of preserving the bloodline. That Pryce wasn’t doing her part. Truthfully they were right, her gene pool was extensive and the better traits needed to be reproduced. Sometimes she wondered what the future of the Pryce line looked like after she was too old to serve.

            It was at a horrible birthday party for her grandmother, that it hit her particularly hard. All the little boys and girls running wild everywhere were the future. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

            “Precious aren’t they? I can’t wait to have one of my own.” Celeste sat down at a table next to her carrying a piece of cake. Pryce was about to crack a dry joke when an epiphany struck. Celeste was practically a sister, genetically speaking. Her first cousin was gazing happily at the little terrors as the wheels in Pryce’s mind started to race.

            She didn’t have to give up her precious time or freedom. She just needed Celeste to have the babies and enter them into the academy. Arihnda could see it all. They would be future stars of the imperial rule and the best among them would become her heir. That would be her legacy, one that would endure forever.

            She had found a broodmare now all she needed was the stud.

            After months the search took a dark turn. No one was nearly good enough. Most of them were slackers, suck ups or had attained position by sheer, dumb, luck. No one was smart enough, good looking enough or just plain enough. She was about to wash her hands of the idea when her answer walked right through her office door.

            “Governor Pryce have you looked over our quarterly goals yet?” Agent Kallus asked. 

             Now there was a man. He was tall, polite, from a good house and smart. He would make the perfect match for Celeste. Pryce had to have his genes for her future heirs. Yes there were rumors he wasn’t so fond of female company but in all honesty no one was perfect. He was close enough though.

            The problem lie in getting him to agree to the plan. She could not ask him, he would be repulsed. She could not bribe him, he was a LeVeaux. That left blackmail but he was too crafty to leave a weakness out in the open to exploit, much to her displeasure.  

             She watched, she waited, for Kallus to slip up and at the end she was disappointed. Sipping a drink in a lower end bar on New Years Pryce had to admit defeat. She was consoling herself with a tryst from her favorite Chiss when she nearly spat her martini out at the sight of Agent Kallus appearing in the bar. Then she witnessed a miracle. Specter 4 came into the bar shortly after and they started to talk. Not just talk but talk intimately. At that point Thrawn summoned her and she had to cut her surveillance short. She did however send her favorite agent to keep tabs on this wonderful development. 

            It didn’t take a person of high intellect to realize what happened that New Years. Although the spy she sent to Agent Kallus’s apartment did confirm her suspicions. Kallus had a weakness and it was large, purple and furry. One she could exploit to her hearts content. 

           Kallus’s capture as a rebel spy might earn her accommodation or two but he would not father children with Celeste if he was dead. No she had to play it another way. Thrawn was aware of her plan but he had his own uses for Kallus. So it began, the race to secure the agent for their separate agendas. Games and intrigues were just foreplay between her and Thrawn anyway. She was about to spring her trap when her Chiss lover sent Kallus away to collect Zeb from lock up.

            Then the idiot had to go off and get kidnapped. Thrawn had sent her an expensive vintage as an apology, she sent it back in pieces. She spent all the favors owed to her on keeping tabs on him. When he ended up on Alderaan she sent the one person he couldn’t leave behind. She sent Clemens to lure him back into her clutches. Sure enough Kallus returned the hero and Pryce slowly but surely dropped his name to Celeste who had been following his triumphant return. It was the proper time to introduce the two of them.

           Pryce wanted a winter wedding. People got married in less than five months. Nothing that lasted but that was not the point. Everything was right on schedule when he disappeared a second time to spite her.

           To her fury, Kallus had the audacity to vanish with Ezra Bridger. Enraged by these setbacks she sprung Zeb and sold him to Lord Fel for his hunting party. Leaving just enough bread crumbs to lead all the way back to her.  

           “Madam Pryce there’s a young gentlemen caller for you.” Her butler announced. Harvey was used to all manner of men gracing her estate. He didn’t even bat an eye.

           “Send him in and bring up a drink.” Pryce responded. Finally, after all this time she could get things on the move again. She toasted her success at the fireplace and eased back into her chair.

           Kallus entered the room and took a seat beside her. She had to commend him for his restraint.

          “Where is he?” Kallus asked voice thick with worry.

          Pryce smelled blood in the water. “I’ll tell you where he is if you give me something in return.”

          Kallus nodded his head accepting a glass of red wine for her stately butler. “What do you want?”

          “You.” Pryce confirmed immensely enjoying herself.  

          To the agents credit he merely paused before placing his drink down and moving a hand over her own. The smile he sent her could warm the empire for a very long time.

          “And how would the esteemed governor like me?” Kallus asked softly. Seeping sexual arousal and interest behind hooded eyes. If she hadn’t know he was fucking a large, MALE, alien she would have been tempted. Hell she was still a little tempted if she was honest.

          Pryce glared at him. “Not for me idiot.”

          The sexy façade crumbled instantly into relief.  “Oh thank the Gods.”

          She didn’t take offense to that. No one would have enjoyed that encounter. “But that was a compelling act. One that will serve you well when you marry my cousin.”

          Kallus was silent for a moment. “You ask too much.”

          Pryce sent him a killer smile. “Zeb’s going to arrive at his destination in about three hours. If you leave now you might save him. If you know where he’s headed. Tick…tick… tick…”

          “ENOUGH!” Kallus slammed his hands down on the chair and lunged to his feet. “Alright! I’ll do it. Just tell me where he is!”

          Pryce was having the time of her life as she extended her hand. “Do we have a deal?”

          Kallus accepted it reluctantly.    

 

            Zeb was miserably hot. Despite being from a desert planet and enjoying the heat he was to date very fucking hot. The transport buggy he was sitting in was a moving oven from being enclosed by all sides. He couldn’t even breathe through his mouth, they muzzled him again. Heavy, thick, steel chains covered his wrists and ankles, tying him to a lock on the floor of the vehicle. He knew what was happening.

            Big game hunts were illegal in the Core Worlds but out on the rim, no one was going to put up a protest. Hanging his head he tried to focus on getting out of this situation alive. Despite the dire circumstances facing him all Zeb could focus on was his adoptive family. He had been in the second escort group that shot Ezra and Hera. He had seen the boy take a hit and keep going. There was no hope for the rest of them, in fact Zeb was sure they were executed by now. But Ezra, he could make it.

            He had too.

            The buggy came to a halt and the door opened casting harsh sunlight down on the Lasat who tried to shift out of the glare to cool off. He was yanked back harshly by a heavy security droid.

            “Do not move.” The droid said as it unhooked his chains from the lock. Zeb braced himself and rushed it, tossing them both out of the buggy. He landed on his feet and started to run when his chains snapped tight yanking him roughly off his feet. He landed on the dusty ground and a heavy hand kept him immobile.

            “Get off me!” Zeb tried to roar though the muzzle but the words were muffled. He kicked out with his bound legs.

            “You will desist this action or I will knock you out.” The droid warned. Zeb went still. He had, in the past, pushed the droid until a syringe was shoved into his arm and he woke up with a killer headache. More miserable then he was before.

            “So this is it?” A human with a large handle bar mustache regarded him. He had a high caliber rifle in one hand. The man put a firm hand under his chin and yanked his head up. “A little busted up but still in good shape. Yes you’ll do nicely.”

            Zeb told him to fuck off but it came out ‘mummph mmph’.

            The right side of his face was bruised, his knuckles were scabbed from fighting and he was super fucking hot. Although the buggy had been sweltering, lying in the sun was even worse. _Karabast, just fucking kill me. Get it over with._ Zeb sneered at Ashla. He was angry and exhausted. But he had to focus.

            Instead of lashing out at the human before him, he took in his surroundings. He was on a desert planet. A group of hunters with big rifles to compensate for small dicks were fiddling with their equipment while butlers drifted around the group passing out flutes of champagne. Several floating, round, droids were coasting nearby. For a moment Zeb could swear he saw a flash of Kallus’s face but that was mostly due to the level of dehydration he was suffering.

            Kallus had left him to save his friend and Zeb was in the middle of sending him a message when the Thrawn struck the rebel base. They might have left things ambiguous but there was no doubt that something was there. Something worth waiting for anyway. The Lasat guardsman did not know where his imperial lover was but he firmly believed Kallus wasn’t planet side. There was no way the agent would grace the most twisted garden party in the universe.

           They were here to hunt a living, breathing, man after cocktails and canapes. No one seemed particularly bothered by it. This frustrated him to no end.

            “Ok little Lasat.” _Little? Excuse me?_ Zeb glared but the man continued on as the large alien got to his feet. “Here are the rules. You can run, you can hide, and you can even attack us. You’ll have a five minute head start. There’s a town just beyond ridge over there. A speeder to your left. Try to make this interesting old boy. It’s been a while since any of us had good sport.”    

            His chains fell away. He reached for his muzzle.

            “Oh no, no, no, no. That stays on. Should you attempt to remove it your head will explode.” The handlebar mustache abolished with a slight ‘tisk’ of disapproval that had Zeb growling at him. “Please know that you won’t be leaving this planet alive, one way or the other.”

            Zeb’s fur raised and his ears swung back. He hated these people, this was Kallus’s peer class and yet they had literally nothing in common with him. He glared as the handlebar mustache man held up a timer and clicked it.

            “Off you go!”

            Zeb ran for it. He jumped the speeder and in a flash of dust was heading for the town. The speeder only had enough juice to get to the outskirts. Zeb cursed but he still had the town. He could use it for cover and loose the pursuit party in the crowds. Coming up to the square buildings and cobble stone streets it was apparent that he was the only one around. This was private hunting reserve. There was no furniture in the houses, they didn’t even have ceilings. The staircases of the sandstone buildings had been blown apart cutting off escape routes. For people who acted like they embraced the challenge they sure made it feel like he was sitting in a barrel of water.

            He would have to hope they broke apart in their search for him or it was going to be a very short escape. He sighed heavily and leaned against a wall. He could see down the road to a courtyard with a dry fountain. Beyond that the doorway to the desolate village. His bright purple fur, coveted as a mark of beauty, now worked against him.

            In mere moments more speeders joined him as the droids were the first to enter the doorway. Once they cleared the hunters moved in, rifles at the ready. It surprised the Lasat that they moved with military precision. Gritting his teeth Zeb picked a target and started stalking. He kept to the buildings and weaved his way towards the left side the village. His quarry leaving the pack behind. He climbed up to the top of a two story building, crouching low least his shadow give him away and walked on all fours.

            The man walked carefully down the tunnel and Zeb braced himself. Sweat dotting his brow and the sun frying his back. 

            The ground next to his head exploded in dust. Zeb flung himself down and missed the hunter who snapped his rifle point blank at his head.

            A shot cracked.

            And the man who held the rifle toppled to the side dead, the sandstone wall next to him splattered bright red.

            _Karabast they’re killing each other. What a bunch of psychopaths!_ On the bright side at least some of them weren’t shooting at him. Zeb darted into the next alleyway and spotted a new target. Easing up quietly he pounced on the man and a droid zapped him, making him roll away from the hunter. He barely managed to dodge a shot to the stomach and ran for it. Breathing heavily Zeb noticed the droid was hot on his tail and skidded to a stop behind a wall. He grasped the black bot in his hands, cringing at the feel of overheated metal, and smashed it against the dusty ground. The noise echoed loudly through the silent town and several footsteps were heading his way.

            Another shot.

            This time it wasn’t anywhere near Zeb and when the Lasat swung around the back of the village to dodge a droid he came across another body.

            Did the hunters realize that someone other than him was thinning the herd? Too bad his mouth was fucking muzzled, he would thank that person or persons. Suddenly a loud argument erupted to his left.

            “Just what is the meaning of this?” Handlebar mustache asked indignity.

            “First hunt, my apologies sir.” The other man replied and those silken tones crawled down Zeb’s spine before shooting straight to his dick. No way, no fucking way. He was delusional. The lack of water and high temperatures were messing with him.       

            “Get the fuck out of here. You are no longer invited to this hunt! I don’t care who your parents are!” Handlebar was losing his shit. Zeb strained his ears hoping to hear the response. Hoping to hear Kallus again.

            He heard a shot instead.

            The ground beside his left foot showered debris over him as he scrambled backwards. Someone had brought a grenade launcher to a hunt. Zeb whipped around and ran for it as the space beside him exploded, sending him stumbling to the ground. He jumped back up and threw himself behind cover as more shells exploded.

            “Stop that at once! We are gentlemen!” Handlebar wasn’t having a great day. Zeb raced for distance, ducking behind a wall, swinging down the alleyway.

            CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

            More shots to his left, right, and next to his head. The hunters were closing in. However the bombs stopped launching, it looked like the killer stalking the hunters was owed a favor. One Zeb would repay in full if he ever got of this alive. He skidded to a halt when two hunters raised their rifles.

            “What do you say Nathan, 50/50 on the pot.” One asked closing an eye to target.

            “I could live with that. Times up beast, you were a jolly sport.” Nathan replied smoothly.

            _Karabast._ Zeb was point blank, there were two of them. This was it.

            A hunter swung around the corner behind them and fired at the back of their heads execution style. Zeb watched as the blood exploded across the ground as the two toppled. The man who killed them ditched his weapons before reaching up to his hat.

            Kallus tossed his brown, round, hunting hat off and stepped over the corpses.

            For a second they just stared at each other. Then the golden man was scrambling to get the muzzle off. He was competing with Zeb trying to maul him. They got tangled up and crashed to the ground, Zeb on top, before clasp to the muzzle gave and Zeb was kissing him. Inhaling the taste much to his shame. His passion overcame skill not that Kallus was shoving him off. They were rolling in the dirt in a frenzy of groping and heavy kissing. 

            Deep down the Lasat knew he was fifthly, his breath was the stuff of nightmares but Ashla damn it all he was so fucking happy the agent was here. Solid muscle and flesh under the most ridiculous beige cargo pants and white cotton shirt. Zeb was already running his hands everywhere. The heat he was feeling had nothing to do with the abnormal summer temperatures.

            “We need to move. There’s still more out there.” Kallus cautioned when Zeb came up for air. The Lasat cursed. Of bloody course.

            “Right, ok. What’s the plan?” The purple man swung his ears forward.

            “First you need to get off me.” Kallus commented with a little grin.

            Zeb blinked for a moment. ‘Get off’ and ‘me’ were his favorite words all of sudden.

            “Zeb? Move please.” Kallus tried again trying to wiggle out from under him. The Lasat jumped off him reminding himself that this was life and death. Life and death with a great ass in cargo pants.

            Kallus snapped his fingers at Zeb’s perked ears. “Whatever you’re thinking stop. We need to focus. I have a speeder outside, we need to make it out of the village.”

            The Lasat let his ears swing to the sides sheepishly. He knew it was game time. Objective in place, Kallus handed Zeb a water bottle which he guzzled thankfully before picking up a rifle and they started to move. Clearing building by building. Kallus managed to down another hunter and they scattered when his droid started to open fire. Clearing the buildings Kallus jumped into a sleek landspeeder and Zeb followed him. They launched forward and left the hunt behind as angry storm clouds started to gather overhead.

            “Good news is they can’t follow us in this weather. The bad news, we can’t escape either. We’ll have to park.” Kallus shouted over the screaming air before a town swung into view over a hill. At first Zeb thought they had somehow circled back but then he realized that this was another hunting site. Kallus expertly maneuvered their ride into an alleyway and powered down the engine. A glass capsule rolled up clicking into the windshield. In moments a fierce storm was rolling through, rain pelting them from above. Kallus kept a keen eye on the area before them. It was dark now. For the first time in hours Zeb felt himself cool off.

            “Clemens won’t be able to retrieve us until it passes. I have some ration bars and a med kit if you need it.” Kallus offered shifting in his seat uneasily.

            “The others?” Zeb asked.

            “All rescued and waiting for us to return to the estate.” Kallus responded.

            Zeb’s ears drooped to the sides. “And Ezra?”

            “He’s recovering.” Kallus smiled gently and clasped his hand. The Lasat threaded their fingers.

            “He made it. That’s really good news. When we were on Lothal for transport I told him about your apartment. I can’t believe he actually made it.” Zeb admitted.

            Kallus framed his face in his hands. “Everyone is alive, banged up and mad as hell but alive. You have nothing to worry about. It’s all going to be fine Zeb. I promise.”

            Looking at those gold eyes Zeb was brought right back around to sexual desire. He leaned in and let himself taste those lips. This was a reward for both of them. Kallus meant him half way and let Zeb plunder his mouth to his heart’s content. Before the Lasat lost any more rational thought he pulled back.

            “So you’re hung up on me?” The purple man nibbled a cute, rounded, ear.

            “I just straight up murdered a bunch of assholes who were hunting you. Hung up is not the proper term.” Kallus let out a chuckle before biting into Zeb’s neck and running his hands over his shoulders. A shiver followed in the wake of his fingertips.

            This was going to end in sex.

            Zeb ran his hands down the agent’s sides before making a beeline for his ass. “And just what is the proper term?”

            Zeb was teasing but when he pulled back to look Kallus in the eye the golden man looked agitated.

            “Something wrong?” Zeb asked getting a little anxious himself. He was just joking around.

            “Garazeb, I know we haven’t known each other for long but…you see…I…” Kallus turned and looked down.

            “Just spit it out. If this is a physical thing I can swing that.” Zeb assured him, confused as to where this conversation was going.

            He apparently said the wrong thing for Kallus completely clamped up.

            “Do you want it to be just physical?” The agent hung his head dejected.

            Zeb was tired, overly hot, and now he probably wasn’t getting sex due to walking on a verbal tight rope. Rolling his eyes he ran a hand down his face. Time to go for broke.

            “Nope, cards on the table I’m fucking crazy about you. Whether you’re hopped up on drugs, putting my fingers to your throat, or murdering assholes on a hunt. I’m fucking down for all of it.” Zeb laid it all out. Letting Kallus make what he would of his statement. True they hadn’t know each other all that long but the weeks apart only highlighted why that didn’t matter. Not to Zeb.

            The smile that broke across the agents face nearly broke his heart. “I can say for certain your suit is acceptable to me.”

            Zeb raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck does that mean?_  

            Kallus leaned in oozing the promise of sex. “Shall we resume where we left off? I made sure to rent something with a roomy backseat and as you know I prepare for every eventuality.”

            Kallus produced a bottle of lube from the glove compartment. Confident Kallus was definitely Zeb’s kink. He was in the back of the landspeeder and naked before he realized they had moved. Kallus was fucking perfect just the way he was. Eagerly spreading his thighs and hitching his breath as Zeb pressed into him. The agents ankles were at his collar bone, he was jack knifed up against the leather upholstery, head tossing, fingers clenched against Zeb’s chest. Hips angled just right. Zeb’s knees were bent on the seat, elbows rested next Kallus’s head and he braced his hands against the back window.

            When Zeb moved against him the agent let out a breathy plea for more that made his head spin and his breath hitch. Zeb promised right then and there, where ever the universe tossed him, he was going to find his way back to Kallus each and every time.

            The agent let out a louder cry when Zeb started to roll his hips, dragging his erection in and out of slick hole. Over and over, every kiss and moan was speeding him to the climax. One of these days Zeb would make lazy love to Kallus. Leisurely walk the agent to the edge and gently push him over but that was not today. This night they were fighting, clawing, screaming, towards the climax at break neck speed. Kallus didn’t nudge him over the edge he sent him hurtling down. Thrashing in ecstasy that drained his dick and made his legs shake.

            Kallus’s arms locked around his shoulders holding him tight as he rode out the riot of pleasure.  

            _Ashla do I ever love you._ Zeb thought laying his head into the crook of Kallus’s neck. Catching his breath. He was completely sexually and emotionally satisfied with a capital S. Then his ears swung back as the realization hit him in the face. _Fuck, I’m in love with you._

            There wasn’t a wait period for courtship and then relationship for the people of Lasan. However Zeb was unsure about humans and their rituals. Let alone the different sub groups. He would have to inquire with Clemens about such rituals least he make a wrong move and end up banished from seeing Kallus. Not that anyone could come between them. He waited for Kallus, and now he was going to fight for him.

            “So I take it you’re not returning to the empire.” Zeb mentioned as they cleaned up. The upholstery was ruined. That was completely his fault and he wasn’t the least bit shamed. He reached over the arm rest to gather the pants thrown across the dash.

            “No, I left the night Ezra was shot. Something tells me Thrawn won’t be happy to see my face again.” Kallus chuckled easing back into Zeb’s arms as the Lasat settled against the door to sleep.

            “Good, you’re not going back. I’m going to use all of my charms to keep you.” Zeb remarked with a flash of teeth.

            Kallus let out a soft laugh gazing up at him. “Then it’s all over. You should know I was doomed from the start.”

            Yeah, Zeb was a goner.

 

 

          “Hey man you up for a card game?” James asked swinging out of his shuttle.

          “Totally.” Nathan replied sliding out from under the carriage of his X-wing.

          “Think we can convince Zeb to play? I’m aching to win back my credit chips.” James rubbed his hands together.

           Nathan nodded his head. “Sure, just ask the wifey first.”

           James rocked back in surprise. “Zeb got hitched?”

          Nathan rolled his eyes. “Gods I forgot you’ve been running cargo into the rim all month. I’m going to need help explaining it all. Hey Preston! James doesn’t know about the wifey!”

          A head popped up over the wooden crates. “Oh my Gods- you’re in for a fucking treat!”

          Preston jumped the crate and came racing over with a smile of pure glee on his face. Preston loved gossip and more than that he loved to _share_ it. Suddenly James wished he didn’t ask.

          “Ok- so you know Agent Kallus right?” Preston asked lowering his voice as Nathan kept an eye out for superior officers. Pilots wanting to keep their jobs did not mention Zeb’s boyfriend in public. Unless they want to face a lot of screaming from a short, angry, ex-Stormtrooper and a large, heavily muscled Lasat. Then there was Kallus himself that did not take slights against his honor without answering them. He was the scary one of the bunch.

          “Yeah. All anyone could talk about was big, badass, Specter 4 taking Agent Kallus hostage on a star destroyer when I left.” James replied standing up.

          “Well they’re living together on base now. They’re a couple.” Preston let that sink in.

           James’s eyebrows rose so far up his hairline they might as well not exist. “You’re fucking with me.”

           “Nah dude its true.” Preston swore with a hand over his heart.

           “But they hate each other.” James stated. He had seen the Lasat curse the agents name when they came back from a run in. Angrily muttering into a drink at the bar.

           “Not anymore it seems. At first he was Zeb’s ‘prisoner’ but I fucking swear it was the most bazar case of reverse Stockholm’s syndrome I’ve ever seen. The Lasat listened to _him_. Half the time Zeb didn’t bother to keep him in irons. Then they went on missions. MISSIONS.” Preston looked outraged. “And here’s the kicker.”

            James was a little blown away. “There’s more?”

           “When the empire closed in on the Ghost crew and snatched them it was Kallus himself that went to Wobani with one Stormtrooper and one Lasat girl to free them. No prep time, no intel, and he _succeeded_. In four days, the morning of the execution.” Preston continued.

           “Nathan?” James asked for confirmation.

           “Word of the Gods man. The rebellion was still reeling from the attack. No one could save them.” Nathan responded flatly. “All those rumors about him. Fucking true.”

           “Shit.” James let out a whistle. He hated that imp spy but that was impressive. Scary impressive.

           “That’s all the stuff before he joined our side. That’s right, he’s on our side. Kind of, well he’s on Zeb’s side. Anyway this is why we call him the wifey.” Preston smirked evilly. “One night Nathan is walking by Zeb’s rooms and what should he see- Agent Kallus himself having a right fit. Tossing Zeb’s clothes down the hall and losing his shit. You see the night before the Lasat was gambling with us instead of tidying his room like he promised the wifey. Kallus told him, on no uncertain terms, to fold every piece before he even thought about coming back in. It’s ZEB’s room mind you.”

            “So what did he do? Tell Kallus to fuck off? Brought him in line. He’s got at least a hundred pounds on the man.” James reasoned.

            “Fuck no, have you not been paying attention. Their together. Zeb folded everything into a pile and gently asked to come back in. Kallus LET HIM.” Preston finished.

             James exploded. “But it’s his room! What the hell man, this is insane!”

            “James _we’ve been living with it._ Everyone has been living with it. You remember Nigel right?” Preston continued excitedly.

            “Large fellow with a chip on his shoulder the size of an asteroid?” James asked.

            “Part of Saws group of little terrorists.” Nathan supplied.

            “Yeah, what about him?” James asked uneasily. Anything to do with Saw always made him uncomfortable. He hated the empire but these guys HATED the empire.

            “Comes in from the core, sees Kallus waltzing around our munitions depot reorganizing it with AP-5 and loses his mind. In the middle of a crowded base he starts screaming at Kallus, hurling insult after insult into his face. Kallus is ice cold to all of it. The fucks this man didn’t give could run the rebellion for a thousand years. Anyway, then Zeb comes up and as head of security asks what’s going on. Nigel tells him to lock Kallus up. Zeb’s pretty low key and cracks a joke about sleeping on the sofa. It took a few moments, Nigel had to reboot his brain, but when he gets there he starts in on Zeb.” Preston smiles fondly.

           He loves retelling the next part of the story and how elegant, calm, Kallus totally lost his friggin shit.

           “So what happen?” James asks lighting a cigarette.

            “Kallus snaps. I’ve never seen a man move that quick. Ten seconds he busted Nigel’s kneecaps and snapped his left arm. Ten seconds. Nearly caused civil war within the rebels. Hera managed to talk Saw off the ledge. What she promised him is going to be hefty.” Preston finished.

            “If there is one thing you need to know in regards to Zeb, do not fuck with his wifey. Kallus will straight up drop a motherfucker if you cross a line. None of the pilots want any of that heat. If we want Zeb to come out and play we ask the wifey what’s going on that night. Now I’ve seen Kallus around the command center. Ask him, then ask Zeb.” Preston instructed coming to the end of the ‘wifey’ tales.

            James was correct, he regretted asking.  

           “Sounds like Zeb’s been castrated in my absence.” James snorted and exhaled.

           “James. Zeb’s a two hundred and forty pound, grown, man entirely in love with a very dangerous ex-agent. Don’t ever say those words out loud again.” Preston warned.

           “Or what?” James shot back.

           “Or this dick cheese!” A new voice joined in. James swung around and took a right hook to the face from a very short man before said short man jumped him. “Don’t you fuckers ever learn!”

           “We’re not with him!”

           “Never seen him before Clemens! Honest!”

 

            Kallus was hot, dripping in sweat hot. He was laying buck naked on their bed, on his stomach, unsuccessfully trying to catch a nap. The room was warm despite closing the heavy drapes and putting a fan on. “If it’s one thing I miss about the empire its air conditioning.”

            “They spoiled you rotten.” Came a reply as the mattress dipped.

            “I’m hot, pity me.” Kallus chuckled. He gave a jolt when something cold started to slip down his spine. “What-”

            “You’re hot. This is me pitying you.” Zeb murmured around the small piece of ice in his mouth. Kallus flushed. He knew where this was heading and he liked it. Laying back down on his stomach he cleared his throat.

            “That’s not really cooling me down.” Kallus smirked and felt Zeb fist his erection. “Ok that’s not helping at all.”

            Chilly lips nipped the back of his throat as more wet ice chips slipped across his chest. It felt refreshing and a little naughty.

             “I’m distracting you.” Zeb whispered in his ear laying more ice kisses across his shoulders. A little thrill curled his toes as Kallus let Zeb cool him off. He loved this, every moment of it. Slow seduction was never Zeb’s forte. But when the Lasat put his mind to it he could be exceptionally creative.

             A knock on the door made Kallus hiss a curse under his breath. This was their day off. Finally after weeks of running mission after mission they had a day to themselves.

            “Ignore it babe.” Zeb breathed across his skin, all out of ice. Kallus relaxed into his fist and clamped down on a moan when Zeb jerked him. A small inferno was building, consuming him from the inside out. When he turned his head to tease Zeb the Lasat kissed him. Pushed his mouth open and deepened it. Gods take him, this was heaven. Kallus felt Zeb grind into his back and he pushed back. Getting swept up in the foreplay.

            The door was being banged down now.

            “Karabast! This better be a fucking emergency!” Zeb snarled breaking his kiss, fur on the rise, ears slapped back. The mood was ruined at this point. Kallus let out a disappointed breath.

            “That better not be the pilots or I fucking swear.” Kallus warned.

             Zeb let out a frustrated sigh. “No need to make threats. They know I’d kill them myself.”

            When more knocking assaulted them, his large boyfriend continued to swear and shout as he wrapped a sheet around his waist before trudging over to the door. Yanking it open Kallus could hear the exchange one room over.

             “WHAT?” Zeb snarled.

             “Don’t take that tone with me Zeb, it’s the middle of the day.” Sabine replied.

             “So?” Zeb returned irritated. Kallus knew from experience that a horny Lasat was an irrational Lasat.

             “We need you both in the command center.” Sabine replied sternly.

             “Can’t, we’re busy, goodbye!” Zeb started to slam the door but the colorful girl kicked it open.

             “Hera’s orders.” Sabine’s voice booked no argument. Kallus regretfully threw on a heavy dressing robe and walked out into the living room.

            “We’ll be there in a moment.” He said calmly before politely shutting the door.

            “It’s our day off.” Zeb whined.

            “The rebellion needs us.” Kallus responded going back into the bedroom. 

            “It’s our first day off in weeks. We can’t do this on the Ghost, Kanan threatened to take us off missions together if we tried.” Zeb continued to grouse pulling on pants.

            And people accused the agent of being the dramatic one in this relationship.

            Kallus dropped the robe, thankful not a stitch was between him and the warm air. He turned Zeb around gently and grasped his belt pulling him closer.

             “I said we’d be there in a moment. A moment can stretch for a very long time.” The agent promised mouthing the words across Zeb’s lips. The Lasat threw him on the bed and pounced.

 

            One day when he was old Zeb would remember that summer. How Kallus showed up to save him. How he worked tirelessly to bring the rebels success. How happy he looked sitting in his lap watching the sun set. He would remember the taste of his kiss and the warm feel of his hands stroking his body. When he was old and no longer had Kallus, he would have these memories. But all things come to an end eventually, even the things you wish would stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit all over the place due to my hectic schedule. In fact I don't even like it that much but summer is all about the love. Next we come to the end of summer and shit is hitting the fan.


	7. Summer II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all goes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big shout out to recycledtrashboysith for Betaing this massive, shitty chapter. You da bomb!

_You will return to Lothal and you will hold up your end of the bargain._

            Kallus loathed those words, the elegant scrawl, and the biting venom dripping from every syllable. How she kept finding him was beyond his comprehension. Suddenly, she was summoning him. The sins he had kept stashed away were breaking free to bury him.

            Kallus put his face in his hands. He should have left weeks ago, but every time he went to go, Zeb would surprise him with a short vacation or a sudden mission they needed to run. It was enough to make him want to toss himself off a cliff. One of these days his boyfriend would wake up alone and wonder where he went. Kallus didn’t know what would disappoint Zeb more: the fact he was gone or that he broke his sacred promise.

            He had offered his hand to someone else. He offered his throat to Pryce and she was going to collect. In the heat of the moment, in that awful, skin crawling second, he would have offered Pryce the universe if it meant saving Zeb. Now, the summer was ending; he would have to pay up. He foolishly thought he could cheat his way free and clear. When that didn’t pan out, he thought he would be too far out of her grasp for her to reel him in. He was wrong. The messages he received daily and scrambled to hide from Zeb were tormenting him. She could find him anywhere.

            Tick… tick… tick…

            As the nights and mornings grew colder, so did his chance of ever fleeing Pryce.

            As for Garazeb, he knew something was wrong but not what it was. The day Kallus saved Zeb, he made up a lie. He sprouted nonsense that it was leaked intelligence that lead Kallus straight to him in the nick of time. The truth was that Pryce had collected Zeb to drop him off at the hunt. She then murdered the escort crew making her the sole source of information and the only witness to his whereabouts. It was enough to drive any man to extremes.

            Kallus could feel her circling him—her, Thrawn, and their fucked up game. He didn’t know the specifics but he could guess well enough they were after him. Pryce for the deal he struck and Thrawn to expose him as Fulcrum. They were playing tug-a-war with his life. He could try to turn them on each other; however he wasn’t nearly clever enough. Thrawn would see through him in a heartbeat.

            One thing was clear. He could not tell Zeb; the Lasat would fight to the death to keep him. He would also drag the Ghost crew in to it and no good would come of that. The rebels relied on them too much for him to seek shelter there.

            The answer to all his problems was simple. He had to go.

            “Everything all right?” Zeb warm breath tickled his ear. Kallus turned his head to capture his lips. This was not the romantic gesture it usually was; it would allow him time to slip the datapad into the trash bin beside the kitchen counter without Zeb following his movements.

            It was the middle of the night, but despite the earlier bout of sex, Kallus could not settle. The decision to leave before Pryce lost her patience was hounding him continuously. His time was hers now.

            “Just trying to settle my stomach. That last drink made me a little queasy,” Kallus lied smoothly. He hated it, spreading falsehoods to the person he loved and respected most. It poisoned their relationship and spread like a disease. One lie led to another, and before long Kallus was steadily losing track of what deceptions he should be remembering.

            “That’s what you get when Wedge mixes cocktails. Do you want me to get something from the med bay?” Zeb asked concern coloring his voice.

            It was enough to break his heart in two. He could feel the words sitting on his lips. He wanted to scream that Pryce was on to him, that he could feel her closing in, that what he traded for Zeb’s life he could not take back, bargain or flee from. He wanted to tell Zeb that more missives from the ice queen were arriving every day, and _how the hell was she_ _finding him_? 

            He could not, however, burden his lover with this information. The darker part of his conscious knew that this was his punishment; for all he had done, he would live the rest of his life without Zeb and be miserable. If the golden man was frank, this was a long time coming, but he was flat out panicking now that it was here.

            He didn’t want to leave. He’d trade his life to stay, but that was already sold to Pryce and her cousin. He had nothing left.

            “No, I just need a moment. In fact, I feel better already.” Kallus replied, leaning into Zeb’s shoulder. The Lasat rubbed soothing circles on his back.

            “Are you sure it’s just the drink?” Zeb probed, making Kallus clamp up against his better judgement.

            “The mission is bothering me as well. It’s risky.” Kallus replied, putting worry into his voice. More lies. What really bothered him was how smoothly he lied and how he could do it to Zeb without the guardsman picking up on it.

            The Lasat pulled him back so he could look at him. “Nigel deserved what you did to him. The bloody way he talked about you-”

            Kallus shrugged. “It’s not that. It’s springing the asshole that took his place. Did you know he killed twenty people before they nailed him? Not just Empire, but civilians as well.”

            Zeb’s ears dropped and he pulled Kallus closer. “I don’t like it anymore than you do. We’ll be fine though. Smash and grab is our specialty.”

            Kallus graced him with a flat look. “It’s seems to be your only specialty my dear. All the missions we’ve been on have consisted of total panic and chaos.”

            Zeb rolled his eyes before his ears slid to the side, “But we always come back alive, don’t we?”

            Kallus nodded his head, taking Zeb’s hand and leading him back towards the bedroom. “We do, by some miracle.”

            Zeb pulled him to a stop. “Kal, if there’s something else you want to talk about-”

            Kallus kissed him. This was the way to avoid his guilty conscious, Zeb’s questions and Pryce. The old bitch would just have to be patient. She would have to let him enjoy one more night. He repeated this as he deepened the kiss and pushed Zeb backwards on the bed. _Just one more night, just one more_. 

            He’d been saying the same thing for three damn weeks.

           

              “Alright, everyone ready?” Clemens asked, pushing his white helmet in place. Despite buying and upgrading the black amour he seemed to enjoy, he was always shoved into his previous Stormtrooper gear for missions, much to his ire. Kallus shot him an easy smile. Who knew little Jake Clemens would be the one to jump ship and join the rebels with him? It made staying planet side with a whole bunch of people that wanted to kill him easier to endure.

            “Good. Now pay attention, boys and girls. There will be a test after.” Clemens joked, slinging a shotgun that was half his weight around his shoulders and pacing in front of them. “Getting in isn’t the problem; it’s getting out. We have three check points, outdated code clearance, and if someone pulls the alarm we’re all fucking hosed. Make sure to have eyes on the targets around you in case someone is feeling particularly enlightened.”

            “What’s the target?” Someone in the back row asked.

            “As if Saw was going to share. We have a fucking ID code, nothing more.” Clemens responded bitterly. Kallus was a little miffed himself. As a middle finger to the Ghost crew for laying up his stealth agent, he only graced them with the information he deemed appropriate, which was bare minimum and dodgy at best.

            “The guy was six foot two. How stealthy could he have been?” Zeb joked, earning him a well-earned laugh from the row of infiltration soldiers.

            “More stealthy than the asshole they replaced him with. Because he went loudly and violently, he’s been shoved into solitary confinement all the way in the back of the ship. Hence the three check points we have to clear before we get him. Any other questions?” Clemens announced as the shuttle they were sitting in dropped out of hyperspace and headed towards the heavily armed escort circling the prison ship.

            “How much booze is Kallus promising us for volunteering?” A boy who looked no more than eighteen shouted from the back.

            “All that you can drink and all that Wedge can mix.” Kallus shot back over his shoulder.

            “Fuck you, Kal.” Someone groused. “Wedge can’t mix drinks for shit.”

            “Watch your mouth, James.” Zeb hissed dangerously. “We’re doing this because we’re rebels and that’s the empire. That’s reason enough, don’t you think?”

            A round of agreement filled the shuttle bay.

            “All right, get your helmets on, double check your code clearance, for all the good it will do, and let’s get the shit show under way.” Clemens shouted as the shuttle swung up for docking. “Beta Squad, you’re with Zeb. I’m with Kallus. We’ve got fifteen minutes max to spring Prisoner 88740 from his cell. No mucking about.”

            Zeb donned his chains and hunched his shoulders before turning to his worried boyfriend. “Now give me a kiss for luck, and don’t make a fuss when they take me into custody.”

            Kallus shook his head in exasperation but indulged in a peck on the lips regardless. “I don’t think the purple Wookie is going to fool them again.”

            “Please, as if anyone but you could tell Lasat from Wookie to begin with. What did I say about fussing? Besides, the locks are rigged to collapse. I’ll be fine and ready for our big finale.” Zeb shrugged casually. He was looking forward to blowing up the transport ship on his way out. After freeing the prisoners, of course.

            Kallus was in an officer’s uniform.

            “Enjoy wearing the stupid hat, babe.” Zeb muttered under his breath as the ramp started to lower.

            “I’ll have you know I wear this hat gorgeously.” Kallus shot back and for fun slapped him squarely on the ass. Since no one was looking at them he added a gentle caress as well. Zeb’s ears swung to the side and he coughed into his fist to stop himself from doing something wildly inappropriate.

            Squaring his shoulders, Kallus walked forward with an air of superiority. Clemens was at his side. Zeb was at his back and his “escort” surrounded them.  This was not a good plan. Hell, it was barely a plan at all, but this was their only shot. If the prison ship completed its route, they were never going to get Saw’s man back from the Empire. Saw would make life miserable for Hera. If Hera was miserable, then the Ghost crew would be miserable with her. That wouldn’t do for the last few days Kallus had on base.

            The ramp lowered and a platoon of Stormtroopers were there to greet them with their blasters at the ready. Apparently, his trick at the prison camp had forced them to up their security. The mission would be an uphill battle already; now it was just impossible. One of these days Kallus would stop screwing himself over.

            “Hold your fire. We’re here on official business,” Kallus shouted over the engines dying down. He counted fifteen men, two droids and an awful amount of fire power. Bluffing his way into the prison was better than going in guns blazing. Less fun, but definitely a higher chance of success.

            “We have no records of your-” The commander started to say when an officer went running up to him. He handed the man a datapad and the Stormtrooper gestured for the rest to shoulder their weapons. “Put it away boys. High command just sent word.”

            Kallus exchanged a look with Clemens. The timing of this ‘official command’ was seriously suspect.

            “What do we do?” Clemens asked, his voice low.

            Kallus smiled and kept his lips still. “Roll with it.”

            “It’s a trap, Kal.” Zeb muttered under his breath.

            “No fucking kidding, love, but what choice do we have?” Kallus responded as they picked up their heels and started towards the first checkpoint.

            “Sorry about the welcome committee. If Governor Pryce had sent word sooner, we would have cleared the way. This Wookie scum won’t be troubling us anymore. Although, I’ve never seen a purple one before.” The commander supplied, joining them. Kallus had a minor heart attack. He tried to regain his footing. He needed more information. What was Pryce playing at?

            Kallus ignored the purple Wookie statement and sent the commander a fond look. “Are you familiar with the esteemed governor?”

            The commander shrugged. “No more than any of the high command.”

            Ok, the man was not a toady then. Just another pawn. To what end? The noose around his neck started to tighten, as did the grasp around his heart. He cleared his throat, uncomfortably tugging at his collar.

            “Are you alright, sir?” The commander asked as he tugged at his collar. _Get under control, you fool, or a lot of people are going to die!_ He was not going to have a panic attack and give their game away. He absolutely refused to have a mental break down from the mere mention of Pryce’s name. Too much was riding on his composure.

            Kallus took a breath and gestured to his nose. “Allergies.”

           The commander nodded. “Understandable. Ugly little brute, isn’t he?”

           Kallus heard Zeb mutter a curse under his breath. They both took offense to that. “I know, aliens—bleh.”

           Clemens outright chuckled before drawing himself up short. The ex-agent knew he was going to hear about that for weeks to come. Kallus paused as he unhooked Zeb from the lead rope he was carrying to turn him over. He didn’t have weeks.

           For a moment he panicked as if she was here, waiting in the wings. His hands shook, and Zeb stood up straighter. He only did that when he was ready to attack or protect. Kallus steadied himself and glared Zeb back into the act. She wasn’t here.

           He was safe.

           Tick… tick…

           Zeb and his ‘escort’ waited to be shown his new cell. They would wait for a few minutes. Just enough time before starting a riot and breaking the prisoners free.

           “Before we leave, we have a prisoner pick up to attend to. Prisoner 88740 is being transferred to our custody.” Kallus commanded gently, keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

           The commanding Stormtrooper nodded his head. “Pryce’s missive said as much. Although it’s strange.”

           Kallus saw Clemens casually drop his hands to his shotgun in preparation for a fight.

           “What is?” Kallus asked, his hands curling into fists behind his back.

           “Well, he’s a white Wookie. It’s strange we’re trading a white one for a purple one,” the commander joked lightly.

           Kallus could feel Zeb jolt. He barely managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Saw’s man was a Lasat. Kallus swallowed thickly. There was only one Lasat from Saw’s group he knew and, if it was who he thought it was, this mission just took a dark turn.

          “Sir?” Clemens asked, bringing Kallus out of the past.

          “Right. Well, let’s get to it.” Kallus responded with a tight smile. He handed off Zeb who looked like he was right terrified, ears all over the place. Kallus could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. Under the scrutiny of the Empire, he could not assure Zeb he would bring that Lasat back alive or make him understand it would be alright. All he could do was pass him by, heading towards the second checkpoint and glance below his stupid hat with a worried expression.

           “Sir, is it-”

           “Shut up, Clemens.”

           “But, if it-”

          “We can’t help it, if it is. We have a mission.”

          “People die on missions all the time. No one would know.”

           Kallus didn’t respond to that. _He_ would know. He would have to walk up to Zeb and know that he shot someone in cold blood. It did not matter if the person in question deserved it.

          “We still have a mission and we need to fulfill it.” Kallus repeated.

           “Ok, sir. As usual, I follow your lead.” Clemens clapped him on his shoulder.

           “What we need to focus on is getting everyone out alive. Pryce is fucking with us again and I don’t know how she knows we’re here. Something is very wrong.” Kallus warned. It was one thing to find him, but to have such intelligence about a sudden rescue mission beforehand was troubling to say the least.

            They cleared the next checkpoint; they didn’t even need the outdated codes to try. The guards waved them through. That invisible noose was tightening with every step Kallus took, but he could not successfully evaluate his situation or think clearly through it. The white Lasat was sitting in solitary confinement. The person who murdered a troop of fresh graduates, peacekeepers, merely _boys,_ was just a handful of steps away. He’d never forget that day and now payback was in his grasp.

           At the last checkpoint they had to submit their weapons. Kallus breathed a silent breath of gratitude. He wouldn’t be tempted to kill the Lasat if he didn’t have a weapon.

          The moment the oval steel doors parted, he was tossed back onto Onderon. It was him, down to the pink eyes and white fur. He was strapped to a chair, wrists and ankles. It would take nothing for Kallus to walk right up to him and snap his neck, to find closure and justice for the young lives lost on foreign soil.

           “We’re here to rescue you,” Clemens stated before moving forward. The Lasat’s ears moved forward. He didn’t look a thing like Zeb. His beard was shaved, he wore beads on the back of his head and, if anything, his expression said ‘bored’ more than ‘scared’.

           “About time Saw sent someone for me. Unchain me and let’s wreck some Imperial shits.” His voice was gravel.

           Kallus caught Clemens by the wrist, stopping him from reaching the latches. “No killing.”

           “Awe, look at the widdle Imperial dicksucker. You think these boys didn’t torture me within an inch of my life? You think they deserve to breathe the precious oxygen around them? They don’t,” the white Lasat taunted.

           “And some people don’t deserve a rescue, and yet here we are.” Kallus sneered.

           “Do I know you from somewhere?” The white Lasat asked, his eyes glaring.

           “Doubtful,” Kallus returned. He had a damn job to do, and he was going to do it, even if it killed him.

            The resounding bang caught him off guard. The line of red running down the Lasat’s forehead, down his face to his chin, made Kallus freeze up. His brain tried furiously to process the fact that he would never confront the man or find closure from Onderon. The Lasat prisoner had been shot dead.

           “Well, that was disappointing,” Pryce said, heels clicking off the steel grating beneath her feet. “I expected better from you. This was the man who murdered your comrades in arms.”

            Clemens wheeled around trying to find a weapon.

           “Stop that, Jake. You’re only embarrassing yourself,” Pryce commanded sharply.

           “I-what are you doing here?” Kallus struggled to get a grip on reality. It was all coming undone. The Lasat, the mission, Pryce. All of his realities were colliding and nothing was making sense.

            Until it made total sense. His time was up.

            Tick.

           “Now, come along Kallus. We made a bargain; time to pay up. And just in case you feel _rebellious,_ I would like to point out you’re no longer welcome among the rebels.” Pryce announced before throwing up images of the rebel command center behind her back, or rather the smoldering wreck of what was left of the command center. “What a clever agent you are, my dear.

           “First, you convinced the rebels you were on their side, then you downloaded all their information onto this little disk for us. Then, you heroically planted a bomb before running a sudden ‘rescue’ mission to get yourself off planet. Once you arrived, you had me, your trusted superior, come to your aid after disposing of a serial murderer—the same murderer that killed your squad many years ago. Genius Kallus, utterly genius. You’ll be a hero for the ages.”

            Kallus could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. Clemens had to hold him up with an arm around his torso. It was convincing; it was perfect ISB work, down to the letter. It was completely _him._ No one would believe otherwise, not even Zeb. 

           “You frigid bitch! Come on, Kallus. We can still take her!” His friend urged. Kallus centered himself. Clemens was right. They could still turn it all around. He could still fight and free himself, all he had to do was try. 

           “Oh, yes. You could take me on. But if you do-” Pryce clicked a round box and the images behind her changed, “-Zeb won’t live past the first punch.”

            Someone in the rebel group was in deep cover. A traitor was in their midst. This person was staring right at Zeb’s back and had a blaster pointed at the back of his neck.

            The air went out of his lungs.

           “No. Don’t do that. There’s no need,” Kallus pleaded gently before straightening up. He was willing to sell Pryce his body when he thought Zeb was in danger. He was willing to sell a hell of a lot more to keep him alive. He had to focus. He had to be strong. 

           “But- but Kal, they’ll think you turned.” Clemens pointed out. “Zeb will think you used him.”

            Kallus shook his head. “I can’t watch him die. I can’t. I don’t care if he hates me as long as he’s alive to do so.”

            Pryce’s smile was as vicious as it was victorious. “No one outside this room with ever know what really happened. Oh, for Gods’ sakes, will you put a smile on it already? You’re about to be a famous hero of the empire.”

           “What about Clemens?” Kallus asked numbly. He couldn’t watch his most loyal friend end up dead. He was losing Zeb he couldn’t lose anyone else.

           “Hoth is such a nice place this time of year.” Pryce shrugged her shoulders. “And if you think of spreading little rumors, others will think you’re just a bitter employee. No one will ever believe you.”

          “Oh, fuck you, Pryce.” Clemens hissed angrily between clenched teeth.

          “No, thanks. You’re not my type. Now, come along boys. The Empire, the glory, is waiting for me. And my cousin will be dying to meet you Kallus.” Pryce responded, slinging an arm around their shoulders and pushing them towards the back of the ship. 

           Zeb’s life depended on his compliance. Kallus went without a protest, head hung and submissive.

 

 

             Zeb had seen finer days.

            “Dismantle that projector. It’s still good.”

            “Leave the wires. We can barter for new ones.”

            “Has anyone seen my droid?”

            The rush of activity was just a gentle hum in the background. Zeb was still sitting on a crate. It was the same one Hera had sat him down on when she broke the news. At first, all Zeb could do was nod his head. Completely and totally numb to the horrible thing that was his life now. Kallus had left. He just walked away from them as if it was nothing. It had been nothing. The gaping hole he was standing in wasn’t metaphorical. Kallus had blown up their intelligence. All those missions, all those years- _wasted_. Did the agent know how completely he fucked them?

            Zeb felt his chest clench unpleasantly. He must know and not give a flying fuck. This was all his fault, all because he believed the agent had changed. To be fair, a lot of people had been fooled. But none of them had fallen quite as quick as Zeb. Hera was right. He was fool to trust the man so readily. His smiles, his warm laugh and even warmer body. And those eyes, so fucking gorgeous he could drown in them. He had fallen, hook, line and sinker.

            What a joke, and for once Zeb was the unfunny punchline.

            To think, hours before that the Lasat had been frantic, ripping the prison ship apart trying to find Kallus when he didn’t check in, when the fighting had settled and he didn’t come back. He always came back, and yet this time his absence was pronounced. It felt as if all the sound had been sucked out of his world, leaving him with nothing. He was bereft and lost as to what comes next.

            “Zeb.” Someone was calling his name. He turned to see Ezra fidgeting nervously.

            “We need to get going,” Ezra instructed with a soft tone. “But if you feel up to it, after the move we can run a mission. Someone is selling routes into the Empire. We have enough to purchase them.”

            “Ok.” Zeb nodded. He still had a job to do.

            “If you need time-”

            “What would I do with it? He’s gone Ezra.” Zeb had to face the fact. Kallus had used him and discarded him. What could he possibly do now? Lay in bed and watch what was left of the rebellion die? He survived the fall of Lasan. He could survive this mistake.

            Ships were already hastily taking off for safer planets, lugging what was left of the old command center. The barren living quarters were staying behind. It was just as well. He couldn’t stand going back to his old rooms. This fresh break was a new start. Nothing would haunt him once they settled someplace else.

            _Get over it. He didn’t want you and he certainly didn’t love you._

            “Any news on Clemens?” Zeb asked casually. He wasn’t going to ask about Kallus. He refused to be brought lower than he already was in regards to the agent. However, his little best friend was fair game.

            “No news. It…”

            “Keep going. You can say his name.”

            “It seems like Kallus took him when he left.”

            A sharp pain pierced his chest and Zeb rode it out without betraying how much it hurt. He was going to hear Kallus’s name a lot over the next few days. Better to dull the blade while he could.

            “I see,” Zeb muttered.

            “Yeah… I sent a message to Maeve.” Ezra supplied.

            Zeb nodded his head not really hearing him. He wouldn’t reach Maeve anytime soon. When his message did get through, Zeb doubted the Lasat girl would respond. She was Kallus’s adoptive daughter. Her loyalty was to him.

            _Just move on, let him go._

            “These routes, where do we find them?”

            “The sellers are attending a swanky ass party. Time to gate crash.”

            “Sounds like fun.”

            For a moment Zeb paused. It was such a Kallus phrase. _Sounds like fun,_ while ducking behind cover fire peppered by blaster rounds and deciding to go for it anyway. Hiding in the shadows and counting down the steps of the enemy before the ambush. Even when they were outnumbered. Betting who could get a prisoner of war laughing over a frankly awful joke about a Jedi, a Sith and Emperor Palpatine walking into a bar. _Sounds like fun_ , when Zeb pushed his shirt over his head and whispered what he wanted to do to that tight body late at night. Or when Kallus would lace their fingers and whisper what he wanted to do to Zeb. Ashla, that mouth alone brought him so much pleasure.

 _He didn’t love you– even if you loved him madly_.

            Some people in the universe say that the greatest thing was to love and be loved in return. Zeb wanted to find each one of them and tell them to go fuck themselves with a lightsaber.

 

 

 

            “-and so I said, ‘if it’s not fifty thousand, then it’s not authentic.’”

            A round of guests started laughing at his mother’s terrible, boring antiquities story. Kallus looked at his glass, wishing he could drown in champagne.

            For a moment, he went back in time to the middle of the summer, to his last birthday party. Hera had tried to bake a cake that ended up being charbroiled. Kanan had set up a card game with the pilots. He won every round and was still declared a cheater to this day. As for Zeb, his Lasat lover had been so proud that he gifted him cheap, terrible champagne from a bar out on Tatooine. Kallus didn’t have the heart to tell him the seller had lied and this was not Dom Perignon champagne, but Som Pergon, the knock off. He drank it all anyway and they fucked on the kitchen floor afterwards. To honor the gift and the memorable fucking, Kallus kept the bottle in the kitchen. Whenever anyone asked, he would smile and say Som Pergon was the superior vintage anyway.

            “Try not to get drunk, my dear.” Pryce, ever the guard dog, was at his elbow ruining every single moment of his existence, pulling him out lovely memories. It had been a week. Every waking moment had been devoted to setting up this party and cultivating the perfect cover story for his whirlwind romance that would end in a wedding during the winter solstice.

            He was supposed to go to Lira San with Zeb over the winter solstice. As usual, the gaping hole inside his chest only grew wider at the very thought of all the plans they made never coming to fruition. 

            He hadn’t realized how entangled their lives were until Zeb was gone. Kallus was more alone than before. When he had been a true agent, he hadn’t noticed the loneliness or he brushed it off as a weakness. Now, he could say with certainty that the grass was greener on the other side.

            “Look, there she is!” Pryce hissed, waving like a lunatic at the pale, painfully thin, platinum blond woman in an ice blue dress. Her hair was swept up in a silver net and her face was sharp looking. However, she looked horribly nervous. Much like the women in attendance, she was soft, graceful and devoid of any personality whatsoever. She also looked too young for his comfort.  

            “What the hell, Pryce? Are you starving her?” Kallus asked, aghast. This was worse than he could imagine. He was going to marry Pryce 2.0, and she was five pounds close to starvation.

            “If you want, we could call the whole thing off and I’ll have Zeb shot. Fair is fair, my dear,” Pryce offered. It was always like this. He didn’t like wearing the white Empire dress uniform? Oh, boo-hoo. Poor Specter 4 could pay for it with his blood. He didn’t want to get out of bed because he was depressed? Don’t be a wimp. Surely, Garazeb could walk off a strangulation. On and on it went. Every little slight brought Zeb’s life into the balance and Pryce would win _every single fucking time_. Kallus didn’t know how much more he could take.

            Pryce straightened his uniform, “Now remember, put on a good show-”

           “-or you’ll kill Zeb.” Kallus finished bitterly.

            “I’m not a monster, Kallus,” Pryce pouted. “As extra incentive, how about I give you a look at him? If you behave and sweep Celeste off her feet, I’ve give you a full minute.”

            Kallus’s mouth went dry; his pulse began to beat loudly in his ears. A look, just a glance was enough to bring him in line. He’d do anything, even nod his head and put on his most charming smile.

            “There. Now that’s not so hard, is it?” Pryce asked before moving forward to steer her cousin towards him.

            He could do this. He wet his lips. He could. He needed that look like a dying man needed a drop of water.

            “Hello,” a painfully shy voice piped up from the sweet girl standing in front of him. Kallus remembered the first time he saw Zeb on New Year’s Eve and his face lit up, even if he was staring at blue eyes instead of green.

            “Enchanté, Celeste.” Kallus kissed her hand lightly before bowing at the waist, “Your cousin has told me so much about you.”

            “She has?” Celeste asked. Oh, boy. This was going to be a very long evening. _Charming. Be charming so you can see him again._ Kallus mentally rallied himself.

            “Indeed. I just had to make your acquaintance,” Kallus continued, laying it on thick. Celeste blushed under his praise. People were staring and whispering behind their hands. After driving the rebellion to its knees, Kallus’s popularity had reached ridiculous heights among the Emperor’s court. Many women had made their suit known, and his parents had politely turned them down knowing he had ‘set his eyes’ on Celeste Pryce.

            Never mind how he had flooded their inbox with messages all summer about how fucking deliriously happy he had been with Zeb. In their eyes, it was a phase he had finally given up. Kallus didn’t know what disappointed him more: that they thought a grown man was in a ‘phase,’ or that they didn’t realize the depth of his love for Zeb.

            “I’m surprised you even know who I am,” Celeste responded as a slow waltz started. They were dancing. The orchestra was full and soft light was glowing from the floating lamps above their heads. The air was ripe for romance.

             Their chemistry was that of an old shoe – certainly not the stuff of legend.

             Celeste was clearly painfully shy and nervous. Kallus was trying too hard. It was a disaster, and from Pryce’s frown, he wasn’t going to get his reward.

            _Come on!_ He was a fucking champion seducer. He had seduced Hank for Gods’ sakes. The man was so entrenched in the closet, it had taken him six months to extract him, but he got it done. _For all of fifteen minutes of glory, but that was beside the point!_

            He seduced Zeb straight out of his pants on New Year’s.

            Just thinking about how desperate they had been for each other after the slightest brush of lips across furry skin made him flush pleasantly. His grip loosened as he relaxed, his fingers brushed Celeste’s bony spine of their own volition, as if he could bring back the heat just from a memory.

            The music came to an end and muscle memory took over as Kallus came back to the present. He was bowing at the waist and crossing his fingers behind his back as he looked up at his dance partner.

            Celeste was beet red and wide eyed. She looked as if they engaged in a quickie on the dance floor. Considering how shy she was and what Kallus had been thinking about at the time, it amounted to the same thing.

            “I-I would like to submit my suit, sir.” Embolden by Kallus’s subtle pawing, she jumped on her chance. He had to give her credit. It was hard for her, considering they had only a dance and a handful of words between them. This was his chance to kick off the ‘whirlwind romance of the century’ as Pryce liked to put it.

            He put on his brightest smile. “I can say for certain your suit is acceptable to me.”

            Never mind he had promised his hand to Garazeb in the back of a land speeder. Never mind she was the furthest thing from his type as one could get. But what a pair they made. Both golden and beautiful, they were the perfect couple. How utterly miserable they would make each other for the rest of their lives.

             He didn’t think Celeste’s smile could get any wider, but it did.

            “I need a moment to refresh myself,” Celeste murmured, clearly itching to race off to her gaggle of friends to spread the good news. 

            “Of course, my dear. Take all the time you need.” Kallus responded politely. Once she was gone, he made a beeline for Pryce who was clapping her hands, mocking him with subtlety.

            “Well done. If I didn’t know better, I’d be convinced.” Pryce took a sip of champagne.

            “You promised me a reward. Now give me what I am owed,” Kallus demanded. He had no leverage, but he was desperate. He felt slightly nauseous from tricking an otherwise decent person into believing he fancied them, from offering his hand to someone else without breaking it off with Zeb in person. It was dishonorable and left a bad taste in his mouth.

            “Very well. My office. Press the hologram projector on the desk, but be quick. I’ll be timing you.” Pryce instructed before she joined the tight group of giggling girls who were listening to Celeste relate her news. Kallus left the ballroom behind him and went up the winding staircase to the office. Closing the heavy door behind him, he crossed the thick carpet to the sturdy mahogany desk and flipped the hologram projector on. The time it took to boot up was agony. He twisted his fingers together, waiting with baited breath to catch a glimpse of his personal refuge.

             There he was, sitting before Hera on a crate. Slowly but surely, Garazeb’s shoulders hunched, a look of disbelief crossing his features. A painful, piercing sensation stabbed his heart. He knew what conversation they were having and what had shocked Zeb. The agent loved Zeb’s smile, and it would be a long time before anyone saw it again. Kallus felt his insides ice over as he fell into the chair facing the desk. He watched Zeb nod, watched his ears drop to the sides. He watched his relationship fade out with a whimper. Even though it hurt, he kept watching til his minute was up.

             Pryce had done him one last disservice. She had taken his refuge. From now on, Kallus would remember that hopeless face anytime he remembered Zeb.

             In all fairness, she was not to blame for that look. There was no mistaking that he put that defeated expression there. He put that misery on Zeb without decency or mercy. The Lasat would not find closure; they would never speak again. One day in the far future, he might even find a look of disgust cross the handsome face again. That terrible, spitting anger that chewed up Imperials by the ton and spit them out would be directed at him again.

            Air. He needed to breathe. He felt as if he was suffocating.

            Kallus left Pryce’s office and found Celeste looking for him on the veranda. _Let’s go see if misery loves company._ He walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders with a slight smile.

 

 

            Zeb let out a long, heavy, sigh. The party was in full swing, the seller was fucking late and it was grating on his nerves. He just wanted to go home and run a mission somewhere far from humans and stupid fucking Empire agents. The week had come and gone by depressingly slowly. Despite setting up a room on the new base, despite having his name cleared of any involvement with Kallus, Zeb still felt it rub him raw.

            The lies and deception just didn’t make sense. They had been happy, hadn’t they? Or was it all a lie?

            _Come on, let him go. It doesn’t matter._

            He urged himself to relax. No matter what he said to himself, he still felt the knot of tension in the pit of his stomach. _Karabast._ He didn’t know what he was going to do when he saw him. Hopefully his fingers did the talking and he blasted the traitor right off the face of the earth. He did not take any pleasure from the thought. In fact, the idea terrified the hell out of him. 

            “Ah, my friend. So good to see you.” Hondo was back, sliding up against the stone wall holding up the deck.

            After the week he had, after watching his world shatter into pieces, the _last_ fucking thing Zeb needed was Hondo Ohnaka pulling a fast one. Zeb snarled, lips peeling back to flash teeth as he reached around Hondo’s throat and shoved him into the wall.

            “What are you doing here?” Zeb snarled, his voice low lest someone heard him. The fountain stretching out before the patio covered most of their conversation, but he wasn’t taking chances.

            “I have information if you have the credits.” Hondo choked out, gesturing to his throat. Zeb reluctantly let him go.

            “Fine. But if this is a wild goose chase, I will find you. I will _hurt_ you and you won’t walk away.” Zeb threatened, ears flat against his skull. Ezra left to see if he could spot their seller. Now the Lasat wished he would hurry up and return before Zeb lost what little cool he had left.

            “As if the great Hondo would ever cheat a friend,” Hondo protested.

            “You don’t have any friends.” Zeb pointed out.

            “True, thus Hondo never gets cheated.” Hondo replied without malice before he took out a small hologram projector. A list of numbers, five were sitting in plain sight.

            “What the hell is this? Those aren’t coordinates.” Zeb commented dangerously.

            “Correct, and they say you’re the brainless thug.” Hondo tisked lightly, “These are droid numbers within the Core Worlds.”

            “Why would I buy-”

            “The droids, my friend, carry route coordinates to various places that slip under the notice of the Empire. A rebellion would do very well with these.” Hondo finished as he slapped the hologram projector into his hand. “Free of charge.”

            Zeb braced himself. “Why is it free?”

            “The Empire purchased these numbers first. So you might want to get a move on.” Hondo disappeared quickly, leaving Zeb with the glowing hologram.

            Ezra appeared seconds after.

            “Is that-”

            Zeb grasped him by the shoulder, “We gotta move!”

            They swung around the veranda and made a beeline for the wall when someone let out a horrible, piercing scream.

            “Monster!”

            Zeb swung around to shoot this squealing, spoiled brat the finger when he caught sight of Kallus. He was standing by said screaming woman with his arm around her shoulder, blood draining from his face.

            _What the FUCK?_

            At first Zeb thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. After all, he did conjure a healthy, loving relationship with the agent out of thin air, only to find out it was all in his head. This sort of illusion was expected, but by the way Kallus’s jaw dropped and how pale he turned, Zeb knew this was really happening. And his former lover’s stick thin bitch was still screaming up a storm.

            “We have to move! Come on Zeb! Guards!” Ezra was yanking his arm in the other direction. Zeb watched Kallus hold the little twit closer. Zeb fancied the hell out of how well muscled Kallus was underneath his clothes. He had a pair of attractive arms, but right now those arms were protecting someone from him. 

            _No, wait. That’s not right. It makes no fucking sense._ Zeb was starting to hyperventilate a little. Yeah, they hadn’t loved each other. Zeb was convinced Kallus wasn’t on that level, but there had been genuine lust. Clothes-flying, pants-shredding, ‘fuck now, think later’ lust. When Kallus broke Nigel’s kneecaps and arm, Zeb had dragged him to the nearest, empty supply closet to jump him in the heat of the moment before Hera unleashed a shit kicking. But now he was faced with reality – a reality where Kallus liked adorable, blonde, _stick thin_ women.

           This was a nightmare. It brought everything into question.

            Every time the agent rode his dick with a raw enthusiasm that blew Zeb’s mind, was Kallus really with him? Or was it all part of the act?

            No, it had to be real. It was real, wasn’t it?

            Blaster shots neared his toes. Focus. He had to fucking focus. Ezra was counting on him. Looking around, he yanked Ezra onto his back and climbed a willow tree up over the wall. The heat from blaster fire hounding his steps. Dropping onto the busy street, the two of them jacked a speeder and were flying out of the city with a stampede of guards at their heels.

            “Zeb, I don’t know what to say,” Ezra fretted, swinging his lightsaber to deflect a shot.

            There was really nothing to say.

 

 

 

            “Zeb,” Hera pushed his door open and found the Lasat laid up in bed, back to her. Once they returned for the intel purchase, the guardsman had locked himself in his room and barely set foot outside of it. Ezra told them what happened. It had been shocking when Kallus blew up their intelligence network, crippling their rebellion, but this? This was personal. This was Zeb.

            In the dark, she could see a small, portable hologram projector streaming online news feeds. Everyone in the core was yapping about Kallus, his girlfriend, how soon the wedding would be. They all kept fluttering on about how romantic it was, the Empire’s golden boy and a woman from the self-made Pryce line. It took a few hours for _that_ to sink in.

            No one was wondering how Kallus could engage in a full-on relationship with a rebel and blow it up. No one was wondering why he targeted the man with the biggest heart to share and ripped it to pieces. Hera was briefly tempted to send the news networks all the photos and recorded videos of their parties. The ones where Kallus would drink far too much and sit in Zeb’s lap to share a beer or subtly stand too close to Zeb in the background. It would only hurt Zeb. And obviously Kallus wasn’t too concerned about it or he would have scrubbed the footage.

            “Come on now, enough.” Hera gently turned off the news feed. The lump of blankets sighed.

            “I can’t get it out of my head.” Zeb whispered, just as broken as he had the day Lasan fell. There was no way for Hera to make it better. Zeb would have to work it out on his own.

            “I know. It hurts.” Hera rubbed a hand over his shoulder.

            Zeb had no answer.

            “But, I know what would cheer you up.” Hera supplied with a smile. She really hoped this worked. “We found the first droid. Want to beat the Empire to the punch?”

            Zeb turned over. He looked like shit but at least he was engaging with her.

            “Ok.”

            It wasn’t the cure all for a broken heart but it was a start. One of these days Hera was going to order Phoenix Squad to blast Kallus’s vessel to pieces. She would rain hell down on him for every little thing he put Zeb through. But until the time came, she would sit here, rub his shoulder and be there for him.                       

             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the summer romance. 
> 
> Sooooo....thoughts? Even bad ones are welcomed. 
> 
> Hold on to your hats kids. Fall is on the way.


	8. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb deal with the fallout.

Fall

 

            Then: 

           

            “I’m sorry, what?” Zeb was completely shocked.

            “A year.” Kallus responded, fixing the bed as the early morning light started to pour through the small window. It was still horribly hot. Kallus wanted to crawl into a tub of ice, but he’d have to content himself with a cool drink in the mess hall with his favorite person. Looking at the situation from that perspective, it didn’t seem all that bad.

            “A year, as in 365 days?” Zeb commented as he continued to look mystified.

            “Why is this so shocking? In human culture it’s normal for people dating to commit for a solid year before declaring their love towards each other,” Kallus said, sliding his arms around Zeb from behind and locking a hand around his wrist. He leaned into the wall of muscle. He was too warm, but the solid, broad back against his face was too comfy for him to contemplate moving away.

            “And if someone uses the term too early?” Zeb easily put a hand on Kallus’s grip. His ears were twitching; he tried to stop them from moving but failed. Something was clearly bothering him. Kallus mused how strange the conversation had turned. Until now, Zeb never had an interest in the frankly _boring_ social politics of mundane human interactions.

            “It would seem that the person declaring their love too early wasn’t taking the relationship seriously. People would doubt that the couple were serious at all. Some jealous shits would even gossip that the relationship was doomed to failure for being so intimate so soon.” Kallus finished kissing a purple shoulder blade happily. “Why the sudden interest in human dating rituals and the proper time to use the L-word?”

            “Where I’m from, when you love someone you say it. No one else cares about time frames or social pressures. No one else is in the relationship but you and the person you love. It’s just… a fucking year?” Zeb exhaled noisily. “Humans are fucking strange babe.”

            Kallus laughed against his shoulder blade before he turned serious. “You’ll hear no protest from me. Are you worried about something? Has someone said something?”

            The last person to utter a negative word about their relationship in Zeb’s direction had both his knee caps busted and his arm snapped. Kallus could endure the worst slander but he would be damned before he let his Lasat hear any of that homophobic shit. He wasn’t over protective or sensitive, but when it came to Zeb, as the rebels should have learned by now, all bets were off.

            “No, of course not.” Zeb turned around in his arms. He wrapped his soft arms around his neck and leaned his forehead against the golden man’s, “Just curious.”

            Kallus wasn’t dumb. They had completely jumped the gun. He shared quarters with Zeb while Hera scrambled to find living space for both Clemens and Kallus. When she finally did find extra space, Zeb asked Kallus to remain with him. Most people need time to grow together and work out the kinks. To Zeb’s immense happiness, Kallus didn’t need time. There was no resentful silences, bruised egos or sullen looks. If Zeb had a problem with Kallus he told him to his face. They fought, they worked it out, and they got over it.

            True, Kallus was shacked up with his newly minted boyfriend of two months, but fuck everyone else; he was happy. He would drop the L-bomb in a hot minute given the chance, but he knew they had time. They would get there, and when it was finally said, no one would utter a damned bad word about it.

            Leaning into Zeb’s neck, he was surprised he never thought about it before. Truthfully, everything came so easy with the Lasat. Even the most precious thing he had to offer.

 

 

 

Now:

 

            “Kallus, are you well?” Celeste asked uneasily.

            The man in question swallowed a shallow sigh of unhappiness. Everything with Celeste was hard. She tried far more than she needed too. Her good mood was dependent on his own, and he was hardly ever happy. When he wasn’t, she blamed herself and promised to try harder to please him. As if that was even possible.

            “No darling, just a slight headache.” Kallus lied with a strained smile. Celeste twisted the program in her hands nervously. He knew she was on constant pins and needles. Her courting of Kallus was the only thing that mattered to her. At this stage in their relationship, another woman could sweep him off his feet and he could take back his hand, snatching a very lucrative marriage right off her plate.

            Pryce hadn’t seen fit to inform her cousin the game was rigged. Celeste didn’t understand that he was hers whether he liked it or not. It was almost cruel. If he hated her, he would have enjoyed her discomfort.

            The truly funny thing about them, he couldn’t hate her. She was a perfectly nice person. Given time he might have called her a friend, but the situation Kallus found himself in made the thought impossible. All he could do was sit there in his family’s private box at the theatre, waiting for the orchestra to warm up while his doting girlfriend struggled to figure out what she was doing wrong. His good will towards her was evaporating because she was wearing purple.

           That one was on Kallus. He had been careless when he mentioned his favorite color. She worked it into her wardrobe no matter how much it washed out her pale skin. It was never the right shade of purple. It was never _his_ purple. 

            “I hear the soloist is something of a rising star,” Celeste cleared her throat uncomfortably.

            “And the accompanist is a true visionary,” Kallus intoned dully. Banal conversation had been drilled into him since birth. Kallus watched the relief wash over her face that he was engaging with her again.

            Celeste tried to carry the conversation. “We should-”

            Kallus turned his head paying half attention when a flash of movement caught his eye from the box across from his. For a moment, he could have sworn someone was diving towards the carpet. He was about dismiss the notion when he saw a flash of familiar yellow jumpsuit wiggle through the curtain into the hallway.

            “Did you see that?” Kallus asked his rambling companion.

            “See what?” Celeste replied confused.

            “That– never mind. Excuse me for a moment.” Kallus was on his feet just as the aria started to rise, filling the large theatre with soft sound. He raced by the third and second floors, making a beeline for the round entrance area. A small carpet cleaning droid smashed into his foot as he rounded the corner, and the world tilted as he stumbled to his knees. Kallus clumsily got to his feet as he picked the damned thing up. It scanned his face and a compartment popped up with a hiss.

            “Drop it, Kal,” a gravely voice demanded. To this day, that voice made his toes curl pleasantly. However, the bo-rifle pointed at his face was not as welcomed. For a moment, Kallus heaved an aggravated sigh. Here they were yet again, nearly one year later, at each other’s throats. It was as if the time between them was nothing. The aria floating in the air was growing louder, making it impossible to call for help.

            “You complete idiot! The theatre is crawling with Imperialists and guards! Get out of here!” Kallus couldn’t help himself. He was terrified that Zeb was here, that at any moment someone would come walking down the stairs to see them facing off.

            “Not without the droid,” Zeb hissed, keeping his weapon leveled.

            “What is so-”

            A shot fired. Kallus stood utterly still as the stinging sensation in his left cheek intensified. Zeb blinked and reared back in shock. Deep seated betrayal bloomed inside Kallus’s chest. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, beyond this fucking horrifying moment. He hadn’t seen Zeb pull the trigger. 

            Kallus blinked rapidly as he put a hand to his injured face. “You-”

            Zeb shook his head in denial, and his expression was one of panic. “I didn’t-”

            “Watch it, asshole. You nearly shot Agent Kallus!”

             Voices called out from behind them, breaking the tense silence that surrounded them, despite the opera singer belting out her aria at the highest octaves. Kallus glared at the squadron of soldiers assembled behind Zeb as they cautiously tried to take aim again around the staircase. Zeb didn’t look too fond of them either.

            “Run sir! You have the droid!” Another trooper called out.

            “Go for it sir! We’ll cover you!” His friend piped up.

            Zeb swung his bo-rifle onto his back and lunged for him. He was grasping for the droid nestled tightly in Kallus’s white knuckled grip. Kallus danced backwards, out of his range and his feet pounded off the soft red carpet in escape. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to the get the droid away from Zeb. If the Lasat failed in his mission, he would abort and return to the safety of the Ghost. It wasn’t the first time they cut and run. No harm, no foul; they could always try again. Zeb could try when Kallus wasn’t in the mix. Gods, what had he done. If Pryce found out, the consequences were dire.

            “There you are!” Zeb’s voice knocked into him as quickly as the man himself did. When the two were intimate lovers, the Lasat would knock him to the ground, the bed, and once the kitchen floor in play. Kallus never realized how much his taller boyfriend was holding back until the full weight of him was slamming into his side. It knocked the sense and the air right out of him. The droid went skidding across the carpet, righted itself and started cleaning again. The compartment that had popped open after scanning Kallus’s face was out in the open. The golden chip nestled safely in its horizontal cradle, still out in the open for the world to see.

            “Will you get the fuck out of here? What is so damned important you’re risking your life?” Kallus raged, struggling to keep Zeb immobile by locking an arm around his torso and tangled up his legs with his own. He knew the Stormtroopers were moving in, maintaining radio silence in the hopes of fooling Zeb. The purple man couldn’t get the droid; they’d shoot him, riddle his furry hide with blaster fire, and Kallus would witness it.

            “Karabast, you have no idea why we’re fighting!” Zeb roared as he wiggled out of Kallus’s hard won grip and scrambled for the clean sweeper droid happily chugging along. Blaster fire nearly ripped Zeb’s fingertips apart. The balcony wall blew apart as Kallus yanked him backwards out of the line of fire. They crouched down, avoiding the sudden onslaught of enemy rounds.

            “No, I have no idea what’s going on. I was here with- it doesn’t matter why I’m here. For the last time: abort!” Kallus shouted as the opera singer’s voice went soaring into its climax. The little cleaner droid was almost passing around the corner.

            “You took everything from me!” Zeb shouted angrily as he glared at the agent. Kallus’s insides twisted with shame and his heart clench at what he had done to Zeb. “You’re not fucking getting a damned thing more!”

            Kallus watched in horror as Zeb leapt for it and felt the trigger happy Stormtroopers unleash the hail of fire. He moved and let momentum carry his weight right into Zeb’s back, pushing him out of the way for the second time that night. His leg and right side exploded in pain. Kallus howled as he smashed into the ground, laying in rapidly forming pools of his own blood. Zeb stumbled and swung around.

            “Medic! We need a medic!”

            “For fuck’s sake, Pryce is going to have our heads!”

            “Yeah, way to go SG-0098! Prick.”

            Kallus’s head began to swim as he forced himself to turn his aching body onto his uninjured left side. He looked up at Zeb, who was completely shell shocked, before starting to move forward, reaching out for him. Karabast, if Kallus was going out, there was no place he would rather be than embraced by the guardsman, where it was _safe_. Unfortunately, there was no time for sentimentality.

            Kallus mouthed ‘go.'

            The team of Stormtrooper fuck-ups were racing for him with a medic on their heels. Zeb could hear them stampede the stairs; he didn’t have a choice. Before he turned the corner and slipped out of sight, he cast a tortured look at Kallus and mouthed ‘thank you.’

            Kallus felt the sharp prick of pain and slid into the welcome embrace of sleep.

 

 

            “What the hell?” Hera exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

            “What was he doing there?” Sabine asked as she gripped the hologram emitter.  

            “Did we know he was going to be there?” Ezra fretted.

            “I’m going to fire that intel agent when we reach base. This is bullshit, Hera!” Kanan slammed his hands down on the console.

            Zeb said nothing at all. He had succeeded in his mission, but only because Kallus had stuck out his slender neck and saved his hide. He sat in shock. Down in the galley, away from the raised voices, he stared at the game of Dejarik without really seeing it. Instead of playing, he was lost in the last two hours. 

            Kallus took the shots, the same shots Zeb was convinced wouldn’t hit him. _Honestly, since when were bucket heads ever good at aiming_? But they did connect. They ripped through Kallus’s silken robes and shredded the skin Zeb had worshipped all summer. All that blood, it was on his hands. He might as well have fired on his ex himself. He recoiled at the thought and his stomach clenched tightly in pain. That _look_ that Kallus gave him when a shot grazed his cheek was enough to make Zeb forget Kallus was the bad guy – that he was the asshole who ripped up his heart and blew up his rebellion. Zeb put his face in his hands. He’d never get that expression out of his mind.

            The Lasat didn’t understand. They were enemies again. Black and white. No shades of gray here. But if they were enemies, why take the hits? Why care at all what happened? It didn’t make any sense. The more he tried to focus on Kallus’s motivations, the more it confused him. The agent didn’t care about him. So they had a summer romance, now completely dead due to the golden man’s actions, but that’s it. Kallus didn’t love him. Karabast, it seemed like the agent didn’t even _like_ him that much considering how lightning quick he moved on and with whom.  

            “Don’t need the Force to hear you thinking, pal. What’s on your mind?” Kanan asked as the others continued to drag their informant through the mud. Everyone was rattled by Kallus’s sudden appearance.

            “I don’t get it. He left; he didn’t care. Why take the hits?” Zeb asked quietly, ears drooping to the sides.

            “He was always ready to catch blaster fire for you.” Kanan pointed out, taking a seat and facing him with his unblinking painted eyes.

            “That was then, and this is now. It makes no sense.” Zeb argued, increasingly furious with the impossible situation. He should be happy he won. He should be sending selfies of the droid to the agent to taunt him. Instead, he was petrified that Kallus was dead. It was highly unlikely. The agent was in a city with a hospital nearby, and the medic would stabilize him until he could be transferred. Kallus was fine.

            Then why did Zeb want to turn the Ghost around and go get him? Old habits clearly died hard, and looking out for the love of his life was no exception, even a year later.

            “It makes perfect sense. It’s his nature.” Kanan explained without elaboration. He must have felt Zeb’s glare, since he shrugged and continued, “We all like to pretend it was easy for him to do what he did, but I would bet good money it wasn’t. He was with us all summer, a full part of the crew. And you, he loved you. Maybe not enough to stop himself from screwing us over, but it was still love. That doesn’t just vanish overnight.”

            “Tell that to his stick-thin, Imperial Barbie doll.” Zeb murmured darkly. It was better to focus on that horrible little fact than worry about how Kallus was fairing. He was surrounded by people who didn’t know about his injured leg, who wouldn’t care about his comfort or his stupid heating pad. Let the girlfriend fret about him; he was no longer Zeb’s problem. The sooner that sunk in, the better it was for him.  

             Kanan sighed with disappointment. “I think what happened tonight proves my point. In the moment you needed him, he was there for you. So, whatever he felt, it must have been genuine.”

             Zeb had enough. “Thanks for the talk, Kanan. I just need some time alone.”

             He was better off thinking Kallus didn’t care. He was safer that way. It made getting out of bed and going back to an empty one easier. It made everything fine. However, tonight Kallus was proving this belief bogus, and it was ripping off all the careful patches Zeb had sealed his wounds with.

            “I’ll let you know if we hear how he’s doing.” Kanan supplied, getting up and shutting the game off.

             Zeb snorted. He had been running a program through the broad net to download the slightest hint of Kallus’s recovery. He’d know before Kanan did.

 

             Kallus woke slowly. He was high as a damn TIE fighter in low orbit. His heavy eyelids opened to a plain hospital room with no purple Lasat waiting for him, holding his hand and informing him that everything was going to be alright. Kallus tentatively worked his jaw. He couldn’t form words; the fog was heavy. He didn’t like drugs and Zeb knew this. Why didn’t he stop the nurses? Where was he?

_Gone._

            In a moment it all came back. Kallus turned his head to the side in misery. The deal, the desperation and the threat. He inhaled a shuddering breath and winced. Right, he had pushed Zeb out of the way and he left with the droid. They wouldn’t capture him. Kallus’s wounds would stop everyone in their tracks and the incoming medical help would provide good cover for Zeb to slip out in. _Good, that was good_. Kallus reasoned with himself, knowing the rebels needed the information after he had destroyed their network. He let out a soft breath trying not to inhale too deeply.

           “I must offer my sincere condolences, Agent.” Thrawn stepped into the room, and Kallus couldn’t lift a finger if he wanted to strangle him. He was exposed and vulnerable. The enemy was swiftly approaching. He looked around for a syringe, a call button for help, even a damned bed pan. Anything to make himself feel safe.

           “For what?” Kallus asked, struggling to focus. He pinched the line of antibiotics closed. He didn’t care if it hurt, he had to stop the drugs. Gods above, he needed to _think_.

           “For letting the rebel who wounded you go. With all the commotion due to your injuries, he slipped right by everyone else,” Thrawn said solemnly. Kallus blinked for a hard minute. A Stormtrooper did this to him. Zeb didn’t do this to him. He would never hurt the agent and, out of everything he remembered, he knew that for a fact. What was Thrawn playing at?

           “I don’t understand,” Kallus managed to work past his thick tongue as Thrawn noticed his pinched IV and without any effort at all removed his fingers.

           “I suspect there are a number of things that escape your comprehension. It seems you’ve tangled your fingers. Let me help you,” Thrawn commented in that soothing, calm voice that hid his sharp mind. Kallus panicked and tried to ward him off. He didn’t want Thrawn touching him. _Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!_

           “There, there, Kallus. No need to fret. We still have four more opportunities to secure the codes. And since you’ll be busy with your courtship, we won’t have to worry about you being in the crossfire. I know you like to take them alive, but the Empire now prefers them dead.” Thrawn finished, gently patting his hand. “And it might look suspicious, almost like sabotage, if a young Coruscanti male was trying to interfere with this command.”

            Kallus was out of his mind, but he was still sharp enough to catch the threat Thrawn was issuing. He was being bluntly told to back off or die. Given that Kallus was going to spend the rest of his life miserable and alone, he was fine with making the wrong choice. The Empire had four more opportunities to kill the rebels. Kallus was going to steal those codes right from under their rebel noses and give the Empire no chance at their grand plan. It was him against the universe and he was going to make the universe his bitch if it meant keeping the Ghost crew alive. Screw the consequences and the outcome. 

           Thrawn had unknowingly unleashed the ruthless, cunning side of him, and he was going to regret it. He could play Pryce’s game to the letter, and he could antagonize Thrawn to his heart’s content. He wouldn’t walk away, but there was no other option.

           “I’m so glad we could talk. Now, I do believe someone has been dying to see you.” Thrawn finished as he got up and graced Kallus with breathing room. Celeste rushed in, clutching a bloodied, purple shawl around her shoulders. She was red eyed and distraught.

            “Oh, Adam. I’m so glad you’re ok. Your parents are cutting their trip to Alderaan short and returning. But until they arrive, may I offer myself as a poor substitute for their company?” Celeste gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest. He let out a silent, aggravated breath. If he was going to move freely, he had to give her something to focus on other than himself. He had to give her a wedding.

            “My darling, don’t stress yourself so. You know I love it when you smile.” Kallus oozed the charm, assuring her as his mind struggled against his honest nature.

            “I was just so worried – there was so much blood,” Celeste whispered, fresh tears lining her eyes.

             Kallus held her close. This was for the Ghost crew, and most of all, this was for Zeb.

            “This _does_ put things into perspective. Actually, I’ve been thinking about asking you something for quite some time. Life is far too short, my darling. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Kallus asked, pouring what little of his heart remained into the performance. The drugs helped; they kept him relaxed, kept him from feeling like this moment was stolen from someone else.

            Celeste jerked upright and her expression brightened. “Yes- yes, I will”

            Kallus managed a tiny smile for her as she flew out the room to find her cousin. He resumed pinching the IV line.

 

            Ezra was restless. Zeb could see him skip from one foot to the next trying to delay the inevitable.

            “What is it?” Zeb growled from below the cockpit as he continued fixing up the forward gun. He liked keeping busy these days. After finding out that Kallus would live, he shut off the newsfeed and concentrated on filling his days. He didn’t need to hear how Celeste Pryce was by his bedside, tending to his every whim.

             Or how gorgeous, dutiful, or sparkling Celeste was for standing by her wounded soldier. The newsfeed loved her, and it was going to make him gag any day now. For his health, he turned it off. There was so much to do any way. New intelligence to gather, new supplies to raid, more recruits to train. He didn’t have time to hear how _amazing_ Celeste Pryce was.

            “So, I have so good news and I have some bad news.” Ezra fidgeted.

             “Good news first.” Zeb replied. ~~  
~~

             “We found the second droid. It’s on Hoth.” Ezra was rushing the words out – ripping the band aid off.

             “And the bad news?” Zeb rolled out from under the Ghost.

             “He’s getting married.” Ezra purposely looked down when he said it. “You know to-”

              “I know who!” Zeb spat out. He felt a little off-kilter. Kallus had lied, the little shit had lied. _Again_. He had said 365 days before using the L-word. He said the relationship wasn’t serious until 365 days had passed and _yet_ the agent was engaged less than four weeks into his new relationship. Zeb would have said it; he would have laid it all out on a solid gold platter. He was right pissed he never got the chance.

             If anything, this little chat had moved him from depression into hot, searing, rage.  

             Zeb didn’t realize he had torn the front gun straight off until it was sitting in his hand.

             Ezra flinched, “You ok–”

             “I’m _fine_ ,” Zeb shot back, shoving the gun barrel into the sand with a huff. “Just need to reattach the gun.”

             “Right… well… let us know what we can do to help,” Ezra offered awkwardly.

             “I will. Thanks, midget.”

             “I’m 5’6, Zeb.”

             “Like I said: midget.”

              Zeb turned around and started to fix his mess. Cursing, swearing up a storm and hating the world. Most of all, he hated how much he still missed Kallus.

 

 

          “So Preston I was thinking about setting up a card game.” James rubbed his hands together. “Ever since Kallus and Zeb swindled me out of my credits, I’ve been aching to get them back.”

           “Not a good idea mate,” Preston commented screwing in the last adjustment to his ship. The three pilots were in the hanger, finishing the upgrades and filling out requests. James had come in late after being sent to the outer core yet again.

           James furrowed his brow in annoyance. “Why not? That blond son of bitch-”

           “Is gone.” Preston interrupted him with a frown.

           “Wait-what?” James asked confused.

           “It will be a while before Zeb wants to lay hands on cards. Kallus left him during a mission. No explanation, no break up, just poof. Gone.” Preston said sitting on the nose of his X-wing.

           “It’s best not to mention that name around Zeb.” Nathan intoned sternly.

            “Why not? We can all get together, play a few hands and bitch about the blond traitor.” James shrugged nonchalant. “Isn’t that guy code or something? Cheer him up by roasting his ex.”

             Preston let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t think he’s there yet. You haven’t seen him, Hera looks an inch away from bundling him up in a blanket and feeding him hot chocolate. Not to mention Kanan has Ezra tailing him to make sure he’s ok.”

             “I knew that little shit wasn’t good for him.” James crossed his arms. “He betrayed the Empire, there was nothing stopping him from doing the same to us.”

              All three pilots went silent in contemplation. The cargo bay door slamming open made all of them jolt and Preston nearly tumbled off his ship.

             “All right boys! I’m feeling particularly lucky tonight! Let’s play a hand or two.” Zeb strolled in looking confident as hell and less likely to fall apart at the seams.

            Nathan glanced up from wiping down his wrench. “Are you sure-”

           “What’s the matter Nat? Not in the mood to part with your precious credits?” Zeb taunted flashing teeth.

           “I’ll round up the rookies. If anything I stand a chance against them.” Nathan replied easily as Zeb pivoted on his foot heading to the mess hall.

            “Good! I’ll go bug Sato for his good set and round up some drinks. Meet me in five!” The large purple man waltzed out. Leaving all three pilots stunned silence.

            “Oh he is positively suicidal.” James sneered sarcastically long after Zeb was out of ear shot.

            “Do you pay attention to the news at all?” Preston burst out angrily.

            “What is _your_ problem?” James returned getting irritated.

            “Kallus is getting married.” Nathan supplied as Preston landed on the floor beside him.

            “Already! Gods above that man wastes no time. Honor less shit.” James returned with venom.

            “And that little performance fooled no one. When we play cards keep the news feed off." Preston warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dear readers, what did you think. Oh the AGONY for sure ;) But never fear there's plenty more to come and I do believe in HEA endings.


	9. Fall I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go to Hoth they said, it'll be fun they said." Clemens rolled his eyes. 
> 
> And oh yes more suffering ;)
> 
> Unbetaed. Will update with edits later :)

          “I don’t understand.” Kallus was devastated.

          “It’s not so uncommon sir.” The Stormtrooper cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Fifteen percent of death is…Wampa related on Hoth.”

           Kallus dropped into his chair unbelieving. Pryce had cut any contact he had to Clemens off at the knees. He hadn’t been able to send him anything, not even a quick text based message about his upcoming nuptials. Now Clemens was gone. His life snuffed out by a giant, hairy, Wampa. If he were alive Jake Clemens would be laughing his ass off at the idea.

          Shock was still racing through his system as Kallus struggled to live in a world where Clemens was no longer a part of it. Now Kallus had no one. He told Maeve to stay away and maintain radio silence. Pryce didn’t know about her and he wanted it that way. He believed Clemens was safe on Hoth far from Pryce’s games and apparently he was horribly mistaken.

          “I shall make the arrangements for the body at once.” Kallus stood up, there was Lyla and Clemens family who needed to be informed. He had to ship the body back to Lothal for proper burial. Suddenly there was so many things to do and all the little details needed his attention.

           On top of this he needed to get to Hoth before the rebels learned the next droid on the list was stationed there. Kallus had hacked the rebel tip line and monitored what information went through to the rebels. However he had no practical reason to visit Hoth until now. As unfortunate and horrible this death was it provided Kallus the much needed reason to visit Hoth. Even dead, Clemens was still looking out for his best interests.

          “There’s no need.” The Stormtrooper said uneasily. “There wasn’t….a lot left of him.”

           Kallus felt his stomach roll.

          “Still, he was my dearest friend and I would like to pay my respects.” Kallus said firmly getting a little irritated. He was going to Hoth and that was that. _Who the fuck did this Stormtrooper think he was? Was he working for Pryce?_ Kallus was surrounded by enemies and trust was a luxury he could not afford anymore. His paranoid mind starting to connect dots without evidence. He should have been there for Clemens.

         Wampa attacks might be the leading cause of death on Hoth but Gods damn it SOMEONE should have watched Clemens back.

         Kallus’s mind froze. Unless he was supposed to die.

         The realization and the creeping fear that he falsely believed Pryce would spare the Stormtrooper smacked him in the face. He couldn’t trust her then and he should have _known_ that. Clemens might still be alive if he had done something to save him. It was all on him and now he was going to use this death as an excuse to fulfill his suicide mission. His moral compass wasn’t broken. It was nonexistent. 

         “Adam are you ready?” Celeste had chosen the opportune moment to catch him. When he was wounded, angry and not in the mood to humor his future wife.

         They were supposed to go food tasting today for the rapidly approaching wedding. Pryce had demanded he show his ugly face. Celeste was starting to feel neglected.

          However angry Kallus was he managed to sink into grief before he said something he would regret. “I’m so sorry my love but something’s come up. Clemens died on Hoth this morning. Wampa attack.”

          Celeste’s dainty face fell. “That’s horrible. I’m so sorry Adam.”

          She went to reach for him but her touch was not something he could stand at the moment. He instead reached for his datapad ignoring the outreached hand. “I need to visit Hoth for his remains. This will push off catering testing until I get back.”

          Celeste was visibly disappointed but she nodded her head dutifully. “Of course.”

         “Unless,” Kallus paused stringing together a half assed plan that would no doubt lead to a very painful bitch slap from Pryce upon his return. He could take the pain.

         “Unless?” Celeste prompted.

         “You could still go my dear. You have an excellent pallet, I’m sure whatever you choose will be delectable. I have every confidence that this reception feast will be complimented for years to come.” Kallus pointed out mustering a smile he sincerely didn’t feel. He wanted nothing to do with the wedding other than pushing the date up. Pryce was planning it all with Celeste anyway. Clemens wouldn’t even be best man, the esteemed governor would not allow it.

_Poor Clem._ Kallus was going to hunt that Wampa and beat it dead.

         “Of course. Take all the time you need.” Celeste encouraged still trying to put a brave face on. He kissed her cheek. It was not a warm gesture and the more they were around each other the more she felt his disinterest. His money would only carry this courtship so long before she finally wised up. The distance would mask any true feelings he had for her which was mediocre interest at best.

          “Thank you. I shall return shortly.” He ushered her and the Stormtrooper out of his office and closed the door on the pair of them. Alone with his grief he took a few moments to really let the news sink in. As he gathered his things he properly mourned in privacy.    

 

           “Welcome to Hoth.” Kanan joked as the Ghost soared pass miles and miles of crisp white landscape. Zeb let out a snort. _Some welcome_. What would be most welcomed was a tropical world full of beaches and a tikki hut. Now that was mission he could be behind.

           “The compound near that ridge has the droid we’re looking for. We don’t need the droid, we just need the code chip it’s carrying.” Hera explained.

           “Get in, get the codes and get out.” Sabine nodded her head checking her blasters. “Sounds simple enough.”

           “Are we expecting company this time around?” Zeb had a hard edge to his voice. There was an overtly prolonged silence.

           “No, reports indicate that…he should be on Coruscant. Wedding planning with…you know who he’s with.” Hera was highly uncomfortable. She tripped over common phrases and was tip toeing around Zeb. They all did that, expect the shits looking for trouble. There had been a handful of resentful rebels looking to string Zeb up for his boyfriend’s betrayal. The Lasat sent them all to the med clinic. After that one instance the number of hostile rebels dropped significantly.

            Zeb rolled his eyes growing irritated.

           “Karabast! You can say his name! I’m not going to fall to pieces every damn time I hear it!” Zeb pointed out. It would be a stress relief to pound some bucket heads and get the chip before the empire realizes where it is. They were currently scrolling through the number of droids they had trying to find the preverbal needle in the hay stack. It would take weeks. They were lucky a few tips from rebel sympathizers allowed them to pull ahead in the race.

           The Ghost swung down on an icy hill and out of range of the empire’s sonar. Hera would remain with the Ghost with Kanan as back up. Sabine and Zeb were tasked with finding the droid. A viper probe droid, used to scout the harsh environment for life signs. They were going to wait it out and catch it in the open when it was scanning but the Wampa attack had made the empire nervous. They brought all the droids back and locked down the compound. If the rebels left the situation alone to cool down; they might lose the codes. Sabine and Zeb were their best bet on snatching the data.

           They dressed in white to avoid being seen by eye and the patrols that walked the terrace of the outer wall. Scaling the wall was their only way in and their escape. They moved quickly over the blowing snow. As they neared the wall the vibrating sound of a ship landing shook the ground beneath their feet. The patrols turned around to follow the shuttles progress. Zeb clawed his way up, yanked the watchman off his feet and over the side before swing up onto the rampart. Ducking down he watched the ramp lower and Kallus walked out.

           Everyone had that ex. The one who keys the land speeder, plunders the moist farm savings or just generally fucks people over. But Gods above the moment you lay eyes on them, you forget all the nasty shit and the hate. Suddenly the thought of them throwing a pity fuck your way doesn’t seem that demeaning. That’s what Kallus was to Zeb in the particular moment.

          The agent looked like a million creds. He was dressed in a long black leather coat with a wide collar tied together with a two thin silver belts crisscrossing over his slender hips. There were silver accents on the sleeves and his rank proudly displayed on his chest. There was a blaster on his hip and his bo-rifle on his back. The wind had knocked a few golden strands loose and tossed them around; giving him a disheveled look. The one Zeb used to get when they were done screwing each other senseless. Kallus’s black boots clicked off the ramp loudly. He moved gracefully and Zeb was ashamed to feel grateful that his wounds healed. An empire toady went running up and a small escort followed him. They exchanged heated words before entering the warm compound.

           “Zeb we need to find that droid.” Sabine whispered. Zeb pushed Kallus out of his mind forcefully. He fully doubted the empire knew they were coming and had enough brain cells to call the agent in. He also doubted that Kallus would look smoking hot to ensnare him. It’s not as if he would fall for the honeypot. Again.

           “Scans pick up anything?” Zeb asked.

           “The storage area.” Sabine shot back uneasily.

           “What’s the catch?” The Lasat was just waiting for it.

            “It’s at the back of the compound. And there’s at least fifty empire dicks between us and it.” Sabine responded with a hard glint in her eyes.

           Zeb grin was nasty. “But there’s also a Wampa around. Let’s go say hello.”

 

           Kallus stood at the small fridge wafting ghostly tendrils in the air. If the person inside was indeed Clemens he could not tell. The body was mangled beyond belief and the face obscured by deep gouges. Kallus had been detached from the notion that his best friend truly was gone from the world but faced with the loss it ached. He closed the fridge quickly.

          He could feel the cold chill of isolation claw up his spine. He was surrounded by coworkers, servants, family and now fiancée but with Clemens gone that loneliness was starting to close in on him. Those dark inklings he had let Zeb glance at when high out of his mind on Zorg were starting to slip through the cracks.

          He had to keep it together. He had to be strong.

         “Sir?” A nervous cadet asked clutching a datapad tightly.

         “Have the remains sent to Lothal for proper burial.” Kallus forced himself to be calm. Falling into depression was not happening, and it wasn’t going to help keep the Ghost crew alive.

         Kallus was so lost in his thoughts he missed the cadet wince. “Well…you see sir, standard empire military code states that shipments back to Lothal are expensive-”

        “Karabast! Fuck the empire!” Kallus snarled making the young man dance backwards. He quickly realized that the cadet was witnessing a superior officer besmirch the name of their employer. He took a deep and calming breath before reining in his frustration. “What I mean to say, is that I will happily fit the bill for any extra costs required to return Clemens home.”

_There-calm, reasonable. No insubordinate behavior here_. Kallus was a hair’s width away from having a meltdown. The pressure to keep his courtship alive, to see to the remains of his best friend, to keep being the ISB agent everyone thought he was, and hunt the rebels was boiling over. He swallowed it back but soon he’d be choking on it.

        “Of course sir.” The cadet nodded.

        “Now about that droid-”

         There was a loud, guttural, roar that went flying around the storage area.

         Kallus gave a jolt. “What the hell?”

        “WAMPA ATTACK!” A Stormtrooper went flying through the door, dashed by Kallus and the cadet, threw himself into a heavy room behind them before closing the blast doors. The agent watched as the lock spun in place and clicked.

         “Did-did he just lock us _out_ of the panic room?” Kallus asked flabbergasted more than afraid as the Wampa continued to blast sound down the halls of the compound.

         “Yes.” The cadet confirmed looking pale and shivering.

         “When this over I’m going to strangle that man.” Kallus snorted before taking his Bo-rifle off his back. The sounds of escaping Stormtroopers and the screams of dying ones filled the air. He waited, keeping his weapon extended and grasped tightly in his hands. He could take on anything that blasted through the door.

         When Zeb and Sabine flew through the opening with a large, hairy, white, Wampa on their heels-Kallus suddenly was thrown for a loop. Zeb was scrambling backwards blasting off shots while Sabine hurled bombs at the monster.

        “This wasn’t the best idea you’ve ever had!” Sabine shouted over the howls shaking the walls down.

        “It worked didn’t it?” Zeb shouted back scrambling for cover as the Wampa extended its arms and knocked heavy crates to the side as if they were feather light. The goods exploded up against the walls.

        “Careful! This is the weapons depot!” Kallus warned them before a loud blast tossed the Wampa to its knees and blew everyone off their feet. Kallus landed in a heap on the ground. The blast of cold pitched snowflakes into the air. He struggled to get upright, his ears ringing when he noticed Zeb stumbling towards the droid as he desperately tried to shake off the effects of the blast.

          Kallus tossed his blaster at the cadet. “You, handle the Wampa! I’m getting the droid!”

          The cadet graced him with the most incredulous look before tossing the blaster down and running for the open wall. Kallus watched him go. He had been so used to the rebels banding together in the hopeless situations they found themselves in he forgot that the empire did not prize such qualities. He let out a disappointed sigh before turning around to see Sabine holding her weapons on him.

          “This doesn’t have to end in death Kal.” Sabine urged completely serious. Kallus could see Zeb yank the droid apart. His large hands pulling the hard drive free before he stuffed it in his jumpsuit.

          “Tell that to big, tall and angry.” Kallus responded as the Wampa nearly collided with Sabine. The Mandalorian girl jumped clear and the Wampa gave chase. Zeb noticed the danger she was in and swung back from the door to help her. With Sabine properly out of the way Kallus jumped the knocked over wooden planks in his way and slammed into Zeb tossing them down into the snow. Kallus rolled them until he was on top, straddling the Lasat. He had his Bo-rifle compacted and the barrel turned on the last person he wanted to shoot in this universe. So much for saving Zeb from himself.

          “Give me the chip.” Kallus hissed. Whatever good will that passed between them in the theatre was long forgotten. The agent could not shoot Zeb but the Lasat did not know that.  

           Zeb narrowed his eyes into green slits of disgust. “Go ahead _babe_. I fucking dare you.”

           Kallus couldn’t let go of the trigger or Zeb would move. He hitched the weapon up. “Don’t call me that.”

          The Wampa chose that particular moment to knock into them-on fire. Kallus tossed his weapon and rolled them out of the way, at the last possible moment, as Sabine flashed by  hurling molotov cocktails at the furry beast.

          Zeb was on top and he pinned him to the icy floor by his wrists. Kallus’s legs were still locked around his waist.

          “What is this? The fucking summer reunion tour _darling_?” Kallus sneered. He was so damned pissed off. The day was shitty enough without the reminder of all their greatest hits from a better time. Zeb’s ears were slapped backwards and he kept a hard grip on Kallus’s wrists. Hard enough to leave bruises.

          “DO NOT talk to me about summer you turn coat bastard!” Zeb growled. It was meant to scare him but Kallus was completely unafraid.  

           The golden man felt Zeb’s hate. But he also felt his passion behind the venomous words. It pooled liquid heat down into his stomach. He was on fire, trading barbs, bareknuckle brawling with the love of his life. His veins were pumped full of gasoline and this fight was lighting the match. The worst shouting matches they had always ended in sex, and Kallus was feeling the itch to do something completely stupid.

          “But we have such fond memories.” Kallus taunted with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he slipped his hands out of Zeb’s grip and ran them down his chest suggestively. He fully expected the Lasat to brain him for this but Zeb’s ears rolled from backwards to forwards. His breath coming out in pants the further Kallus’s hands moved downward.  

          The Wampa slammed into the wall beside them giving the agent his much needed opening. He rolled them again, regretfully kneed Zeb in the stomach before snatching up his weapon. Zeb had swung his off his back and they found themselves at a standoff. Gun barrels pointed at each other. Neither one of them ready to take that last step and shoot.

          The Wampa was whimpering now, low sounds of pain. Kallus may not possess the vocal cords but he could relate. He’d give anything for someone to put him out of his misery. The heat from rolling around with Zeb was gone. He felt the cold chill spread and extinguish any remnants.  

          “It didn’t have to be this way!” Zeb shouted, ears falling to the sides in sadness.

          “It was always going to end like this.” _Despite my best efforts!_ Kallus responded miserably. He couldn’t help that his voice wavered. “Nothing we do will change-”

          Sabine chose that moment to knock him upside the back of his head. He blacked out into the cold snow.

 

          “He’s fine.” Sabine said for the fourth time.

           Zeb was sulking in the galley again. It rapidly becoming his second job. “I know.”

          “I didn’t hit him that hard.” The girl protested.

          “I KNOW.” Zeb returned suddenly irritated.

          “Then why are you so angry!” Sabine exploded.

          “Karabast! As if I could explain it!” Zeb shot back getting to his feet. He began to pace. Stalking from one end of the galley to the other. “Why the hell was he there? Why can’t he just _go away_?”

           That wasn’t the full reason the Lasat guardsman was angry. He felt it, in the midst of rolling around on the ground, trying to ignore the positions they ended up in, he could feel himself coming back from the dark place Kallus left him in. They still fucking had it. The lightening quick chemistry, the passion buried under taunts. It was still all there and it was still them. In their worst shouting matches it was him or Kallus that usually pushed them into a more pleasurable route to solve their problems. Zeb half expected any moment in the heat of battle Kallus would give up and pounce him. Ashla protect him from the moment he did.

           This lead to feelings of disappointment and resentment that he didn’t. Karabast, Zeb was dying for another go at the agent just to taste the arousal. He knew what Kallus was, he knew how utterly fucked up _it_ was to love him but that didn’t stop him from wanting the traitor.

           What he really needed was to put distance between them. He needed to get his head together. Most of all the Lasat needed to get over his horrible, sexy, ex. Kallus dumped him, blew the rebellion up and walked out but a part of Zeb still belonged with him. This encounter was not like the one in the theater. That had been shock and surprise. This was just torture.

           “At least we have the chip.” Sabine said with a heavy sigh. She didn’t like talking about Kallus, none of them did. He had been a friend and then went right back around to being an enemy.

           Zeb pushed all thoughts aside as he pulled the hard drive out and popped the compartment open.

           “Zeb?” Sabine cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Why is it empty?”

          “Of course it’s empty.” Zeb nodded and let out a curse. Oh how he hated that fucking man.

          “How-it was in your chest pocket. How did he get it?” Sabine was openly confused.

           Zeb knew how he got it. Back during the summer, Zeb had torn one of the pockets out in his favorite jumpsuit. He tried to patch it but all he could do was cover the top part leaving a small secluded hole, easily accessed from the outside.  Kallus loved sliding his fingers into the covered area to play with his chest during meetings that bored him. Because the agent loved it so much and the Lasat enjoyed the secret pettings, Zeb never fixed it.

          All Kallus had to do was slide those lovely fingers in and slip the chip out of the hard drive while they were busy eye fucking each other in the snow. Zeb wasn’t able to think let alone notice the smooth move. Kallus probably had it stashed in said fingers as they drifted lower.

          When Zeb found Kallus he wasn’t going to play around. He was going to nail his fine ass to the damned wall.    

 

          “Jake Clemens was a man of quality.” The Stormtrooper commander hadn’t served with Clemens for years. Kallus knew this because he had been Clemens direct commander for nearly a decade. “He was a good servant of the empire. A solid wall of strength for the empire.”

           Kallus was growing irritated with every damned word this man was saying. It was so fucking generic. They could be talking about an R2 unit for all the man knew of his best friend. Kallus wasn’t the only one who noticed. Jake Clemens father was clutching his grieving wife, Clemens five brothers were openly sobbing, and sitting slumped in their seats. Lyla, gorgeous, curvy, Lyla was miserable. At least the flowers he ordered had arrived in time. Star gazer lilies and white roses turned the small service chapel into a sweet smelling white ocean.

           “He died doing what he loved.”

_He died in a WAMPA ATTACK._ Kallus couldn’t bear this anymore. The intense feelings from his fight with Zeb, from the stolen moments inside the cargo area were still racing through his veins. This made him want to act out and the urge to be reckless would not be denied. He got up and stormed towards the podium as if he was launching a full assault.

          Without ceremony he pushed the Stormtrooper bodily back and addressed the assembly.

          “Shut up Commander Hisk. Jake Clemens was many things, too many to count but we will always remember him to be the shortest, angriest, Stormtrooper to ever serve the empire.”

          Clemens mother finally stopped weeping as she peered at Kallus from under swollen eyes. His brothers sat up a little straighter. 

          “I dare you to find another person who was devoted and loyal as he was.” Kallus declared, voice ringing out. “You will find no one better than my best friend. Always helping me out of shit, always at my back to take me home. Always a part of the bigger plan. The empire may have lost a soldier but we have lost the one person who would always be there.”

          Kallus remembered his last words to Clem. _Don’t freeze into a popsicle and don’t try to save me._

          Clemens only laughed in his face. _I’m stuck on Hoth! Let’s be clear on who will save who here. I expect you to pick me up within the week._  

         The words grew heavy on his tongue and lodged in his throat. But somehow Kallus got them out. “I urge you to take heart friends, someone that amazing will be long remembered after we are all gone.”

          Lyla managed a watery smile at the thought.

          “And he died in a Wampa attack. Somehow I feel he would have pissed himself laughing at how absurd that was.” Kallus finished and slight laughter rose over the sniffles and weeping. They laughed because Clemens himself would have enjoyed the punchline. The ceremony concluded and Kallus attended to the family of his deceased friend.

          There were no words to console them with, there was nothing he could do. He arranged to have money put into their accounts, despite their protests. Clemens had worked hard to send what he could and Kallus would do no less for the people that meant most to him. However hard it was for him to deal with the Clemens family, it was Lyla that reminded him he still had a heart. He watched as she stood at the closed simple wooden casket, her tears slid down her round face and dropped before she bent down to lay a last kiss on Clemens.

          “I’d do it all over again.”

           The words were whispered, buried in sobs but Kallus heard them and his mind flashed to the purple man he was entirely in love with. Would he be in her place one day? Standing before the remains of someone he loved so much and promising the same?

           Truthfully he agreed with her and he would. He’d do every fucking moment all over again, even the parts that hurt.

           “Are you alright dear? You’re weeping.” Mrs. Clemens put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a tissue. Kallus didn’t realize he was openly, and rudely, staring at Lyla’s private goodbye.

           “Just…feeling his loss.” Kallus responded keeping his mind firmly planted in the moment as he briskly dashed the tears from the corners of his eyes.

            Mrs. Clemens gave him a soft smile. “He was so proud when you requested his presence on your team. Swore up and down no harm could be fall him when you were around.”

           She paused before pulling the taller man into a hug.

           “He was right of course.”

            Kallus embraced her back gently. Guilt stabbing him every second she hung on.

           “Thank you for all you did for him.”

            Kallus did not join them for the reception after wards. It would only remind him that he failed in his duty and left Clemens to die. He returned, alone, to his courters on Lothal.

            There were missives for him to review. Pryce left five messages and Celeste left two on his network. He ignored them both undoing the white officer’s uniform. He felt restless and exhausted all at once.

            Taking the chip out of its hiding place he rolled it in his fingers before pouring himself a flute of champagne. Sipping it he contemplated his next move. Until the next tip off from the rebel network came through he would have to be patient. Play the dotting fiancée and convince both Thrawn and Pryce that nothing amiss happened.

           But something had happened. Zeb hadn’t fixed the hole in his jumpsuit. It was possible the Lasat had forgotten that it was there. The blond man remembered how much fun it was to run his fingertips against the fur when everyone was present and no one could see. The agent hated the unwelcomed flush of arousal, warming him from the tips of his hair all the way down to his toes. Despite fighting and slinging verbal mud at each other they were still _them_. Still a breath away from ripping the clothes off their bodies in the heat of an intense argument.

          Kallus finished his glass to subdue the heat and poured another. His sleeve pulled back to reveal dark bruises growing across the skin. They didn’t hurt, the kitchen floor birthday marathon made his knees ache for days after. This was nothing. Besides Zeb put them on his skin. Even though it was twisted Kallus put his right wrist to his lips and he kissed the marks lovingly.     

         It didn’t bother him that Zeb hated him.

         If the Lasat hated him, at least a small part of him still cared.

 

 

        “Arihnda, I think somethings wrong.” Celeste sat in the café looking flustered. When Pryce got her message she rearranged her work day to accommodate the bride to be. The message was urgent. So important that Celeste had hopped a public shuttle to meet her cousin in a small café overlooking the waterfront of the shipping yard on Lothal.

_What did that prick do now?_ Pryce grumbled silently. Outwardly she adapted an expression of shock as she sat down gracefully on the iron chair. “Whatever do you mean my dear?”

         “I feel like we’re rushing things.” Celeste laced her fingers nervously.

          Pryce resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was bound to happen one of these days. Kallus had been nowhere near convincing enough to pull the blinds over Celeste’s eyes. His newest fuck up with ditching her to collect Clemens off of Hoth was just one in a long list of ‘things Kallus shouldn’t do’.

         Smoothly, Pryce laid a cold hand on Celestes. She looked the very picture of concern. “But you’re in love.”

         “That’s just it!” Celeste exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. “We’re not in love with each other. We’ve barely spent any time together let alone exchanged the most important words anyone should say.”

_So that’s why she called me? Petty words are what this whole conversation is about?_ Pryce cancelled a meeting with Tarkin for this shit. It was embarrassing that she was even present for this chat. Taking a deep mental sigh she started to turn Celeste’s words against her.

         “He’s a Coruscanti nobleman, tenth in line for the Sun Throne. His people don’t do the public declarations of love.  Darling, he’s marrying you. He’s throwing you the most talked about wedding this century. If that’s not love I simply don’t know what is.” Pryce took out a cigarette and lit it in the hopes of sneaking a smoke break in while she convinced Celeste to go through with her well thought out wedding.

          Pryce fully expected Celeste to nod her empty head after those stirring remarks, go back to wedding planning and stick to the program but her cousin surprised her by gracing Pryce with the most disgusted look.

         “Arihnda, that’s money that’s not love.” Celeste said firmly. “He doesn’t hold my hand, we haven’t kissed let alone…be intimate with each other. Sometimes…I feel like he hates me.”

          Pryce gave Kallus one fucking order and it was just one. He had to make believe until the children arrive. It was time to remind the agent that his attention should be on Celeste and not on Clemens. The reminder was going to be painful and she was sure Zeb, Specter 4, was not going to thank her. But Kallus would when he found out the Lasat was still breathing.

         “Darling, it’s all the stress he’s been under. He could never hate you, he loves you.” Pryce repeated growing bored with the whole thing. “Don’t you worry, I’ll speak to him.”

         Pryce got up, tossed a few credits down and was about to walk away when she heard.

        “He’s making me miserable Arihnda.”

         Pryce’s paper thin patience snapped. She grabbed Celeste’s dainty wrist and hauled her to her feet fully intent on slapping some sense into her.

         “You foolish, ignorant, child! This is the marriage your parents couldn’t hope to dream of. Who fucking cares if he makes you miserable! Marriage is misery my dear but at least in your case it will be a lavish one!” Pryce tossed her back into her chair. “Now STOP bitching about your stupid feelings and get back to planning your gorgeous wedding. I’ll see you in two days for dress shopping.”

        Celeste held her wrist close to her chest looking cast fallen. “I-I of course- I’m being stupid.”

        Pryce let out a breath. “FINALLY some common sense at last. I will not mention this to your parents. It would break their hearts. Good day Celeste.”

       She didn’t see the tears well up in Celeste’s eyes or how the girl folded into herself to sob quietly into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went a little dark didn't it. No worries we are coming to the end my friends. And it will be a dozy.


	10. Fall II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't like the game that's being played flip the board.
> 
> The chapter that sets up everything for the grand finale ;) And catches up with all the other characters.

             During the summer if anyone had told Kallus he was going to spend fall picking out wedding china and dodging his responsibilities to his young bride he would have suggested getting psychiatric help. The ironic thing, Kallus needed the help more than anyone else. He stood in his wedding finery comprised of his white dress empire outfit, a gold laurel sat on his crown, and the gold sash of the Sun Throne crossed his chest. He had everything he could possibly want, money, career, loving fiancée and still he hated his very existence.

            Kallus never thought about marriage or the wedding its self when he was younger but he had been to quite a few weddings during his lifetime. He held the social belief the wedding was a deeply religious ceremony. The Gods had ordained the wedded couple for each other and the ceremony its self was an affirmation of that destiny. He was spitting the face of what was sacred to his people and making a mockery of his bride.

            “Adam are you ready?” Celeste asked hesitantly. They were conforming to tradition. The bride and groom would view their clothes in a private fitting room before being welcomed by loved ones. Their dressing rooms were across from each other with the main viewing hall between them. The appointment had been booked a long time ago and Kallus could not find a reason to get out of it.

            He squashed the urge to pretend this wasn’t happening, pulled his cuffs over the bruises on his wrists and mustered the will to step out into the fitting room. The wall to wall mirrors would have shown if there were any adjustments to be made if he could look at them.

            However handsome Kallus was he was nothing compared to his young bride, when Celeste stepped into the room she was a vision. Even if he couldn’t muster the sexual attraction for her he could openly admit she was beautiful. The organdy sheer white material hugged her petite figure until her knees before it bunched and knotted into roses that fell down around her ankles. She wore a golden laurel as well and her hair was twisted into a simple plaited braid at her neck.

            “You are breath taking.” Kallus said and for once he meant it. For a moment he could see her walking down the isle towards someone else. Someone who would take care of her anxiety, ease her fears, keep her horrid fucking cousin away from her and bring her the happiness she should have. He wished with everything he had that it wasn’t him.

            “Thank you.” Celeste said looking at the floor. “You look good as well.”

            As usual the awkwardness was thick between them. It was slightly funny how blasé they both seemed to such a momentous occasion. For a moment Kallus slipped into his own mind. He saw Zeb, in Lasat wedding gold and ceremonial armor standing across from him. There would be flirting, banter, and it would be a joyous occasion instead of this dullness. Hell knowing Garazeb they might even end up rolling around on the floor because he couldn’t keep his hands off his future husband. Once emerging from the viewing room, they would have the Ghost Crew lurking outside to get the details and take the couple to lunch where everyone could celebrate together. This was viewing day tradition. Instead of the Ghost Crew Kallus had Pryce. His parents were busy and Celeste had not invited hers.

            _That happy delusion is not going to happen, get your head out of your ass and say something to your bride._ His inner conscious reminded him.

            “Six weeks.” Kallus mentioned since he had already complimented her appearance and to do so yet again would make things creepy or himself seem dim.

            “Great.” Celeste affirmed with a nod of her head. It was obvious the luster of engagement had rubbed off on her and she was committed to going through the motions as much as he was.

            “We should change and go to lunch.” Kallus supplied already slipping off the golden laurel.

            “Of course.” Celeste agreed before turning around to her own change room.

            Kallus returned to the small room and finally looked at himself. The surge of nausea and disgust wasn’t uncommon these days. The Gods must surely hate him as much as he hated himself. He couldn’t get out of his wedding suit fast enough.

            He walked out in his black uniform towards her room. After a few moments he knocked.

            “Celeste are you ready?”

            There was no answer.

            “Celeste?” Kallus asked again. There was no sound of fabric moving, there was no sound at all from the other side of the door. Starting to feel the slight twinge of panic he started to kick the door open. When it finally gave he rushed into an empty room with a wide open window. The sound of an escaping speeder caught his attention and for a moment he felt the briefest flicker of pride for her. Turning on his heel he marched out of the dressing room into the lobby where Pryce was waiting with a bottle of champagne.

            “Congr-”

            “Save it Pryce she’s gone.” Kallus interrupted coolly. Immediately the smile vanished from Governor Pryce’s face and she turned a lovely shade of livid red.

            “Where the hell is she?” Pryce said viciously.

            Kallus shrugged casually. He was actually enjoying her company at the moment and her severe discomfort. “She slipped out.”

            A man came running up to them. He was an attendant to the fitting house from the green uniform he wore.

            “I am so, so, sorry Governor Pryce! I had no idea he would do that!” The young man said sweating profusely. Now Kallus was less amused.

            “Who did what?” Pryce sneered with quiet malice.

            “The boy, he said he was delivering flowers for the bride and we let him in. I didn’t know he was going to kidnap her!”

 

 

 

            Ezra Bridger had lived through some tight and frankly hairy situations in his young life span. However this mission was the king of the mountain of ‘bad-ideas-do-it-anyway’. Most of the time he avoided detection, stuck to a low profile while in heavily occupied empire controlled core planets. Today however, he might as well get a siren and hang a sign ‘Rebel!’ around his neck. He was trying to navigate heavy downtown traffic towards the Javlin’s landing pad in a flashy STOLEN speeder. His passenger would attract a lot of attention by herself. She was still wearing her wedding dress.

            “You’ll be caught and killed for this!”

            Ezra inwardly groaned. Celeste had a total of five sentences to say to him ever since he snuck into her dressing room and pointed a blaster in her direction. These words were variations of ‘my cousin will kill you’ or ‘you’ll be dead before we leave the planet’. To her credit she wasn’t a blubbering screaming mess like he expected her to be. She was just pissed off and he was rapidly getting a headache dealing with her attitude.

            “Awe, your concern for my health is touching. Don’t worry princess I’ve lived through worse.” Ezra shot back at her with an ugly frown. Celeste glared at him in response.

            “I could toss myself out of the speeder!” She threatened as said speeder ducked below the traffic lines and drifted around a corner. A loud siren started up behind them and Ezra gunned the engine for the final stretch.

            “Go for it.” Ezra encouraged. “Just don’t expect me to save you.”

            He did not have a blaster pointed at her. With all the navigating he had to do using two hands would keep everyone alive. She could jump out but he highly doubted she would.

            “Adam will hunt you down and skin you alive.” Celeste crossed her arms over her chest.

            “Who’s Adam?” Ezra asked glancing at the rearview mirror to see a line of shuttles racing after him. He was in over his head and his plan was falling apart. However he still had his ace in the hole.

            “My fiancée, the Adam LeVeaux, Agent Kallus.” Celeste intoned proudly. 

            “I thought Kallus’s first name was agent.” Ezra joked before he slammed the brakes and nosedived towards the lower end traffic to lose his pursuers. Celeste shrieked as the wind rushed by them, the roses on her dress started to fly up and Ezra shoved them away from the windshield.

            “That was a terrible joke!” Celeste shouted over the rushing wind.

            Ezra levelled them out and skimmed the ground levels. “Tell it to him when you get the chance, he’ll love it!”

            Out of the corner of his eye he saw a look of confusion grace her features before she resumed being angry. That was weird. Didn’t she know Kallus loved a terrible joke?

            Finally the landing port was in sight swarming with white Stormtroopers and droids. The Javlin was under lock and key. Ezra wasn’t getting off planet anytime soon.

            “HA! Now what?” Celeste said triumphantly. In that moment Ezra could see the resemblance between her cousin and herself. It was not a flattering compliment. Instead of sticking his tongue out at her he pushed the comm panel on his wrist.

            “Specter 6 to Queen of Spades, need some help here.” Ezra radioed.

            “Make sure to keep out of the blast radius!” Meave’s voice flowed back into his ear.

            “Why are you smiling?” Celeste said nervously, bravado leaving her as she watched Ezra lean back and relax.

            “Because I’m about to watch some fireworks.” The young Jedi apprentice replied.

            Within moments the landing pad started blowing up in clouds of fire, the empire forces scrambled, black smoke billowed up obscuring the landing pad from sight. Ezra started the Javlin up from his location and sped off into the thick of chaos.

            It took far longer to haul Celeste into the ship, strap her down in the seat beside him then it did to actually kidnap her. He was surprised he was able to clear the planet and jump to the Rebels before anything serious happened. He was cruising back towards Yavin when he heard over the speakers.

            “Young man what the HELL were you thinking! Land immediately on pad 4 so I can _wring your neck myself_!” Hera was in a right mood.

            Even Celeste winced.

 

 

 

 

            Zeb did not know how to feel about what Ezra had done. He was livid of course, worried that Hera might make Zeb the young padawan’s keeper, and slightly confused on how Kanan will talk Hera off the ledge from tossing Ezra straight out of the rebellion. The one thing he did know, with an acute accuracy, is that he hated the sight of Celeste Pryce standing in her wedding dress. She was surrounded by rebel soldiers while Hera publicly chewed out Ezra and stormed around him.

            “Did you think how much your disappearance panicked us?” Hera blasted the young man.

            “No general.” Ezra responded keeping his eyes on the floor.

            “You will look at me when I’m talking to you!” Ezra’s eyes snapped up as Hera reach up and twisted his ear. “You do not leave this planet ever again without our expressed permission. From now on you are grounded. _Am I clear_?”

            Ezra winced from the pain and held up his hands in surrender. “Ok! Ok! Geez Hera calm down. Kanan?”

            “I will always be there for you Ezra. Just not today and not against her.” Kanan put a hand on Hera’s green shoulder as she released Ezra. “We were worried sick about you.”

            “But look what we have!” Ezra argued gesturing to the girl in the white dress.

            “Kallus’s fiancée.” Zeb commented with a snort. “Some prize.”

            “No, we have leverage now. We can get the chip back that we lost on Hoth.” Ezra muttered giving Zeb the stink eye. He knew it was his fault and he dropped the ball. It was up to him to reclaim his honor; not his seventeen-year-old friend. Sighing heavily Zeb pulled back his irritation.

            “That star chart is not worth your life.” Hera commented deflated. Ezra hugged her.

            “I’m sorry but I saw no alternative. The good news is we have Celeste and we can milk the empire for all their worth.” Ezra grinned evilly as Hera smirked before she could stop herself. “Six weeks till their married, they’ll be begging to have her back.”

            For some unknown reason Zeb hoped Kallus was rushing around in a blind panic, trying to find the petite woman who had upped and vanished. He hoped with vengeance that the blond was suffering the emotional turmoil that he himself had felt when Kallus left. It was cruel but so was seducing the chip right out from under his nose. This was no lovers spat, this was war and Zeb would have his pound of flesh long before it was over.

            “May I have clothes to change into?” Celeste asked.

            “I thought all brides love their wedding dresses.” Zeb’s voice was heavily laced with a side of snide.

            Celeste tossed him a pleading look. “I do but I would not see it damaged. It cost a small fortune.”

            “500,000 credits shouldn’t go to waste. Take it off and we’ll sell it.” Zeb responded glaring at her.

            For a moment Celeste blinked at him. “How do you know-”

            “Everyone knows, the wedding details are all anyone can really talk about.” Ezra returned getting between the two of them. “Come on princess let’s go.”

            He put an arm around the taller girl’s trim waist and steered her away from the glowering Lasat. During their brief conversation it was completely lost on Zeb that the blond woman did not mention his past with her fiancée or treat him as nothing more than another rebel.  

            “Zeb I don’t think I need to tell you to give her breathing space.” Hera said putting a hand on his arm.

            “Don’t worry about that. She’s the last person I want to see.” The Lasat grumbled before he took off to make his rounds around the temple. He had better things to do with his time then think about her.

            Or how Kallus reacted when he saw her in that dress.

 

 

          

 

            “Do we have anything?” Pryce shouted.

            “We have your agent.” Kallus pushed. He was pushing too hard but if he didn’t make his move the opportunity might pass him by. Pryce was floundering for an answer to this crisis. They were in the command center, the High Command was all together it was such a pleasure to see each and every one of them squirm in their chairs. The round steel table gave him plenty of room to take it all in and bask in their discomfort. He wished they choked on their distress with reverent prayers. As of this moment Kallus leaned back into his chair as he watched the variety of emotions cross Pryce’s face.

            “We cannot burn an important spy like that. He has his uses.” Pryce smoothly.

            “But this is my beloved fiancée, nothing could be more important than her.” Kallus replied barely keeping the self-satisfied smirk off his face.

            “Agent Kallus has a point governor.” Admiral Konstantine joined in surprising the agent with back up. The admiral must have a personal stake in this somehow to make such a show of support. “We must not appear weak in the face of this crisis.”

            Ah so there it was. Konstantine must was sniffing out a promotion.

            “As I have said the agent inside the rebellion is better off there than here. We will negotiate for her release.” Pryce said putting the pieces of her plans back together with a nod.

            “I cannot allow you to gamble with my fiancée’s life like that. I’m so horribly distraught as it is. Surely we can always insert another mole.” Kallus pleaded, all show and no substance. He wanted that spy, he wanted the man who dare raise a blaster at Zeb’s unprotected back like a coward. He wanted that man to answer to him.

             Besides he highly doubted Celeste was in danger at all. The Ghost Crew and their rebellion would not hurt her. Over the course of his summer with the rebels Kallus had seen them treat POW’s very well. There was no torture, no need for pain. They had far better methods of extracting information. In fact, now that he really thought about, Celeste was pretty much better off where she was. Zeb may want to wipe the floor with Kallus but he would not take his anger out of Celeste, it wasn’t in his nature to be petty.

            “Do not fret Agent Kallus, your blushing bride will be back with you shortly. Send out a message to known rebel sympathizers that we are ready to deal.” Pryce announced as the High Command got to their feet.

            “I thought we didn’t wheel and deal with terrorists.” Kallus intoned.

            “And I thought you had better things to do this afternoon then punish me with your presence. The décor needs to be finalized.” Pryce reminded him with narrowed eyes.

            Kallus shrugged as he walked away. “I’m far too traumatized to think clearly. Please, I beg you, let me know if any developments happen. As her intended husband I have every right to know if any information comes in. I do hope to be at the negotiation table when the time comes.”

            Pryce was glowering at his back and he sorely wanted to flip her off. As much fun as he was having the idea that his fiancée and his ex were in the same room did make his stomach bottom out. He never told Celeste his past with Zeb, it was sacred and sharing it would only tarnish the memory of them. However that was misstep. Zeb was bound to somehow find out he said nothing of their former romance pretty quick. It might make things slightly awkward when Kallus showed up at the negotiation table.

 

 

           

            “Zeb we got a lead,” Hera was racing up to him from the command center. Slamming the panel shut on the Ghost Zeb’s ears swung forward. At last another chip to snatch. The days being cooped up with Celeste fucking Pryce were at an end. If he had to spend one more tense moment in the glow of her stupid engagement ring he was going to start drinking again. _Praise be to Ashla_ , the Lasat sent out a hurried prayer.

            “Where?” He asked already putting away his gear.

            “You remember Zorg?” Hera said with a slightly nervous smile.

            _Awe hell,_ how could the Lasat guardsman forget it. Kallus had been high as hell and opened himself up in the worst ways. He wouldn’t forget that night. He wouldn’t forget all the events that happened after.

            “Oh…” Zeb stumbled over his feet but he kept walking.

            “Yeah. It’s a protocol droid. Still up for it?” Hera asked cautiously. Zeb squared his shoulders.

            “Hell yes I am.” He responded with a nod.

            “Good because you’re going to have to do this alone.” Hera winced. Zeb’s ears flushed back in annoyance.

            “I’ll be fine.” The purple man assured her before catching sight of a slender blond woman. After changing out of her expensive ass dress they had given her Kallus’s old clothes. The black jumpsuit hung off her in folds but a leather belt kept in place. As usual Ezra was trailing in her wake, keeping a good eye on her. “Hey sweetheart! I’ll say hello to your lover boy when I see him!”

            Celeste glared daggers at him. “You do that. It will make you hard to miss!”

            “Being purple makes me hard to miss. Good thing he can’t aim worth a damn!” Zeb shouted back and watched as the anger drained from Celeste’s face as she went ashen. _What was her damn problem?_

            “He’s an excellent shot.” Hera muttered under her breath as Celeste continued to stare at Zeb uncomfortably.

            “She doesn’t know that.” Zeb snorted before turning away from the Ghost and heading for the Phantom II. He left Celeste and her weird face behind too. Whatever her issue was, it wasn’t his problem.

            “I’ll radio when I have it.” Zeb assured Hera before warming up the shuttle and with a wave went on his merry way back to hell.

 

 

           

           

            Thrawn waited in his office for the joyous news.

            “Grand admiral, he’s off.” Admiral Konstantine whispered as he entered the office. The human could drop such dramatics. Thrawn’s office was perfectly secure.

            Instead of rolling his eyes or taking a heavy breath like a human he leaned back in his chair and steeped his fingers. “Of course Kallus took the bait. There is very little in this universe that surprises me these days.”

            Thrawn knew about the star charts, of course he did, he was the one who planted them into Hondo’s hands. It was child’s play, hardly worth the effort but the payoff and reward were well worth laying the ground work. The star charts were real, Thrawn had spent countless hours analyzing them. However there was a subroutine, a backdoor of sorts, embedded in the programing. Any time the Rebels used them they opened a channel straight to the nearest Empire frequency. It was only mildly annoying they have not activated yet but Thrawn was patient.

            This also gave the Chiss ample time to plant protocol droid on Zorg. Kallus had mentioned the Dathomir tomb there in his report when he ‘miraculously returned’ and it was likely the emotional trauma he experienced was useful. Hopefully the Lasat rebel and the traitor would simply kill each other. If not there was always good old EXD-9. He’d see the end of Agent Kallus.

            The Agent had flaunted the law, had betrayed them and got off scot free with a little political finesse. He wasn’t getting away this time.

            “Shall we gather our forces for invasion?” Konstantine asked.

            “No, we wouldn’t want other people swooping in to claim our victory.” Thrawn lied smoothly. He did not need Governor Pryce jumping down his throat over this. The woman had become baby obsessed and her career was suffering to her delusions of grandeur. It would take years for the children to mature and take their rightful places. She did not see the threat they posed.

            It was an undisputed fact that Agent Kallus was a traitor. It was in his genetic structure, the very kind Pryce wanted in her precious children. Thrawn would not see the empire fall due to weak links in the chains. He would be damned before a rebel tainted the empire in this way. Besides the power would be in her court and he could not live forever to fight them off.  

            Once Kallus was dead there was nothing more she could do but moan and bitch about it while Thrawn picked apart the rebellion and destroyed the Ghost Crew.

            Starting with Zeb.

            “We shall depart in good time, a stealth mission of the highest order. Do not talk to anyone of our plans. I will be in touch.” Thrawn said in clear dismissal.

            “Absolutely grand admiral.” Konstantine even bowed on his way out. Thrawn had a lot riding on this mission. So help him if the little admiral decided to open his rather large mouth.

            “Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Governor of Lothal is here. She is quite insistent that you two speak.” His droid announced.

            Thrawn rose out of his chair.

            “Send her in.”

            _Speak of the devil,_ he summarized when Governor Pryce walked in.

            “That little bitch took off to Spira! No doubt he’s dicking around in the sand instead of putting in a decent effort to find my cousin!” Pryce raged letting an undignified look cross her face. “The press are going to have a field day!”

            “Agent Kallus?” Thrawn asked choosing his words with care and coloring them with sympathy.

            “Who else!”

            Thrawn moved to the side of his office where he hid a bar. Opening the panel he poured his occasional paramour a glass of wine.

            “My deepest sympathies my dear. Please have a seat and tell me all about it.” Thrawn entreated as he cleared his schedule.

            No matter how consoling he was on the outside, inside he was looking for what she knew. It wasn't personal it was just good tactics.            

 

 

         

            Celeste was no stranger to hard work. She had after all volunteered with the rest of her class to go off world and help with the relief efforts abroad. This included keeping tidy sanitation stations and putting together basic needs packages to be delivered to the population. This served her well when applying for higher education.

            Funny enough it also helped her in this situation when Hera dropped a bucket and mop into her hands and gave her the day to clean the Ghost’s floors. They let her change into Adam’s old clothes, the black spandex suit was comfortable enough but also baggy which did nothing for her figure. Not that she had anyone left to impress and she admitted it was still better then mopping floors in her wedding dress.

            A dress which was under lock and key to be sold after she was.

            She should be terrified of her current circumstances but Celeste was numb to it. There was no childish wish for her future husband to arrive and whisk her away. She had given up on him. The viewing day was proof enough that no matter how hard she tried she’d never have his love.

             Celeste always pictured how it would be. Standing in her finery with her husband to be, happy smiles all around because soon they would be married. Instead she had gotten a generic compliment and an awkward dismissal.

            Somehow her dream prince had turned into her nightmare. It was hard to believe she would wed and bed that man. The thought churned unpleasantly in her stomach.

            “Once you’re done in there, head for the rooms.” Ezra called up from the hull. Celeste came back to herself. She finished with the cockpit and moved onto the crew rooms. Opening the door she was faced with a bunk bed. Pushing the bucket around she started at the far side of the room. She was so lost in thought she didn’t account for the small nightstand catching the broom and falling to the side with a bang that made her jump.

            “What’s going on up there?” Ezra shouted.

            Celeste was about to yell back at him when she caught a glimpse of the open drawer. Inside were photos of Adam.

            “Celeste you better not be snooping! Zeb keeps a porn stash that young eyes should not be privy too-trust me.” Ezra warned. Despite proving himself to be a pain in the ass he did have a sense of humor that agreed with her.

            “Stop being gross! I would never be so rude!” Celeste shot back face aflame as she hurriedly straightened the drawer and took out the small stash of photographs. There were thirty, all of them had Adam in frame or off to the side. She studied his smile, he never smiled like that, and the openness in his expression. She wondered who he was smiling at, who brought that blissfully happy look to his face.

            “What are you doing?” Ezra was in the doorway. She glanced up at him.

            “I-I don’t understand. Whose room is this?” She knew whose room this was but she needed to hear it. As if hearing it would make the blow gentler.

            Ezra physically took a step back, his face shocked. “He didn’t tell--look it doesn’t matter anymore-”

            “No, _it matters_.” Celeste for the first time in her life was getting angry. She had been told since birth to be calm and deal with anger in a conservative way. However today, she was not in the mood to be rational. She was not in the mood to let Ezra off the hook. She wanted to know why Kallus’s favorite color was purple when there was _a giant purple man_ walking around the base. A base he spent all summer on during his all-important mission that he refused to talk about. She wanted to know why he didn’t smile at her like he did in these photographs.

            “It’s not as if it meant anything to him.” Ezra hedged looking extremely uncomfortable. “He’s marrying you.”

            “Not. The. POINT.” Celeste gritted out. “Whose room is this?”

            “It’s mine and….”

            Celeste could see it click into place before he got the word out.

            “….Zebs.”

            She looked at the various smiles presented to her and noticed how worn the photos were. The creases told the story of a man who looked at them continuously, who folded them with care until some were frayed at the edges and falling apart in places. This was someone who loved deeply.

            From the smile on Adam’s face that love was returned.  

            She should be howling in fury, rip Adam’s face apart with a vengeance, she should rage about the injustice and throw a temper tantrum. Instead little tears started to well in her eyes much to her embarrassment.

            “I never had a chance did I?” Celeste asked sitting down on the bottom bunk ungracefully. Her heart should be breaking but there was nothing to break. Her courtship of Adam was hollow.  

            “I’m sorry what?” Ezra asked confused.

            Celeste dashed her tears away with the back of her hand. “All this time I thought it was me. I thought I was failing him. But I didn’t. It wasn’t my fault he didn’t want me.”

            “Ok, I must have missed something here. He’s marrying you.” Ezra pointed out taking the photos from her limp hands and put them away.

            “But he doesn’t love me. He doesn’t even pretend. We never kissed and we don’t have sex.” Celeste confessed. Her mother would be appalled she revealed such an intimate details of her life with a rebel traitor but her mother could go fuck herself. This was a bad day on top of months of trying so hard to be Adam’s worthy wife. It was all over and she no longer had to try.

            It was a relief that she never had a chance with him in the first place. It would be almost funny if it hadn’t been such a long, torturous journey. Celeste didn’t realize how exhausted she was.

            “I’m sorry are we talking about the same man? Are you sure he hasn’t jumped you? Hasn’t gotten into your pants?” Ezra asked astounded.

            “I would have noticed.” Celeste remarked drily.

            “It’s just that…those two horn dogs couldn’t go a day without slobbering all over each other. It was disgusting.” Ezra’s voice was heavily with annoyance. But there was a dash of wistfulness.

            “He was the perfect gentlemen. I thought he was waiting for marriage.” For some reason it felt good to talk about it. It no longer hurt her to be so unwanted.

            “Really…wow. He’s a shithead.” Ezra crossed his arms over his chest.

            Celeste laughed. “Yes he is and now I know it wasn’t my fault. It’s not me.”

            She could say nasty comments like that now. It made her slightly proud how much this didn’t matter anymore. She should be heartbroken but they there was literally nothing to be mourning over. He had regarded her kindly if not impatiently and never gave her a second thought.

            “Trust me it wasn’t you.” Ezra huffed picking up the mop handle and breaking the blond woman out of her train of thoughts. Celeste tilted her head. “Oh come on, you know you’re…decent looking.”

            Celeste fully acknowledged Ezra was just being nice to her. However it was strange way to go about it. She also didn’t like how good it was to be genuinely flattered especially since it was Ezra doing the complimenting. She secretly hoped she wasn’t developing a case of Stockholm’s Syndrome. He was a rebel, he was the enemy and yet he was the only one in the entire universe that had been truthful with her.

            “Careful Ezra, all this praise might go to my head.” Celeste teased gently taking the mop from him.

            “As if anything else could fit in such a small space princess.” Ezra replied with a cheeky smile. Celeste stuck her tongue out at him.

            “I’m only following your example.”

            “Ouch, I’m wounded, I might not survive such a brilliant comeback. Have you noticed even your insults are high end.”

            “Fuck off.”

            “That’s the spirit. Come the weekend you’ll be cussing like a rebel and gambling with the pilots.”

            “My mother would be thrilled.”

            Celeste noticed one of two things that afternoon. One, she had a real smile on her face, one which did not require her imagen something pleasant to form across her thin lips. Secondly, she did not notice Ezra continue to linger by the door when he could have gone back to cataloging inventory.   

 

           

 

            Meave LeVeaux had returned from her brief stint in the core worlds helping Ezra to enjoy the podracing on Tatoonie. She was wearing a red tube top and a matching skirt. The Rodian across the bar was eyeing her physique and if she played her cards right she might get him to provide her with a couple of drinks before she headed off to a new adventure.

            Despite the thrill of being back on unoccupied territory and surrounded by suckers, Meave was having a hard time relaxing. The whole business with Kallus was just so…tragic. She had begged, cried, pleaded and threatened but her foster father stubbornly refused to reveal what was happening. No doubt something _bad_ was happening because he activated ‘Nightfall’. She was cut off, all files on her were wiped out from his database and it was as if she never existed in the first place. If she interfered, if she tried to help him she would only mess up his plans. She had learned a long time ago to never over step her boundaries. Her foster father was clever and if she tried to reach out she might endanger everyone.

            So she helped Ezra and his stupid, crazy, plan instead. She was a little awestruck it worked.

            _Who knew little Jedi in training had balls?_ She thought with a little chuckle. A sound that stopped dead when her communicator beeped. It was a long bell. That sound only meant one thing, and with shaking hands she pulled her data pad free to confirm the worst.

            Kallus was dead and she was an heiress. She sat horrified in her chair wishing she could exchange every credit to get him back. He hadn’t been the father she deserved but he had been there when she needed him. He had loved her and dotted on her as if she was his own. With his skill set she would survive to collect his money from his awful parents when they kicked the bucket. Celeste fucking Pryce sure as hell wasn’t getting it. Not one bloody credit chip.

            She almost missed the Rodian approach her. “Can I-”

            “Yes-buy me a drink-”

            The searing pain that followed that sentence caught her off guard. Two thoughts raced through her mind. Step one she was shot. Step two she needed to haul ass.

            Meave lashed out and raked her claws against his face before hopping the bar and dashing into the crowd. Her mind a whirl of thoughts. Why did he shoot her? How did he know who she was? Blood was rushing down her right leg from the wound. She knew it was bad, she was losing too much. Skidding into a seedy bar she hugged the wall forcing one foot in front of the other. No one was going to help her. She was on her own. She almost made it to the back door when a blaster nozzle hit the back of her head.

            “The LeVeaux’s send their regards.”

            Kallus may have loved her, his parents did not. Meave could barely keep her head up let alone mount a defense. Instead of fighting she cast her eyes up. At least they’d be together again on Lasan, Ashla willing.

            “Fuck em.” Meave hissed.

            The Rodian pulled the trigger and no one cared that one of the few remaining Lasats died on Tatoonie.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a surprise. No Clemens and no Meave rushing to the rescue with an EXD-9 in play (I really liked Warhead by the way, it was a Zeb episode so of course I loved it). Thrawn was always going to kill Kallus and for a good reason. He plays the long game and the long game includes a traitor free empire. And he really just doesn't like him. 
> 
> Dun-dun-dunnnnnnn.... so now we reach the last couple of chapters. The alert Meave received is real. No cop out, no fake out. Kallus is really gone when she got it. I also see his parents not being too fond of the alien girl he dragged home from Lasan considering they are part of the upper elite. 
> 
> So just FYI character death in the next chapter but remember people I believe in HEA. Just sayning. ;) And thank you for kudos and comments I treasure each and every one.


	11. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the worst happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, there is some character death in this chapter but remember HEA. I believe in them.

            Celeste grabbed plastic trays before loading them with a dubious blue mac and cheese from the mess hall. When she turned around she nearly collided with someone.

            “Watch it,” the man hissed.

            Celeste did a slow blink. She knew this man. “Do-do I know you?”

            She was sure she knew him, she had seen him around the compound on Lothal. Usually talking to Arihnda or various other empire officials.

            His eyes darted around making sure no one was listening. “Trust me sweetheart you don’t know me.”

            He could help her escape, he could get her back to the empire. Keeping her features calm she implored in a low voice. “Please, you have to help me.”

            He glared at her. “You are confusing me with someone else. Now shut up.”

            Celeste took a step back in fear.

            “Everything ok James?” Ezra slid up from behind her and put an arm around her waist. She risked a glance at him concerned he had heard everything.

            “Yeah Ezra. Everything is fine. Right sweetheart?” James asked keeping his face neutral.

            “Don’t call me sweetheart.” Celeste narrowed her eyes. This man was clearly a spy, he could technically get off his ass and help her get back to the empire but he was refusing to do so. Ezra’s grip tightened on her waist. This was not a warning for her, he had been nothing but kind since her incarceration. Annoying as hell but kind none the less. His hostile stare was directed at the man in the pilot uniform. Celeste resisted the urge drop her tray and grab his fingers. It should be odd that her comfort was him when her salvation was standing five feet directly in front of her.  

            “Well then, let’s go Celeste.” Ezra instructed moving his hand from her waist to the small of her back as he steered her away. 

            She could tell him about James the pilot, she wanted too. However James might be the only way she walked away from the rebellion alive. She would not risk that.

            “Tell me if he bothers you again.” Ezra instructed gently but firmly.

            Celeste felt the uncomfortable stab of guilt. “Ezra…”

            He stopped and turned around looking at her with blue eyes. “Yeah?”

            She could say it, the man was clearly not going to help her. On the other hand how much help could he be in a crowded cafeteria? There might be another chance. A chance she would lose if she told Ezra about him.

            “I can’t believe you’re forcing me to watch _Bounty On the Run_. If you’re going to torture me you should just get it over with.” Celeste teased hating herself.

            “It’s a classic.” Ezra shrugged as he took his tray from her hands.

            “I’m suffering second hand embarrassment that you even know that movie.”

            “Just wait till we get to the sing-a-long portion. I know all the lyrics.”

            Celeste couldn’t help herself, she laughed and followed him. She cast a look back to see if James was nearby but she had lost sight of him.  

 

 

 

 

            It was all too soon that Kallus was back on Zorg. When Konstantine told him about the chip he wanted to bury his face in his hands and groan. It was bizarre that the one unit the empire had managed to locate was on Zorg. This was not impossible but very unlikely and the person telling him about it was completely untrustworthy. This had trap written all over it but Kallus was going to Zorg to spring it anyway. It was a sign of insanity that the golden man off gallivanting when he should be coordinating with the empire on rescue efforts. No matter how he tried to deny it he couldn’t stop himself. He was going for Garazeb and to retrieve the chip. It had been weeks since the last stand off and he the itch to see the Lasat was unbearable. As he dropped out of light speed he briefly wondered how he could stand this much distance when he was married and focused on civilian life.

            The thought did nothing more than depress him.

            To get his mind out the bleak hole it sank in, he quickly scanned for life signs. Nothing came back but that didn’t mean anything. The dense rock mountains could be hiding the remains of the Dathomir black magic. The thought of stepping foot on the grey rock ground made him shudder in revulsion. As he initiated shut down on the shuttle he sat in his seat, memories of the last visit on rewind.

           The last time he was here, Kallus had unknowingly opened himself up in the worst possible ways. Instead of taking revenge for Lasan Zeb had done the kinder thing. He asked for a shitty joke and brought Kallus back out of dark with just his laugh. His warm body didn’t hurt either. Thinking back on it all the agent would give anything for a second chance to get it right. Even if by some miracle he ended up back with Zeb the rebellion would never take him back. He was looking at a hard, long, road no matter what he did. One that stretched for miles without hope.

 _Zeb better be here_ , Kallus thought darkly. He might need that shitty joke again before those dark thoughts started to push to the surface.

            Lowering the ramp Kallus checked over his Bo-rifle, loaded the coordinates on scanner and started tracking. While he walked he kept his eyes peeled for movement. The Dathomir tomb was in pieces however their knowledge of black magic and the Night Sisters was limited. Kallus had no idea what he was walking into. A chill was spreading down his spine every step he took. The white domes were covered in grime without anyone to keep them clean. The shipping containers that littered the landing pad were gone. Someone had been here to raid them. The wind was howling through the mouth of mine and passed through his jumpsuit. He felt ghostly fingers cover his flesh in goose bumps. Steeling his nerve he kept walking and the scanner directed his movements as a storm rolled in. He came to the mine entrance and stopped. No matter what direction he walked the scanner was clearly indicating a trip into the mine.

            _No-nope-not doing this._ His mind rebelled at the notion of even setting foot inside that death trap. There were many things he was capable of, many things he had a hard time looking in the mirror over. This was different. This was his nightmare wrapped in mystery. No amount of honor, loyalty or sense of duty would make him take one more step.

            _You’re not doing this out of duty,_ his conscious reminded him. _You’re doing it for Zeb._

            How could anyone argue with that? Kallus thought with a scoff. He would do anything for Garazeb, even take a trip back to hell.

            The day was not getting younger and time was of the essence. It looked like Kallus was not going to get his beloved laugh. There was no putting it off.

            Without giving it much thought least he lose his nerve, he started to enter the large rock opening. Swinging his Bo-rifle off his back he took a deep breath and moved forward. The smell of decay wasn’t over powering considering how long it had been since he was last here. However the taste of death was hovering in the air reminding him he wasn’t alone. The scanner continued to beep as Kallus turned on a flashlight looking for the EXD-9 protocol unit. To his immense relief the unit was pushed up against the wall. The red marks of left over blood had dried to a brownish color above the neatly folded unit.

            Kallus was struck by sudden insight. There was no EXD-9 unit here the last time he was on Zorg. It made literally zero sense that one would be here now.

            Someone placed it here.

            “Drop it and put your hands up.” A familiar voice demanded in a growl.

            “Zeb,” Kallus greeted as he reluctantly dropped his weapon and put his hands up.

            “Kal,” Zeb returned.

            “Who told you where this was?” Kallus asked as his mind raced. He could get out of this easy but none of the usual answers appealed to him. He did not want to hurt Zeb.

            “Someone who monitored Empire movements. They noticed you left in quite a hurry.” Zeb said as he adjusted his grip. Kallus could hear the movements.

            “That’s funny.” Kallus remarked.

            “How so?” Zeb inquired moving to Kallus’s left.

            “Because there’s no chip on Zorg darling and that-” Kallus gestured to the droid, “-was not here before.”

            Two things happened in quick succession that Kallus’s mind struggled to comprehend it all. He moved yanking the Bo-rifle out of Zeb’s hand and the Lasat responded by grabbing him by the throat.

            Kallus brought his knee up and smashed it into Zeb’s exposed left side, the Lasat grunted as he staggered but he held firm. The agent gasped before biting down on his wrist hard. With a yelp the purple man jerked his hand free before sweeping Kallus’s legs out from under him. He landed hard on his back before rolling to the side, out of the way from the foot heading for his temple.

            “Idiot we’re fighting over a trap!” Kallus seethed as he grabbed the unit and started to run with it. Whatever it was, he had to get it as far away from Zeb as he could.

            “Then why are you still fighting?” The Lasat shouted at his back before he knocked Kallus onto the floor. The unit slid out of his hands.

            “I’m trying to figure out who is behind this!” Kallus snarled over his shoulder. “Someone in the rebellion told you about my quick jaunt out here. Isn’t it a little suspicious that I just _got_ here but you had this information _mere seconds_ after I left?”

            Zeb’s ears were pinned backwards on his skull in anger. He was not going to be easily swayed. He dragged Kallus’s hands behind his back and put his full weight on the agent. “Stop twisting up the truth you lying-”

            “I can lie, I’ll give you that.” Kallus admitted cutting across a five minute cuss out session. “But I can’t fabricate hard evidence. Something is wrong here!”

            Zeb glowered at him. “It could be a lucky break.”

            “No one is that lucky.” Kallus spat at him in frustration as Zeb yanked him around to face him. “Can’t you see they are pitting us against each other?”

            Garazeb’s glare was deadly now and the agent knew he had said the wrong thing. “No babe, you did a fine job of that on your own.”

            Kallus turned his head. “I had my reasons.”

            “None of which you’ll clue me into.” Zeb shot back before dragging Kallus to his feet by his collar and binding his hands in front of his body. It would take nothing to slam a hand into his throat or head butt the Lasat to gain his freedom but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

            Zeb started to march them both out of the mine. “You can try to wiggle your way out of this but it’s not going to work. I’m taking you and the droid back to the rebellion.”

            “You’re making a mistake!” Kallus shouted trying to come up with ways to persuade the Lasat to let him go.

            “The only mistake I made is believing in you in the first place!” The words echoed off the chamber. Kallus flinched from the sudden onslaught of pain and he struggled to remember this was bigger than his suffering.

            “I know.” The agent admitted in a small voice. “But it doesn’t change the fact that there is no star chart in the fucking droid! Go on, check it, and prove me wrong.”

            Zeb’s steps faltered. “Stop lying!”

            “I’m not. But I can clearly see you can’t take the chance that I’m winning again. Your ego won’t allow you, will it?” Kallus sneered dredging up all the anger he could muster and he was livid. Not at Zeb but at the very person who was pitting them against each other. Clearly they had no idea that Kallus could not raise a hand against his ex or that the Lasat was hesitant to do damage to the agent. The golden man was not sure he wanted to test Garazeb’s resolve on the last part.

            “I’m not letting you go to check the stupid droid. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice however.” Zeb replied sarcastically. This was a losing battle but Kallus would be damned if he didn’t fight like hell before it was over.

            His pleas were obviously falling on deaf ears. He had to adjust his attacks. Kallus adopted a nonchalant expression and asked. “What’s wrong lover? If you’re so sure of yourself why not take the chance to gloat? Don’t you deserve the opportunity after Hoth?”

            He face may be bored but his tone was measured to be seductive. Zeb never could pass up the chance to throw failure in his face. Admittedly the chances before were teasing ones and the purple man would always place a kiss on his annoyed face afterward. Kallus wasn’t going to get a kiss this time but he was going to make Zeb face reality that they were being _played_.

            Zeb was glaring hot daggers in his direction before he dragged Kallus to a dusty mining drill and tightly notched the rope to the railing around the console at the back. “Get any ideas and I will shoot you.”

            The warning wasn’t empty and Kallus fought the urge to say something snide in return. He paid rapt attention as the Lasat approached the droid. It was frustrating to say the least that his large purple back was blocking Kallus’s view when he opened it.

            “What the hell?” Zeb’s head snapped back.

            Kallus sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods. “I hate to tell you I told you so but what the hell, I told you so-”

            There was a sound that interrupted him. The lights flickered on, power surged down the row of domes until finally the large lamps surrounding the tunnel flashed on and the silence was filled with the unmistakable sound of the drills turning on. One by one they lowered their spinning nozzles and started to rumble off on tread wheels.

            “Zeb cut me loose!” Kallus shouted as the drills engine kicked in and started heading towards the sheer drop. Kallus watched in rising panic as the first drill went over the edge. The units were operating on old commands, commands that no longer applied. Instead of drilling into the mountain side, they rumbled along until they hit the edge.

            Kallus yanked on his bindings as the drill he was currently bound too came alive. “Come on cut me loose! This isn’t funny anymore!”

            Zeb started to run over but he stumbled, blood splashing across the ground from his left leg. Kallus strained to look over his shoulder as the drill unit started to move. Stormtroopers flooded the area, screaming threats. Zeb let out a bellow of rage and started to shoot limping after the drill. Kallus wasn’t going to wait to be rescued. He started to kick the railing, it was rusted to the point it could break if he kept at it.

            “Put up your weapon!” A voice demanded.

            “Not happening!” Zeb returned with a new volley of blaster fire. Kallus had his own worries. Zeb wasn’t currently tied to a rolling machine steadily moving to its death. Kallus put both feet up against the drill and pulled at the rope but it was too tightly wound around his wrists to slip free. Just his luck, a few months away and Zeb learned to be kinky the right way. The knots were superb.  

            Kallus dared to glance at the drop, they were ten feet from it. In mere moments he would be going back to the bottom of the shaft and take his place among the dead. He wasn’t ready for this and the rising panic overwhelmed him. Screaming and thrashing he tried everything to break free as his death came closer and closer.

            The ropes cut lose and Kallus toppled backwards into Zeb’s chest as they both hit the ground breathing hard. The noise from the drill faded out as it toppled into the shaft.

            “Cutting it a little close?” Kallus panted.

            “I was a little busy babe.” Zeb shot back.

            Kallus caught his second wind and pushed himself up to look at the wound seeping blood steadily out of Zeb’s leg.

            “They managed to get lucky.” Kallus spat furious he had dropped his guard. If he had played it a different way he could have been free when the fighting started.

            “Agent Kallus, I was hoping to catch you.” Thrawn commented.

            Kallus glared at the mouth of the cave where the Chiss asshole stood with black Stormtrooper’s at his sides. They were part of the death squads and this was not good at all.

            “I’m not that hard to miss Thrawn.” Kallus shot back. His weapon was twenty feet in front of him. The EXD-9 unit was still inactive and its chest was open for the world to see.

            “Kallus what’s happening?” Zeb asked as he started to sweat. Kallus ripped Zeb’s pant leg up and tied it into a make shift knot over his wound. “Aren’t you-ouch watch _it_ \- on the same side?”

            Kallus shuttered his eyes. “I was _never_ on Thrawns side. I need your weapon.”

            Zeb balked at the idea, the agent could see him fight against it behind his green eyes. He did not have the time to wage war. Thrawn was out to win and nothing short of quick thinking was going to save them.

            “Any last requests Agent Kallus,” Thrawn drawled as he and his death squad walked closer.

            “Just information.” Kallus slipped a communicator into Zeb’s pocket. “The star charts?”

            Thrawn smiled clearly delighted to be given the time to monologue. “It took you long enough. There’s a subtle tracking program underneath it all. It’s breaking my heart the rebels haven’t activated it yet.”

            “I can admit that’s a little bit impressive. You should try organizing my seating chart sometime. Now there’s a challenge” Kallus returned as his eyes darted between the EXD-9 and the grand admiral. No last ditch effort, no plan was forming in his mind. Thrawn could kill them any moment but he was toying with them. Making them sweat and that was a mistake.    

            “Wait- what?” Zeb’s ears were a riot of movement. “You were shot. You pushed me out of the way for star charts that aren’t worth a damn? You came all the way to Hoth to fight for it. What the hell is going on here?”

            “Zeb give me your weapon please.” Kallus whispered face naked with desperation while Zeb’s was full of confusion.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” Thrawn taunted. Kallus whirled on the Chiss. He saw where this was going.

            _Oh no. Please don’t._

            “Ok, fuck off Thrawn. He doesn’t need to know! You’re about to win! Congratulations, now shut up!” The golden man bitterly pointed out while subtly making a move for Zeb’s weapon. One he moved out of Kallus’s reach much to his severe irritation.

            “He struck a deal with Governor Pryce. In exchange for your location he promised his hand in marriage. She made sure he paid up on his promise at great personal expense.” Thrawn explained while Kallus felt stripped naked to the core. He never wanted to the Lasat to know. A hand reached up and clinched his heart as he watched understanding dawn over that handsome purple face.

            Kallus watched helplessly as Zeb’s mouth twisted into angry frown and his ears dropped to the sides. He shook his head in denial. “You’re lying.”

            Thrawn laughed. “I’m the only one who has told you the truth! I don’t know what’s more amusing. The fact he did it to save your life or the fact you gave up on him so quickly. Some grand love affair this turned out to be.”

            Zeb winced. “No, he’s a traitor, he-”

            “Oh come now man is it so hard to believe that Kallus would gladly throw himself on the sword to save your life. He was damaged after Onderon and that spread to all areas of his life. He pushes away people he loves. Not out of self-preservation but because he knows he’s not worthwhile to love. Don’t pretend you didn’t see who he really was. It was right in front of your face all this time.” Thrawn explained with a causal shrug.

             Kallus ignored the surge of the fury coursing through his veins. This was his last moments on earth and he wouldn’t spend them hating Thrawn. He was about to toss back a seething retort before comforting Zeb but the Lasat was quicker.

            Zeb grasped Kallus by his shoulder and whirled him around to face him. His voice was tight with grief. “It’s not true. Tell me you didn’t do this. Tell me I haven’t _done this_ to you. It’s just a ploy, just some fun and games at my expense. Please.” 

             Kallus let go of the illusion he had struggled to maintain all these months. He let go of everything. There would be no monstrous wedding in his future, there was nothing but cold acceptance of the truth. If Zeb was going to get out of this alive he would have to die. In his mind and isolation the golden man saw this as a good opportunity for his Lasat lover to heal and find someone better. Kallus briefly hoped the next man after him was kinder and braver than he was.

            “You did nothing to me that I hadn’t done to myself love. Maybe in the next life it’ll work out for us.” Kallus smiled even if he was choked up and feeling teary. His heart was hammering in his chest but he calmed himself. Zeb deserved to see him triumphant, he deserved everything good that the golden man could give him. Alas all Kallus could manage was a defeated look. “Goodbye Garazeb.”

            While everyone was absorbing the drama playing out before them Kallus moved swiftly. He yanked the Bo-rifle out of Zeb’s hands, grabbed the taller man’s wrist and rolled his body over his shoulder. Zeb flew backwards and hit the rickety lift on his right side. He scrambled to get up but the wound on his leg made it impossible. He buckled under the strain and fell flat against the wood. Kallus shoved the lever and let the scaffold drop. Blaster fire rang out as he swung around, he felt the intense heat sear his chest and stomach. Pain made him cry out as he compacted the Bo-rifle and levelled the shot at EXD-9. It was a good thing Zeb had cracked the chest open and left the nuke in his line of sight.

            “You’ll kill all of us. Even him.” Thrawn hissed taking aim. In one swift movement Kallus had neutralized the threat. Even if Thrawn issued the killing blow, the agent would be sure to see him in hell.

            “When Konstantine told me about the chip on Zorg I did some research before returning. Fun fact Thrawn, this particular lift has an emergency brake on it. Should the worst occur and bombs go off inside the mine, the lift stops immediately and a shield generator kicks on.” Kallus said, lungs filling with fluid that dribbled out of his mouth making him hack it out. The bitter metallic taste was overwhelming but utterly worth it.

            In that moment he saw terror cross Thrawn’s face. The same fear that Kallus lived with every moment he was with the empire. The fear that someone held all the cards and being at the mercy of others was petrifying. He indulged the feeling of satisfaction before pulling the trigger.

            There was a deafening roar as the fire swept out blowing the mountain apart in the explosion. The only thing Kallus had control over was his death and he used that to remove a great threat from the universe. He failed to realize he removed a force for good as well.         

           

 

 

           

            James was napping when a rap on his door woke him. If it was Preston looking for gossip he might seriously break spy protocol and trounce the fucker. He had spent hours looking over footage from high command meetings to send to the imperials. He didn’t want to spend even more time listening to gossip no matter how juicy the details were.

            Inhaling a ragged sigh James wondered over to the door and flung it open. A glowing lightsaber meant his throat. James noticed that the heat from it was blistering and Ezra Bridger was crossing the threshold.

            “Shut your mouth and get inside.” The young man hissed as the pilot backed up.

            Bridger might be half his age and significantly shorter but he was Jedi. He was also was pissed off. The combination alone made James do as he said. The jig was up when he noticed Ezra tightly grasping Celeste’s hand in his own.

            “You stupid cunt.” James shot at her a dirty glare and she winced as Bridger kicked to the door close.

            Ezra moved quickly. He retracted the glowing blade, flipped the handle around and bashed the lightsaber handle against James’s temple in a spike of pain.

            “Don’t talk to her and don’t call her names.” The Lothal teen instructed firmly. There was an undercurrent of threat in his words. “I’m only going to say this once so pay attention you imperial spy.”

             James winced from the throbbing pain in his head and checked for blood. Bridger had walked a walker right off a cliff once. James reluctantly acknowledged he was getting off easy.

            Ezra dropped Celeste’s hand and gripped him by the throat. He dragged the older man down to his eye level. “I’m not fucking around. You take her, use this datapad to get on a shuttle and go home.”

            Ezra shoved the datapad into his chest winding him for a moment. James caught it and looked down. These were orders to move Celeste and put her Saws hands.

            “Saw Gerrera, that’s your big plan? That’s a shit plan no one will believe that-”

            He saw Celeste hang her head and Ezra’s mouth tightened.

            “They’ll believe it.” The padawan said firmly. James nearly rocked back from the shock. They couldn’t get the money from her so they were feeding her to Saw and his little pet. No wonder she spilled the beans and he was desperate to save her. Desperate enough to let James walk free.  

            “Ok.” James nodded his head quickly pulling up his jumpsuit.

            A powerful ironclad force stopped him in his tracks. Ezra started to pace around the frozen man. “House rules before you leave James. You don’t touch her, you don’t call her names or make her uncomfortable. The Force is with me and I’m one with the Force-meaning I’ll fucking know if you decide to do _anything_ against her. If you ignore this rule I will make you wish the rebellion had caught you.”

            The bindings holding him vanished and he stumbled on shaky legs. Fucking Force wielders were the worst and Ezra was a hair away from being one of the bad ones.

            “Ok, ok, I get it.” James commented skin crawling with uneasy.

            Celeste chose the right moment to speak. “Ezra I’m sorry-”

            He enfolded her in a hug. “Don’t! Just don’t. It’s not safe for you here anymore. Just go home.”

            As usual whenever anything happened to the blond doll she did what she did best, she cried.

            “Please don’t cry, your breaking my heart.” Ezra pleaded softly still holding on tight.

            “Actually if she could keep it up it would be better for us.” James said with a calculating air.

            “Shut up James.” Ezra shot him a nasty look from over Celeste’s shoulder. James held up his hands in surrender. The young tan man released her and addressed the pilot. “Get going and if I ever see you back on base again, all bets are off.”

            James nodded and carefully took the weeping girl to tie her hands behind her back.

            “Thank you for everything.” The little chit sniffed. James resisted the urge to gag in her direction. They were acting if this was a tragedy. As if Governor Pryce would let a dirty Lothal kid get anywhere near high end Coruscanti pussy. It was obvious the girl played him and James was mildly impressed with her skills if he was honest.

            Ezra nodded keeping his eyes on the ground. “See you around Celeste.”

            Then the little shit left him with this crazy escape plan and not a word of gratitude. Although if James thought about it he was getting away with his life and he had done some good work. A hero’s welcome was waiting for him if they managed to pull this off.  

            “Buck up sweetheart, caviar and the fine things in life await us.” James said as he checked to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the hall.

            “Take Ezra’s advice and shut up.” Celeste snarled drawing out her verbal claws. For a brief moment she reminded him of Governor Pryce despite her youthful beauty.

            James was momentarily stunned. “Look who grew a back bone. You can drop the act he’s not here anymore.”

            Celeste rounded on him and pinned him with a familiar glare. “I liked him, a lot in fact and if you think any of that was an act you are seriously cynical. Remember sir, I am the future wife of Adam LeVeaux, the first cousin of Governor Pryce, and I will cut your career off by the balls if you make assumptions on my feelings ever again!”

            “You two deserve each other, you’re both nuts.” James muttered darkly but he wisely shut his mouth as they approached the shuttle bay.

            Celeste chose not to address him again. Whatever courage had filled her was gone and she went back to shedding tears quietly.   

  

 

            Zeb felt as if someone had dropped a battle cruiser on his body then dragged it a good twenty feet when he woke up. He experimentally cracked an eye open and the bright lights of the med clinic made him wince. The throbbing pain in his head matched the one coming from his injured leg. He felt uncomfortably hot and his fur was damp with sweat.

            “Hey Zeb.” Gooti commented as her face came into view and she put a cold compress on his forehead. He could hug her for it if his limbs didn’t feel like they weighed four tons each.

            “Where’s Kallus?” Zeb asked his tongue was thick and his mouth uncomfortably dry. He sounded hoarse to his own ears.

            “You should rest.” Jin pulled the sheets up when Zeb shivered cold seeping into his bones. “We got to you in time but infection had set in. You’ll pull through, the medics have you on antibiotics and they removed the tissue-”

            “Where’s Kallus?” Zeb tried to get up, his stomach protested and clinched painfully. Gooti, string bean little Theelin was holding him down by putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back gently. A sorrow filled look crossed her face, a telling look.

            _No, no, no, please no. Not him._

            “He didn’t make it.” Mart’s voice filled the silence and confirmed what Zeb suspected. It was still unbearable to hear. Zeb felt his heart rip apart and the following scream of pain had nothing to do with his injuries. It was a tortured sound that echoed around the space before heart wrenching sobs took its place.

            “For fuck sakes Mart! Hera was going to tell him!” Gooti shouted as she enfolded his arm in a tight hug murmuring platitudes.

            “Like keeping it from him would be any better! Kallus isn’t here he was going to figure it out.” Mart argued back.

            “Great, Hera’s on her way.” Jin muttered darkly. “You really did it now, we’re so screwed.”

            All thought out this pointless arguing Zeb could only focus on one solid fact.  

            _“Don’t pretend you didn’t see who he really was. It was right in front of your face all this time.”_

            Kallus had given up on himself and Zeb had followed his example. He didn’t lift one fucking finger to fight for the man he desperately loved. Thrawn was right, Zeb had been a fucking damned coward, a worthless piece of shit who just accepted Kallus used him and left. Never once did he push for an explanation simply because the Lasat was terrified of what the agent would say. The mere thought of his mockery could send Lasan’s best warrior scrambling for cover. He had been a pitiful idiot and Kallus suffered the price.

That’s what hurt the most. Had he pulled his head out of his ass he could have saved him.

            “Come on now Zeb,” Hera’s voice called him back, “its over.”

            Zeb didn’t realize he had curled into a ball on his side until he felt Hera gently untangling his IV line. There was a rush of warmth filling his limbs that contrasted deeply with dark emotions. They had pumped him full of drugs. Zeb’s head lolled back.

            “I should have seen it. I should have tried to help him.” The Lasat mournfully recounted.

            “He wouldn’t have let you. You have to let him go now.” Hera said softly, her face ravaged by worry and stress.  

            Zeb barked a dark laugh. “I can’t. Not now and not ever. I’m in love with a dead man Hera. A little bit of sleep won’t change that.”

            He went back to slumber chuckling. He didn’t see Hera close her eyes, put her face in her hands and weep.

 

 

 

           

            It took time but the whole story came out. To help Zeb move on Hera had sent spies into empire territory to collect intelligence. They dug around in Pryce’s personal network, stole archived footage and slowly pieced together what had really happened. This didn’t help Zeb at all and if anything it kicked started a deep obsession that was unhealthy. He poured over the information, the messages Pryce sent Kallus, the threats, the plan she hatched for his genetics. He would spend hours in bed thinking through everything again and again. He barely ate, he didn’t really sleep unless the nurses forced him too.

            He tortured himself with watching the funeral. The empire was stilling playing it up like Kallus was the big, strapping, hero. They spun a story that the agent and the grand admiral were friends. Thrawn had tried to rush to Kallus’s aid when he was in peril. The two ‘friends’ perished in the heroic attempt to bring in the whole Ghost Crew in. Propaganda at its finest, Zeb could feel his stomach roll. Thirty people spoke at golden man’s funeral and he knew _none_ of them. They never mentioned Maeve either but Ezra had gone to Tatoonie to find her. He found her corpse instead. They were both beyond the veil and when Zeb was done with this life he would see them again. It made him angry that father and daughter were not resting together.

            The explosion made sure Kallus’s body was nothing but ash but they had managed to acquire pieces of his Bo-rifle. They sat shattered over the flag of the empire that covered an empty casket. Kallus would have hated every moment had he been alive.

            “So…how are you doing today?” Mart asked nervously. The Iron Squadron continued to visit even though Zeb never talked or acknowledged them properly.

            “For fucks sake, how do you think?” Jin muttered under his breath.

            “I’m just trying to make conversation!” Mart defended himself. “It’s not like we killed him.”

            Gooti smacked him upside the head.

            “No, you didn’t. I did.” Zeb replied ears drooped to the side in defeat. Gooti shifted her feet nervously, as Jin plucked at the blanket covering Zeb’s legs.

            “No you didn’t, he died because he wanted to save you.” Ezra walked in through the door. He looked like he had his fair share of tears.  

            “Saving me was a bonus. He wanted to die. I knew that.” Zeb replied fresh tears spilling down his face. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away.

            “Will you _snap out of it!”_ Ezra exploded. “You’re not at fault-it’s just something that happened! You think he would want this to torture you! Come on Zeb!”

            The glass cabinet across from them shattered and the lights flickered. Mart backed up to shield Gooti and Jin.

            “He’s _not_ coming back and no one can bring him back. Not even the Bendu has that much power! Will you get it together! We still need you!” The padawan tossed a curse over his shoulder as he stormed out. The lights resumed their low hum and pieces of jagged glass fell down from the cabinet to hit the floor in pings.

            Gooti cleared her throat as Kanan raced by outside the door after his angry apprentice. “Zeb let me get-”

            “Are we sure?” For once Zeb was present for the conversation. His ears were perked and he had an intense look on his face.

            “Sure about what?” Gooti asked confused.

            “Are we sure Bendu can’t bring him back?” Zeb asked quietly. Gooti exchanged a look with Mart. It was not a good one.

             

 

 

 

            “What do you mean he’s gone?” Hera exploded. “His leg is in a cast! Where the _fuck_ would he go!”

            The pilot was steadily losing touch with everyone dear to her. Ezra was shut up in his room hurting over Celeste and now Zeb had left. She silently sent a prayer to the Gods that he wasn’t on his way to the monument. Or on a suicide run, or anywhere near danger. One loss was enough thank you very much. The nurse calmly took a breath.

            “He said he had to go, stocked up on supplies and limped out of here.” She said calmly.

            “And you let him!” Hera accused wanting nothing more than to slap some damned sense into their medical staff. “He’s wounded! He’s not thinking clearly! And YOU let him _leave_!”

            “That’s enough Hera.” Kanan’s commanding tone cut her off before she really tore a strip into the nurse. “He’s got to work this out. It’s been weeks and he hasn’t even tired to heal.”

            “He’s gone Kanan, to who knows where! He could be going to visit the monument, he could be anywhere and he needs us!” Hera argued starting to walk away.

            “Where are you going?” Kanan asked keeping pace with her.

            “I don’t know!” Hera shouted before she hung her head. “I don’t know.”

            “I know where he’s headed.” Mart’s voice came from behind them.

            Hera whipped around. “Where?”

            “Bendu, he’s going to see the Bendu.”

            There was a prolonged silence that greeted that sentence before Kanan let out a hiss. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst feast is over! Let the good times roll! But how can we have a HEA if one of the two main characters are dead? Well you'll just have to see.
> 
> If I had time I seriously think I would scrap the second half of the series. I would tighten Thrawns character motivation to kill Kallus and add what I originally intended to do. A cat and mouse game between Kallus and Zeb over the star charts. However I had a crap ton of plot to push out and Kallus needed his exit so here we are. Two or three more chapters left. 
> 
> I hope this at least tugged on your heart strings. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments. They motivate me to get the rest of this done.


	12. Winter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Kallus and Zeb might get it right.

            The Bendu was in deep contemplation, the universe was indeed out of balance, a ripple of power had exploded across the cosmic forces. A great evil had arisen but good will find a way. The Force has never let the universe grow to dark. Balance would be restored. He could feel the calm soothing waves-

            “HEY! Can I talk to you?”

            A loud voice interrupted the Bendu’s deep contemplation. If he ignored it, it would go away.

            “No seriously I have to talk to you. I’m friends with Kanan.”

            The Bendu let out a heavy sigh of frustration before turning his gaze upon a little, purple, man standing in front of him. The man stank of beer, looked like he hadn’t bathed recently and was sporting a cloud of grief so immense it darkened the area around the Bendu on contact.

            “Kanan Jarrus is not my friend.” The Bendu felt it was important the silly insignificant man understood this. “He was merely in need of guidance.”

            “Whatever,” the man took a drink. He looked like he was staying much to the chagrin of the Bendu. “I still need your help.”

            “You are not a Force wielder.” The Bendu hoped that would be the end of this trifling conversation.

            “But you are.” The purple man pointed at him.

            “I fail to see-”

            “We’re off topic.” The man interrupted him. Not only did he smell but he had bad manners.  “I lost someone and I know you can bring him back.”

            The raw grief that afflicted him pulsed darkly before settling. The Bendu took a calming breath. There were things not even his power could do, there were things the Force should NOT do and even the darkest part of it will not cross the boundaries between life and death. 

            He looked into the anxious heart of the purple man and tried to approach this with dignity. “I am sorry but we are all at the mercy of the universe and not even the Force-”

            “Oh shove it up your ass!” Instead of bowing his head and accepting the Bendu’s guidance he flipped the deity off. Lightening flashed, the clouds turned dark and thunder rolled as the Bendu’s ire started to build.

            “I would take _great care_ with your apology.” The Bendu threatened. The Force surged around him. The purple man laughed and continued to laugh doubling over. “Is something funny?”

            The furry man finally stopped laughing long enough to take a swig from his bottle and address the Force wielder. “What the fuck do you think I’m doing here?”

            The Bendu was now very confused and the atmosphere settled around him suspended in time as he contemplated what the hell was going on.

            “I’m here to apologize!” The purple turned angry. Sharp teeth gash together as he spat the words. “I gave up on him! I let him suffer half a year without realizing what he was trying to do for me! Bring him back so I can tell him I’m sorry and that the next time I won’t quit on him! The next time I won’t let him destroy himself! That I love him with everything that I am and I will be damned if he comes to harm again!”

            The Bendu was no longer confused just irritated. “I have told you what you ask is impossible. I am sorry for your suffering but there is nothing I can do for you.”

            He was thoroughly done with the conversation and the unpleasant, demanding, little man in front of him. He thought Kanan was bad, this man was shining a new light on the Jedi.

            “I will give you no peace until you give me what I want.” The purple man threatened.

            The Bendu let out a chuckle. “As if you can make demands of me. I am the Bendu.”

            With that the deity vanished, leaving the man to get the hell off his planet least he really face the wrath of a cosmic being. A good thousand miles would put the appropriate distance between them. He went where the irritating, clearly drunk, alien could not find him and after a certain amount of time the Bendu was assured he would leave. This was the path of least resistance. Settling himself down he merged with the Force again, breathing deeply and feeling the power-

            “HEY!”

            The Bendu was immensely shocked that the little purple man was back. “How did you find me?”

            The alien pointed to his nose. “Fun fact about Lasats, they got a great sense of smell. Now about my request.”

 

 

 

 

            The week had been long and full of interruptions. The Bendu had never encountered a foe that could hunt him with such single minded determination. There was no way the creature of the Force was able to commune with the universe if the little purple shit kept showing up and breaking his intense concentration. No matter where the Bendu went he could not shake the Lasat and his obsessive request. Be it hours or days the wee purple man always caught up to him eventually.

            It was a blessed relief when the Bendu could close his eyes and become one with the Force again. The rapture he felt when drifting along with the universe was broken yet again with catchy notes of music drifting down the sand dunes; made the Krykna Spiders hiss and scatter around him in unease.

            Letting out an immense sigh he heaved himself up on his limbs and went to investigate. It was not a shock to see the purple Lasat lounging in a reclining chair soaking up the sun while tapping his foot to the sounds. It was a shock to see a full Bith band playing a catchy cantina tune loudly. They swayed to the beat, enjoying their music, feeling the sound wash over the atmosphere. It was a deceptively annoying tune and the Bendu’s toe lifted and stomped with it much to his irritation.  

            “What is going on here?” The Bendu thundered and the band stopped short. Zeb pulled down his sunglasses and fixed the powerful Force creature with a look so severe it was as if the Bendu was stumbling onto a party and rudely interrupting it.

            “About time you showed up.” The Lasat got to his feet. “Take five fellas!”

            The band nodded their heads and relaxed for a smoke break.

            “Why is there a cantina band on my planet?” The Bendu rumbled low in his chest. This was completely unacceptable.

            “I paid them to play,” the Lasat had the audacity to shrug, “if you give me my Kallus back I’ll pay them to go away.”

            “Blackmail? This is beneath you.” The Bendu was going to shame the hell out of the wee purple Lasat to make him leave. His work with the Force was important. He would not be pulled away from it and NOT by this furry man.

            The Lasat in question did nothing more than snort contemptuously. “When it comes to him _nothing_ is beneath me. So you gonna get off your cosmic ass and help me out?”

            The Bendu’s answer was swift and furious. Lightening flashed, the clouds blackened. “You infuriating little creature! Remove these Bith from my presence least I strike you dead!”

            Lightening hit the area before his feet. The Bith cowered from the Bendu in proper fear while the Lasat took off his sunglasses and neatly folded them into his jumpsuit.

            “Go ahead.” The Lasat invited arms open. “I welcome the chance to embrace what I lost. I cannot bring myself to do it. It is not the warrior way. However if you did it, then there is no dishonor.”

            The Bendu calmed himself. As tempting as it was he believed in the balance and killing the purple Lasat would throw him out of balance.

            “I cannot give you back what you have lost. He would be an abomination, he would be wrong.” The Bendu counseled.

            The Lasat dropped his arms. “Then you better find a way. Because I’m not going anywhere.”

            “I can outlive you.” The Bendu warned him.

            “Not before I drive you crazy.” The Lasat pointed out as he put his sunglasses back in place and sitting back down to sun himself snapped his fingers. “Go on boys! Hit it!”

            The band exchanged a look before resuming their toe tapping tune. The Bendu had been soundly defeated. He turned his back but no matter where he escaped too that wretched sound followed him everywhere, robbing him of his peace.

 

 

 

 

            It was midnight, the Bendu had somehow managed to scrap by mere minutes of peace before the roaring sound of engines filled the night. He cracked his eyes open hoping against hope the little purple man had finally left his planet. No such luck, his presence was clearly still planet side and the number of people were growing. _Just what had the pest done now?_

            The Bendu reminded himself that balance was important. He repeatedly told himself that he could not kill this man no matter what he did. In a flash of sand he teleported to the camp the Lasat had set up and found him surveying the landing ships.

            “I take it this was your doing?” The Bendu huffed affronted.

            “Yeah. I got sick of the cantina song.” The furry creature shrugged unapologetic.

            “What did you do now?” The Bendu asked with growing unease.

            “I told every available pirate in the quadrant about the treasure buried here.” The Lasat watched the flash of engines as new ships flew overhead.

            The sand beneath the Bendu’s feet shifted as his anger rose. “There is no treasure on Atollon.”

            “I know that and you know that,” the Lasat chuckled as he pointed at the incoming ships, “but _they_ don’t know that.”

            Balance was slowly becoming overrated.

 

 

 

            Kanan had a slew of work, a sullen apprentice and a stressed out girlfriend to deal with. He did not need Zeb running after the Bendu and irritating the shit out of the mystic being. He severely did not want to be on Atollon chasing his furry purple ass down. He wanted to be back on Yavin, among the familiar feelings, sounds and smells of home. He wanted to curl up with Hera with a cup of caf and work through their problems. Instead of doing what he wanted, he did what he had too.

            “Kanan, fancy meeting you here.” Zeb greeted. The blind man heard him getting up out of his lounge chair.

            “It’s been two months Zeb. Time to come back.” The Jedi greeted as he stood firm.

            Zeb snorted. “Nope. I haven’t got what I wanted.”

            “You’re not going too. Even the Force cannot stop death.” Kanan was not going to use kid gloves. Zeb’s flippant stubbornness coupled with Ezra’s heart ache were pissing him off. He had his own problems to deal with.

            “If it was Hera you’d do nothing less.” Kanan could not see Zeb’s glare but he could feel it.

            It took the wind out of his sails to admit the purple man was right. If it was Hera Kanan would break all the rules to get her back. He was breaking all the rules just by being with her in the first place.

            “What you’re doing won’t work.” Kanan advised.

            “That thing is all that stands between me and Kal. I’ll _make_ it work. He’s only a second away from caving.” Zeb replied. “In four days I’m throwing an epic, plant wide, party. You should come.”

            “I mean you’re going about it all wrong. Annoying the Bendu into submission will not work. He’s a Force creature isn’t he?” Kanan adapted his lecture stance. He had come to embrace his role as guide and teacher. If Zeb was going to see this stupidity to its conclusion the best Kanan could do was show him the way.

            Zeb was paying close attention when Kanan finally gave him his key to victory.

            “Use the Force.”

 

 

 

             The Bendu could feel the Lasat plotting. After the Krykna rodeo what else could the furry bastard do? The Bendu had to admit that the man was deceptively creative in his punishments. Seizing the moment to focus on the Force did nothing more but distract him. The Lasat was up to something, why didn’t he just get it over with? What more could distance the Bendu from his calling? The Bendu sighed. He would simply have to force a confrontation and get it over with. The little man had been right, he was going to drive the deity crazy before he died.

            “All right out with it!” The Bendu snarled as he appeared at the small camp the purple man kept. Zeb only raised his head from the blanket he laid on to look at him before resuming his star watch.

            “Go away, I’m not in the mood.” The Lasat said sullenly.

            The Bendu was perplexed. This had to be a trick but what sort of trick?

            “What are you up to now?” The Bendu asked drawing close. There were small tears in the Lasat’s green eyes. His mouth was turned down in a frown.

            “Just taking some advice.” The Lasat wiped his tears away only to have fresh ones take their place.

            “I see you have come to accept his death.” The Bendu was not unforgiving or uncompassionate. He sat down beside the weeping creature to provide a semblance of comfort.

            The Lasat chuckled at him. “No, never. I just need to be good and depressed to do this.”

            Then the Lasat turned his dull eyes on the Bendu.

            “All things are connected by the Force and because I love him so, you will too.”

            The Lasat let go of the misery binding him in shackles too heavy to bear. He flooded the universe with it. But behind that awful feeling was love. An endless supply devoted to a brilliant man with golden hair and warm brown eyes.

            Because the Lasat used the Force to share this love, the Bendu experienced it by proxy. He saw Kallus’s small smiles. He felt Kallus lean into his touch and be soothed. The mere hint of a kiss arose passion and protectiveness. He could see the sun rising across the square jaw, and watch the shadows cover a lean, muscular, body. Then there was his laugh, rich and full over an unfortunate joke about Wookies and Ewoks. He was beautiful and loyal. Hot tempered and wretched. He was all things human.

           He was perfect and he was gone.

          The Bendu felt the tears in his eyes and the immense loss as if they were his own. In an odd way they were. 

          “Touché Garazeb Orrelios,” The Bendu knew when to gracefully call it quits. The Lasat had successfully argued his case.  

          “Can you help me? Help us?” The Lasat pleaded.  

          “I can,” the Bendu revealed, “but the price is high.”

          “Name it.” The Lasat demanded standing up to face him. Ears perked forward eagerly.

          “I cannot bring him back from the dead.” The Bendu began. “However if he was never dead to begin with that is another matter entirely.”

         “Time travel?” Zeb asked surprised.

         “Indeed. I would give you one year with him.” The Bendu confirmed. “We can rewrite history but I caution against this. In doing so you will bring back a great evil.”

         “I don’t care,” Zeb breathed.

         “In addition he will not know you. Let that sink in a moment, he will not be the same person you fell in love with.” The Bendu continued to argue against this action.

          “ _I don’t care_!” The Lasat insisted. “He’ll be alive won’t he?”

         “Yes but he won’t be the same. Is it not better to have loved and lost him then to go back to the beginning and start over?” The Bendu asked.

          “Not if it means he’s still a fucking corpse! Read my lips! I don’t care what happens to me, the empire or the rebellion! We will work it out! As long as he is alive I don’t give a fuck!” The Lasat exploded.

          The Bendu sighed. “Very well. A few rules.”

          “Wonderful.”

          “Do you want this to happen or not?”

          “I’m listening.” The Lasat returned ears perked forward again.

           “You cannot reveal all that you have experienced in this timeline. It will do you no good. As of now your friends will not remember the events that transpired.”

           “Fine, it’s not as if anything good came out of this timeline anyway.” Zeb grunted.

           “Secondly, you will not touch your beloved. At all.”

            There was a long, awkward silence.

            “Beg pardon?” Zeb was flabbergasted.

            “For a full year you cannot touch him. I will dissolve this new timeline if you lay a bare hand on him, sexual or otherwise. I am not cruel however I want to impart balance on this arrangement. You can’t get something for nothing.” The Bendu warned sternly. “On the stroke of midnight, one year from now, on New Years Eve this ban will be lifted. Do you accept these terms?”

           “This is because of the Bith band isn’t it?” Zeb asked scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

            “And the pirates, and the pod races, and the Krykna rodeo.” The Bendu frowned disapprovingly as he ticked off every one of his complaints.

           “They enjoyed that.” Zeb argued.

            “Do you accept these terms knowing full well in a year he will be someone completely different and he might find someone else in your absence?” The Bendu drew himself up to his full height.

            “If he’s alive, I don’t care what happens.” Zeb returned stubbornly. “Even if we’re not together at least I’ll know he’ll be happy. You’ve felt my love for him. You know my answer.”

             The Bendu’s eyes glowed white, the sand lifted off the ground and began to swirl. “Then I give you a year.”

 

 

 

            The snow was falling all around Lothal as Zeb jerked around taking it all in. He was back, right back to where Bendu said he would be. He was standing on the snowy steps before the dingy little bar he found Kallus in. He quickly pushed the door open, his heart was in his mouth. It was all the same, right down to the Bothans making out in a booth. The new years celebrations were on full blast but all Zeb could hear was the pounding of his heart.

            Kallus sat at the round, glowing bar staring at his drink. He was wearing a brown tattered cloak as a disguise but the bar highlighted his handsome features against the darkness. He was flesh and blood again, the rise and fall of chest mending the broken fractures of Zeb’s heart. The Lasat had shed enough tears over the agent but he still felt them well up in his eyes. He started to take a step forward determined to race down the stairs and plant a New Years kiss on Kallus he wouldn’t soon forget but he paused.

           No bare skin contact. He couldn’t touch Kallus, kiss him or put his hands all over that warm body least he reset the timeline and wake up alone again. The Bendu had been right to warn him off this course of action, it was hell to let the door swing shut and close him off from the love of his life. For a year they would light years away and strangers to each other. It was cruel and unusual punishment. 

            He knew Kallus was achingly lonely, any one could waltz into his life and recognize what a gem he was taking him right from under the Lasat’s nose. It scared him deeply but this was price he paid to have the agent back. Ears drooped in defeat he turned on his heel and walked away. If memory served him right his lift wouldn’t be in the dock until morning. With a glance back he hoped, no matter what, Kallus ended up happy. With or with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might turn a lot of people off the fic but meh. If Anakin Skywalker can make the physical embodiment of good and evil sides of the Force bow down to him I can send Zeb back in time. 
> 
> Here's hoping the two of them can work it out right this time. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos and general good fuzzy feelings. Two or three chapters left to go!


	13. The Year PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when two people can't communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people still reading this fic! :D You're near the end.
> 
> The last chapter is on the horizon. I might write an epilogue for Celeste as a bonus chapter but after this chapter and the next we are officially done with Kallus and Zeb. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. You have made me so happy. 
> 
> I really hope this lives up to my cliff hanger. Enjoy the tropetastic nonsense!

            Kallus was burning, the flesh from his skin was peeling off as the fire storm swept over him. It was agony but only for a moment.

            In the next second he was back in his dingy apartment with the one window above his bed, the small kitchen, and the leather sofa. He jerked looking around and his mind raced to catalog all the details.        He was in his white jacket and black pants. He could smell the strong scent of scotch coming from the glass and open bottle.

            The New Year’s reel playing on the holo screen showed Emperor Palpatine waving to the masses.

            There was no denying it, he had somehow travelled back in time. However there was no sexy Lasat engaging him in foreplay, there was no on in the apartment at all. He mind scrambled to understand why. If the events of the past year were playing out like they should Zeb should be with him. This was the start to their whole love affair. If he didn’t take the Lasat home tonight he might lose his chance. What was worse, he might lose Zeb’s love altogether.

            Mind reeling from confusion and loss Kallus zipped up his jacket. He reasoned if he rushed he could make it back to the bar. Zeb could still be there and maybe this time they could get it right. Grabbing his Bo-rifle he slammed the door open and started running. What he failed to realize he had picked the bar at random and it had been a year ago since he sat in it. Before long Kallus was lost in alleyways at the dead of night. Lothal was flooded with drunk citizens and golden man shoved them out of his way in a mad dash, lungs heaving for air as he whirled around looking at every sign he passed. He didn’t remember Lothal being this full of drinking establishments. He could feel Zeb slip further away as the minutes ticked by. Finally a familiar light above a bar entrance caught his frantic gold eyes.

            He shoved the door open, only a few aliens remained and none of them were a warm, gorgeous Lasat.

            He’d wrecked his chance and missed him. Kallus thought he didn’t have a heart left after all he had suffered but he felt it rip apart regardless.

            He was at the glowing round bar before he remembered he was in the open without his disguise.

            “Excuse me.” He asked the barkeeper who turned tiredly towards him.

            “What will it be?” The barkeep snapped.

            “Information.” Kallus had twenty credits in his jacket and he pulled them out to slam on the sticky surface. “I’m looking for a tall, purple, man.”

            “For thirty more at Julie’s you can get whatever you want.” The barkeep returned. Kallus was taken aback unsure of what he meant, then it clicked and the agent narrowed his eyes dangerously.

            “I’m not looking for a prostitute.” He gritted out. “Have you seen a tall, purple, man come in here? He has pointed ears? Very muscular? Loves a bad joke?”

            The barkeep took the money. “Nope, you gonna order? Last call is coming up.”

            Kallus’s hopes were dashed. This was hell, he was sure of it. A world where they weren’t together was just fucking terrifying. He sank in the stool putting his elbows on the sticky bar and his head in his hands. It was over before it began. What had he done to deserve this? What could he do to put it right? How could he reach out his beloved Lasat without coming off as a desperate stalker?

            _So this was the bottom of the barrel._ Kallus reflected numbly.

            He had his freedom. Pryce hadn’t struck her deal and if this new shitty timeline was any indication she never would. She had no idea how much he loved Zeb if they weren’t in love in the first place. Thrawn would never lay a trap with the star charts. Celeste would never know his callous attitude. Everyone came out a winner.

            Everyone but him.

            An uneasy thought occurred to him, was Zeb warming someone else’s bed this cold night? Would he spend the coming year slowly falling in love with that person? The idea was torture far beyond anything Pryce had done. He was almost hyperventilating. 

            This couldn’t be the end.

            The barkeep spat on the floor. “Look if you’re not going to order-”

            “Fuck off.” Kallus snarled before storming out the door and slamming it shut for good measure. He hung his head.   

            And he saw tracks. A very familiar four toed kind. The agent’s heart stopped. Several footsteps from patrons of the bar coming and going had obscured Zeb’s tracks but they were there. The Lasat had come to the bar but had left, his steps were faded by time but the blond still had a chance. Kallus cautiously and patiently followed Zeb’s trail as the frigid harsh wind whipped straight through his thin jacket. His toes were wet and cold but he wasn’t going to bed until he found the person he was looking for.

            Zeb didn’t make it easy. The Lasat must be drunk for several times Kallus lost the trail when the purple man would stop suddenly, turned back and then resume his increasingly frustrating pace. More than once the handsome agent had to give up his search to go back and reexamine the foot prints. To make matters dire new snow was starting to fall from the skies. The bars were closing down and the light he used from their signs was fading.

            Everything was against him. Kallus came to the chilling truth, no matter how desperate he was, he could spend all year trapped in the narrow steel alleyways and never find Zeb. The overwhelming feeling of failure nearly made him miss his street. When he turned a corner, he found the lucky break he had been searching for.

            Only Zeb’s foot prints lead out of the downtown core. Despite aching from head to foot and freezing Kallus was off running, fighting the clock that would slowly erase this precious path from view.

            He was so focused on his task he nearly collided with two Stormtroopers rounding the bend.

            “Hands up Agent Kallus!” They snapped their blasters on him.

            “I’m sorry what?” Kallus asked before he spotted the flashing red bulletin in their hands. Although across from the holo he could see it was his face and the letters were backwards but they still spelled out a kill order issued by the empires only grand admiral.

            Thrawn had travelled back with him and he had taken Kallus blowing them both up quite personally.   

            Kallus lunged knocking the first Stormtrooper down in a rush of cold snow and swearing. He managed to wrestle his gun from his hand while the second trooper tried to take aim properly. The second trooper gave up and launched a punch. Kallus had to take a punch least he be overcome by his opponent. The pain bloomed across his right cheek but he ignored it. Instead he raised his weapon and let a shot fly. The Stormtrooper slouched dead and his friend stuck in the snow bank couldn’t get up properly to fight him.

            Kallus yanked off his helmet before kicking the man unconscious. There was no way Agent Kallus was getting off planet, however little LY-2809 was going to check in and report for duty. He dressed quickly and cast a pining gaze at what little remained of Zeb’s steps.

            _I’ll find my way back to you. I promise._

           Shoving the helmet over his head, he picked up the kill order.

           Thrawn would be left disappointed when he woke the next day and Agent Kallus was still alive.

 

 

 

 

            Kallus ducked into the market, he could tell someone was following him. Despite landing on Eriadu and fading into the background someone was dogging his steps. Thrawn had tripled his bounty and all attempts to contact the rebellion were less than satisfactory. One contact flat out told him to put an end to it by committing suicide.

            Kallus had done so before, he would not again. Not without giving it everything he had. The nights were lonely, the days were long and there was little relief to be had. He had been locked out of his accounts, on the run from the empire he had no credits to access for necessities. He spent all spring mining Lommite for shit pay and being one meal away from starvation. His clothes were washed twice a week in a river deep in the jungle. He hardly slept for fear of someone recognizing him under his scratchy, shaggy beard. His wanted poster was cycled on the news reel all the time. This was the reason Kallus kept himself, out of the major cities and on the move to make sure no one noticed him.

            Despite the circumstances he had managed to send out warnings to Outpost 2241, Zorg and Alderaan about the Dathomir tombs. Whether or not they listened was up to them. He could not leave the planet nor afford the transport off world to make sure.

            He hadn’t heard from Clemens other that the short Stormtrooper had jumped ship and went MIA days after he did. Maeve had sent message after message to his private server but he could not respond without giving away his location. The empire was watching, they were always watching.

            He didn’t need to glance behind his shoulder to feel someone following him, years of ISB work had honed his skills to a fine point. He might not be in his prime anymore but he was still good at what he did.

            Ducking into a cramped carpeted stall he noticed the various weapons lining the shelves. His own Bo-rifle he buried in an abandoned warehouse on Lothal. He could not bring it with him. The blaster rifle he got off the Stormtrooper he exchanged for a warm brown coat. He’d freeze out in the jungle overnight otherwise.

            “Out of my shop bum.” The Rodian hissed. Kallus held up his hands to ward him off.

            “Just a moment good man.” Kallus responded keeping his upper crust voice to a gruff baritone.

            “Gods you stink! Out! Before proper customers come in!” The Rodian yanked a blaster off the shelves and waved it in his face. Kallus had fifteen different ways to disarm the arms dealer. He could even take on the surrounding security. If he did take on the merchant and the three security guards bristling around the tent he might as well send up a flair and shout ‘here I am!’

            “Of course,” Kallus relented as much as it hurt his pride. At least he’d survive to feel it. Trudging out of the stall he pulled up the fur lined hood and kept his face turned down. He got five feet before someone yelled.

            “You there! Hold!”

            _Shit._

            Kallus had learned back in the winter not to turn around or acknowledge these summons. He kept on walking taking deep breaths. He had three exits but if it was a death squad he would be seriously screwed. They would box him in and finish it just like they almost did in Phelar. This was the reason he didn’t stick to big capital cities. 

            His mind went towards a data pad in his coat pocket with three letters written out and edited carefully. No matter how hungry, tired or cold he was he would never barter this away. It was the only way his family would know what happened to him. It was the only way he could say a quick good bye to the man he loved and would never know him.

            “I said STOP!”

            “Hey black tin can- everyone heard you. Stop shouting.”

            Kallus halted mid step, it couldn’t be.

            “Mind your own business.”

            “Since when did that ever work? Seriously, telling someone to ‘mind their own business’ is going to garner the opposite reaction. You should try ‘fuck off’ or ‘I’ll pop you one if you ever speak again’. Something along those lines will really make an impression.”

            Breathless Kallus turned around to see Garazeb Orrelios sitting in a café and slinging back blue liquid. The big purple man was addressing the slew of black clad death troopers. Kallus’s mind went into overdrive, how did the Lasat ever track him down? Why would he bother when they didn’t know each other? Gods his memory must be faulty because Zeb was never that big, that muscular, or that tall. Lust should be the last thing on his mind considering he might be host to fleas but there it was. Lighting him up to the point he almost licked his dry lips.

            “Alright funny man up you go!” The death trooper was pointing a flame thrower at him.

            Zeb’s ears swung back before he moved. In one graceful, fluid, motion he had his Bo-rifle extended and the death trooper was frying. Zeb kicked the round table he had been sitting at up at the rest before he barreled down the street towards Kallus.

            He grabbed Kallus by the wrist and dragged him towards a ship on the outskirts of the small town. Hot shots dogged their heels.

            “What are you doing here?” Kallus shouted over the noise. Zeb shoved a blaster into his hands and he returned fire.

            “Thought I’d take in the sights, have a vacation.” Zeb responded as he opened a panel to drop the ramp.

            “On Eriadu? No one comes to Eriadu, it’s a shitty planet!” Kallus pointed out.

            “Are you seriously complaining about my choice of vacation right now? People are _shooting at us_.” Zeb’s ears were flat against his skull. He winced when he got a nose full of Kallus’s scent. “Oh that’s nasty. You need to bathe.”

            Kallus sighed heavily. “You try being homeless and then you can talk to me about hygiene.”

            The panel was shot out when the death troopers got a lucky hit in. Both of them scrambled away from the ship and hit the under bush to escape.

            “Any other bright ideas?” Kallus asked swinging around and evaluating their options. There was a number of ways to play it out where they lived. It was unfortunate that the options where they died were far more numerous.

            “I would thank you not to critique my rescue.” Zeb said as he put a hand to his ear. “Clemens we need a pick up. The shuttle is too hot to take.”

            Kallus felt his heart swell. “Clemens is here?”

            “Maeve’s the one who found you, Clemens is the one who hounded the rebellion to come get you.” Zeb pointed out as they ducked behind trees for cover. Kallus briefly looked Zeb over. _It wasn’t you who came for me. This is just a mission._ It dawned on the ex-agent how much he lost in this new timeline.

            They weren’t lovers. They weren’t even friends.

            Cannon fire lit up the area ten yards from where they were and the Phantom II swung down for a landing. Clemens was dressed in tight black armor and his shotgun, although a short range weapon, was nasty looking.

            “Come on sir! Run for it!” Clemens shouted as he laid down cover fire.

            The two men surged up the ramp and the shuttle swung away from the heavy fire.

            Clemens had Kallus wrapped up tight the second the ramp closed.

            “You fucking stink Kal.”

            “Good to see you too Clem.”

            It felt wrong to turn his back on Zeb and have this emotional reunion without him but Kallus had to remember this was not his Garazeb. Whatever they were died with him in the other timeline.           

           

 

 

             

            Kallus wiped away the steam from the mirror, the stranger looking back was in serious need of grooming. The beard had filled in and with the proper tools Kallus could become the stunning, handsome, man he was used to seeing. A proper meal and a good night’s sleep would help as well. He opened cabinets searching for a kit or at least some scissors when a knock interrupted the all-important hunt. Securing the towel on his hip he opened the door to find a familiar purple face leaning in.

            “Thought you could use this.” Zeb stated as he handed over the very thing Kallus was looking for. It did not escape the agents notice that Zeb had gloves on his hands. His jumpsuit covered every inch of that arousing body. Kallus was immensely disappointed that none of Zeb’s soft short fur was on display. Everything about this new time line was turning out to be horrible.

            “Thank you, I guess the old man beard is a step too far?” Kallus teased. He may be in a new crappy timeline where they weren’t lovers but at least he could try to be friends with Zeb.

            “I guess.” Zeb commented and went to step back.

             Kallus panicked and in his haste to spend more time with the Lasat he blurted out. “Would you do it for me?”

            _Oh shit._ He was in a towel and this was highly inappropriate. Zeb might get the wrong idea and although Kallus was aching for him the last thing he needed was the Lasat thinking he was an easy lay. His nights of thoughtless tumbles in the sack were over. He knew how _good_ it could be as Zeb’s other half, he wanted that relationship back so badly it hurt.

            “Malnourishment has caused a slight tremor in my hand- you know what don’t worry about it. I can do this another time.” Kallus forced a chuckle at the end of his rambling. It rang hollow in his ears. He gripped the grooming kit tightly in his hands. This was Zeb, he shouldn’t be this nervous however the first time the purple man had made it easy. He had pursued, pushed, and crawled over serrated glass for the golden man. It was Kallus’s turn to chase and he was utterly lousy at it.

            “It’s fine.” Zeb replied making his way into the small bathroom and closing the door. It was a tight fit with the both of them. “Take a seat on the toilet.”

            Bundling up the towel tight and making sure everything was covered, Kallus took a seat and swiveled to face him. It didn’t matter if the gloves got in the way, Zeb still had a tender touch when he used his long fingers to tilt his head up. He worked in silence, cutting away the excess hair and shaping the beard along Kallus’s jaw. After months of being touch starved this was a feast for the golden man’s senses. He loved every moment of it, every sweep of Zeb’s fingers across his cheeks and every time he cupped his jaw tenderly. This was deeply intimate and he enjoyed Zeb administrations. It reminded him that all was not lost. Somewhere, deep down, the Lasat felt something.  

            “There, what do you think?” Zeb asked bringing an end to his grooming.

            Getting up Kallus found he greatly liked what he saw in the mirror. His beard was still full but cut short and shaped to his face. He looked and felt amazing.

            “I truly appreciate it.” Kallus turned around and became very aware of how close Zeb’s face was to his own. The lazy peacefulness evaporated replaced by a sharp pang of longing.

            Zeb was twisting the door knob. “No problem. There’s nothing more embarrassing than lopsided beard.”

            Kallus put his hands on Zeb’s chest as he pushed by to leave, a thousand pleasurable memories flashed through him and flushed his face. Before he could stop himself he turned his gaze up from the tile floor to stare openly into Zeb’s green eyes. There was the all too familiar gleam in them.  

            If the Lasat pushed him up against the sink to fuck him, Kallus would be a willing participant.

            “When we go back to base have a drink with me. I would like to properly thank you.” Kallus was having a hard time stopping himself from sliding his hands up around Zeb’s neck. Nearly a year of celibacy was catching up to him hardcore.

            He fully knew it wouldn’t be just a ‘thank you’ drink. It would be sex. The intension was there despite his better aims for a relationship or how it cast his reputation into a bad light. He wanted what he had before, over and over until he passed out from sheer exhaustion covered in deep satisfaction. He wanted it _badly_.  

            “I can’t.” Zeb’s ears were to the sides and his voice was strained.

            Kallus immediately back tracked and took his hands off Zeb’s body mortified. What the hell was he doing? Of course the Lasat guardsman would say no to a stranger throwing themselves at him. The golden man had acted dishonorably and the flush on his face was embarrassment now.

            Kallus put as much space between them as he could. Inside his guts twisted painfully, how dare he make Zeb uncomfortable with his overt attention after all the Lasat did to save him from the death squad. After the nice shave he just received. He felt lower than pond scum. Kallus could not bear to even look at Zeb, he felt completely unworthy. “Of course, I’m so sorry-”

            “It’s ok.”

            It was not ok.

            To make matters worse Zeb yanked the door open and ran. “I’ve gotta go.”

            “See you around.” Kallus winced at how awkward he sounded. The door was mercifully shut close leaving the agent all alone with his humiliation.

             

              

 

 

            “Look who just walked in.” Maeve whispered gesturing with her head over Kallus’s shoulder. “You should say hi.”

            Kallus turned around and whipped back to face her. “Stop it Maeve.”

            Zeb was in the mess hall grabbing a plate with Kanan and Ezra. After what Kallus fondly referred to as his ‘bathroom fuck up’ he had avoided the Lasat like the plague. The feeling was sadly mutual for Zeb hadn’t popped by Kallus’s courters or sought him out. Kallus had a feeling the Lasat was just as embarrassed as he was. He no longer remembered how in love the agent was with him and would not seek to sooth his anxiety as he had before. It magnified that horrible empty feeling of loss by a thousand.  

            “ _Yala_ , this is just pathetic. _Yura_ would never be embarrassed by a handsome man throwing himself at him. He enjoyed it before.” Maeve muttered into her coffee giving him the stink eye. She was bound and determined to see Kallus hitched to his one true love even if said beloved Lasat did not remember him or anything from their previous relationship. 

            Kallus was lucky that Maeve and Clemens both remembered the year before. Clemens had left Lothal with his family and fiancée safely tucked on a cruiser New Years Day. He found Maeve who was hiding from bounty hunters and they both decided to chase after Kallus together.

            He could not ask for finer people in his life.

            They still have no idea how the time travel happened or how long it would last but for now, and for their sanity, they would go along with the events that transpired before. However this timeline was shaping up to be different. The rebels were never captured when Atollon was discovered therefore there was no need to break them out of Wobani. Despite feeling safe and secure on Yavin Kallus constantly hacked Zeb’s console to make sure the Lasat wasn’t in jeopardy. The Lasat was the Chief of Security and the rebellion was under attack. The Empire was showing up to all the raids, to all their carefully plotted escape routes. Someone was selling secrets.

            The spy was still out there. The putrid piece of shit that held a blaster to Zeb’s unprotected back, who drove Kallus to his knees and kept him there by hanging the Lasat’s precious life in front of his face, was still in the rebellion. He was hiding in plain sight and when Kallus found him he would extract his pound of flesh before it was over.

            With summer in full swing Saws man had come but Kallus wasn’t there when he did. Funny enough it was Zeb who delegated the supply run to his crew giving him a good excuse to be off base. There would be no prison transport outbreak. With his free time no longer taken up by good sex he had plenty of time to run over their potential candidates and fish around for information. It was a great distraction but by the Gods did he missed the sex. His attraction to Zeb was fast approaching lethal levels. It was only his humiliation that kept him from over stepping again.   

            “What are we talking about?” Clemens asked as he joined them. Most of the rebels were civil but ex-imperials are always a touchy subject. They tended to keep to themselves so no one ended up bloodied. Least of all the rebels who were known to hold grudges.

            “When dad was going to make a move on Zeb.” Maeve announced and Kallus glared at her frostily. None of which had any effect as she brushed off his disdain and smiled indulgently.

            “I wouldn’t…Kal there’s…” Clemens faltered looking extremely uncomfortable.

            Kallus could tell immediately what he was trying to say. In truth he had been dreading this piece of news for a while. It was better to rip the bandage off as fast as he could.

            “He has someone else.” Kallus remarked as the food turned to ash in his mouth. All his hopes and dreams evaporated like the illusions they were. Considering how amazing Zeb was this turn of events didn’t surprise him. The pain of their separation was a dull ache these days but no less potent. Now that the worst was over Kallus could get on with his life. No matter how empty it seemed.

            “Mart told me about some guy on Lira San. You noticed the gloves right?” Clemens asked wincing at how defeated Kallus looked. The captain could not keep his expression neutral, not when he felt gutted. “Well anyway I overheard the pilots talking about some promise he made.”

            “Well there’s a stable relationship.” Maeve snorted sarcastically. “Are you telling me this douche has Zeb dressing up in a full body jumpsuit and gloves promising not to touch another person? _Yura_ deserves better.”

            “What’s a Yura?” Clemens asked confused.

            “Lasanease for ‘second father’. Maeve if he is happy we cannot interfere with his relationship.” Kallus argued. He may be an outright whore when it came to Zeb but homewrecker was the line he sincerely _hoped_ he did not cross.

            “Long distance relationships always go bust. By the winter solstice he’ll be single again.” Maeve paused before reaching across the table to grasp his hand. “Don’t give up _Yala_.” 

            “Speak Basic please!” Clemens asked looking confused.

            “ _Yala_ is ‘first father’. Learn Lasanease like we’ve been bugging you!” Maeve hissed back. “I’ve got training with Hera in a few moments. Just promise me you’ll go do something and not mope in your office.”

            He kissed her furry cheek. “I promise. Enjoy your lessons darling.”

            “You know she had a point.” Clemens remarked as he stole the pudding from Kallus’s tray. The agent let him.  

            “About moping?” Kallus asked gathering his things.

            “About Zeb. I would never expect Lyla to wear full body gear and cut herself off from another person’s touch. That’s really extreme and speaks volumes of distrust.” Clemens replied. Suddenly the short man was an expert in complex human relationships.

            “I’ll see you at the apartment.” Kallus returned before taking off. It was fairly possessive of someone to dictate their partners clothes but who was he to judge. He glanced at Zeb joking around with Kanan and Ezra before taking his leave. Zeb looked happy enough.

             

 

 

 

                       

            Ezra hadn’t seen Zeb this miserable since the mission to recover Gron and Chava. He put up a good front but more than once Ezra had seen how depressed his best friend was. Zeb may be the older brother he never asked for but he was family. When Hera went on trip to visit her father with Kanan, the padawan set up a poker night in the hanger bay. Hera would pitch a fit when the news reached her but that was a week away, well after the event took place.

            He took pains to invite Kallus.

            There were two very good reasons for asking him to tag along. One: he had caught Zeb scrolling through security camera feed of the agent when he thought no one was watching. At first the Jedi in training thought Zeb was keeping an eye on the potential spy sabotaging their missions. However it became clear by the twentieth time that the Lasat wasn’t investigating Kallus. Two: Zeb had been the only one to join Kallus’s retrieval mission. There was something going on that even Ezra, possessing Kanan's shit attitude to all things romance, managed to pick up on.

            He wasn’t wrong. The moment the agent showed up, dressed in a black turtle neck and beige pants, Zeb’s ears momentarily swung forward and he stared as Kallus gracefully sat down. Clemens was tending bar that night and he waved at his captain before serving up the ‘Stormtrooper Special’.

            “All right gentleman, let’s get the ball rolling.” Gooti shuffled the cards, wheeling and dealing with the best of them.

            The first half of the night saw a few people rise and fall. It was all good laughs and light teasing, even Kallus joined in on the fun. Then the tone shifted and Zeb started to gain a lot of credits.

            “Some people have all the luck.” Mart whined as his small fortune grew ever smaller.

            “Some people shouldn’t bet what they’re not willing to lose.” Zeb returned. He put half his credits in the pot.

            “And some people should take their own advice.” Kallus rolled his cards down, he held all the queens. His smile was cheeky as he gathered up his winnings. There was slight undercurrent of something in the air between Lasat and ex-imperial.

            The next round went to Zeb.

            “That’s what I like about this game.” The large man commented. “Even the mighty can fall.”

            Kallus leaned back and shot him a playful smirk. “Touché.”

            The next round Kallus won.

            Suddenly the whole night consisted of them trying to one up each other, it was slightly comical how everyone slowly but surely dropped from the game until the two were hoarding a good amount of credits each. It was late, the multicolored paper lamps Ezra had strung around the hanger bay were glowing against the dark. Even though the players out of the game could leave no one was going anywhere until Kallus was taken out.

            “Go on Zeb, take him!” James shouted teasingly.

            “Yeah Zeb! For the rebellion!” Preston urged.

            “I’m in the rebellion,” Kallus stated coolly as he side eyed the hell out of the two pilots.

            “Well…for the Ghost Crew.” Preston returned after thinking for several moments.

            Zeb chuckled. To others he looked relaxed, to Ezra he looked like he was having the time of his life.

            “As fun as this has been, I do believe we’ve come to the end.” Kallus stated putting his cards face down on the table. “How about it? All or nothing? Make the last round count?”

            He pushed his small mountain of credits into the center, daring Zeb to do the same. Everyone held their breath before the Lasat shrugged nonchalant and pushed his own fortune to join the pot.

            “No hard feelings?” Kallus asked before the call. Ezra noticed that the blond man seemed to feed off the energy flowing between them. It energized him. Zeb seemed to enjoy it as well as his ears were forward and his expression was relaxed.

            “Remember that babe.” Zeb fired off as he laid out his hand, holding all the kings. The bar exploded into cheers so loud that Ezra almost missed Zeb’s last word.

            The Lasat reached out to claim his fortune but Kallus gently grabbed his wrist and shook his head killing the celebration.

            “I do believe I’ll have no ill will to spend tonight. Because I’ll be spending your money darling.” Kallus slapped down his royal flush with a triumphant grin and then something really _weird_ happened. The golden man leaned forward into Zeb’s personal space and keeping direct eye contact with the Lasat, he swept up his credits before pulling them back slowly. The motion on its own wasn’t sensual however that undercurrent between them seemed make Zeb’s fur stand on end. Any minute Ezra expected Zeb to climb over the table after him.  

            Clemens throwing himself into his captains arms broke the spell that had fallen over the two gamblers. Kallus flushed red and Zeb scratched the back of his head nervously.

            “Holy shit sir! That was amazing! We’re getting our own ship for sure!” Clemens shouted shaking Kallus by the shoulders. Suddenly, after staring each other down for so long, the two rivals could not look each other in the eye.

            Kallus coughed to clear his throat before extending his hand completely professional. “A game well played.”

            Zeb didn’t even flinch when he grasped it, but he kept his head turned away from Kallus’s uncomfortable gaze. “Nicely played. We should do this again.”

            Kallus looked unsettled as he nodded. “Indeed. Well, um, good night.”

            “Fuck yeah! _It’s a great night_! We’re calling her Lyla!” Clemens bounced out of the bar.

            “We still don’t know what we can afford.” Kallus trailed after him pausing briefly to glance over his shoulder at Zeb who was busy cleaning up the cards. Ezra however was watching as Kallus turned away and the purple man’s stare found its way to his backside. 

            The table was broken down and all traces of the gambling den were cleaned out even if Hera wasn’t returning to base anytime soon. As Ezra walked back to his room Mart strolled along with him.

            “Ok you noticed how weird that was. Tell me I’m not the only one who noticed how fucking ridiculous those two are.” Mart said suddenly startling Ezra.

            “Who?” Ezra asked knowing full well.

            “Kallus and Zeb. Tell me you didn’t pick up on some weird gay bantha shit going on between them. I thought Zeb had a guy on Lira San.” Mart continued to speak.

            “What? No…at least I don’t think so.” Ezra sighed. Adults were so fucking complicated. He’d ask Zeb in the morning. “Whatever it’s none of our business.”

            “It is if Kallus is a spy and using Zeb’s attraction against him.” Mart waved goodnight as Ezra’s dropped jaw. Mart was a self-absorbed, oblivious, kid. There was no way that he came to this conclusion all by himself. Someone was spreading rumors about Kallus and those could turn deadly if someone took them serious enough.

 

 

 

           

            Kallus bolted awake flesh burning, heart hammering.

            _Tell me I haven’t done this to you._

Clutching his tank top to his chest he exhaled rapidly, fighting off the surge of panic. Sweat covered his brow, his comforter was tangled in his legs. He just needed to walk it off, he needed time. His therapist recommended not going back to sleep until he was ready. Pulling on a brown jacket he ran a shaky hand through his hair and made his way out to the empty mess hall. Empty save for one broad back hunched over data pads.

            Ever since the card game a month ago Kallus had held out hope that Zeb would chuck over his boyfriend on Lira San and miraculously swing his way. No such luck, in fact the purple man was taking a trip out there to meet with the emperor shortly for an extended stay. This left the golden man bitterly resentful of someone he didn’t know. He tried not to compare himself to this man on Lira San but it happened. He wondered if he was handsome, if he made Zeb happy, and most of all if he was kind. In the dark corners of his mind he wondered if the Lasat’s days were numbered in the rebellion and soon Kallus wouldn’t see him at all.

            “Can’t sleep?” Zeb turned around looking no worse for wear then Kallus did.

            Grabbing a tea the blond man took a seat across from him at the plastic table.

            “I…keep having nightmares. Some stuff you just can’t let go of.” Kallus admitted. Dr. Hayden said that admitting there was a problem was the first step to dealing with it. He had sessions with the doctor once a week to deal with the problems that popped up on Zorg the first time. If by some miracle he ended up back with Zeb he wanted to be sane enough to make it work. It was so easy to blame circumstances for his death the first time. It took a lot to admit that he had issues that he was only just discovering. Depression, mental exhaustion, self-esteem, people pleasing and survivors guilt. He’d never be ‘cured’ but at least he’s have the tools to handle it better.

            Showing such weakness to strangers was not in his nature but it was Zeb, everything was always easy with him no matter what timeline Kallus was living in.

            “Want to talk about it?” The Lasat took a pull of his coffee and his mouth twisted down at the taste.

            _Tell me I haven’t done this to you._

            “No. What are you doing up? Just burning the midnight oil?” Kallus asked throwing the heat off himself. His tea tasted terrible.

            “Logging the pilots into the archive.” Zeb replied. “Boring Chief of Security stuff.”

            Zeb was lying. Kallus had lived and breathed him for a full year, he knew the signs. The the wiggle in the ears and the averted gaze. The question was why.

            “Perhaps I could help. I assume this isn’t classified information.” Kallus offered.

            Zeb’s ears perked. “Sure. Just add these files to this sub folder.”

            Kallus was happy to be preoccupied. He was even smiling as he worked. When he got to James Siscoe however that smirk vanished right off his face. There were several gaps in his allotted time off base. Now the pilots were known to play fast and loose with their logs, but something sinister was seeping through James’s files. He logged the time the pilot checked in and slipped a copy into his personal account on the server for further study away from Zeb’s watchful eyes.

            “You’re awfully quiet.” Zeb remarked.

            “Just wondering how many times Preston will pretend to go deliver supplies when he’s sneaking off to visit mommy.” Kallus flipped the data around. Zeb snorted.

            “I knew it,” the purple man grinned.

            “I’m so glad our Chief of Security is up on the current gossip.” Kallus shot back.

            Zeb shifted uncomfortably. “Look Kallus, you should know…”

            Kallus glanced up at him over his data pad. His palms grew sweaty, his heart was starting to race a little bit. Perhaps this moment was what he had been secretly hoping for and damn the man on Lira San. This could be their chance to start over and be together. All Zeb had to do was signal Kallus he was interested.

            “….someone has been spreading rumors and planting falsehoods about your dedication to the rebellion. They’ve been insinuating you’re the spy.” Zeb finished dashing his rising hopes.

            “Oh.” Kallus managed over his crushing disappointment. “I know.”

            “You know?” Zeb asked looking alarmed.

            “It’s not hard to figure out when half the conversations end when you walk into a room. Or when the high command no longer tosses you the trusted missions. I know Zeb.” Kallus recounted. It didn’t hurt, they didn’t know him as they did before.

            “I’ve been trying to find out who’s behind them.” Zeb admitted. “No luck so far.”

            “And…as Chief of Security you must have questions for me.” Kallus smiled, he had nothing to hide.

            Zeb’s eyes took on a hard edge. “No.”

            “It’s ok Zeb I fully expect you to do your job.” Kallus shrugged easily. He didn’t mind.

            “I don’t _need_ to do anything and there’s nothing suspicious about your movements Kal. Other people need to learn to shut their fucking mouths. I will not have any one question your loyalty and spreading dissent in the rebellion.” Zeb stated firmly. “You’re here, you’re a rebel, end of story.”

            Just when Kallus thought he couldn’t love him more, the Lasat proved him wrong.

            “Thank you.” The blond replied simply.

            Zeb sighed heavily. “Your welcome.”

            They passed the rest of the time in comfortable silence.      

 

 

 

            “ _Yala_ if you stay inside getting depressed I’m calling Zeb back from Lira San.” Maeve threatened standing in a bathing suit with a floppy hat over her ears. The rebels were having a barbecue. More to the point Mart and Ezra were having a party and charging admission. Hera was going to assign them cleaning duty for a month after she got back this afternoon.

            “I’m not depressed. I’m working.” Kallus responded firmly. Which was true. He was working very hard to unearth all of James’s secrets. It was not a pretty picture, he was on the prison transport mission the first time and he had a lot of little things not adding up in this timeline. He ran the outer rim missions leaving him plenty of opportunity to slip away for meetings. He was a good friend but still aloof with the other pilots. If Kallus hadn’t known from his logs something was wrong no one would look twice at him.

            “Is James going to this party?” Kallus asked casually.

            “Are we trying to make _Yura_ jealous?” Maeve questioned sitting down on the bed next to him.

            “This has nothing to do with Zeb.” Kallus rebuked her. “He’s on Lira San with his boyfriend. We just have to accept it and move on.”

            That didn’t mean Kallus wouldn’t jump his fuzzy ass in a hot second if Zeb told him he was interested. Next to supremacist and traitor, homewrecker was a tame label.    

            “Whatever.” Maeve huffed. “You know James is the one behind all the rumors. Pretty soon I’m going to have to flip a coin with Clemens on who gets him first.”

            Kallus sat up straighter. “Are you positive?”

            “Mart was bragging to his little iron playgroup that James tells him _everything_. Then he went on to list all those terrible things people have said about us. It’s just so pathetic when someone can’t tell they’re a pawn.” Maeve finished with a distinct sniff of disdain.

            “Maeve, he’s the one.” Kallus said suddenly feeling a tightness in chest.

            “James? I mean he’s an asshole but a spy?” Maeve looked uncertain.

            Kallus gripped her shoulders. “Think about it. He was on the prison transport mission, he has a spotty log and he runs the outer rim jobs. He has a vendetta against me when I don’t even know him. Its spy 101 darling, throw the suspicion off yourself by tossing it on someone else. He kills two birds with one stone if he manages to invite chaos into the rebellion in the process.” Kallus explained in a rush of breath.

            This was it, vengeance was in his grasp. All he had to do was go out there and take it. Sure Pryce played her part and she would get hers but without James he could have escaped her.  Without James he would have _everything_ with Zeb. He would have told him he loved him, they’d be married, there would be children. They would have had a life.

            He was never going to have anything with Garazeb in this timeline because the Lasat was moving on without him. He was with his boyfriend. It wasn’t until this very moment that Kallus actually realized what that meant and the painful grasp around his heart tightened significantly.

            “Are you ok _Yala_? What’s wrong?” Maeve worriedly turned his face up.

            Fat ugly tears blurred his vision and fell down his face to drip onto his clenched fists.

            “I’m sorry darling. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Kallus commented dashing them away with the back of his hand. He had to keep it together. He still had a job to do.

            Because of James he lost it all.

            It was time to return the favor.

 

 

 

 

 

            James had spent the afternoon with Kallus in a messy make out session. It made his skin crawl to feel the agent slide his tongue into his mouth and wrap his arms around his shoulders to pull him close but it had to be done. Since the rumors had taken hold the captain wasn’t very popular and when James offered to buy him a drink the man comically jumped at the suggestion. Not long after it became lunch meetings, long walks around the base, and then Kallus extended his hand in courtship. Getting together with Kallus was a stroke of genius. He could lure the ex-agent off planet for a short vacation away and gift wrap him for Thrawn. He might be Pryce’s man but Thrawn was paying the bounty.

            So what if Kallus held his hand in public, bored him with topics of conversation such as battle tactics and Clone War history over lunch in the mess hall. The reward vastly out weighted the punishment of feeling his hands grope his back or enduring a kiss. Luckily Kallus never took it further for James would surely bulk and give away his disgust.

            Walking into the hanger bay he spotted Zeb sitting at a table with the other pilots playing for ration bars. It was a charity game they did once a month. All the ‘winnings’ would be donated a war torn planet the Empire razed. No one had told him the Lasat was back from Lira San or about the charity game. He was little irritated, he might have lost his chance to taunt Zeb with his new ‘relationship’.

            If there was another being in this hell hole that James hated more than Kallus, it was Garazeb Orrelios. He was such a fucking joke. All muscle and no brain cell to be found. Yet the rebellion made him Chief of Security when several hundred humans could have filled the position much better. When he was drinking up a storm his loud, grating voice carried over the noise of the bar and drilled into James’s head. Zeb was, in short, a massive ill-tempered dick. He was all that was wrong with the rebellion and why James remained with the Empire.

            “James! Come on over!” Preston waved.

            James mentally sighed before smiling wildly and waving back. Grabbing a beer he took a seat with the other players. One of the many things that drove him crazy about Zeb, the Lasat was lucky. Only Kallus could rival him at the card table. Before James betrayed him to the Empire he was going to make his little gay boyfriend take the purple alien down a notch.

            “So how’s Kallus?” Nathan asked casually. The stonic pilot was a good man, he would have done well in the Empire. He thought supporting James’s relationship with the golden man was a good thing. Little did he know James felt dirty from every kiss Kallus gave him.

            “Gorgeous as always and easy in more ways than one.” James graced Zeb with a pointed smirk and straightened his clothes in a telling manner. He watched in satisfaction as his answer hit home. He knew, like anyone with half a brain, that Zeb carried a bright torch for the agent but never made a move. The Lasat glared and his jaw visibly tightened. _Didn’t like that did you? Stupid animal._

            “Did I hear a rumor Darth Vadar was going to Cloud City?” Ezra asked. The little Sith Lord in training was trying to help out his pal. James would have none of it until he had driven Zeb from the game.

            “Kallus mentioned something about it but I was a little preoccupied to listen carefully.” James smirked lavishly and put the finishing touch on his burn towards Zeb. “That man could sex start an X-wing with his mouth.”

            The guys hooted and Preston slapped James on the back in congratulations. Due to the rumors James planted, Kallus wouldn’t find anyone to defend his honor here and his ‘boyfriend’ was sure to throw his precious honor under the speeding shuttle. Zeb put down his cards.

            “I gotta go.” He muttered.

            James enjoyed his defeat. After he was done with Kallus, he would make sure to put that animal out of his misery.

 

 

 

 

            It was the end of summer when James finally approached him and Kallus was thankful he got on with it. Sitting in the bar, alone, waiting for him to make a move was infinitely boring. It was early fall that blond started to get the ball rolling on his mad scheme. First he started to chip away at James’s confidence. Little things like:

           “Are you sure about that course of action?”

           “Do you really want to wear your hair like that? It just doesn’t make you look good.”

            Or his personal favorite. “You do know Preston’s been telling everyone about your flight scores? They’re really _not that bad_.”

            James needed him. He remained silent to Kallus’s constant needling. The blond man continuously had the pilot over for dinner where Clemens could glare daggers at him and Maeve ran her fork over her knife menacingly. They made him nervous and Kallus enjoyed the uncomfortable shift of his body when the other two were around.

           Most of the time James meant Kallus in secret for a kiss or two. The captain gave him his worst performance and always wanted to rinse out his mouth with battery acid after. If James suffered one third of what Kallus did when they locked lips then it was worth it.

           It was slightly hilarious how bad they were together. They lacked chemistry or forced the other to hold hands or kiss. They were playing relationship chicken, daring the other to do more but secretly praying that nothing happened. Due to his heritage Kallus could take things slow. Due to his complete disgust with the pilot he moved at a snail’s pace.

          Because Kallus was unwilling to move forward the pilot was stuck in relationship limbo. It didn’t stop James from working in a request for a vacation away every conversation they had. The captain was playing it coy and the pilot was rapidly being driven nuts from being denied the end of his torment. Kallus took every clench of his jaw and every angry side eye as a compliment. After bragging about his oral skills to the other pilots, and worst to Zeb, Kallus wanted him twisted up. He drank up every ounce of suffering and _savored_ the taste.

          As time went on Kallus became down right vicious towards his ‘boyfriend’ over every glance Zeb directed at him when the Lasat found him around base. His green eyes were full of concern and he could see Garazeb struggle with telling him the truth. James hadn’t given up trashing him behind his back and his audience was more than willing to egg him on. It was fortunate Kallus did not give a shit about any of that.

         He did care that his budding friendship with Zeb had been put on ice. If Kallus was going to win he couldn’t be around Zeb. He had to act as if he was in a courtship and entertaining a rival was taboo. Besides Zeb was the head of security, that was asking for trouble.

         This didn’t stop Kallus from yearning and the more he had to ignore Zeb, the more he loathed James with every fiber of his being.

 

 

 

 

 

           Ezra mentally winced when he saw James roll up to the card table with Preston and Nathan. He had been hoping they would come alone for Zeb was rapidly approaching his threshold with the Kallus trashing going on around base. The spy was still out there and high command was beginning to lock down missions until they were caught. There was a pool running and so far the blond man was in the lead.

          His boyfriend didn’t help.

          Ezra was so busy saving the galaxy he didn’t really have time to date. But if he did have someone who cared, who thought he was worthy enough for their time and love he wouldn’t treat them like James treated Kallus.

          The pilot never went anywhere in public with his spouse. Ezra didn’t even know they were together until he caught sight of James holding Kallus’s hand under a table in the mess hall. He never invited the blond captain out with his friends, or off planet for the various festivals going on around the core. They never really entertained as a couple like Kanan and Hera did. The strangest thing yet, James was up to throwing Kallus under the speeding shuttle like every other rebel despite being in a relationship with him. It was just bizarre.

          Zeb narrowed his eyes as the pilots took their seats.

          “All right guys, clean game.” Gooti muttered shooting Jin and Mart a look.

          “Cleaner than Kallus’s record at any rate.” James muttered making Preston snicker. Nathan shot them both a pained look. Jin looked around for Clemens, making sure he was out of the room before smirking slightly.

          “Give it a rest James.” Zeb growled. His ears were slapped back, his fur was bristling. All the signs painted ‘pissed off’ across the Lasat’s forehead.

          “He’s not yours to defend Orrelios.” James remarked snidely.

          “He’s not yours to slander either Siscoe.” Zeb snarled back. His glare alone could have stripped flesh straight off the body.

           “Wedge how about some sangria?” Gooti nervously called over her shoulder. Ezra mentally sighed. He was silently willing James to shut the fuck up. Zeb was going to go postal any minute now.

            “He’s a _big boy_. He had take care of himself.” James smile was laced with poisonous intent. “Just like he took care of my-”

             Before the mark hit home Zeb flung the table aside. Ezra embraced the Force before freezing the flying table, cards, and chips in place. He quickly pushed the furious Lasat back three steps and froze him for good measure as well. Zeb wasn’t making it easy on him. He was doing his best to throw the padawan’s iron grip off as James held up his arms in a ‘bring it’ position. Ezra had no problems with James, he seemed all right but the shit he pulled lately turned the Lothal teen’s opinion. _Fucking idiot_ , Ezra was tempted to let Zeb have him.

           “What is going on here?” Kallus chose his moment to appear. Instead of his black uniform he wore a tight blue coat buttoned to his neck with gold detailing. The arms were flowing and cut so his arms could slip out. It cut nicely to his chest and trailed after him. He wore a white cotton shirt underneath, black pants with matching boots and elbow length gloves. On each arm was a sultry, tiny, blond, young, women. They were mirror images of each other in bright blue dresses and glittering crystal hair nets. Their arrival broke the tension.

           “Nothing baby, right fellas?” James responded. He addressed Kallus but he was eyeing his companions with deep interest. “Who are your friends?”

            “Darling you must have forgotten my twin cousins Coco and Chantel were visiting from Coruscant. Girls this my handsome pilot.” Kallus purred as they girls approached James to place air kisses on the pilot’s cheek. He looked at them longingly as Ezra freed Zeb and put the table back down on the ground. The women turned to him and exclaimed.

            “A Jedi!”

            “Show us a trick!”

            They fluttered around Ezra, clearly excited.

            “Not a Jedi. In fact I’m sure it’s not a great career choice.” Ezra joked and put an arm around their waists. He watched to make sure this action didn’t make them uncomfortable. They must have sensed he wasn’t serious in his pursuit of them for they allowed it. Their waists were tiny but they weren’t slender. Not like hers. Their eyes while brown and wide weren’t blue. He wondered if they knew her and he would have asked if he knew her name.

            “Of please Master Jedi, show us a trick!” Coco, or was it Chantel, asked. James looked on and although he tried to wipe the envy off his face he couldn’t manage it.

            “Ladies please, some decorum.” Kallus joked before swinging down to sit in James’s lap much to his boyfriend’s disappointment. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the pilot intrusively. Zeb watched everything with interest.

            “Don’t be a stranger Zeb, take a seat.” Kallus gestured to the Lasat. “I’m sure all will be forgiven when the credits start piling up.”

            “What about the girls? Will they be staying as well?” James asked nervously.

            “I promised the girls I’d show them all the available men on base- oops I mean I’d show them _around_ the base.” Kallus returned with a gleeful smile. “But they’ve seemed to have replaced me as their guide. I’m sure you understand Bridger. They’re so bored after such a long journey and need to work out some excess energy.”

            The girls wrapped their arms around Ezra’s neck.

            “And we like to share.” Chantel, or Coco, mock whispered in his ear making him blush. Mart, Jin and James looked devastated.

           “I thought Coruscanti do not date unless they promise their hands in courtship.” Zeb remarked, he looked at ease now.

           “We don’t.” They both responded.

           “But we’re not on Coruscant are we?” Coco, or Chantel, replied batting her long eyelashes at Ezra who smiled at her kindly.

          “Perhaps they would be better off with a trustworthy person. How about I steer them around and show them the ropes?” James offered with a hopeful smile. Kallus coolly took his glass and sipped before he addressed his boyfriend.

          “No, I think the ladies have made their choice and you are not on the menu my dear.” The blond captain poured out the drink in disgust before tossing a brilliant smile at his two cousins. “Have fun my darlings and do try not to break Bridger, Hera will never forgive me.”

          Then he turned his full attention on James and slung an arm around his shoulders.

          “As for you sir, you’re all mine tonight.”

          For a moment James looked petrified.

          Ezra walked off with the twins for a tour. After they were out of James’s ear shot the flirting became utterly harmless and no devious sexy twin fun was to be found. It didn’t bother Ezra that the girls weren’t going to ‘share’ him for he wasn’t that interested. They were cute, they flattered his ego and by the end of the night he walked away with a kiss on the cheek-twice. What did bother him was the overall achievement of this naughty game. It was clear Kallus had brought them here to taunt his boyfriend with easy twin action. But if they were together why would the captain do it? What was the point if James was his boyfriend? Adults were complicated. Since James wasn’t treating Kallus right and the girls had left him with nice kisses he washed his hands of it. Whatever was going on between Kallus and James was their damn business.

             

               

 

 

 

            James had quickly begged off with a headache leaving Kallus free to pursue a good night’s sleep. Waltzing through the door he flipped on the light over the sofa. He was exhausted. He had been busy preparing rooms for his exuberant cousins while they remained on base. Coco and Chantel were good sports about torturing his boyfriend. He wasn’t too close to them but they adored him and any plans where they ended up on the famous rebel base was too much of a thrill to pass up. It’s not as if he was throwing them to the wolves. He told them who to target at the game and what to do. Ezra wouldn’t harm them and their virtues would be intact by the end of the night. Mart and Jin might elevate the young man to legendary status tomorrow. Everyone came out ahead but the real winner this night was Kallus. Oh the _look_ of yearning, of sheer want, on James’s face was enough to make Kallus smile for the first time in months. He hoped it hurt to have desire dangled in front of his face and then cruelly snatched away. He showed no mercy and when the girls walked off flirting with Ezra he hoped the knife went deep in the pilot’s chest. Tomorrow he planned on twisting it.

             It felt so good to win and pretty soon the grand finale he planned would kick off. He wouldn’t have to plant one more boring kiss on the pilot. Thank the Gods for that.

            “You almost had me fooled.”

            Kallus whirled around to find Zeb lingering in the dark doorway to his bedroom.

            “What are you—how did you get in here?” Kallus asked, heart hammering from the sneak attack. Zeb stepped forward into the soft light.

            “Chief of Security, remember?” There was an edge to Zeb’s demeanor that was making the captain nervous. He looked and sounded angry in that restrained way before the shouting started.

            “You could have knocked.” Kallus replied trying to gather his bearings. He was well aware it had been a long time since they were alone, late at night, and he struggled to get past the first part of that fact.

            “Would you have answered?” Zeb was almost circling him like a very large predator but there was no danger. It was Garazeb, Kallus had nothing to be afraid of. He was still a little jumpy as to why the Lasat broke into his room. No matter how welcomed he was, it was still a violation of privacy.

            “Of course. Zeb what’s wrong? Why did you break in? This isn’t healthy behavior.” Kallus quoted his therapist trying to figure out why the Lasat was paying him a late night visit. There was the constant hacking he did on his console, the gossip about the man on Lira San and the spy. Plus a few other sordid things Kallus was doing to James that were cruel.

            “And it’s perfectly healthy to fake date a spy?” Zeb pointed out. His anger was rising and he had moved from annoyed to pissed off.  

            “You knew?” Kallus asked feeling his stomach bottom out in shock. Here he thought no one could piece it together.

            “That James was a spy, yes. That was clear when you copied his logs onto your personal server and hacked my console repeatedly after. I _did not_ know you were only pretending to date him. You made that clear tonight when you practically pimped your cousins off on Ezra. What’s the end game here Kal?” Zeb demanded walking closer. “You talk about unhealthy behavior but look at what you’re doing.”

            Kallus had crafted a devious, genius plan to extract every ounce of suffering out of James. If Zeb put an end to it all his agony would be nullified. He may love Zeb with all his heart but this was just as important. Kallus was going to live his life alone and James, Pryce and Thrawn all had to pay for their part in it. Revenge was a dish best served cold and what a cold comfort it would be as the years passed.

            “What I’m doing I do for the rebellion. James pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes and endangered people I care about. Is it really so bad if torture him for it? You’re acting as if I’m doing something wrong!” Kallus sneered, his voice rising until he was shouting.

            Zeb’s ears slapped back so fast he hoped the Lasat didn’t pull a muscle. “Because you are! I was building my case! You don’t need to go to these extremes to get justice!”

            Kallus spat venom. “I’m not after justice! I want revenge!”

            Zeb’s ears swung forward. “For what?”

            Kallus flung his arms up in frustration. “For what he did to _me_!”

            Heavy silence hung between them.

            “What did he do?” Zeb asked voice hoarse.

            Kallus crossed his arms. “Nothing, forget I said anything.”

            Zeb slammed him into wall and pinned his hands to his chest in a crushing grip. “Oh no, you don’t get to passionately declare vengeance against someone and then shrug it off! Karabast talk to me! I’m trying to help you!”

            “I don’t need your help!” Kallus spat back trying to buck him off. He’d have more luck with a Rancor. Zeb leaned into him pinning him in place with his sheer mass.

            “Like hell you don’t. You’re forcing yourself into a relationship with someone you hate just to get revenge. Tell me what he did, make me understand.” Zeb pleaded, the Lasat looked like he was at his wits end.

            “I owe you no explanations.” Kallus glared.

            Zeb let out a ragged breath. “No, you don’t but do you have _any_ idea what it was like hearing him bad mouth you? Watching him swagger around acting like he’s fucking you and then listen to him verbally do it? To watch helpless as others turned on you because of what he said. It was not pretty and I was fucking done with it tonight.”

            “Like I care about him or his rumors. However I’m very interested why you do.” Kallus challenged as Zeb tried to pull away. Kallus turned his grip against him and held in place by his stare alone gripping his hands tightly to his chest. It didn’t make sense. Zeb was barely his friend let alone someone who should worry about him or care. “Go on, tell me why you give a good damn about who I date or _fake_ date? It’s not like we’re-”

            “I love you.”

            Kallus rocked back in shock dropping Zeb’s wrists. For a second he thought he was standing in the room with his Zeb, from the timeline before. Shaking his head he grasped onto rational thought tightly.

            “The guy on Lira San. There’s a guy on Lira San.” Kallus mumbled thoughts falling apart at the seams. The why, how, who and what were all over the place. It made no sense and yet Kallus, a person who needed rational, didn’t give a flying fuck.

            Zeb loved him.

            “What guy on Lira San? What are you talking about?” Zeb asked completely confused.

            “Mart told Clemens there’s a guy on Lira San, that’s why you wear the gloves and the full body jumpsuit.” Kallus stammered back hitting the wall. No way was it this easy. Nothing in this timeline had been easy but if Zeb truly loved him then it made up for everything.

            Zeb rolled his eyes before putting his hands on Kallus’s shoulders. Even through the layers of clothes separating them the golden man could feel the heat.

            “Ok, you know better than to believe _Mart_ of all fucking people. Why the hell would I tell him anything about my love life? He thinks I’m straight for Ashla’s sakes.” Zeb pointed out looking extremely amused.

            “But the gloves and the uniform.” Kallus pointed out still trying to surrender to the idea that he didn’t have to fight for Zeb’s love or turn into a homewrecker. It was all his regardless.

            “I am bound by a promise not to touch another person’s bare skin until midnight New Year’s Eve. I hoped if I left you alone, to have your fun and enjoy yourself that somehow we’d end up together eventually. I never thought you’d take up with James and I’d never expected it to be this fucking horrible.” Zeb explained as his expression became troubled.

            Kallus narrowed his eyes. Zeb had these feelings and never let on. Oh he was right fucking pissed off about that. “Serves you right for leaving me alone! Gods damn it Zeb what do I care about your promise? If you were asexual I’d still be with you. If we never have sex again I’d still be with you. I’ll have you anyway I can get you!”

            “Again?” Zeb asked tilting his head.

            “Sorry I meant to say ‘ever’. If we never have sex ever I’d still be fucking crazy for you! Whether you vacationing on some shitty planet or knee deep in Ghost business I’m there for all of it because if you haven’t noticed by now- I love you too!” Kallus finished exasperated. He would have kissed the Lasat, he would have shredded the jumpsuit straight off his body but the rules were rules.

            Kallus started smirk, he was well used to playing within the rules of engagement.

            “I know that smile. Kallus I mean it with the touch thing, there can be severe consequences.” Zeb backed up immediately, nervously eyeing the door as Kallus pushed into his personal space and slipped his arms around his back to flush their bodies together. They were in love, and from all evidence horny as hell, why carry on with their suffering. The only people in this universe to deserve it were fast asleep at this late hour. No one would know Zeb was here. Certainly not James.

            Kallus flipped the lock on his door gently dragging Zeb back towards the sofa.

            “Don’t be frightened love.” He whispered sinking down onto the couch, glancing up at the Lasat’s panicked and wanting face. Looking at the familiar bulge Kallus stuck out his tongue and ran it over the leather jumpsuit. Right from root to tip. Zeb eyes flashed and he exhaled sharply. “We’ll accommodate your promise, it just takes a little creativity. We both know how creative I can be when properly motivated.”

            “I don’t…karabast… think this is a… _ah_ …. good idea.” Zeb promised but he threaded his fingers through Kallus’s hair as he repeated the motions. He couldn’t taste salty flesh but the blond would work with leather. It was miles above sucking face with James.

            “It’s not a good idea.” Kallus shrugged before digging his hands into Zeb’s backside aggressively. “It’s a _great_ one.”

            “All I can give you is lame over the clothes action and a hand job at best.” Zeb worried, ears to the side defeated.

            Kallus stopped licking and gave the Lasat a stern glare. “Nothing lame is happening here. And as I’ve said, repeatedly, any way I can get you I’ll have you until you’re ready for more.”

            Zeb looked torn.

            Kallus reminded himself to be patient. This promise was exceedingly important and he was pushing Zeb far too fast. This was something he would have to ease Zeb into. It hit him, he could have it all. He could have his revenge on James, Pryce and Thrawn while still ending up happily ever after with Zeb. Leaning back onto the sofa Kallus held the universe in the palm of his hands. It was time to enjoy himself.

            “I suppose we will move slowly my darling, get you used to how we become intimate with each other.” Kallus mused easing back and reaching under the sofa. 

            Zeb looked momentarily relieved and then devastated. “So you’ll accept my suit?”

            How on Yavin’s green earth did the Lasat know that? James must have been bragging to his friends again. The pilot, yet again, proved how uncouth he was and Kallus couldn’t wait till he was shot of him.

            “Most joyously.” Kallus assured his nervous suitor before tossing him a bottle of lube. Clemens had stashed them all over the apartment when Lyla was visiting. “Now take out your enormous cock and jerk off for me. You’re entirely too stressed to be let loose on the base in that state.”

            Kallus urged as he gently guided Zeb to kneel on the couch and wrapped his long legs around the Lasat’s thick waist. Zeb looked taken aback and he was about to protest when Kallus grabbed the tag at the tip of his throat and peeled his zipper down. It was as if he was opening a very massive, purple stripped fur, gift. It took everything not to lean over and nuzzle his chest. Instead of his lips Kallus used his hands to wonder the hard surface until he pushed the offending material all the way down past Zeb’s hips. He ran his gloved hands everywhere. He raked his nails down Zeb’s back and gripped his backside. The heavily muscled Lasat shuddered at the attention panting for more.

            Kallus was determined to blow Zeb’s fucking mind without penetration.

            “We-I shouldn’t-there’s probably rules against this.” Zeb stammered before he moaned as Kallus slowly ground his erection against the taller mans.

            “Probably.” Kallus admitted reaching up to run his hands down Zeb’s arms. The flesh jumped and bunched where he travelled. His purple fur was positively on end. “But I’m fully clothed. I’m wearing gloves. No bare skin to be had. Relax lover, it’s ok to let go. Nothing bad will happen.”

            Zeb exhaled as Kallus took his hand, removed that tacky glove and poured a generous dollop of lube.

            “This won’t be boring for you?” Zeb asked hesitantly.

            “Do I look bored?” Kallus returned easing forward with an evil smile as he flung the bottle away carelessly.

            “No.” Zeb admitted. He gritted his teeth when Kallus wrapped his large purple hand around his hard on and watched the solid piece of flesh disappear into a tight grip.

            Kallus was far from being bored, he was riveted.

            Zeb lost his inhibitions but he never forgot someone was there. He rocked into himself, gritting his teeth against the pleasure flushing every cell in his body. He grew bolder as Kallus continued to caress his body and grip at his hips. Zeb’s return touch was hesitant at first, as if he expected to be struck down but when nothing happened he became frantic. Running his hands up Kallus’s chest and making the agent wish he was naked. His fist moved faster and faster over the engorged flesh. Kallus could see the pre cum leak out the head and harden for the finale. He was breathless with anticipation biting into his lower lip.

            Sweat dotted Zeb’s brow. “Finish me.”

            Kallus thought he hadn’t heard right. “But-”

            “Please Kal, I want you too.” Zeb panted, on the edge, ready to tip over. Who the hell could say no to that? Kallus lubed up his gloved hand, grabbed Zeb by the hip and stroked him. He worked quickly, building the momentum that was so rudely interrupted by the switch over. Zeb started to get loud. His moans coming faster and louder, his hands gripping the couch on either side of Kallus’s face, claws ripping at the leather.

            “Ashla you’re…. _karabast_ that’s fucking…good…. _AH_!” Zeb managed to ground out before he erupted. Kallus was caught completely surprised by how much the Lasat had in him. It drenched his lap. Before Zeb collapsed Kallus angled him backwards and sat back. Least he do something really stupid by kissing the purple man senseless and violating the promise.

            “I’ve ruined your coat.” Zeb panted catching his breath, completely limp.

            “Feel free to ruin all my clothes.” Kallus replied, he was so turned on, smoked by the Lasat’s amazing show of passion.

            “Do you want me to return the favor?” Zeb asked looking around for something to clean Kallus up with.

            “You can’t touch me.” Kallus immediately put space between them. Zeb got up looking anxious. “If you do I will fuck your brains out. It’s time for you to clean up and leave.”

            “But-”

            Kallus found a towel and tossed it at the Lasat from his doorway. “Please Zeb, I can’t. Not now but tomorrow you better be in your office late at night.”

            Zeb smirked. “Any time, any where babe.”

            “I’ll hold you to it.” Kallus replied before racing into his room and slamming the door shut. Zeb looked beyond delicious in the afterglow of an orgasm, nearly naked, cock drained. New Years was a scant few months away. Kallus had no idea if he’d make it.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did you?
> 
> Now you may remember in the last chapter the Bendu was arguing that Kallus won't remember Zeb and he wouldn't be the same person. I did not forget this plot point however he neglected to tell Zeb that Kallus would, in fact, remember due to being dead and that nullified the time travel memory wipe. I know. I know I flat out CHEATED. How else was I gonna to build angst? 
> 
> Anyway last chapter is coming this way. Thank you for reading this. Comments, suggestions, hissy fits are welcomed.


	14. The Year PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give it one more try to get right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely readers we've come to the end. 
> 
> I've had to sadly cut this short but I hope the ending is somewhat satisfactory. Thank you to everyone who read, who commented-I'm looking at you CaptainCocktease! :D- and who provided kudos. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the conclusion.

           Zeb was still completely and utterly in love. Possibly even more so then he was before.

           Despite the intense happiness surrounding him and Kallus, he was still uneasy. Not one person could blame him. The Lasat had gone through the ringer this year and now he understood why the Bendu had tried to warn him off this course of action. His peaceful wish for his beloved had been ruined the moment he stepped away from the bar and somehow this timeline had turned into a nightmare for the ex-agent.

            Without the Dathomir tombs and the Wobani break out Kallus did not earn the loyalty of the rebellion as easily as he had before. It was far simpler for James to turn people against him, and despite Zeb’s stout protestations of his innocence public opinion had turned.

            Some days the Lasat was convinced he had ruined Kallus’s life by trying to have it back. Despite that depressing thought he soldiered on, committed to the idea that everything would get better. He even managed to score some one-on-one time when the handsome man couldn’t sleep. Their late night meetings had been the highlight of his day, he never realized how lonely it was without his other half. Slowly but surely they paved the way for new valued friendship between them.

            He still wanted to go balls deep inside his previous lover but rushing to that conclusion had never worked out for them. Even if it frustrated him, he took his time. Kallus made it hard, and Zeb completely hard, by making himself beyond enticing. That card game nearly killed him. Zeb had been caught up in thrill of answering every challenge Kallus tossed at him. He relished it as much as he enjoyed those ass hugging beige pants and tight turtle neck. He even dropped his guard and called the captain his old endearment. No one noticed and thank Ashla for that. If Clemens hadn’t come between them Zeb would have crawled over the table after Kallus. First there was the bathroom incident and now this. Promise or no promise he was just flesh and blood. Karabast there was a limit to what he could humanly take. Ashla that _beard_ alone got the blood racing in his veins. So far luck, and Kallus’s memory wipe, helped him narrowly dodge making another big mistake.

            To date Zeb had errored only twice. This first mistake, he walked into a tight space with the objected of his acute desire, standing in a towel and touched his face without thought to the consequences. What they could have done in that small space haunted him weeks after. The second mistake was going to Lira San for so long. The emperor was interested in what happened to Lasan and it took time to explain it all. When he came back from that emotionally draining journey he had found the James, the fucking bane of his existence, had beaten him to the punch and snatched Kallus away from him.

            Zeb was fully aware Kallus was gorgeous and lonely. While the Lasat could full fill every emotional need his lover had he was bound by his promise to the Bendu and could not scratch those physical ones. So he kept himself apart from his former flame to give Kallus the chance to find someone who wasn’t bound by those promises. He knew some lucky asshole would come along, sweep the captain off his feet and he’d be stuck on the sidelines until the clock struck midnight on New Years. If it was a good man, a person who would bring the best out of Kallus and support him as his career took a nosedive, Zeb wouldn’t have been happy but at least he would have accepted it. Until he was free to unleash all of his charms and then all bets were off.  

            He didn’t care who it was until it was _James_.

            Knowing what he knew from the previous timeline was not the advantage he thought it was going to be. He was slowly building his case, connecting the Empire’s movements against them to the pilot. James was good, he would give the little shit that, but he was slowly making mistakes. Intrigue was an old friend, the cut throat court politics of Lasan had served him well and prepared him to keep his temper cool and keep his face impassive. It was a wonder the spy never spontaneously combusted from all the hatred simmering beneath the Lasat’s calm exterior. Watching Kallus be slandered, cheapened and ridiculed by the person the captain adored just twisted the knife deeper into his chest. James even bragged about his blowjob skills. Kallus was at his most desirable between Zeb’s legs, mouth doing almost religious things to his erection. It was a sacred experience to be treasured and not brandished about cheaply at a card game of all fucking places. It was one thing to know they were together, it was another to _hear_ about the intimate details.

            He was tortured for a full night of visions of the two men. It was hardly arousing to picture Kallus give James, someone who wanted him dead, one of many arousing experiences he had to offer. It had been a long, dark, night for Lasat.

            Zeb had been one inch away from caving and telling Kallus everything. Promise or no promise he couldn’t stand it and it was silently driving him insane to watch the golden man go about his business none the wiser to what his lover was doing. The only thing that held him in check was James. If he played his hand too soon the pilot would bolt and he had so much to _answer_ for.

            When Zeb got his claws on the spy there might be some accidents. James might fall down the temple stairs multiple times, he might find himself running into doors a lot, and if he somehow got dragged behind the Ghost during takeoff all the better. Zeb admitted to himself there might be a _lot of accidents_. 

            Just as he reached his breaking point Kallus introduced his sexy twin cousins and suddenly everything was clear. There was no love between the pilot and the captain. There wasn’t even lust. This was all about power and Kallus had played James like a pro. Zeb had never loved him more and never wanted to wring his fucking neck like he had that night. Upon further digging he realized what Kal was doing.

            He never meant to say he loved him but there was no point in pretending otherwise. He never expected the captain to love him back. It was all so familiar and yet new at the same time.

            Things got better and worse after that.

            “Hey Zeb it’s your move.” Ezra bugged him.

            Zeb came back to himself. He was sitting in the mess hall in front of a Dejarik game he was not committed too. Kallus was having a winter solstice cup of tea not far off with Clemens and Maeve. He looked, as always, mouthwatering. He had grown out his hair, kept the hot beard, wore a tight black jacket that zipped to the side and the same pair of ass hugging beige pants. Kallus sensed his gaze and they locked eyes over the rim of his mug. Then he lowered it and smirked.

            It wasn’t a sexy look. It was just Kallus holding his gaze as the corner of his lips tugged upwards. He didn’t have to hood his eyes or shift to angle himself seductively. He was simply sitting at the cheap plastic table with his friends, holding his eye.   

            Zeb instantly wanted a piece of him.

            “Yeah I think I’m going to call it early kid. Big day tomorrow. Happy solstice.” Zeb murmured keeping his body under tight control and his voice level.

            Ezra shrugged. “Ok big guy, happy solstice. See you around.”

            Zeb made a show of gathering his things and set out down the hallway towards the back of the temple where they kept the storage lockers. Barely any one came down to this section of the stone building unless they were looking for cleaning supplies or droid parts. James was on base, Zeb would have to be discreet. Kallus swore he was almost done with his ludicrous plan and if the Lasat ruined it he would sulk for a month. All those incredible grossly boring kisses had to count for something.

           That didn’t mean they could work in some alone time during the busy holiday season, it just took _creativity_.

           Opening a door to a small room stacked with wooden crates he waited behind the door. Sure enough the tell-a-tale footsteps were coming closer. Kallus paused on his hunt for him to check the other rooms before finally crossing over threshold. Zeb gently pushed the door close and locked it for good measure.

            He dragged Kallus’s back against his chest by his hips and inhaled his scent.

            “This isn’t a good idea.” The captain voiced despite pulling Zeb’s arms around him. Zeb ran his hands down his abs and cupped his erection. Kallus melted and shuddered against him as Zeb moved him towards the crates.

            “I bribed Preston with three weeks of vacation to keep the game going for a good hour. You’ll have plenty of time.” He assured the blond man, breath hot against a round ear.

            “You need to stop looking at me like that when we’re in public. You’re going to get us in trouble.” Kallus protested as Zeb unzipped his jacket and found him naked underneath. Kallus kept it on in case someone tried to access the room and he needed to dress in a hurry.

            “You need to stop wearing those pants.” Zeb chuckled before pushing them down around his knees and removed a bottle of lube from a secret pocket in his jumpsuit. He put a generous helping on his hand when the blond turned around and fisted the captain. Kallus leaned against the crate and gripped the edge before letting out an exhale.

            “Karabast, we need to stop this when he’s around. He’ll find out and I’m… _ah_ ….so close to my end goals… _Gods_.” Kallus started to pant as Zeb set the rhythm. Zeb gently nudged his feet apart before sliding into the space. With his free arm he picked up his human lover and sat him on the crate.

            “Close already? We need to work on your stamina.” Zeb teased. It wasn’t sex but he enjoyed their secret trysts and the intimacy they shared. The best part, by far, was their adherence to the rules the Bendu had set upon him. Everything they were doing, as frustrating as it was, was legal. The mystical being could kiss his ass, not a bare thing was touching Kallus.

            “Bite me.” Kallus hissed before tossing his head back as Zeb picked up speed. He fell backwards against the hard wooden surface gripping the far edge. He didn’t have gloves on.  

            “If you insist.” Zeb replied cheekily before striking. He knew Kallus was just being cheeky but he still closed his mouth over the agents leather shoulder and bit down hard. Normally he’d never do this, his sharp eye teeth could pierce Kallus’s soft flesh but the jacket was durable. It could take the punishment.

            “ _Fuck_!” Kallus reared and bucked as he twitched in ecstasy. Zeb took his time, switching his grip, flexing his fingers. Keeping a tight grip on Kallus’s shoulder with his teeth he threw his weight down on the blond. Kallus lost his mind. He began to shake and grind against Zeb’s hand with abandon. His panting only broken for cries for more. Zeb felt him harden and finally surrender to the orgasm that had been building from the beginning.

            Kallus finally stopped holding onto the edge for dear life and tentatively wrapped his arms around Zeb’s back as he caught his breath. Zeb’s jaw ached as he let go of Kallus’s shoulder and stood back to observe the view. Kallus was a mess but he was a stunning one at that.

            “You are amazing.” The Lasat ran his hands up and down his legs as Kallus found a clean towel and wiped himself down red faced. He handed the towel to Zeb zipping up his jacket and pulling his pants up.

            “You know what the best part is?” Kallus asked smiling at him as Zeb cleaned up.

            “That you’re kinky.” Zeb remarked teasingly.

            Kallus rolled his eyes. “No, we still have twenty minutes to spare.”

            Then the agent reached for his zipper fully intending to return the favor as Zeb shucked his gloves for him to borrow.   

 

 

 

 

            Kallus was practically glowing when he came back to his apartment. He had to hurry and shower before meeting up with Maeve. She got it into her head that the Iron Squadron needed her guidance and was whipping them into shape much to Mart’s horror.

            He was pulling on a white shirt when there was a knock on the door. Secretly hoping the Lasat had returned for a round of snuggling he opened the door with a knowing smile.

            “Miss me?” James asked leaning against the door frame, holding out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

            _Never_.

            “Always.”

            “Not going to invite me in?” James asked looking unsure. When Kallus didn’t have Zeb he enjoyed making James incredibly uncomfortable and pushing the boundaries of what the spy would allow him to do. After months of this forced closeness the game was stale now and boring. He wanted it over with and the idea of kissing the man was vile.

            “Of course. Are we celebrating the solstice my love?” Kallus inquired regretfully letting the door fall open and allowing him inside.

            “I’m going on a mission soon and didn’t want to leave you lonely. Have a drink with me before I go. It is the holidays.” James purred pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kallus’s skin crawled while he maintained a pleasant smile. Inside he knew something was wrong. James never had a drink, he preferred to leave and send a quick impersonal note later. Holiday or not something was off.

            His gut instinct was to take the bottle and smash it over the spy’s head.

            “Sure darling, I’d love too.” Their banter was so scripted, so jilting that Kallus had to force himself to sound clever while counting the minutes till James was out of his apartment. The pilot popped the cork and poured them two generous helpings.

            It was now or never.

            Kallus hesitated only briefly. He knew what was about to happen. It was obvious and yet a part of him wanted to knock out James and go running for Zeb. He had worked so hard and now the time was on him to get his much needed revenge. Taking a subtle breath he closed his fingers around the base of the cheap wine glass committed to his scheme.

            “What are we toasting too?” Kallus asked keeping himself clam. He doubted James would outright poison him. Thrawn only paid up the full bounty unless he was alive. There was still the dangerous undercurrent between them.

            Kallus kept a tight lid on his need to make an excuse and leave the apartment. He wasn’t just doing this for himself, he was doing it for Zeb. For what the Empire did to them both.  

            “To us.” James remarked and clinked their glasses together. He swallowed a mouthful and when he didn’t kneel over Kallus hesitantly did the same. The bitter taste was disgustingly overwhelming. Call him a snob but even the cheap vintages didn’t taste this bad.

            “You’re being overly romantic.” Kallus grinned as he wrapped an arm around James thin waist, hoping the pilot would fuck off soon.

            “And as usual you’re a fucking dumbass. Have fun dicking around with Zeb with afternoon?” James remarked uncharacteristically chipper. Kallus’s eyes went wide and he shoved James back forcefully. The room titled as the glass dropped from his numb fingers. Kallus hit the sofa, his limbs growing heavy. James tossed himself into the seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as if they were great friends.

            Just like that the game was over and James was winning.

            “Did you really think you were fooling anyone? Everyone and I mean _everyone_ could see what you were up too. Poor Preston was practically distraught when he finally told me what I already knew.” He asked putting a hand on Kallus’s head and shoving him over. Like a rag doll he flopped listlessly against the leather and fell to the floor. There was no need to fight anymore, even afraid he knew what was going to happen.

            “The two of you even hooked up when I was on base. Gods you’re a right slut aren’t you?” James stood above him and grabbed him by his shirt. None of the barbs James directed at him had any affect.

            “Don’t be such a poor sport,” Kallus sneered drowsily, “it’s not like you actually had a real chance.”

            James knocked him out with a quick punch across his cheek. 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Hey Zeb, I’ve been looking all over for you. Where were you?” Preston asked as the motor mouth pilot found him entering his office.

            “Getting supplies.” Zeb responded, hoping he didn’t have ‘orgasm’ tattooed across his forehead. He still felt the beads of sweat on his brow and he hoped all the cum had been wiped off his suit. He shouldn’t have let Kallus do what he did but when had he been able to say no?

           It had been quick, riled up as he was by his lover’s pleasure, but it still put them beyond the one hour time limit. Parting was fast this time, with Kallus pleading to see him that night after his goodbye with James. That would not be a sexy visit and when Kallus came from being with James they never were. Those were intimate times when Zeb could protectively curl around the captain’s slender body, lock the outside world out, and just be together. The captain even took to slipping his thumb over Zeb’s long ears, cup the rest of fingers underneath and pull back in a gentle caress. Despite his stout protestations the Lasat, did in fact, purr. A slight rumble would rise up from his chest as he leaned into the ear tugs.

            Things were so similar that sometimes Zeb swore he was with the man that died. It was completely impossible but sometimes the Lasat could see him peeking out from Kallus’s golden gaze. They still had the same arguments, make ups, and compromises. It was so eerie how much they have changed but retained their essence. If he proposed by spring he was certain the captain would accept. He kept the plain gold ring in his jumpsuit pocket as a good luck charm.

            “Look you need to find Kallus.” Preston was jumpy, giving off a nervous vibe instead of his sugar induced hyper activeness. The purple man’s console beeped but he ignored it.

            Zeb would like nothing more but James was now loose on base and heading out soon. He was most likely getting ready to leave for his next mission. It blew Zeb’s mind that the pilot would ship out without so much as a goodbye kiss. If it was Zeb, he knew where he’d be before his time was up and it wouldn’t be at the card table.

            “Why?” Zeb inquired coming out of his head. His console beeped again but he ignored it. 

            “Because I told James about you two.” Preston replied head hung. “Then he asked for some happy powder.”

            “Happy powder?” Zeb had a good idea what that was.

            Preston shifted his feet uneasily. “The pilots use it to relax sometimes. Rohypnol, ketamine and gamma-hydroxybutyrate. Also commonly found in-”

            “For fucks sake Preston I know what a date rape drug is! Stay here!” Zeb took off at a frantic pace. He went racing down the steps towards the Kallus’s apartment intensely afraid of what he would find James doing. When he hacked the lock he found it empty except for a bottle of wine and two empty glasses keeping it company.

            He slammed his fist into the wall and jumped on the station wide security channel. “This is a code red, by my authorization detain pilot James Siscoe! I want him found!”

            “Captain Orrelios, Siscoe left base five minutes ago.” Central command informed him.

            Zeb raced back to his office, shoved Preston towards the hanger bay to find Hera, and pulled up all the footage from the last hour. He saw Kallus go into his apartment followed by James. Ten minutes passed before two men came to the door and entered. When they left they carried a Kallus sized rucksack between them as James locked up the apartment smirking.

            His console beeped and in anger he pressed the button to shut it up. A message played over the speakers as Zeb pieced together footage of Kallus’s kidnapping. What they gave him knocked him out. The purple man consoled himself that James was greedy. He would keep Kallus alive.  

            “I’m sure by now you’re frantic and worried.”

            It was Kallus. Visions of Zorg, the nuke and the sacrifice of a good man flashed inside his mind. Taunting him with failure and terrifying him with the possibility of it again.

            “Don’t fear for me and rest assured I have everything under control.” Kallus’s rich baritone tried to sooth him but the Lasat would not be placated. Zeb slammed his hands into the console and gripped it tight.

            “No you don’t!” He spat as if the captain was in the room with him.

            “I also know you’re angry with me-”

            “ _No shit!”_

            “-I promise to make it up to you-”

            “You better.”

            “-and now that we’ve cleared that up-”

            “Still mad Kal!”

            “-I hope you’ll listen to what I’m about to say for I have the best idea love.”

            “Karabast, you and your ideas.”

            “You must have noticed we’ve been all over each other lately even when James was around. I lived for those stolen moments…but they were also part of a strategic plan. I’m done with the subterfuge, it’s time to act and this would push James into finally getting on with his ‘master plan’ as it were.” Kallus explained. Zeb may have a rose colored view of Kallus but he wasn’t immune to his manipulation. Not that he minded, he had fully participated in their sexy shenanigans. However he was pissed off that this led to the golden man being in danger.

            “I hope you’ll forgive me for my blatant misrepresentation of the situation and if you don’t throttle me when we next see each other I have other ideas to work out your frustrations. Please understand, I could take no chance that someone could over hear us if I explained myself.” Kallus recounted as a program started to run on his console. A map of the universe rose up across the surface. His clever lover had put a tracking device on his body. The signal beeped loud and proud, moving away from Yavin towards Lothal.

            “Follow the tracker and find me, bring Clemens and Maeve. Hell bring the Ghost Crew as well. I’d hate for them to miss all the fireworks.” Zeb could hear Kallus smiling now.

            “What have you done now babe?” He asked shaking his head.

            “Let’s ring in the new year by blowing a piece of the Empire up. If we’re lucky we might get Thrawn too.” Kallus purred.

            “Why do you have to be such an over dramatic bitch?” Zeb groused loudly. He knew Kallus was ingenious, that he was in top form. He hadn’t spent time isolated, alone and brow beaten by Pryce this year. That still didn’t mean he wasn’t a danger to himself and that if push came to shove he wouldn’t make the grand sacrifice all over again. The thought of him leaving Zeb once more bereft was chilling. This time there would be no ancient Force god to bail them out. He was going to murder that blond captain when he got his hands on him.

            “Since this is the last time we speak before you come rescue me, I want you to know I love you and I hope once this is all over you’ll still love me.” Kallus voice grew soft and uncertain.

             Zeb wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shout at him. “Of course I will! I’ll be fucking _pissed_ at you for a while but I still love you! Fucking idiot.”

            “See you on Lothal darling.”

            The rest of the plan loaded across the cold, black, plastic surface. To ensure no one would know what he was doing Kallus had split his grand revenge into four pieces. He entrusted Clemens with planting explosives in the tunnels under the Lothal compound and Maeve with gathering blackmail on various employees. All the times they ran missions without him they were working _for_ him and the rebellion. The last two pieces was the tracker implanted into his jaw and James himself. Kallus hadn’t brought his twin cousins on the base for nothing. He tipped his hand knowing full well James would understand the golden man was toying with him. Messing around with Zeb while he was on base only drove the point home. The pilot would be forced to act against him. Now it was up to Zeb to do his part and go rescue him.

            “Karabast! You damned _drama queen_!” Zeb kicked the console in anger. The screens flickered and he instantly regretted his action. He copied the plan onto his personal network just in case Kallus pushed his temper again and he tossed the heavy thing out the window. Taking a long inhale and exhale to calm himself, he turned on his comm channel. “Kanan, get the crew together. We have an emergency mission.”

            “What’s up Zeb?” The Jedi asked.

            “My stupid, fucking, idiot, boyfriend just got himself kidnapped and dragged to Lothal.” Zeb explained in a pained voice.

            “Kallus?” Kanan asked hesitantly.

            “Who else.” Zeb remarked bitterly. Honestly, anyone else would be boring in comparison.   

            “Ok, are you alright bud?” Kanan inquired.

            “No,” Zeb snorted, “but once everyone is back here safe and sound I’m going to knock some fucking sense into that ridiculous asshole!”

            “Ok…see you in ten.”

            Kanan beat a hasty retreat and Zeb continued to gather supplies. He found a few of Sabines parting gifts to him. Those bombs would come in handy.

 

 

 

 

 

            Kallus understood the challenges from the start, one wrong move and he’d be dead all over again. They say when plotting for revenge a person should dig two graves. One for the intended victim and for the person taking their vengeance. Kallus had dug those graves but no one other than his enemies would fill those spaces. He had so much to live for and his future was never so bright. He would be damned if he ever gave up his chance at happiness ever again. However he had to start trusting his family with the finer details. Clemens was more than happy to plant the bombs. Maeve had hacked, cataloged and presented a five hundred page manual on all the employees of the Empire in the Lothal compound. Finally he left Zeb in place to come get him. They would ring in the New Year by blowing up the Lothal compound and chasing the Empire off the planet. He knew the Lasat would be livid and that their reunion might be tinged with resentment. Kallus could turn any of Zeb’s frowns upside down with a little hard work and some cajoling kisses. He would have free rein to do what ever he wanted for New Years was only few hours away.

He was going to wreck that beautiful purple body. He had ample time to plan what would happen. He didn’t just want to ‘bang’ Zeb, oh no the blond captain wanted to elicit a lasting impression on him. This was forever and after his thirst for vengeance was quenched they could move pass the past and forward.

            “Up already are you?” James asked as Kallus stood up to address him. The spy thought he was foolishly safe. He stood at the door to the cell, coming to gloat as Kallus had predicted he would. 

            “Funny thing about chemical compounds. You need to know exactly what you’re doing for them to have the effect you intended. Obviously in your rush to get me off base you miscalculated.” Kallus straightened his leather outfit and brushed imaginary lint off his arms.

            “You seem remarkably calm for someone about to die.” James smirked.

            “Been there, done that.” Kallus returned watching James furrow his brow in confusion. “I should warn you _darling_ , the past has a way of catching up to all of us in the end.”

            James jerked when the ground rocked under his feet, the lights flickered out to emergence red and the power keeping the cell locked down switched off. Kallus reached up to the manual override hidden above the door; flipped it before gripping the handle and starting to move the door open, inch by inch. James backed up and started running like the coward he was. Not that Kallus expected any less. He finally managed to move the door just enough to slip through. James had picked up a blaster from a weapons cache and held it point blank.

            “What are you waiting for? Go on.” Kallus taunted as he started to race forward.

            James fired off a shot but the blaster was empty. Kallus drew ever closer, as he picked up another gun. He pointed it at Kallus’s head and _click_ , the chamber was empty. Kallus launched into the air and kicked him right over the desk before vaulting over the smooth steel surface. He was on James before the spy could get his footing.

            “How?” James yelled before Kallus landed a satisfying punch across his left cheek.

            “All I did was ask. Did you know old George, the man who handles the return and replenishment of fire arms has three kids in jail?” Kallus ducked a sweep to his legs and punch to his weak leg. He awarded James with a smart punch to the gut for his efforts.

            “You rotten bastard!” James groaned holding his stomach and launching a weak counter offense. Kallus side stepped him easily.

            “The only thing rotten here was kissing you.” Kallus stated kicking James backwards.

            “Then why did you do it?” James asked struggling to get to his feet. Kallus gripped him by his uniform collar.

            “Why did I enter a relationship with you? Why did I drink the poisoned wine? I did what I had to do to win. You were never a player Siscoe. You were merely the pawn.” Kallus hissed before he knocked the other man out with a well-placed, and satisfying, punch. The spy sprawled across the ground unconscious and Kallus kicked him in the stomach one more time on his way out of the holding block.

            It was liberating to get it all off his chest, to lord over the inferior opponent by pointing out how fucking stupid he was. Normally Kallus handled these affairs with a more professional attitude. James deserved nothing but his disgust.

            The second set of bombs exploded, disabling the TIE launch pad. Alarms were ringing as Kallus checked outside. The _Lyla_ and the _Ghost_ were on approach. Right on time.

            “Stop Kallus!” Pryce demanded.

            Slowly Kallus turned to look at her. It had been more than a year since he last sat across from her and played her demented game. She was still the cold, calculating, shrew she had always been. However in her wake was a familiar blond woman. Celeste was still beautiful, wearing a white lace New Years solstice dress and her usual nervous frown. She was still Pryce’s victim, just as much as he had been. She was not part of the plan but he owed her for all that he had done in a previous life.

            “Oh no, I’m been caught. _Oh woe is me_.” Kallus chuckled darkly.

            “I should shoot you where you stand.” Pryce announced narrowing her eyes.

            “Go right ahead.” Kallus challenged opening his arms wide.

            “But I have other plans for you.” Pryce continued, unaware that Kallus held all the cards and the odds were not in her favor the slightest. It was such a good day to be alive.    

            “Let me guess you’ll gift wrap me for Thrawn as a late solstice present?” Kallus yawned theatrically.

            “And let him take all the credit, no my dear boy I dare say I’ll have the honor of handing you over myself.” Pryce announced.

            He heard the door open and the single shot fired. Pryce toppled with a sizable hole in her chest, Celeste danced backwards hugging herself as the red pool around her cousins body started to grow.

            “Nicely done love.” Kallus complimented as Zeb swung his Bo-rifle onto his back and tossed Kallus his old one. The blond captain took a moment to savor this reunion with his weapon of choice before turning to the angry Lasat. Zeb glared daggers at him but Kallus merely put his Bo-rifle on his back. Ezra popped into the room a moment later, took a look at Pryce’s dead body before doing a double take at Celeste. Kallus stifled a chuckle at the poor padawan’s expense. Ezra looked like he’d never seen a woman before.

            “Please don’t hurt me.” Celeste asked in the smallest voice possible. Kallus resisted the urge to comfort her and his purple lover did the same. It was Ezra, in all his awkward glory, that gently approached her with hands raised.

            “We’re not going to hurt you. We’re the good guys,” The Lothal teen shot a look at the dead body in the room, “most of time.”

            Celeste took his out reached hand like a life line. Zeb was watching them with a knowing look in his eye and suddenly Kallus felt like he was missing a punchline or a piece of important information. He took a breath as he addressed Zeb, leaving Ezra to murmur comforting words to the lady.

            Kallus cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I know you’re angry-”

            “Too right I’m fucking mad.” Zeb interrupted seething in his own restrained way.

            “I am sorry.”

            “No, you’re not. You’re never sorry.”

            _What did that mean?_ Kallus started to get his back up and fought the urge to point out the win they just scored due to his plans.

            “We will deal with this later. Come on, the hallways are crawling with Stormtroopers.” Zeb took out a familiar bomb, Kallus immediately backed up.

            “Is that one of Sabines?” The blond inquired nervously.

            Zeb continued his icy glare. “I was going to throw it into the _Lyla_ in repayment for this little field trip but then Clemens would sulk for weeks and Lyla, the real one, would kick my ass. Stand back.”

            Ezra moved Celeste away from the window to stand close to Zeb. He nodded at Kallus to join them, the blond captain summarized that the Jedi was going to throw a shield up to protect them.

            “Everyone ready?” Zeb asked and when Kallus shot him a dazzling smile he ignored him. Popping the pin he tossed it down the hallway and everyone waited. Kallus heard the boom and saw the debris shower the floor but the steel chips did not cover them. Ezra had his hands up and an invisible wall protected them. Celeste’s mouth was open in shock as she gazed at him.

            “Whatever did you do to that poor girl to make her blow you up?” Kallus teased as Ezra lowered his protection and slumped forward, sweat dotting his brow. Celeste was immediately at his side to put a worried hand on his shoulder.

            “Hardy, har, har, we now have our escape route.” Zeb remarked. The _Ghost_ rose up from to fill the open wall with their escape route. Kallus had been hoping to work out some alone time with Zeb on the way home but alas, it was not meant to be.

            Celeste seemed to be coming with them. Ezra, without asking, swung her up in his arms and jumped on to the roof of the _Ghost_. Zeb waited for Hera to swing the ramp around in their direction before he would jump.

            Shots caught Kallus off guard. Thrawn and an alien he wasn’t familiar with were lighting up the damaged hallway with blaster fire. Kallus jumped behind a section of fallen ceiling as Zeb jumped on the ramp and started to take aim.

            “You have a choice grand admiral!” Kallus shouted from his positon as he swung the Bo-rifle free. “You can run or you can burn with the rest of your colleagues!”

            “I will not lose my chance! I have to know how you did it!” Thrawn snarled before peppering Kallus’s weak hiding spot. Forcing the agent to dodge out and return fire. The shots were sloppily lined but it drove Thrawn and his pet back into hiding around the corner of the hallway. It was obvious the Chiss thought he was responsible for the time change.

            “I didn’t do it!” Kallus shouted scrambling to his feet. “I thought you did!”

            Thrawn had him dancing away from the hovering shuttle with well-placed shots. “If you didn’t do it then you’re no use to me!”

            Kallus cocked the barrel on his weapon. He shouted as loud as he could. “I burned you once Thrawn I can do so again and clearly I don’t care what the cost is. _Don’t pretend you can’t see who I really am._ I was, after all, in front of your face the entire time and I haven’t changed one fucking bit.”

            Thrawn’s face went paler and he turned heel just as the last of the bombs started to explode, Kallus let him go. There would be other opportunities. He had murdered James and Pryce had meant her end. Eventually Thrawn would get his.

            Zeb grabbed his arm when he jumped from the building onto the safety of the ramp. He wrapped his arms around Zeb’s waist as the _Ghost_ swung away from the fiery blasts. He was almost giddy when the heavy metal door closed. His happiness faded when saw Zeb’s broken facial expression.

            “Zeb? Is everything ok?” Kallus asked reaching out to sooth his furrowed brow.

            Zeb snatched his wrist. “What you said to Thrawn-”

            Kallus rushed to assure him. “Love that was nothing, just a touch of dramatic grandstanding.”

            “Karabast _listen to me!_ ” Zeb shouted catching Kallus off guard. 

            “Ok.” Kallus exhaled feeling nervous about what was to happen.

            Zeb looked slightly hysterical. “What you said to Thrawn, about who you are and he should have seen what was in front of his face. The last time you said that was on Zorg.”

            _Oh Gods_. The axis of the world titled and Kallus felt his sturdy legs turn to jell. He buckled and Zeb lowered him to his knees by his wrists before squatting down next to him. Kallus inhaled sharply.

            “Zeb? My Garazeb?” He asked reaching out with trembling fingers to frame Zeb’s face with his hands only to pause.

            Zeb had known where to find him New Years and he left him at the bar. Black, forbidding, betrayal laced him.

            “You left me in the bar.” Kallus blinked rapidly, his mind refusing to work. He was in shock. Zeb loved him how could he just turn his damned back and leave? It didn’t make sense. Unless the Lasat held him accountable for what happened on Zorg. Unless he thought he wasn’t worth it anymore for all the misery he inflicted.  

            Zeb’s voice turned frosty. “You left me first. You fucking gave up on us and on yourself. I went to the Bendu to change that but he told me you wouldn’t remember! How the hell do you remember?”

            Kallus sat there trying desperately to accept the truth in front of him. “Everyone who died, I mean everyone, remembers. The Bendu lied.”

            “He’s not the only one. I wasn’t enough for you was I?” Zeb leaned back away from him unwilling to meet his eye.

            “It didn’t matter if you were. I wasn’t dealing with myself. I believed I deserved what happened to me. The best thing I could do was try to save you.” Kallus admitted stripping himself emotionally bare and doing what he couldn’t do before. It wasn’t bravery that prompted him to be honest. It was the only way he could salvage his relationship and avoid making the same mistakes.

            “Karabast Kal! What the fuck!” Zeb exploded getting to his feet to pace. His ears slapped back. “Any time, at any moment, you could have reached out. I would have done everything to save you!”

            Kallus leaned back against the bulkhead. “I know, that’s why I never did. I didn’t want to risk you or your family. I ruined your life, how could I take from you again?”

            Zeb exhaled nosily. “You are _family_ you idiot.”

            Kallus forced himself to meet Zeb’s stare head on. “Even now?”

            Zeb tossed his hands up in frustration. “ _Always_!”

            Kallus felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders.

            “If you ever do that to me again I will fucking kill you.” Zeb threatened. “I mean it Kal. I was beyond done with this life without you in it. I am done surviving the people I love. I don’t understand how you could just leave me. It’s gonna take a long time to get over what you did to me.”

            “People you love? So you still feel the same about me as you had five minutes ago?” Kallus asked feeling his heart start to pick up speed.

            “For someone so smart you’re so damned dense. Can’t you tell?” Zeb told him anger finally leaving his frame.

            “Did you feel this way before?”

            Zeb graced him with a flat look. “Ever since last year, this year, and all the time between. I love you and it’s time you realized that.”

            Kallus felt it, like warm sunshine amidst the coldest winter airs.

            “Stop trying to protect me. I’ve got strong shoulders and I can take a hit. I can take everything the universe throws at me if you’re standing beside me. That’s if you want to be with me again and give it an honest try.” Zeb finished bending down to look Kallus in the eye again. He was nervous, ears drooped to the sides in confusion and anxiety.

            “Fuzzy bastard, of course I love you too and I would give anything for another go.” Kallus responded with a small smile.

            “I know.” Zeb remarked pulling the blond into his tight embrace.

            “I’m in therapy.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m proud of you.”

            The watch on Kallus’s wrist beeped loudly. New Years was on them again.

            “Let’s do better this year.” Kallus pulled back to look him in the face. Feeling for once that he had all the hope in the world at his fingertips.

            “Fucking right we will.” Zeb returned with a grin of his own before he leaned in. Kallus meant him half way and the kiss they exchanged was chaste. It was nothing special, just the pressure of lips meeting lips however it was more than exchange of pleasant sensation. It held a promise, one where Kallus would do his best and Zeb would always be there for him. They’d make it this time, despite war and uncertainty. The challenge was there and together they would face it as they should have since the beginning.

            Then Zeb opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Kallus’s mouth. Suddenly that kiss wasn’t _enough_.     

            Kallus had waited, had conformed to the rules, now there were none to abide by. He attacked, if seduction was a battlefield he was throwing all he had at Zeb. He shoved the taller man back, tugging his zipper down as Zeb ditched his gloves and ripped his jumpsuit open. They hit the ground and Zeb attacked. He nipped aggressively at his throat and dragged him closer.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!
> 
> This has been the most frustrating fanfic I've ever written. There was a definate lack of urgancy, the first part was fine because I had time to write. But publishing on the fly did not work out for me. As I went back to work I had less time to focus on writing and then as the fic fell apart I just stopped trying to get it right. 
> 
> Anyway I'll be taking a long break. Maybe one day I'll write the Gilded Cage. An AU where Lasan did not fall, Zeb's society views POWs as slaves and guess who ends up in his care? Yup, we're doing the slave thing. It would be a sexually charged fic between master and slave with heavy references to Lasat society. It's been on my mind. There would be a clear antagonist and it would be written ahead of time so I can go back a sprinkle the plot with foreshadowing events. Something I did not do before. 
> 
> I hope that Star Wars Rebels ends on a good note. Fingers crossed everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up Spring.


End file.
